The Emerald Rose
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: The Emerald Rose, once a girl being manipulated by traitors, now a woman married to a powerful Shichibukai and surrounded by a Family that protects their own. Safe and sound, happy and loved while loving in return, she didn't expected the traitors to dare call her back to them. Fem!Harry. Rated M to be safe! Picture not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is the third One Piece/ Harry Potter fic that has popped into my head and I've only written as far as chapter 3 in the other two. This one, however, will not be a yaoi like the other two I've started (and not yet posted). Nope, this one will have a gender-bend character…namely Harry. Because it makes more sense.**

 **And who shall he – soon to be she – be paired with? Well…you'll see. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

When she was born, she had loving parents. A father who rarely let her out of his sight and randomly held her, as though reassuring himself that she is here. A mother full of smiles, who cried happy tears when holding her for the first time and always made sure she was loved.

When she was fifteen months old, she became an orphan. Without the watchful father. Without the loving mother. All she had were cold stares. Thin hands slap across her face for crying. Meaty fists waving in anger, the purpling face scaring her.

When she was six, she was nothing more than a slave of the house. No one did anything. She did all the cleaning, the gardening, and even the cooking. They only messed up all her hard work then blamed their messes on her. She tried. She really did.

When she was ten, she was not much more than a broken doll. She was wound up then set to work. Her stomach grumbling familiarly. Her back throbbing from beatings. Her hands shaking and aching from overuse. Her feet nearly breaking carrying her around day in and day out.

When she was eleven, she was introduced into a community beyond her wildest dreams. Magic is real! And she can use it! Her loving mother and father left her money, too! Enough to last her a long time! She could hardly believe it! A month after the shopping for school, she made her first friend on the train. The second friend was made on Halloween.

But there was something she didn't understand. She's famous, right? So why was she not raised in this community? Why did no one look for her? Why did no one help her? Why are they all looking to her to save them?!

When she was twelve, there were no answers. Only petrified students. Only fear and distrust. Only scornful words thrown at her when she doesn't understand why. Only a serpent that was willing to speak to her instead of killing her as ordered.

He's such a good snake, hers by right of conquest is what he said. His gaze can't hurt her. He showed her the hidden ways through the school. And she overheard the conversation that broke her fragile heart.

When she was thirteen, she learned of the man who chose revenge over her. There was no love in her heart for him when they finally met and the story was told. There was only anger burning in her veins. He chose vengeance over his responsibility as her godfather.

She hid in the Chamber of Secrets, crying. Why did no one love her enough to actually care for her? Her friends are fakes! Her godfather chose another path over raising her! The best friend to her parents never even tried to find her! Her serpent coiled around her, shielding her with his own body.

When she was fourteen, she was forced to participate in a tournament she wanted nothing to do with. One 'friend' turned his back on her, and was turned away when he tried apologizing later. No one was important to her, she had no one to fetch from the lake. Her fellow champion murdered in front of her. The man who stole her parents from her life was revived.

The Ministry did not take her word, but she didn't care. Dumbledore pressed for information, but she only repeated what she said before. Back in the Chamber, she conversed with her serpent. He told her of a ritual to free her of her bonds to this realm. He said he would help her.

When she was fifteen, she did not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She never made it back to the house of Petunia and Vernon Dursley that summer.

When she was fifteen, she was in a world of water, marines, and pirates.

 **Here is a line!**

Emerald green eyes looked over her shoulder, spotting her usual stalker leaning against the corner. She only had the misfortune of running into him once and he has yet to leave her alone. With a sigh, she paid for the produce she placed into her basket, turning on her heel, and walked away. As expected, he followed after her, not close enough for her to lash out and reach him, but still close enough for her to know he's there.

It had only been a year and a half since she came here to this realm, her basilisk traveling with her. It took time, but she did learn the ways of this world. She learned how to fight with daggers and a whip. What she couldn't handle, her serpent did. Her body, now receiving more nutritious meals at a steady rate as well as exercise, filled out to an hourglass figure.

Her hips were not too wide, but wide enough to draw attention with the unconscious swaying. Her breasts were large and firm, well supported on her chest, not even bouncing as she walked through the town. Her skin was seemingly blemish free, though she has scars hidden under her clothing. Her arms and legs were long and lean, hiding their strength. Her raven black hair reached her lower back in a wavy waterfall of shimmering obsidian.

Quite a few boys had looked at her with lust, some coming up to her to ask for a chance to be wooed by them. Each one was shot down. She did not need a man to look after her, much less a boy who thought of himself as a man. The latter was more than likely the case with this one following her.

He looked to be in his late teens, roughly eighteen if she was to guess. Sunglasses hid his eyes from everyone's view, but his blonde hair (held back by a pair of goggles) helped him stand out. Well, that and his choice of clothing. While the black button-up shirt and the white pants weren't too bad, a pink feather coat was not exactly subtle. He walked with hands in his pocket, his steps almost screamed confidence. The grin on his face told her that he knew she spotted him, but she only turned her nose up and looked away.

She first met into him last month. Or more like, he found her first. Thugs thought to kidnap her and make her their whore, then sell her into slavery once they had their fill. She didn't know when he arrived. She only noticed him once the last of the men was dead on the ground and he was slowly clapping his applause with a maniacal grin stretching his lips. He actually laughed at her when she threatened him as well, telling her that he wasn't with the men, but he likes her spirit.

Her steps ceased at the edge of the town, her little shack in the hills protected by her basilisk companion. He kept coming until he was right behind her. While her previous health stunted her growth, she still stood at five foot three. He easily towered over her with his superior height.

"Mind if I ask you something?" he said, leaning over her slightly.

"Spit it out," she replied with a roll of her eyes, turning away from his lingering gaze. "I have to get home soon or my companion would be most upset."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" he chuckled. "I'm only asking for your name. At least, for now."

"If I tell you, will you stop following me everywhere?" she asked him in return.

"Maybe. I can't make any promises," he answered, still grinning.

She huffed in annoyance. Of course the pest would be harder to get rid of than that. Might as well humor him for now and think of ways to get him to leave her alone later. Maybe she could feed him to Aster, after removing the feathers, of course. "Potter Evelyn," she informed him.

He chuckled. His hand suddenly on her shoulder before lightly running up her neck. She shivered in response. "Well, Potter Evelyn, I am Donquixote Doflamingo. You can call me Doffy, though."

"I prefer to call you Asshole, as in, 'Leave me the hell alone, asshole!'," she nearly shouted at him. She had heard his name before, heard of the acts done in his name. She cared less, though.

"So much fire!" he laughed, leaning down to brush his lips against the other side of her neck, his hand still holding her. "I like you."

Raising a hand, she shoved his face away from her then marched off, ignoring his laughter. Feeding him to Aster was sounding better and better. Once out of sight of the town, and Donquixote, she deviated from the trail and disappeared into the forest. Her home would not be so easily found by following a trail, more of an 'out of sight, out of mind' location.

 **Here is a line!**

"There is this thing referred to as 'stalking', you know," the sixteen-year-old raven informed him one day when he sat next to her. She just wanted to have a quick lunch in town before browsing over the meats. Aster always hunted his own food, but her meat supplies always seemed to shrink faster than she expected. She was only cooking for one, after all.

"And there is this thing referred to as 'interested'," he shot back with a grin. He hadn't even expected to see her around. Since he first arrived, he noticed that she doesn't come into town very often, so seeing her twice within a week was a treat for him. "And I am very interested in you."

She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, looking away from his bright visage while planting her chin onto the palm of her hand. "Why do you wear that stupid thing?" she asked with a scowl. "People can see you coming miles away."

"Exactly the point," the blonde chuckled. "You know, you're hurting my feelings, always looking away from me like that." His hand rose as his fingers moved.

She didn't feel anything grab hold of her, but she couldn't stop her body from moving. Her head turned towards him as her hand laid flat on the table. Her eyes were wide in surprise. How was he doing this?

"That's better," he said. "You really are quite beautiful. Even with those frowns of yours, fufufu."

Seeing his hand in its odd position, she realized that was how he was doing it. He must have eaten a devil fruit, but the exact power he possessed was currently eluding her. Glaring and scowling, her other hand snapped out and slapped him. The feeling of self-control returned to her as she hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't ever do that again," she growled, rising to her feet sharply as he rubbed his reddening cheek. "I hate men like you." Throwing enough beris to pay for her lunch on the table, she spun around and stormed away.

He watched her, his unseen eyes blinking in surprise. Most regarded him with fear now because all he had to do was say the word and their homes could be destroyed in seconds. Just about everyone knew who he was, and no one wanted to upset him.

Yet here was this young woman, her emerald eyes too old for her to be called a simple teenage girl. And she held no fear of him. She possessed no filter with her words. And now, she flat out slapped him as though he were a common man groping her plump breasts, which normally would anger him and cause a lash out.

With a chuckle and a grin, he rose from his seat and headed back to his base. No doubt the others would notice his stinging red cheek and want to correct the one who gave it to him, but he won't let them. Evelyn is an interesting woman, not to mention her beauty is unmatched and her fire burns brighter than the sun. It will take some work, but he will eventually have her for himself.

 **Here is a line!**

What was…that? Evelyn couldn't help but wonder just why exactly half a ship was in the shape of a flamingo. She could only guess as her toes kicked at the cool water under the dock. Most of the workers left her alone, even though she could feel them leering at her wantonly. Her forest green skirt was at least loose enough for her to dangle her legs over the edge of the dock without having to hike it up to give the men a show, and a wrong message. The white blouse she wore was form fitting, yet still loose enough that she didn't feel restricted.

Coiled on her lap, however, was one of the reasons why no one was actually approaching her. Aster apparently reached the age in his life where he could change his size for convenience sake. And after listening to her rant about a certain stalker, the basilisk decided that she was no longer allowed to go through town without him, even if he is only six feet long. He wanted to see this annoying human for himself, to judge whether the boy should die by venom or gaze.

Light, nimble fingers ran down the body of the serpent as her eyes closed and a soft smile graced her lips. She leaned her head back to bask in the sun, letting the rays kiss her skin. Faintly, she could hear footsteps, but with so many workers, she couldn't tell if they belong to them or to someone else. But they were approaching.

"You should smile more often," the familiar voice commented once the steps ceased.

Emerald eyes snapped open as she sat up straight while twisting her body to look behind her. "Oh, it's you," she scoffed, turning her gaze back to the sea. Aster hissed, his tongue flicking out briefly. "What do you want now?"

"To apologize," he replied, startling her into looking back at him. "For our last meeting."

"Apologize?" she repeated in confusion the scoffed again with a dismissing wave of her hand. "Puh-lease, you're the type of man who takes what he wants, whether you're doing it or your lackeys are. You aren't the type to apologize."

Aster rose from his position, his head hovering over his mistress's shoulder. This is the human who has been bothering her. His tongue flickered out again, taking in the scent of the man. Old blood covered him. This human has been killing for a long while.

"Well, I am apologizing to you," he pointed out, leaning over her while ignoring the snake that was starting to bare its fangs at him. "And only you. So I am sorry that I upset you last time we met."

She hummed for a moment, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Aster?" she called, asking the serpent his opinion. The shrunken basilisk hissed then shot out towards the blonde.

Doflamingo pulled back to avoid the sharp fangs that would have grabbed his neck if he didn't move. He fought back the urge to kill the snake, believing that if he did, then Evelyn would forever hate him and he never will win her.

Serpentine tongue flicked towards the blonde before the head pulled back, burrowing into her hair with a soft hiss. "Apology accepted," she informed him, pulling her feet back in order to stand.

She turned and looked up at him, noticing just how tall he really is. She knows that the average height of a human in this world ranged anywhere between four to sixty feet. Most would be considered giants back in her old realm, even if the giants here were something else. It took her a while to grow accustomed to it, but it no longer bothered her. So his towering ten feet, while slightly intimidating, didn't affect her very much.

"Nice snake," he commented.

"Also very venomous and very protective," she giggled mockingly as Aster poked his head out of her hair. Raising a hand, she rubbed at a small area behind his head. "Don't worry so much, though. At this size, his eyes won't kill you. But I can't say the same for his venom." Smirking, she walked by the tall blonde, head held high as Aster wrapped around her torso. " _What do you think, Aster_?" she hissed to her only friend.

" _He tastes of old blood, but his pheromones suggests he wants to mate with you_ ," Aster answered.

" _I figured that much_ ," she sighed heavily with a shrug of her shoulders. " _Oh well. If he tries anything, do what you will._ "

 **Here is a line!**

She blinked in surprise. Someone not only found her home, but they managed to get past Aster and leave roses on her table. Not just any type of roses, either. Her namesake, the Evelyn Rose. She did have to admit, they are beautiful, their centers pink while the outer petals were brighter shades, probably because they were more spread out than the center petals. There were a dozen of them, tied together by a thin strong. No note.

"Aster!" she yelled. Not even a moment later, the large head of the basilisk was looking through her window, large yellow orbs gazing upon her then going to the roses she was currently glaring at. "That asshole knows where I live!"

Her companion pulled away from the window, scenting the air. Growling lowly, he looked back into the small house. " _He must have come while I was hunting and you were gathering herbs_ ," he offered.

With a vicious snarl, Evelyn grabbed the bouquet then stormed from the house. " _I'll be back in a while_ ," she informed him, stomping off towards town.

For a moment, the large serpent debated whether he should go with her or not. If for nothing else, then for entertainment while she tore into the man who invaded their privacy. He did have to admit, the human is a persistent one.

Evelyn wasn't sure if it was her anger that made the trip seem shorter than normal or if she accidentally Apparated close to town and just kept marching. Either way, it took almost no time at all when she arrived. A few of the townsfolk noticed her foul mood and wisely backed away. For a brief moment, she wondered where exactly she was going to find him.

That didn't take long either once she spotted the familiar pink feather coat he always seemed to wear. There were a couple other men with him, but she didn't care long enough to even think about how odd the group looked. Instead, she focused on the grinning blonde.

"Hey, asshole!" she shouted, gaining not only his attention, but the attention of the men around him and a few bystanders that flinched from her shout.

"Is it just me, or is she looking at Doffy?" one of the men asked, the shorter of the two with dark skin, light hair, and dressed in black.

Another, larger man with a dripping nose, stood a little taller. "Watch yourself, girly," he warned with a dark laugh. "It would be better for your health not to disrespect Doffy."

"Then maybe 'Doffy' should stay the fuck out of my house!" she shouted at him, earning an amused grin from the blonde. The other two men reeled back in surprise at the sheer condescending tone she used for their leader's nickname. "What the hell is this, asshole?!" She held up the bouquet, scowling at the still grinning blonde.

"Isn't it obvious?" he teased, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"Well congratulations, you figured out my namesake," she stated harshly. "Want a reward? Not gonna happen!" The bundle of roses was thrown to the ground, petals scattering from the rough treatment. "I don't know what you want with me. I don't know how you managed to find my house. But you stay the hell away from me!"

"Why?" he challenged, holding up an arm to stop the other two men from attacking her in his defense. They looked at him in confusion. He tripped on uneven pavement and didn't even bat an eye when they destroyed the town in response. Yet here is this girl screaming at him and he won't let them punish her.

"Just stay away from me," she growled. "Come near my house again and you'll be snake food. If you even live long enough to be squeezed to death."

The larger man approached her, easily towering over her. "You think to come here and threaten our Young Master? You are a foolish little girl," he stated, his hand reaching for her.

"Leave her alone, Trebol," Doflamingo ordered.

Trebol looked to the young blonde in confusion and shock. Doffy was just letting all that go? Even Gladius was looking at him like someone replaced him with an imposter.

"I like her, she's feisty," he informed them, his usual grin firmly in place.

"And I don't like you," Evelyn stated in response, walking around the dripping man and up to the blonde. "Don't think I'm just another every day girl you can throw money and power at and expect to find in your bed the next second. I'm no one's whore. Especially not to some cold-hearted, murderous bastard like you. I hate manipulators. I hate those who think that they hold all the power and that everyone should just bow down to them. You and your fucking high horse can leave me the hell alone."

He only laughed at her, lowering himself to be face to face. "Oh, but don't you get it?" he asked. "I don't want you as a whore. I want you as mine and only mine."

"Not going to happen," she snarled.

"I think it will," he argued. "See, you said you didn't like me. You didn't say that you hate me. Just people like me. So I think I have a chance of winning you."

She scoffed, stepping away from the blonde teen. "Keep telling yourself that." Turning around, she threw over her shoulder, "And stay away from my house. Aster will be more vigilant that usual."

"The snake? Fufufu, it's six feet, it can't eat me," Doflamingo threw back with an unseen roll of his eyes.

"Oh, didn't you know? He can alter his size. He's actually sixty feet, give or take." She looked back at him with a wicked grin. "And if you lock eyes with him, you'll die that second. If that doesn't kill you, his venom will. You won't last a minute and there's no antidote. Now that you know that, have fun getting near my house again."

Doflamingo blinked in surprise as she walked away, even shoving Trebol as she passed him, though it didn't affect the man.

"If you want her that bad, Doffy, we can always kidnap her," Gladius suggested.

"No. I'll win her myself." He looked down at the thrown flowers. "I just have to try a different approach."

 **Here is a line!**

She huffed, her gaze scanning over the area. Aster was basking in the sun at his full size, even going so far as to lay on his back to warm his belly. Of course the only area where the herb grows is also her basilisk's favorite sunning spot. That wasn't the bad part. The bad part was the he was partially laying on the patch. Some was exposed, but the amount being crushed under him will cause a backup in her stock.

With a fond roll of her eyes and soft smile, she approached the basking serpent. As she grew closer, she could hear him breathing heavily, signaling his sleeping status. "You useless lug," she giggled, patting his side as she walked along his body to the half-crushed patch.

Arriving at the patch, she knelt down and started picking, ignoring the slumbering basilisk next to her. As her nimble fingers inspected every inch of the patch, her mind wandered to the past few weeks. They have been a wild ride for a while, but things were calming down somewhat. Almost to a point of scaring her.

After the incident with the roses, she thought that Donquixote would leave her alone when he didn't bother her for a couple days. Then while she was having a cup of tea at her favorite cafe, he sat at her table like he was supposed to be there. He didn't come bearing a gift, which she was thankful for. Instead, he just silently sat there until she asked him if he was going to talk at all. His response was a grin and telling her that he was simply enjoying her presence and would not mind listening to her speak.

Her response was a blank stare then shoving him off the chair. He actually just sat on the ground, chuckling as he watched her. Then when she had enough and got up to leave, he followed her around like a lost puppy. All the way to the docks. She figured if she needed to get away from him, she could jump into the water and swim. He wouldn't be able to follow her then since he ate a devil fruit.

But upon reaching the dock, she noticed the flamingo ship again and could help but comment about it out loud. It shouldn't have surprised her that it is his ship, the _El Flamenco_ , but it did. Really, she should have expected it since it was obvious. It also shouldn't have surprised her that he was also a pirate, a Captain. That wasn't as much of a shock. He just hadn't gotten very far out of the North Blue.

She said a small comment about wanting to sail someday, he offered her a place on his ship. She declined, saying she got enough exposure to him as it was. He laughed at her as she walked away, thankfully not following her.

Small gifts started popping up randomly after that. The occasional flower of various species arrived at her home quite a few times. She tossed out most, but did hold onto the lilies. It seemed that he noticed and more were often sent to her. Sometimes the gift was a piece of jewelry, which she tended to throw back at him and accused him of thinking of her as a woman he expected to win with riches.

She could tell that the various men he associated himself with did not favor her reactions. More often then not, he had to stop them from reacting when she rejected a gift. Though she did notice a couple seemed amused by their antics.

When Donquixote found her in town, he either stayed with her silently or made small conversations. She could admit that he was sometimes charming, and despite his carefree attitude, he was also smart. He caught on to what she was fine talking about and what makes her storm away from him in a rage.

Aster rolled his body until he was back on his stomach, startling her slightly. She was in too deep a thought that she didn't notice her companion waking up. " _Sorry_ ," he said, noticing the patch she was working on.

" _It is enough to suffice until next picking_ ," she informed him, rising to her feet and tucking the basket under her arm. She also managed to harvest some seeds so that she could attempt growing them around her home. The plant was surprisingly hard to come by. " _Have a nice nap_?"

" _Well enough_ ," he replied, his mouth opening wide to yawn. The sun glimmered off his fangs brightly, small drops of venom gathering at the tips. He looked down at her as his mouth snapped close _. "You seemed to be thinking about something very hard_."

She sighed gently, walking back towards the small house she was currently living in _. "Ever think of going somewhere else_?" she asked.

" _Another world_?"

" _No, just another island. This world is beautiful and amazing. I love it here. But seeing the same people and faces every day gets kind of dull. We have so much to explore. Why not do so_?"

" _Because those sea kings are larger than me and you cannot sail a ship on your own_ ," the basilisk pointed out calmly, slithering between trees.

" _What if it wasn't on my own_?" she asked, looking to him.

Aster returned her gaze curiously, the spines on the back of his head twitching slightly.

Evelyn exhaled heavily with a shrug of her shoulders. " _Donquixote offered me a spot on his ship a while back_ ," she explained. " _Apparently, he's a pirate captain and that odd ship we saw a while back is his_."

" _I don't trust him_ ," Aster firmly stated, scaly lips lifting in a silent snarl.

" _I'm going to sound crazy, but he doesn't seem so bad once he stopped treating me like I'm a trophy to buy or a doll to dress up with shiny things_ ," she replied. " _I was thinking a compromise. We go on his ship until the next island they dock at. Then we get off and start a life there. If we want to move on again, we'll find a way_."

He let out a low grumble, head low to the ground. As much as he detested the idea of traveling on the same vessel as the persistent blonde chasing after his mistress, the idea of a new island was appealing. The various animals he hunted on this island were starting to diminish in a way that even the hunters from towns and villages noticed. It was getting harder to fill his belly. He was no stranger to hunger, having fed off rats back at Hogwarts or hibernating most of the years.

" _Just to the next island_?" he asked, wanting to make sure that was it.

" _Exactly_!" his mistress replied with a smile. " _Maybe then, when he leaves that island, he'll leave me alone for a lot longer_."

" _That sounds promising. He infuriates me when he gets into the den without either of us noticing_."

" _So sounds good, then_?" she asked. " _I'll have to make some more medicine to sell so I can have enough to start all over somewhere else_."

" _Or you could keep those little 'shiny things' and sell them_ ," he advised. " _Quick and easy_."

" _Hopefully_ ," Evelyn sighed gently. " _I'll go find him tomorrow_."

" _That won't take long. I think he's tracking you somehow_."

 **Here is a line!**

The first place she looked was his docked ship. There was, of course, the look out guarding the deck, a tall man with wavy brown hair. Sniffing slightly, she walked away from the ship, not noticing that he was watching her. Once reaching the solid ground. She turned back to the ship and inhaled deeply.

The man, she noticed, was watching her curiously, his thick lips pulled up into an amused grin. "Hey, asshole!" she shouted, startling the lookout.

Just as he looked ready to jump off the ship and probably attack her, a door flung open and a mass of pink feathers jumped off before him. "Evelyn!" the blonde greeted, arms out wide and wide grin on his face. "This is a first!"

"Doffy?" the man called.

"Relax, Diamante, she's mostly bark," the teen informed him then his grin grew larger. "Mostly."

"I'd show you the Bite, but I want to talk to you about something," Evelyn stated, walking up to the blonde teenager. Considering that she normally walked away from him, the approach didn't feel so wrong.

"Alright," he accepted, looking back to her as his back slouched slightly so that he didn't stand so tall. He didn't want to intimidate her as much as he normally would others.

Evelyn crossed her arms, locking her eyes to the sunglasses. "I'm bored of this island," she explained. "I can't sail on my own, I don't have the skills. And Aster can't carry a bunch of provisions and me while defending us from sea kings."

"So you want a spot on my ship," Doflamingo summed up, chuckling lightly.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, but I do have to ask for a couple of conditions," she replied, closing her eyes and turning her head away. "First of all, Aster comes with and no one bothers him. Anyone touches my serpent, I won't be held responsible for either of our actions."

"I don't think anyone wants to mess with that snake of yours," he pointed out blandly. He was surprised that she was asking to travel on his ship then throwing these conditions out. Though the one about the snake is understandable, somewhat.

"Good!" Evelyn huffed as her eyes opened and looked back at him. "Second, the next island you dock at is my stop. No matter where you're going, wherever you dock next is where I get off. No fuss. And no stalking!"

"Fufufu, that's if you even want to get off," he stated, tilting his head a little. "We can last a long time on the sea. You don't even know how long you'll be on my ship."

"Drive me crazy enough, and I'll go overboard with Aster," she informed him, her arms uncrossing before planting her hands on her hips. "We'll see how long we can last that way. In exchange for passage, though, I'm a pretty good cook and can make some good size meals while not using up a lot of food. I can also treat most injuries and ailments as well as create some very deadly poisons, should you have need of them. And I'll try to behave myself."

"I'd rather you stay as you are," he commented. "You're more fun."

She let out a single laugh before holding out her hand. "Deal?"

His larger hand took hers before pulling her body closer to his, tucking himself around her. "Deal!"

The snake popping out of the front of her shirt was enough to make him release her, especially when the fangs were heading towards his face. "I did say he's coming with," she giggled, walking towards the ship.

If Doflamingo didn't know any better, he would think that snake looked very smug about startling him like that. Then he had another small thought. How the hell was she hiding that thing in her shirt?

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Yes, I made Harry a girl, named her Evelyn (there is a type of rose called that, go look it up). I wanted to keep the theme of naming the girls after a type of plant, but Rose just seemed too common a name, so I went for a type of rose. I like the name! ^^**

 **And yes, I'm pairing her with everyone's favorite homicidal 'Joker', Doflamingo! We'll see how this goes. I know I made him a bit out of character, even the others are noticing it. Oh, well. I'm trying here. And I'm not sure when he started sailing, but I'm pretty sure he does call himself a pirate over a broker in the underworld. At least, for now.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is going better than I expected. Like a lot better. I was honestly concerned about how this would go, but it seems to be going good. ^^ Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing people from One Piece and Harry Potter. I'll put them back when I'm done torturing them.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

It was almost disheartening, watching the island she lived on for a year and a half shrink away in the distance as she leaned over the railing of the bright ship. Aster was wrapped around her waist and chest, draping over her shoulders, his gaze more on the other occupants than their former home. It was obvious that the only one happy about her attendance is her stalker, but they wouldn't try anything or risk upsetting 'Doffy'. Despite not being able to keep their mouths shut when it came to their opinions about her, they were at least loyal enough to him that they didn't do much more than try and convince him to throw her overboard.

Briefly, she wondered if they would succeed, then how long they would last once the shock wore off and her serpent reacted in her defense. She can fight back, she knows she can, but these men held much more experience than her. Before she picked up her daggers and whip, the only weapon experience she had was kitchen knives.

She was lucky that she was naturally skilled in potions, especially without any brats around to ruin her hard work, and was thankful that so many herbs in this world were just like the ones in her old world. The potent poisons she created coated her blades, making killing easy for her. As a general rule, she tried not to fight and kill, not unless her life was threatened first. She didn't think she would resort to this, though. A threat too big for her to handle, so she ran. She did not tell Aster about it, the basilisk worried over her enough.

It was actually thanks to her stalker that she even noticed the strange men watching her every move. Even when she was yelling at him to leave her alone, he stuck close, which caused the watching men to whisper to each other and back off for another day. She thinks he knows about them, too, since he randomly appeared next to her when one such man was close enough to grab her one day. The hand was inches from grabbing her when Donquixote suddenly appeared and pulled her away from the stranger, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and leading her away with his usual grin.

She suspected they were gang members that the group of men she killed a couple months back were a part of, and they were seeking revenge. At least they were smart enough to recognize a more powerful predator and back away. She did notice the blonde following her shortly after their first meeting.

Were those men following her since then, too, and he was protecting her from the shadows? Why, though? What did he have to gain when he didn't even know her? Even now, what did he think she was worth?

"That's not the look of regret," his voice noted, drawing her from her thoughts as she leaned her head back to see him standing behind her and grinning down at her.

Now that she actually noticed him, she realized Aster had been warning her of his close proximity. She just didn't pay any attention. "What do I have to regret?" she asked. "I'm off that boring old island and moving elsewhere. The only downside is your constant pestering."

"Fufufu, don't act like you just wanted to leave and explore," he told her. "You're running."

"Whatever makes you say that?" she inquired, turning around to face him then leaning her back against the railing with her hands gripping it behind her.

Aster tightened around her, head level with her eyes. " _Running from what_?" her serpent asked.

"I'm not blind," the blonde informed her as she pulled the snake down from her face. "I bet those guys you killed had friends, and those friends are the one who want you dead."

" _What guys? Who did you kill? Why did you not tell me of this?!_ "

"And you've been following me to scare them away?" Evelyn taunted with a mocking smirk as she petted the agitated beast wrapped around her body. "How sweet, my personal knight in pink feathers." She looked him up and down before glancing to her serpent. "I think I prefer mine with scales."

"I could have just let them take you away," he pointed out. "Just let them grab you to torture, rape, and break you. Then maybe sell you into slavery if they don't kill you."

"Can't break what's been broken," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes, turning her head away. The island was only a thin line of mass in the distance. "Only thing holding me together is some weak threads."

Doflamingo looked down at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. What did she mean by that? From what he had seen of her, she's fierce and headstrong, powerful in her own right. How exactly was she broken, barely being held together?

"Even if it's weak, you're still strong," he commented.

A snort slipped out as she regarded him with a glare. "Thanks, that's great coming from a psycho," she sarcastically returned, taking a quick side step around him and walking away. "I need to see what you guys have on stock here before I can even think of lunch plans."

 **Here is a line!**

A whole week. She managed to survive a whole week on this ship full of craziness and oddities. She can handle her personal stalker, there is no problem there. And she might as well be civil towards him, somewhat, since there aren't many places onboard that she could use to get away from him. It was the others around her.

Trebol has this annoying tendency to hover too far into the personal bubble. Everyone points it out to him, but he still does it. Diamante is an oddball that accepts no flattery unless it stops, then he accepts it way over enthusiastically. Diamante couldn't seem to make up his mind about whether to shoot her or laugh at her antics concerning his boss.

Jora heard things that no one even said that complimented her looks and did not believe in gender references. Lao G tended to enunciate the 'g' whenever he said a word with it, then exclaim the letter, which was pretty annoying to her. She tended to avoid the older man. Vergo was just forgetful to the point of food sticking to his face and him not even realizing it. Gladius, she couldn't read well enough to get a solid opinion of him, but he did make her a little uneasy about how nonchalant he tended to be.

Pica, slightly older than Donquixote, only made her nervous due to his sheer size, but he was easily the one she got along with best since he was normally quiet and didn't bother her so much. Though his voice startled her when she first heard him talk, she couldn't help the giggle and calling him cute for it. Some of the others almost attacked her for the comment. It wasn't their leader who stopped them, but Pica, who laughed with her after calling her a 'nice girl'. It surprised everyone that he didn't get upset by the comment she made. Though her hugging his arm probably had something to do with it.

All in all, they had their oddities, and she was surprised that she was actually enjoying their antics as much as they were enjoying hers. She wasn't sure how much she could trust them, there wasn't much left in her to trust others. Aster, who continuously watched the crew when she was on another part of the ship, informed her about any plans they may have for her. The only plan he heard concerning her was that Donquixote wanted to keep her and didn't care what the others thought, which was surprising since he seemed to hold their opinions in high respect.

Speaking of Aster…

With a slight huff, she looked down to her bored serpent. He had stayed by her feet staring out to the sea for the past half hour at the back end of the ship. The crew did what they wanted, mostly leaving her alone and hovering closer to the front. " _Hey, Aster_ ," she called softly, causing the basilisk to raise his head. " _Wanna have some fun_?"

At the front of the ship, Doflamingo and the others did not suspect a single thing. They were discussing business plans, something that Doflamingo tended to put his all into. Though young, he handled his business like a professional, focus entirely on any plans being made and profit being accounted for. So it was a bit of a surprise when rapid footsteps met their ears.

"Move it, asshole!" Evelyn's familiar voice yelled as she charged towards them.

Seeing that she wasn't stopping, Trebol and Diamante rose to try and stop her. Even Pica stood to get in her way. Doflamingo, on the other hand, grinned and leaned back, enjoying the sight of her in a bikini. She leapt into the air, sailing between the two tall men and landing on the table. His unseen eyes twitched upon seeing the various scars decorating her back. Who the hell dare mark her in such a way?

"We're bored, be back in a few," she offered before leaping from the table and diving into the sea.

Everyone on the deck blinked in surprise. It was Vergo who managed to break the silence. "She just jumped into the water in front of the ship," he pointed out.

"So she's probably been hit by the ship by now or is stuck under it?" Gladius asked, looking to the others. Dare they say he looked hopeful.

"I don't think she's stuck," Diamante answered as Doflamingo went to the edge and leaned over to look down at the water. "Probably hit and is now drowning."

"Nyeh, nyeh, don't say such a thing," Trebol lightly scolded, bumping his long-time friend's arm with his staff even though he was smiling. The girl was more trouble than she was worth and he still found it hard to believe that Doffy simply let her get away with everything she says and does. "Doffy would get upset."

"Think she'll come back up?" Pica asked, looking over the railing as well.

"I hope so," Doflamingo replied then looked to the others. "Who annoyed her enough to chase her off the ship?"

Before anyone could answer, a burst of water sprayed over them as a large serpentine head arose next to the ship. Laughing on the creature's head was Evelyn, brushing her soaked hair out of her eyes. The beast she rode kept its eyes closed as it lowered its head to the water, more of the body coming to the surface to swim by _El Flamenco_.

"That was awesome!" she cheered, throwing her fists into the air as she laid back on the creature's head.

"Nyeh, is she on a sea king now?!" Trebol yelled in surprise.

Evelyn's laughs slowed down as she stared at the shocked faces on the ship. Holding her palm to her forehead, fingers still tangled in her long obsidian hair, she waved her free hand to her serpent. "You guys know Aster!" she exclaimed happily. "I did say he's roughly sixty feet long! Remember?"

Doflamingo was the first to voice his disbelief. "How is that thing your snake?"

"He's old enough that he can change his size, it's a unique ability to his species," she explained, rolling onto her side and propping her head up on one hand. She noticed the blonde was solely focused on her frame, the water causing her skin to glisten in the sunlight. It didn't help that her bikini didn't hide much beyond her breasts and privates. "Problem is he can't make himself grow bigger than he naturally is. He can only shrink and grow back to his original size. Which makes sea kings a problem since they're still bigger than him."

"If your snake isn't some kind of sea king, then what is it?" Jora asked, crossing her arms.

Evelyn giggled, rolling enough to lay on her stomach and kick her legs into the air. "He's a basilisk," she answered before rolling off Aster's head and back into the water. The serpent dipped his head down, body soon following until he was nothing more than a shadow in the water swimming by the ship.

"I have realized some things right now," Doflamingo announced, earning the attention of the others. "One, Evelyn and her snake are full of surprises." Some of the others nodded in agreement. Then he grinned widely. "Two, she's damn hot in that bikini."

 **Here is a line!**

The crew learns quick, Evelyn noted one day. She only had to dive off the ship two more times before they finally associated her running on the deck turning into her diving into the water. They also learned to not antagonize the size shifting serpent. Especially considering the fact that the serpent listened only to her and that most of them were devil fruit users, meaning she and her basilisk could be their main source of help should they fall into the sea. Not that they really do.

Evelyn did have to admit, the crew was sort of fun. Whether she was annoying them or watching their antics, she soon found herself laughing at or along with them. A few even decided to help her train in order to get better at handling her weapons.

Diamante tried to get her to use a sword, but she preferred her daggers. It was the same basic techniques, just smaller blades. Lao G was teaching her how to fight with her body, usually resulting in a few aches and bruises showing up later. Gladius was teaching her how to shoot, even though she didn't like the idea of using a gun. It was a good fall-back should she be without her daggers or whip.

Slowly but surely, the others was warming up to her and she was finding herself conflicted. She was getting too comfortable, her guard softening. She even stopped calling Doflamingo by his last name, though still called him 'asshole'. He seemed to think that it was a term of endearment she granted him and it signaled her being in a good mood. Generally because her bad moods resulted in her yelling his nickname (almost insultingly) or his full name.

The thought of allowing anyone close to her, especially Doflamingo considering how much he was infatuated with her, terrified Evelyn. Most of her life, the only one she could trust was herself.

Aster could be trusted, but only because he is now her familiar since she won him when she killed Voldemort the first time. If anyone ever defeated her, he would go to them. He may hate it, but it would be the Right of Conquest he was bound to. He would have no choice in the matter. That thought was a small comfort.

She thought she could trust Ron and Hermione, even Ginny, but they only watched her and reported to the Headmaster about anything she did, suspicious or not. All they wanted was to use her to secure their own future and get paid to watch her. Ron, Evelyn shivered thinking about it, is apparently contracted into marrying her. Like she'd ever marry that boy!

Her hands clenched at the mere thought. No wonder he was always trying to get her to spend time with him more so than anyone. Even scaring off other boys, not that she realized he was doing that until after finding out they lied to her.

"Dare I ask what the table did to upset you?"

She blinked her eyes in surprise, looking up at the blonde standing by her chair. "What are you doing up? It's late."

"I noticed," Doflamingo commented, looking around with a cocky smirk. He nudged his head towards the mast, probably wanting to point out the person in the crow's nest. "I couldn't sleep. Lao G said you've been out here since before his shift. I thought you might like some company."

"Let's face it, we're at the point of me saying 'no' and you doing it anyway," she chuckled, uncurling her legs from their cramped position. The raven wasn't quite sure when she curled up on the chair.

With a laugh, he dropped onto the chair next to her. "I thought we were always on that point in our relationship," he stated, crossing his legs as he leaned against the back of his seat. "Mind explaining why you were glaring at the table?"

"I was glaring?" she asked, blinking a couple times. She hadn't noticed. Just how far out of it was she?

Doflamingo's smile wavered a little, though still present just not as wide. "Something on your mind?"

Sighing softly, she slowly turned her head away, watching the water dance in the moonlight. He didn't say anything, learning a while back that forcing information from her resulted in an explosion, literal or figurative depended on what she was doing. So when it came down to Evelyn, Doflamingo learned patience was a necessity if he ever wanted to learn anything about her.

Mentally, Evelyn was waging civil war. One side told her to open up, let him in. Maybe he won't be like others. Maybe he really does care! The other side told her to block him out. He's too close as it is. She's only asking for another knife in the back, a twisting blade to her heart.

Looking back to him, both sides noticed. He was learning things about her. He noticed she favored lilies over other flowers he sent her and didn't much care for jewelry. Even now, he learned not to push her into talking and let her choose what to indulge. He's learning about her and she just kept pushing him away out of fear of a betrayal that may not even happen.

The war settled as she inhaled deeply. "I'm scared," she admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Scared?" he repeated in confusion, the grin gone from his face. What did she have to be scared of?

"Of letting people in," she clarified. She shook her head slowly as she turned away. "My father was from a noble family, the last of his line. He fell in love with my mother, the first of her family with a…special gift. Or curse, depending on who you ask. He chased her for six years before she finally relented and accepted his courtship. She fell in love with him, they got married, and some time after that, I was born. But they were part of a war and they were hidden away from the leader of the enemy. That lunatic believed in blood purity, that only those with generations of the gift in the bloodline reign supreme.

"I don't know why, but he was after my family. A friend of my father's was a spy for the enemy, a traitor giving their location to his leader. He came to my home… killed my father… then my mother. His power was too strong for either of them and they were idealistic, thinking that killing would sink them to his level. A lot of the fools back home thought the same. My power, however, is apparently stronger than his. He tried to kill me, but my curse reacted, protecting me and killing him. I got away with this stupid scar on my head, nothing more. People celebrated the fact that he was dead and I somehow defeated him. They celebrate that my parents were murdered and I lived!"

Shakily holding back a sob, she quickly wiped the liquid threatening to spill from her eyes. She didn't need to see his eyes to know he was trying to locate the lightning bolt upon her forehead, hidden behind her growing bangs.

"I became famous for it," she continued. "You would think that having fame would tempt anyone into adopting me, raising me even if just for publicity. My godfather, however, thought to go after the traitor instead of taking care of me. I was fifteen months old, I lost my parents and my godfather was sent to prison for a crime he did not even commit. I was sent to be raised by my mother's jealous sister, her obnoxious husband, and their spawn who was my age, but more spoiled than a rotten apple.

"From a very early age, I was their slave. I cooked. Cleaned. Tended the garden. If anything was wrong, I was beat and thrown into my cupboard, food covering the table and not a single bit in my belly. Sometimes for days. If things were bad enough in their eyes, my uncle would remove his belt and whip me with it. Most of the scars you saw on my back were from that.

"I didn't know I had my curse until I was eleven and the school my parents went to contacted me for attendance. At that time, I thought it was a gift, like so many others. I thought that I could get away from my aunt and uncle, learn how to handle my abilities, and make friends. I didn't even know I was famous until I went shopping for supplies. Strangers knew my name. They knew what I managed to do. They don't know how, but they did know about that night. I had no clue that my parents left me piles of money in a vault. No idea just how rich I really was."

Another deep inhale before looking down to her grasping hands on her lap. "I thought I made my first friend on the train to school, a boy named Weasley Ronald. Some time later, during the school year, I made another friend named Granger Hermione."

"Odd names," Doflamingo commented with a small huff.

She giggled, her lips twitching. "They'd think the same of yours and the others," she pointed out. "They weren't real friends though. And as it turns out, the leader of the enemy, Voldemort, isn't as dead as everyone wanted to believe. He tried to kill me while finding a way to restore himself. He failed and fled. I was sent back to my enslavement once school was over, my words of my abusive family falling on deaf ears.

"I met Aster when I was twelve, near the end of my second year at the school. He bonded to me because I defeated his last master, which makes him mine by Right of Conquest. Meaning that, to the rules of the Right, my bloodline is stronger and worth protecting over Voldemort's. But during most of the year, because I didn't know about him and couldn't claim him, he was being used by his old master to attack the other students, petrifying them. Everyone thought it was me because I could talk to snakes. No one knew what was doing it, but talking to snakes was considered an evil trait. So love me one year, hate me the next for things out of my control.

"When Aster claimed himself as my familiar, we got rid of the item Voldemort was using to control his puppet, Ron's sister Ginny, with. As far as anyone knew, I killed Aster as well. He hid from Ginny so no one knew otherwise. She would have been the only witness. During the last few days of school, he showed me his secret passages, how he was able to move through the school so easily without being seen.

"We were near my headmaster's office when I heard all three of them: Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny, the girl I risked my life to save. They were reporting to him. Telling him my every move. Every time I left them alone to spend time with Aster, they told him even though they had no clue what I was doing. Speculating that I was up to dark deeds that I didn't want them to know about. Accepting money from that manipulative old man for playing their parts right.

"They were using me! Hermione and Ginny were being paid to be my friends. Ron is supposed to be contracted to marry me, something that was made shortly after my parents died! And he fully believed I would be his wife!" Her nails dug into her palms, red sliding out of the clenching fists. "Those bastards were using me to better their futures! They didn't give a damn about me! No one ever did! Not my godfather. Not my pretend friends. Not the people who were supposed to be my family. No one!"

A strong hand grabbed her arm, pulling it so that her hand left her lap. His fingers curled under hers, straightening them out so that she would stop hurting herself. Startled by the action, her other fist loosened. He looked up from their hands to her face, watching her silently.

"I do," he confessed.

She slowly shook her head. "How can I know for sure?" she asked. "How can I know that you won't be like them? That you're not using me to further some goal of yours?"

"I never hid my intentions towards you," he pointed out. "I told you that first time we met that I like you. Not because of your beauty or your fighting abilities. I like you because you're you. A little ball of fire with plenty of attitude and no fear to consequences."

She let out a soft scoff. "I leave the worrying to Aster," she joked.

He chuckled in response before suddenly pulling her onto his lap, chest to chest. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he placed his head on her shoulder. "You're a part of this Family," he told her firmly. "I want you to be more to me, but I won't push you. Remember this, though. I will _never_ betray you."

A few tears escaped the prison of her eyes as she hid her face into his shoulder, only able to reach it because of how he was holding her. As crazy as it sounded, even to her…

She believed him.

 **Here is a line!**

"Hey, asshole, wanna try something new?" she randomly asked him a couple days later.

Doflamingo turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, noticing the tube top covering her breasts and the short skirt hanging on her hips. "Going for a swim, my rose?" he asked, grinning as he drank in the view of her near nude form.

"I asked you something first," she pointed out, ignoring his pet name for her. At least the others were used to their names for each other, though Doflamingo starting his up randomly did surprise a few.

"I wouldn't mind trying something new, but I'd like to know what it is," he answered, shifting his form until he was exposing his side to her instead of his back.

"Call it a test," she mischievously replied with a coy smirk, her hip cocking to her left a little bit. "A trust test."

"Fufufu, alright," the blonde chuckled, holding his hands out in mock defeat. "Do I need to do something?"

"Nyeh, nyeh, why would Doffy have to do anything?" Trebol spoke up, a firm believer that Doflamingo is royalty and should _never_ be told to do something. "If you don't trust him, then you shouldn't be on this ship."

"I already gave him some of my trust," she pointed out. As hard as it was, she couldn't call the other night anything less. She exposed her weakness, became vulnerable. And he did nothing in return except hold her as she cried on him. "This is a matter of how much trust he is willing to return."

"And if I already trust you?" Doflamingo asked, leaning his head back a little.

"Trusting me that easily is a stupid move on your part that you are too smart to do," she pointed out with a scowl. "I just want to see how much you really do trust me."

He chuckled, running his hand through his blonde hair. "Fine. What do you have in mind?"

"If I tell you everything, it ruins the test," she commented, her smirk returning to her red lips. "Off with the feathers, the shirt, and the shoes. And the sunglasses. Wear your goggles instead."

"If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask," he joked.

" _Half_ -naked, asshole. Don't go over your head," she scoffed in amusement. "Now off."

"Doffy, I don't think this is a good idea," Vergo stated as the blonde teenager draped his feather coat on the back of his chair.

"Noted, Vergo," Doflamingo returned, unbuttoning his shirt as Evelyn leaned against the deck's railing, patiently waiting for him to remove the clothing she asked him to. "I don't think this will be that bad. Though I do think it's something she needs."

"You do too much for this girl, Doffy," Diamante threw in, though he sounded more amused than anything. After a few training sessions and chats with her, he did figure out that she wasn't much of a threat. At least, not to them and certainly not to the blonde. Though she did threaten to cut out his tongue if he said a word she ever mentioned about Doffy to the teenager leader.

Doflamingo chuckled lightly, turning his cocky smirk to the patient girl waiting for him. "Perhaps," he agreed, slipping off his shoes as he placed his shirt on top of his coat.

Evelyn fought her blush with all her might. Doflamingo is of a lean build, mostly, but he is also very fit. His chest is well sculpted, semi-tight muscles stretching under the skin. To her surprise, since he mostly had his shirts closed, he also carried an eight-pack, showing his torso to be mainly muscle. The battle was mostly won, yet a thin red line did color her cheeks. Judging from the growing grin on his face, he noticed.

"Don't even say it," she warned before raising her hand and using a finger to coax him over. "Just come over here."

"You plan on letting me in on anything?" he asked as he approached.

A foot from her, she stopped him with her foot landing gently his waist. He looked down at her, still grinning. "I need your head down here," she clarified, returning his smirk with her own coy one. "Upper head, not the lower one."

"Fufufu, ruin the fun," he playfully accused, bending over and placing his hands on the railing behind her, trapping her body between his arms.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun," she whispered to him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pushed her chest against him.

The others on deck watched in stunned amusement. After all, Evelyn never acted like this. She was practically seducing Doflamingo into claiming her right there, and it looked like he was all for it!

One of her legs managed to wrap around his hip, her ankle tucking between his thighs. "Just…trust me," was all she said before suddenly leaning back and falling into the waiting sea.

Caught off guard by her antics beforehand, Doflamingo fell over into the water with her. He briefly heard Trebol, Diamante, Vergo, and Pica yelling his name before the rush of water flooded his ears. He felt his strength wane, the pressure of water crushing his lungs as they sank. He didn't have much of a chance to catch a breath to hold before they fell.

Evelyn stayed wrapped around him, turning her head to the side and watching something, leaving her neck exposed to him. Even if he did manage to do something to get her to release him, he would still drown. She had to be doing this for a reason.

Something echoed in the water before a shadow swam by them. It dipped down one side then up the other, the length of its body under the two. Suddenly, they were being lifted up at a rapid speed, the body under them pressing against Evelyn, who was then pressed against him. The water broke, releasing them to the surface of air and shouting.

He took in a deep gasp, relieving his deprived lungs. He scowled and looked down at the giggling girl, who had him between her long legs. The curve of the serpent's body forced her to practically bend backwards, thus pushing her more into his body that was bent forward, the lower part of his legs, plus his feet, still in the water. The scowl disappeared as he took in their position, then his usual grin returned. He could get used to this.

"Did you think I would drown you?" she teased, patting his chest while using her other hand to push her hair off her face, revealing the lightning scar upon her brow. "Aster was down there the whole time. Everything was under control."

"A warning would have been nice," he informed her. "I tend to be very weak in the water."

"Eye for an eye," she commented. "I tend to be very weak when my past comes back to haunt me." She took in their position before looking back up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Mind getting off me?"

He pretended to think about it, looking at their position again, before shaking his head, blonde hair sticking to his face. "I'm comfortable," he replied, earning a shove to the side. He rolled off her, his back landing on the scales of her basilisk. "Now I'm sad."

"Say that with a frown instead of a smile and I may believe it," she giggled, rolling onto her stomach. "Hey, Doffy?"

"Am I in trouble now?" he joked, knowing she often said his nickname when in a bad mood. He can tell from her tone that she was just being serious, which was kind of rare since her moods tended to flip between mad and amused, occasionally something in between.

Evelyn slapped his shoulder in response. "Asshole," she muttered. "I just wanted to say…thanks. For the other night. For dealing with me and my moods. For this." Her hand waved over herself and towards the close-eyed serpent swimming along the side of the ship. "For…everything."

Doflamingo's grin fell into a peaceful smile, his head turning towards her. "You don't need to thank me," he informed her, his hand reaching out and cupping her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. With a soft sigh, she leaned into the open palm, her smaller hand pressed against the back of his, holding the appendage in place.

 **Here is a line!**

"Which island is that?" Evelyn inquired, noticing the mass of land they were approaching.

"That's where we are going to make our main base of operations in the North Blue," Doflamingo answered, a satisfied smile on his lips. "We're making Spider Miles our main Headquarters."

"I would think pirates wouldn't settle on land," she commented, turning her head slightly to him.

"Even pirates need a base," he pointed out. "Somewhere we can relax and let our guard down somewhat. Restock with no problems. Plot our next scheme. Stash our treasure."

"Makes sense, I guess," she accepted with a shrug then looked down when she felt the cool scales of her basilisk wrapping around her legs. "Gonna make landfall soon, Aster."

" _Already_?" the serpent hissed. " _Here I was thinking it'd take another month_."

Has it really only been a month on this ship? It felt like so much has happened that time meshed together. Especially concerning her. It was three months ago when she first met Doflamingo, two months since they actually talked to each other. And somehow, the blonde managed to worm his way past her barriers. Yet she didn't put up much of a fight against him. Some would say she did, but considering the short length of time it took him, she may as well have left the door open.

Still, three months. Close to the two-year mark now. Her life here had been a mostly quiet one, especially after she managed to make a name for herself when it came to medicines and poisons, though most bought her poisons for pest problems. Then Doflamingo showed up and her life was shifted, an easy transaction of slow to the speed that seemed to following the blonde. She was caught up in that speed, relishing the rush. Somehow that rush just ended up with her on his ship in particular. She could have gotten on any ship to escape her pursuers, but she chose his.

"We were planning on this location a while before you joined us," he informed her. "Then you came up and said you would get off on our next stop. Here we are. Still plan on leaving?"

Her lips tugged upwards as she looked back to the grinning blonde. "Nah, you guys are too much fun. If you're fine with it, I'd like to stick around."

"Fufufu, glad to hear it."

"… _Excuse me while I regurgitate my lunch…"_

"Gross, Aster. Just…gross."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **There we go! Time skip next chapter! I want them to be a bit older before jumping further into the relationship. Just to clear things up, Evelyn is opening herself to trusting Doffy, but she isn't calling him a lover just yet. Doffy does know this, the man isn't stupid.**

 **Also, I have no clue when they got to Spider Miles. I'm just going with this.**

 **But here we are! Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again! Time skip! And we shall see just how attached Evelyn and Doffy got. ^^ This is so much fun!**

 **I would like to answer a question real quick that I think a lot of you guys were wondering. The question was asked by DaYaNa1997 wondering if Evelyn can use wandless magic.**

 **Yes she can. Having an ancient basilisk with a ton of knowledge can be helpful, and yes, I'm using Aster as an excuse. He was the familiar to Salazar Slytherin, who I assume knew wandless and wordless magic as well.**

 **So Aster kind of guided Evelyn towards magic without a wand because at the time, it still had a trace on it and neither were willing to take a chance of her being found so quickly. She actually took to it very quickly, almost naturally. It was small stuff at first so it wasn't a huge strain on her, but after a while, it was second nature so she doesn't need a wand anymore. She may use one for really complex spells, but she doesn't use her magic as often as she used to. When she does use it, it's mostly small things.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing people from Harry Potter and One Piece. I'll return them to their rightful owners later.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Doflamingo is a man full of surprises, as Evelyn learned through the years of staying with him and the Family, integrating into their tight circle. It wasn't that surprising that he actually had more followers than she met, though he kept few close to him. Trebol, Vergo, Diamante, and Pica were the closest, his top executives and each were in charge of certain groups once they took over Spider Miles.

Trebol was in charge of the 'special powers' team. It wasn't much at the moment, Jora being one of them, but it was slowly growing. Then there was Diamante's fighter brigade. Lao G was the only person a part of his squadron that she bothered remembering. Pica was in charge of the assault squad, which did not surprise her much. Gladius fell under his command. Vergo, holding the seat of Corazon, she didn't quite know what he was in charge of. He could just be an individual with a unique roll since she hadn't seen him interacting with people outside of the other groups.

What did surprise her was that people were flooding to them, wanting to be under Doflamingo's command, to be a part of his crew. Most were turned away when Diamante regarded them as worthless or weak, occasionally accepting some. Such as a couple of men that went under his command, a large blonde man named Machvise and a dark-haired man smartly dressed called Senor Pink.

Several no names were still joining, whether because Diamante thought they had potential or planned on using them as fodder. Evelyn didn't know or really care. If they got killed, it was their own stupid fault. And if they betrayed the Family, traitors were hers to handle. A few moles had buried their way in, generally discovered because no one ever expected a snake to rat them out to his mistress.

As far as she was concerned, only Doflamingo and his top executives know she can understand and speak to Aster. They weren't sure how, but she can and it's useful. Most things she could do were unexplained to them, but Doflamingo knew somewhat about her powers.

As she once explained her abilities to him, she could lift a boulder without touching it. Kill anything without injuring it. Force others to betray their loved ones with a single word. Cause unimaginable amounts of pain without any tools. Burn anything without a match or lighter. Turn anything into something else, living or inanimate. Shine a light when there is nothing. Vanish into shadows during the brightest day.

One surprise that did stun her about the tall blonde was his heritage. He's a Celestial Dragon, torn from his homeland by a father that wanted his family to live a life close to the commoners in order to understand them better. His attitude to certain things was also explained when he mentioned the torture he was forced to endure at the young age where the world was either crafted or shattered. It also explained why he was so close to the four executives. They were the only ones who knew of his blood and did not harm him.

He also had been able to crawl deeper into her heart, she was almost ashamed to say. In a way, it was a good thing. Doflamingo never tried to push down her spirit, to smother her fires. He allowed Evelyn to express herself however she saw fit. Most stayed out of her way because of him claiming her as his, even if she sometimes argued with him about the claim. And the best part, he never pushed her beyond what she was willing to offer. He was slowly gaining more ground, but she didn't see herself randomly sleeping with him any time soon, even though she occasionally climbs into his bed during rough nights.

Of course Doflamingo had no problem with her slipping into his bed sometimes, seeming to enjoy the mere feel of her against his body, even in his sleep. It was something she accidentally started after a bad nightmare of her past. He didn't judge her moments of weakness, instead just wrapping himself around her like he was going to protect her from all the horrors of the world. While there was still no actual sex involved, they did get further into their relationship than she actually expected them to.

All in all, the previous four years were not as bad as they could have been. She was still allowed her freedom to come and go as she saw fit. She was also sent out on missions that Doflamingo only trusted her to complete. It wasn't official, her place in the Family, at least not widely known official. She is his shadow, his out stretched hand, his watchful eyes and listening ears.

His 'Emerald Rose', he called her. A beautiful creation that stood out but no one suspected, wonderful to look upon but not wise to touch. For her thorns are sharp and always find their target.

The marines only heard whispers of her, no face to match the name and no idea of her flourishing powers. Most who encountered her tended to die, whether by her weapons or a gaze from her faithful basilisk. The deaths of the marines that had no injuries on their corpses baffled those who found them and there were no theories that made any sense as to how.

Yes. These past few years have been good to the now twenty-year-old raven-haired woman.

 **Here is a line!**

" _There's a little human girl coming towards you_ ," Aster warned her, watching over her shoulder as she walked along the mountain path. " _She's a small hatching_."

Evelyn hummed gently, not turning to look over her small shadow. " _Is that so_?" Listening closely, she could hear the tiny feet shuffling in the dirt, stopping when she did. Inhaling softly, she turned around to appraise the one following after her. What she saw shocked her then filled her with a rage.

The little girl had tangled and filthy short black hair. Dirt covered her body. Her clothes worn out from prolonged exposure to the elements. Her body was so frail that her skeletal structure pressed against her skin. How did this little girl end up out here in this condition?! Large dark eyes looked up at her, fear etching across her little face when she noticed Evelyn's angered expression.

Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away as she took in slow, deep breaths. Calmed down to a manageable amount, she looked back to the girl stepping back from her. "Easy, little one," she called softly. "I won't hurt you."

"You're mad," she whimpered, holding her tiny fist to her chest.

"At your condition, not at you," the woman explained, crouching down so she did not tower over the frightened girl. "Come here. I won't hurt you."

Slowly, the small girl stumbled towards her. Once within arms reach, Evelyn scooped her up and rose to her full five foot ten height. The girl gasped as the sudden hold on her, then tensed upon seeing Aster rearranging himself around Evelyn. He wrapped his body about Evelyn's torso a few times to help support the girl should Evelyn slip or trip over a stone.

"Now tell me," she spoke gently as she continued her path down the mountain. "What are you doing out here?"

The girl rubbed her eyes, sniffling slightly as the arms around her tightened reassuringly. "My mama left me," she sobbed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Well then, her loss," Evelyn commented with a smile. "Because you're my little one now."

" _You sure Doflamingo won't mind_?" her basilisk asked, going around the back of her neck only to look down at the tiny girl over her other shoulder.

" _Doffy will let me keep her if he knows what's good for him_ ," she replied, startling the girl in her arms when she started hissing.

" _Ouch_ ," the serpent recoiled slightly.

Of course, he knows how Evelyn is when it concerns abandonment, neglect, or abuse (of any kind) with any child. Doflamingo knows as well. He did take in children to join his forces, but they were well taken care of and trained instead of being thrown to the wolves. Or at least, the wolves that would cause more harm than the training regime the children went through.

"Where are you taking me?" the young girl asked.

"To my home, sweetheart," Evelyn answered, rubbing her cheek against the crown of the girl's head.

It did not take long to reach the base. Briefly, she noticed Diamante testing a few other hopefuls, though it looked more like he was standing there parrying their blows at a rapid speed while laughing at their pathetic attempts of swordplay. All it said was that they're determined to join. That was never part of the question. The question was always 'why'.

"Don't accidentally kill them, Diamante," she called out to him as she ascended the stairs. "You're way too good for them to handle."

"I'm not that good," Diamante argued with her.

"Oh, yes, you are," she shot back with a smile. "Why, you're the best there is in the Family. It's pretty unfair having you test these amateurs."

"There are plenty better than me," he stated, waving off her praise as he did with everyone. "Don't exaggerate."

Evelyn shook her head with a smile. "I'm going in to talk to Doffy," she announced.

"He's busy at the moment," the tall man informed her. "You know, it _is_ unfair to these little runts to be tested by one of such superior skill! I am, after all, the Family's best!"

"If you say so," she muttered under her breath with a roll of her emerald eyes, earning a giggle from the girl in her arms. "Come on, honey. Time you met the boss."

"The boss?" she repeated quietly, looking up at Evelyn in worry. "Is he going to make me leave?"

"No, little one. He won't." The building wasn't that large, so finding Doflamingo's meeting room didn't take too long. Once at her destination, she rapped her knuckles on the metal door.

"Come in," his voice answered back.

Gently, she shifted the girl to better grasp the door and swung it open. Inside was Doflamingo almost sprawled out on the couch, his arms taking up the space on the backrest and his legs wide open as he slouched into the curve of the cushioned couch. Vergo was standing at one end and Trebol sat next to the tall blonde. She briefly entertained the thought if Doflamingo could get any more physically attractive. Mentally, he's smart still and devious in his plotting, but he somehow still managed to drive her up a wall at times. Oh well. It kept their lives interesting and fun.

Across from him was a group of five, their leader sitting in the chair while the other four were lined up behind him. Though smartly dressed and in perfect posture, they were tense, ready to spring into action at the drop of a hat. Weapons hidden in their coats, almost out of sight. If she doubted for a moment that the three men didn't already know about them, she'd call herself a fool. Doflamingo was allowing them this comfort of believing they could have the advantage when it was so far out of their reach.

"Fufufu, my beautiful rose," he chuckled. "Enjoy your walk? You've been gone all morning."

"Yes, the mountain air felt nice," she replied with a smirk. "I happen to even find a little bit of company."

Though his eyes are still hidden by the sunglasses he refused to remove (she thanked whatever deity ruled that he got rid of his goggles a couple years back), she knows his gaze shifted to the curled up girl trying to hide by burying herself into Evelyn's large chest. "You brought your company home?" he inquired with a knowing grin.

"Can you believe this poor little baby's bitch of a mother left her out in the mountains all by herself?! She's only five!" she exclaimed, one hand pressed against the girl's back comfortingly. "As if I could leave her out there."

"Hey, girlie, we're in the middle of something," the visitor growled, puffing a plume of smoke from his cigarette.

"Play nice now," she warned him, her basilisk raising his head to make himself known. The visitor visibly flinched. "Such a rude guest, you may upset the asshole."

Doflamingo laughed, throwing his head back. "You being in such a good mood means you've already decided what to do with her," he commented. "I can't change your mind once you've decided. Besides, I'm not that heartless, am I?"

"I'm just here to let you know about the new addition," she explained calmly as Aster slithered off her body, coiling on the floor by her feet. "Aster wants to watch you work. Don't worry, he'll stay out of it. At least until our guest acts rude enough to get hostile."

The blonde's grin grew to the point of revealing his gums. "Alright, your pet can stay. Go on now, my rose. Wouldn't want that little girl of yours to drop because you're taking too long to feed her."

She hummed gently. "I think I will get her something to eat. Have fun, asshole! _Aster, behave yourself_." Again, the guests jumped, not expecting her to start hissing.

" _I promise nothing_ ," the serpent replied, slithering over to rest between the tall blonde's spread feet.

Giggling, she looked to the guests. "Fair warning. He's highly venomous. One bite will kill you in under a minute. Play nice, gentlemen." Doflamingo laughed loudly as she turned and left the room. "Now, let's fill that empty belly of yours. What's your name, honey?"

The small girl shook her head. She knows she has a name, but it's linked to pain. She doesn't want it any more.

"Alright then, I guess we'll call you something else for now," Evelyn commented. "How about Baby 5? I think it'll work out. You're still just a baby, even though you're five years old."

"Okay," the newly dubbed Baby 5 accepted. "But I'm not a baby."

"I say children are babies until they're at least eight," the woman giggled, petting the girl's hair. "How about some soup to tide you over until supper and a bath? Sound like a plan?"

"Alright."

 **Here is a line!**

Baby 5 is going to be a handful, Evelyn realized. The girl is cute, especially once cleaned up, but she is already cracked. It did not escape her that the girl's mother was probably the hammer that caused the fracture. All it took was a few suggestions and gaining the affirmative every time for her to realize. Of course, most of her suggestions were for the good of the girl, but most children argue. Buffalo is older than she is and he still argues sometimes, if he thinks he can get away with it.

It troubled Evelyn how readily the girl agreed to anything. Enough that she couldn't find sleep that night, held securely against the hard chest of the blonde behind her. Though it seemed sleep eluded him as well.

"Think any louder and you may wake the others," he murmured into her hair.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you up," she said softly. "I can go back to my room so you can sleep."

The arm on her waist tightened. "No need. But something is bothering you. Talk."

She sighed heavily, her form seeming to sag with the exhale. "It's the girl, Baby 5," she replied. "I think she's mentally damaged. Possibly even emotionally."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, tucking his head down until his mouth was at her ear.

"She agrees to everything she's told to do," Evelyn explained, turning her head slightly to him. "I just joked and told her to drink the tub water if she was thirsty. Doffy…she tried to drink dirty tub water."

"She's five," he pointed out.

"Even at five, children don't drink tub water, especially when it's full of dirt and soap," she shot back. "I don't know what that bitch said to her when she abandoned that poor girl, but it's messed with her head. We have to watch what we say around her, at least until I can say for certain what's going on. She'll take us seriously."

He hummed almost uncaringly, but she could feel how his body tensed at her explanation. It apparently didn't settle well with him either. "Just keep an eye on her," he advised. "You brought her here. So be a good mommy and watch the baby." He nipped at her earlobe playfully, earning a swat to his hand that was almost cupping her breasts.

"If I'm mommy, what does that make you?" she asked teasingly. "Mommy's creepy boyfriend?" She'll go as far as calling him that, generally changing the description of him depending on her moods.

"Fufufu, I'd rather be daddy," he replied, his lips trailing down her neck.

"Need to be married for that one, asshole," she pointed out, rolling onto her back to look up at him without straining her neck. He stayed on his side, propped up on an elbow and looking down at her. "Because I don't plan on having any children out of wedlock. Kind of the reason why I haven't had actual sex with you." They have traveled far down the path of a physical relationship, touches of pleasure and such. But she had yet to fully give herself to him, and he wasn't pushing any boundary she created.

"Then marry me," he suggested with his usual grin in place.

"So we can have sex?" she threw back, not taking him seriously.

"No. So I can rightfully call you mine and everyone will know it is true," the blonde stated, brushing his lips against hers gently. "So that when I call you ' _my_ rose', it won't be because I can, but because it's the truth. I want to keep you by my side for the rest of our lives, to keep you safe from anyone who wants to hurt you."

She blinked up at him in confusion, not expecting him to say anything like that. What could she even say in response? The blonde, though not actually saying the words, just confessed and proposed to her. While the confession did sound somewhat selfish, she has known him long enough to learn to read between the lines.

"You're not exactly romantic," she commented. "What kind of man proposes so casually. Most would make a big deal of it."

"Want me on bent knee?" he offered.

"Trebol would kill me and accuse me of knocking you off your throne," she pointed out. "Remember, your knees shall never touch the ground." She let out a soft breath of air, raising a hand and placing it on his cheek. "You aren't as bad as I first thought you were. I'll admit that I do find you very attractive and I enjoy your demented humor. Most importantly, I feel as though nothing can touch me when you're around. It's dangerous, Doffy, because then that makes you a larger threat in the long run. You have my trust more than anyone else, which would only make a stab in the back much easier for you."

"After four years, you still think I'll betray you?" he asked in disbelief, grin vanishing from his lips quickly.

"Everyone has before I met you and the Family," she reminded him.

"We are not _them_ ," he scowled, grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the bed. "We watch over each other. We take care of each other. We're an odd group, but so is every family. I want you as a part of my family, as my wife. Not so that I could take advantage of you or break you. But because you're everything to me! And I want to make sure the whole damn world knows it!"

She offered a tiny smile, not bothering to free her trapped wrist. A humored chuckle escaped her. He did have a point. This group, this Family, despite their rocky start, never tried to harm her. They had four years of opportunity to betray her, yet none were taken. They had several chances to kill her or turn her over in exchange for their own freedom, yet they fought tooth and nail to protect her and she, in turn, did the same for them. So many chances dropped, whether she was aware of them or not, yet not a single one was grabbed. This is a Family, and she is a part of it. This is a true family, and dare she admit it…it's hers. It's his.

It is theirs.

"We can't go to a judge and ask for them to marry us without being carted off to a cell," she pointed out once her mind calmed. "Not much of a honeymoon."

His grin returned in full force. "A captain can perform marriages," he stated.

"Not if the captain is the one getting married. Kind of confuses things."

"I don't think so."

"Doffy, two things," she stated firmly. "One, no big ceremony. Two…" Her wrists were released, allowing the newly freed hand to reclaim its place on Doflamingo's cheek. "Keep in mind. Fool me once, shame on you. Because I won't give you a chance to fool me twice."

Rolling over on top of her while still supporting himself up on his elbows, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, his tongue already asking for entrance. Her lips parted, granting access for his tongue to meet her own. He pressed into her, sucking on the pink appendage he coaxed from her mouth into his while attempting to redden her lips.

Air reminded them that it is a necessity, forcing them apart. He smiled down at her as her fingers carted through his thick hair. "I can follow the last one. I cannot promise the first."

"Well, so long as we have that cleared up," she giggled. "Donquixote Evelyn does have a certain ring to it."

Doflamingo threw his head back and let out a loud laugh of victory. Once calm, he reached over to the table he always kept near his bed, pulling open a drawer before reaching in and removing a small box. "I'm glad you think so," he told her. "Otherwise I had these made for nothing."

He opened the box, revealing to her its contents. She let out a gasp in surprise. The asshole had to have been planning on a proposal at some point, otherwise these were made for nothing. Inside innocently sat two rings, one a band of gold with the Donquixote Jolly Roger etched in silver. The other a thinner golden band holding a flawless emerald with a smaller diamond on each side of it, the same mark decorating the band underneath the larger precious stone.

Removing the gem-holding ring, he took her hand and slipped it onto her left ring finger then held the hand to his chest, over his beating heart. "This belong to you, no matter what," he promised her.

Evelyn blushed, but smiled as she removed the other band. Taking the hand he offered her, she slipped the golden band onto his ring finger then put the hand over her heart. "And this is yours," she promised in return. "Now and forever."

He rubbed his forehead against hers. "Now and forever."

 **Here is a line!**

Trebol was the first to notice the difference. Not much generally got past him anyway. Doffy was smiling a lot wider than usual, especially when spotting Evelyn. She even returned the smiles, kissing him in greeting before slapping the back of his head because of a comment she found stupid or a move she did not appreciate. It was only because they finally managed to stay still long enough at dinner that he actually noticed what was so different about the two.

"Nyeh, nyeh, Doffy," he called as he leaned closer to the younger man, his covered eyes locking onto the rings the two wore. "Where did those rings come from?"

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed then looked at what Trebol was talking about. His grin overtook his face. "Evelyn agreed to marry me."

The table was silent for a brief moment before everyone yelled out their shock in their own unique ways.

Evelyn laughed behind her hand. Yes, this is their family. And she will not accept any other.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Wow, Doffy, just drop the bomb on them. Why not? I guess the reaction would be pretty hilarious if Doflamingo suddenly announced his own marriage.**

 **So who found the confession/ proposal scene as cute as I did? I did not plan on it to turn into that, but it kind of wrote itself. I'm content with it. I know he's really out of character with Evelyn around. Don't tell me. I already know.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh! Chapter four! We're here! Oh my god, I honestly did not think I would actually get this far! I am so freaking glad I got this far with this story! Especially considering the other two crossovers I am working on, I sort of lost the storyline around chapter 3. When I pick up on them again, I might post them.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for sticking with this story this long! It means so much to me!**

 **By the way, someone reviewed about Baby 5 possibly being an important side character and another believes that Baby 5 is Robin. If you guys are curious about her, she is an actual character in One Piece who is a member of the Donquixote Family. And she really was abandoned by her mother, I'm just assuming she was five when it happened. Basically every character mentioned or brought in is an actual character. Except for one and he's coming into the picture this chapter.**

 **And sorry, guys, no wedding scene. I have no clue how to even do that, so I'm not. If anyone wants to try and write it, go right on ahead guys. I give permission. If I need to, I give it. Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Do I look like J. K. Rowling?! What?! One Piece? I'm not Oda Eiichiro either! I do own someone in this chapter, though. ^^**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The only difference to their relationship is that they are now husband and wife. Other than the titles, things were very much the same. He still did things that annoyed her, whether it was comments or acts, and she still treated him the same way she always did.

They were just a bit more affectionate at times. Doflamingo would randomly grab Evelyn when he saw her, whether to hold her or to kiss her depended on how mischievous he was feeling. Her reaction depended on her patience level, mood, and how often he did it that day.

Other than that, they were still the same. Evelyn still the Emerald Rose and Doflamingo still their captain, and Joker. His business did not falter one inch, flowing as it usually would. Profits, if anything, increased due to new ideas he had, locations to use, and associates he 'persuaded' to follow him. And just to be sure none would dare to cross him, Evelyn went on some of the vessels that transported the 'goods'.

It was when she finally made it back home after a trip that she surprised everyone yet again. The first clue should have been the glass of water instead of wine she drank during supper that night. The second should have been her playful expression.

Doflamingo was the first to notice sign number one. "No wine tonight, my rose?" he asked lowly, his lips pulled up into a smirk. She was only gone for a couple of weeks, but it felt much longer to him. He was glad to finally have her back home within arms reach and, of course, to see that she's safe and sound.

"Let's just say that I think it's a better idea for me to not have wine for a while," she sighed dramatically with a mischievous smile dancing on her lips. Briefly, she noticed Senor Pink pause. The man, having previous experience, must have already figured it out.

"And why is that?" her husband asked, grasping his own glass, but not taking a sip just yet.

"Well for one thing, water keeps you hydrated better than wine," she pointed out, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Aster flicked his tongue at her, amused by her current conversation. "It was hot out today, asshole."

"True enough, I suppose," Doflamingo agreed as the wineglass met his lips. Slowly, he sipped at the red liquid.

Senor Pink, upon seeing Evelyn's expression, wanted to stop him from drinking, but the raven-haired woman beat him. "And you're going to be a daddy," she added quickly.

The blonde coughed into his wine, nearly choking on the drink as the others at the table paused in surprise, looking at her with wide eyes. Evelyn was only surprised no one dropped the silverware. Finally able to breathe properly, Doflamingo cleared his throat then looked to his wife. "What was that?" he asked lowly, almost sure he misheard.

Now smiling, she looked up at the tall blonde. "You are…going to…be a…daddy!" she repeated slowly, as though making sure the message was sent as clearly as it possibly could be.

The silence stretched far and wide across the room, stealing the voices of the people in the room. Doflamingo was staring at the woman he married and she returned his gaze with a bright smile present on her lips. Within a moment, she was on his lap with his arms holding her in place, his wide grin returning to its proper location.

"That did not take you two long," Diamante commented with a snicker. "Do we blame Doffy or Evelyn?"

"Let's say that, if I understand correctly, everything is this asshole's fault," she giggled, jabbing her thumb to the blonde holding her. "Doffy, I would like to return to my seat so that I can eat. I am eating for two now, you know!"

 **Here is a line!**

"How far are you?" he asked as they laid in bed that night, her laying on his chest while his fingers played with her dark locks.

"Roughly five weeks," she replied, tracing random patterns on his skin. "Diamante's right. We worked fast on this. We just got married a couple months ago, after all."

"Fufufu, I seem to recall our honeymoon being very busy," the blonde joked, earning a swat to his shoulder.

"Your libido and stamina is ridiculous," Evelyn accused, rolling on him until she was on her stomach. His hand trailed up her legs, over the curve of her rear, then lightly tracing her spine. She shivered in response. "My point is proven. You know, I'm sure men would kill to have your energy."

"I'm sure they would try to kill me simply to have my lovely wife," he chuckled as his hand trailed back down the path it left. "Too bad they would never be able to touch you."

"Oh? You mean you want other men to try and have me?" she playfully asked, her fingertips grazing his jawline.

"If only so that I can see how quickly you kill them," Doflamingo replied, his long tongue darting out to lick at the fingertips that inched closer to his lips. "By the way, I don't want you on any missions until after the pregnancy."

Her hand withdrew. "I can still work," she informed him firmly.

"I'm sure you can, but I would rather you stayed closer to home than out at sea," he explained, his hands now caressing her arms. "I don't want to risk anything happening to you out there when I am not with you. A shipment was caught by marines not too long ago. I would rather not chance you being on the next ship that gets captured."

"You make it sound like they'll defeat me. I always have Aster with me, you know." The only time the serpent wasn't near her was when the newly married couple was in their room or was investigating suspicious individuals, sometimes combining the two.

"And he does a good job of protecting you, but stress won't be good for you or the baby," the blonde argued. "Evelyn, I know you hate to be confined. I'm not telling you to stay in the room for the next eight months, just not to leave the island unless you're with us."

She huffed in irritation, but did understand why he was asking this of her. He wasn't outright saying it, but he is worried about her health. There are plenty of couples in the world that have different heights or one (maybe both) have the abilities of a devil fruit. And while he is ten feet tall, she's only under six feet by two inches, which was a rather large height difference. She also came from a different world. What was concerning to them were her powers. How would those powers react to her body carrying a child fathered by a devil fruit user?

"I'll be careful and _we_ will be fine," she reassured him, placing a quick kiss to his chin. "Everything will be fine."

 **Here is a line!**

Baby 5 pressed her ears to Evelyn's barely protruding stomach, her lips forming a thoughtful pout as her eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing, dasuyan?" Buffalo asked the small girl, his head tilting to the left a bit.

"Jora told me that you can hear a baby's heartbeat," the girl replied.

The three-month pregnant Evelyn giggled, brushing the child's growing hair. "I don't think I'm far along enough for anyone to hear the heartbeat yet, sweetheart," she pointed out. "Now you two have chores. Get to them."

"Okay!" Baby 5 chirped, pushing herself away from the woman before running off.

"See you later, Mama Rose, dasuyan!" Buffalo called over his shoulder as he ran after the girl.

Aster slithered onto her lap once the children were away, his tongue flicking out briefly. " _Mama Rose_?" he repeated, having heard it for the first time since he spent most of his time at home digging for rats. Unless Evelyn went for one of her long walks, she was always with someone in the Family, so she was safe. Which left plenty of time for him to dig.

" _Doffy calls me his 'rose', so the kids call me 'Mama Rose'_ ," she explained. " _It keeps them happy. Besides, they need a decent mother figure around here since guys take up most of the place_."

The basilisk nodded slightly as he wrapped himself around her arm to travel up to her neck. " _I suppose it fits_ ," he commented as she stretched behind her neck only to drape over her other shoulder. _"Seeing as you will be a mother soon enough_."

" _Funny, I thought I became one when I joined a crew full of boys_ ," she giggled, scratching under her companion's chin as she stood. Leaning her head back, she looked up to the clear blue sky with a peaceful smile. " _Can you believe it's been as long as it has_?"

" _Almost a full six years_ ," Aster noted, looking back to his mistress. " _You have grown much during your time here, stronger and wiser. Now you are mated and will be having a nest of your own blood. I am surprised that you have not been summoned back there_."

" _Would it be possible_?" she asked in alarm, her gaze snapping to the serpent draped over her shoulders.

" _When it comes to those as ambitious as them, many things are possible. Whether they are able to do it, if they have the power and the knowledge to summon you from across dimensions, is what remains to be seen. But it has been almost six years. Perhaps they finally cleaned up after themselves_."

She sighed lowly as she turned to head inside. " _I seriously doubt that_ ," she commented. " _But let us hope_."

" _I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you, mistress_ ," Aster apologized, butting his head against her cheek comfortingly. " _The knowledge I possess that brought you here was hardly known even in my youth. I doubt the idea of you being in another world is even considered_."

A soft hum slipped out before she suddenly brought her fist close to her mouth, giggling into the closed hand. " _I wonder how Doffy and the others would react if I was summoned_."

" _Better yet, if they met that old human and the others who hurt you_."

Her laughter decorated the air, attracting the attention of some near her. " _I would pay to see that_!" Aster's hissing laugh joined hers, already imagining the scenario. He had seen how bad Doflamingo got when defending anyone in his Family. Even if it was from another member.

Buffalo laughed at Pica's voice and was severely punished for it. Evelyn, very disappointed in the boy, did not even try to stop the blonde's punishment. Instead, she went to Pica and chatted with him to help him get over his insecurity concerning his voice, and by extension, his odd laugh. She never asked for details when it came to Buffalo's punishment, only cared that it got results. The boy is still as loyal as he was before, he's just more careful about his reactions.

" _Come on_ ," she said when she calmed. " _We still have our rat to take care of_."

" _World Government rat_ ," Aster pointed out. " _Tread carefully. They're specially trained_."

" _If he tries anything, go ahead and bite him. Doffy won't care much_."

 **Here is a line!**

She woke slowly, her vision blurry as she tried to take in her surroundings. The surface she was laying on was all too familiar, the same with the feather coat covering her. A soft groan slipped out as she pressed a hand against her head. The bed dipped, signaling another taking residence on it. "Doffy?" she softly called.

"My rose," he replied, fingers lacing through her bangs to brush them from her eyes. "You had me worried."

"What happened?" Evelyn asked, noticing the movement against her leg. Aster must be with her in the bed as well to keep an eye on her.

"You passed out," her husband informed her.

"The baby?" Unconsciously, her hand slipped down to the bump on her abdomen. She's in the middle of her fifth month, supposedly past the point that was known as the risk of miscarriage. That did not eliminate all risks to the growing life, though.

"It's fine," Doflamingo reassured her. "How do you feel?"

"My head really hurts," the raven answered, closing her eyes again. "Vision is kind of blurry. It'll pass. Did I hit my head?"

She felt him laid down behind her, his hand joining hers over her stomach. "On the edge of a table," he murmured. "I had a doctor look at you."

"And? I'm not dying or something, am I?" she joked, eyes cracking open as she turned her head to look at her husband. His face was void of his grin, telling her just how much the incident affected him. "Doffy?"

He sighed heavily. "The baby is getting to be too much for your body to properly handle," he relayed what the doctor told him. "The doctor is sure you won't lose it, but premature labor is likely to happen. From now on, though, you're on bed rest."

"What?!" she snapped, trying to sit up but was held down by his arm.

"You passed out in the middle of the kitchen, Evelyn!" he nearly shouted. "You hit your head! If you don't stay in bed for the rest of the pregnancy, it will hurt you both! You'll be putting strain on your body and on the baby! So you are staying in here, in this bed, even if I have to use my strings to tie you to it!"

"You can't keep me in here!" she shouted back.

"For the sake of you and our child, I will!" Veins started revealing themselves on his forehead, his teeth grinding together. "If that table hit you a little lower, it would have caused a hell of a lot more damage than some blurry vision. It could have killed you! I'm not risking you having another episode like that! You're staying in bed and that is the end of it!"

Evelyn flinched back in shock. She had seen this side of Doflamingo before, but he rarely ever directed it to her. It was a stark reminder of their difference in power, strength, and stubbornness. Mentally, she knows that he's only trying to look out for her and the child depending on her to support it. He's worried. He's scared. She knows this!

But something inside of her was telling her that he was trying to gain control over her, to force her to submit to him. That he was just like others before, seeing her as nothing more than a tool and that he didn't really care about her. He was only using her to get a strong heir for his 'empire'.

His head suddenly dropped to her shoulder, his breath dancing across the skin of her collar. "I know you aren't happy with it," he admitted. "But I can't lose you. I can't stand the thought of something happening to either of you. Please, if not for me, or for you, then at least for the baby. Stay in here and don't push yourself."

Dare she think otherwise. He almost sounded heartbroken. He knows that forcing her to stay in one place, to try and control her, was something she hated. It was something that mentally and emotionally hurt her. And it hurt him to hurt her like this.

Swallowing thickly, she turned her head and buried her nose into his hair then nodded. "Okay," she relented. "But you better give me something to keep myself entertained, at the least. And let me have visitors. Having only you around will drive me too crazy."

"Fufufu, I think we can manage that." His laugh sounded weak. Slowly, he kissed his way down her neck, chest, then to her stomach. His hands caressed her skin softly as he kissed the bulge. "Be good for your Mommy now, little one. Donquixote are not this difficult until after we're born."

 **Here is a line!**

Doflamingo walked into the bedroom to see Evelyn sitting up on the bed, laughing as Pica told her about the new recruit that tried to join up. Granted the entire experience was amusing, the way Pica was telling it only made it funnier. He probably noticed that she was bored or upset about something and was exaggerating to help her feel better. The blonde did have to admit, Pica talked more around Evelyn than anyone else.

"Oh, Doffy!" Pica greeted when he noticed Doflamingo standing in the doorway.

"Telling her about the new brat?" he asked, his grin in place as she casually strolled into his bedroom. Upon reaching the desk, he sat on it in his usual strange manner.

"The one who thought throwing paint in Gladius's face was a good idea?" Evelyn giggled, her features brightening in humor despite their sunken appearance due to some weight loss and immobility. The baby was taking more from her than they originally expected. "Oh, he's telling me all about it."

"I wonder where he was keeping it on him," Pica mused, rubbing his chin in thought. He didn't see anything on the child.

"He was probably carrying little compact balls of paint that would explode when they hit something," she explained with a wave of her hand.

"That would make sense!" the larger man agreed with a nod of his head. "By the way, don't mention it to Gladius. He's still cleaning paint off his clothes."

She giggled again, pinching a corner of her lips before dragging the fingers across her mouth. "My lips are sealed," she assured with a smile before looking over to her husband and noticing that he was cradling a moving bundle of blankets with one arm. "Okay, asshole. What did you bring in this time?"

"Fufufu, you act like I bring in strays all the time," he commented.

A blank stare was all he received from her before she looked to Pica. "You have got to back me up on this one, Pica," she informed him. "I mean, look at everyone who has joined us!"

The dark-skinned man only shrugged his shoulders. "Most of the time, the strays find us," he pointed out. "You brought in one, too."

"I had a reason for bringing in Baby 5! She wouldn't have lasted much longer, otherwise!" the seven-month pregnant woman defended. "Now you!" She pointed to the grinning blonde. "What did you bring in?"

"A unique little one," he answered, sliding off the desk and approaching the bed. Pica move to the side to give the blonde more room. "One of my associates found him abandoned then had a fishman tell him what he is."

"A baby fishman?" she asked as he held the bundle out for her to take. She gently took the gurgling little one, holding him gently to her chest as she took in his appearance. He looked mostly human, to her amazement.

"Half human, half fishman from the Fighter Fish bloodline," Doflamingo stated, watching the woman look over the child, her fingers easily finding the horns on the babe's head. "Watch it, my rose. He managed to do some damage to Diamante's fingers when he got a hold of him."

"How's Diamante?" she asked as the baby wrapped his little hand around her index finger.

"Nothing broken, but keep in mind, the kid bites," he pointed out as the baby drew Evelyn's finger closer to his open mouth full of sharp teeth.

Evelyn pulled her hand back, surprised by the strength the baby was already showing. "Excuse you, young man," she scolded, earning a blink from the baby. "You do not bite people."

Pica watched in shock as the baby released its hold on her, not expecting for it to listen to her, especially as young as it looks. Doflamingo only chuckled. "Fufufu, already using your mother voice?" he teased.

"He listened, didn't he?" she challenged, the now free hand exploring the tiny body she was holding. Evelyn blinked in surprise when she felt a protrusion on the baby's back. "He has a fin, too?"

"Fin, horns, and very sharp teeth to add onto that strength of his," the blonde listed. "From what I was told, the fishman that identified the bloodline was disgusted by him, calling him an abomination that should not have been born."

Evelyn flinched, those words striking her harshly. How many times had she heard those words directed towards her? "That's unfair, he didn't ask to be created," she said softly.

"True. Now if that is how a fishman reacts, how would humans react to him?" Doflamingo continued. "Another stray that needs a home and a family. So I figured that I may as well bring him into ours."

She hummed, letting the baby play with her fingers. "Did you already name him?" she asked.

"One of the others did," the blonde replied with a shrug. "His name is Dellinger."

"Dell for short, then," she cooed at the baby. "You like that, don't you, little Dell?"

Pica looked over to Doflamingo. "I'm not babysitting," he declared.

"Fufufu, let's face it, Pica," Doflamingo agreed with a nod. "You would do more harm than good to him if you got angry enough."

"Asshole, don't pick on Pica!"

 **Here is a line!**

How did things come to this? He didn't know.

Evelyn managed to carry the baby to full term, to the surprise of the doctor that watched over her. Even with Dellinger keeping her occupied, she still carried the baby to the end of the last month. Was it too much to ask for an easy birth? She had gone through enough as it is!

The first few months were fine with some excessive morning sickness (that really should have been their first red flag) and hormone induced mood swings that calmed down as time passed. Then the fainting that restricted her to the bed, which soon resulted in her losing weight and some muscle mass because she was not allowed to do anything outside of using the bathroom and the occasional bath. The meals given to her were larger than usual so that she would get proper nutrients, but the baby seemed to take most of it from her. It eventually got too big for her to handle and threatened her spine if she laid wrong, also rendering her unable to sit up without proper support.

He had sat on the floor, right hand in his hair and one leg bent so that he could lay his other arm on his knee. His sunglasses remained despite the frowning lips, the shades hiding the turmoil he felt as he stared at his wedding ring.

The baby is in distress. Evelyn is bleeding more than she should be. She's screaming at them not to medicate her and not to cut her open. But she's has to be in so much pain! Why won't she let them?! These last couple minutes of silence, however, are what was disturbing him the most.

"Doffy," someone called him lowly.

He hummed in acknowledgement, looking over to the taller man sitting on the floor next to him. Diamante's knees, as usual, reached as high as his head. "What is it?" the blonde asked.

"You shouldn't be sitting on the floor," Diamante commented. "It's filthy."

"Right now, I could care less," he stated, turning his gaze away from one of the men who had been with him since he started his reign. "My wife could be dying. My child may not make it." His teeth grounded in frustration as he punched the floor. "I can't do a damn thing for either of them!"

The man's thick lips curled into a smile. "She's a tough woman," he reassured. "If that baby is half as strong as either of you, it'll live, too."

A sarcastic huff escaped him. "Right now, I'm not so sure." He tilted his head back, bumping the wall he was leaning against. "I think she doubts it, too. She made me promise."

"Promise what?"

The blonde shook his head, trying to will the stubborn words from his mind. They stayed put, screaming at him repeatedly so that he would not forget. "That if I am told they can only save one of them, to let her go. If I have to choose which life to save, save the baby." 'And don't you dare hate it,' his mind forced him to remember her words. 'This baby is a precious gift and if I have to die for it, I will!'

Diamante didn't say anything. He knows how much the family's Emerald Rose means to Doffy. To lose her would cut him deeply, and he felt like it would be a wound that will always bleed and never heal. Even with the little one, he knows that the blonde would no longer be grounded. That he would instead be on very thin thread holding him above an abyss.

"How long has it been quiet?" he opted to ask, his gaze going to the door. Behind it lies the future for Doffy, whether it be joy or pain.

"About ten minutes," the blonde answered, turning to face the still closed door. He was tempted to rip it off its hinges to see if his wife and child were still alive, to finally know what is happening.

"They're fine, Doffy," he tried to reassure one more time. He could only hope that he was not feeding the younger man false hope. Receiving no response, Diamante rose back to his feet. "I'll let the others know how things are so far."

Doflamingo nodded before the taller man left his side, leaving him in the anxious silence of the unknown. Not long after Diamante left, the handle to the door twisted. He jumped to his feet, bracing himself for whatever news that would emerge from the room.

The doctor stood in the doorway, holding a small squirming body wrapped in a single thick blue blanket.

Half an hour later, Doflamingo entered the room where the rest of the family was gathered. None of them said a word as he stepped into the threshold, one arm holding the blue bundle to his chest. Those on the couch left it, allowing their leader to sit comfortably.

"Is that the baby?" Baby 5 asked, looking over the back of the couch and his shoulder to peer down at the tiny being her young master was holding. The baby's eyes were closed, its little mouth slightly parted as it lightly snoozed. A fine layer of yellow dusted over the pink scalp.

"Where's Mama Rose, dasuyan?" Buffalo spoke up.

Trebol hit the back of the boy's head for his lack of tact. Jora held little Dellinger tighter to her bosom when he started fussing, trying to get to Doflamingo. Aster managed to get on the couch, slithering over Doflamingo's arm to see the newborn. Due to the doctor's reaction upon seeing a venomous serpent in the room, Aster was kicked out and he decided to wait with everyone else.

"Sleeping," Doflamingo answered with a relieved smile, the events fully washing over him now. "She's tired." His child is alive. His wife survived the tough labor. His family lives.

 **Here is a line!**

Evelyn was finally allowed to leave the room after a week, her body still recovering from its long and painful ordeal of bringing her child into the world. As she held the little one to suckle from her breast, she couldn't help but feel that it was worth every second.

"No more," her husband told her while she was breast-feeding their newborn son.

She looked up at him curiously. "What are you talking about?" she asked, thinking he was talking business since he had all the paperwork in front of him. Maybe he was considering to let someone go.

"Children," he answered. "He's our only one."

Blinking in surprise, she scoffed lightly. "Doffy, I had one hard pregnancy," she pointed out. "It's our first. My body just had a hard time adjusting, but I doubt we'll have a scare like that again. I'm sure plenty of women had at least one hard pregnancy among their children."

"I won't risk it," Doflamingo stated firmly. "I almost lost you. If we have another child, what if that is it? I will not risk you like that again."

"We'll be more prepared, more careful," Evelyn pointed out. "We know the risks now, so we can counter them later. Atticus does not have to be our only one!"

"He is," the blonde said as he rose to his feet, calmly walking over to the bed where his wife nurses their child. "I've thought about it for a while. No more after him. I won't risk losing you again."

Sighing heavily, she looked down at the baby feasting on her milk. She may argue, but she knows that it is for the best. She felt the brush of death for her and feared it would grasp her baby. The pain was unimaginable and she did lose a lot of blood. Her strength was sapped almost too quickly for her to give those final few pushes. And not that she told her husband, he did lose her for a moment. Her heart did stop beating. If only for that moment.

"Alright," she accepted with a low nod. He's right and she knows it. If they try for another, she may have the same struggles. Only she may not be able to come back.

His large hand gently cupped her cheek, lifting her face before he kissed her. It wasn't like his usual kisses, possessive or playful. It was as though he was reassuring himself that she's still here.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Okay, so who thought I was gonna get rid of Evelyn? Raise your hand!**

 **Ah, I'm kidding. I kind of hated making the pregnancy hard on her, but whenever people throw it in there, it's like… no problems beyond the normal. I just had to torture them a little bit. Keeps things interesting and help make their bond grow even deeper.**

 **But I am ending it here. Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 5

H **ere we are. Another chapter! ^^ And a moment that I am sure many of you have been expecting to happen. We shall see, won't we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece! But little Atticus is all mine! XD He's adorable in my mind!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The children claimed his feathers. To be more specific, Atticus and Dellinger had fallen asleep on his coat and were now completely surrounded by pink feathers. Doflamingo did not have the heart to take it away from them and wake the two slumbering children. For one thing, they're quiet.

His rose is able to go on missions now without having to worry about their son and Dellinger, something that both excited and made her anxious. She really wanted to go out and move around more, but she did not want to leave Atticus for long periods of time. He did not blame her one bit. They are used to moving around a lot, everyone going out every one in a while for something. Even he left for important meetings the required his attention, and he felt anxious being away from Evelyn and Atticus, even though he knows they're safe. Senor Pink told them it was a usual thing, especially for first-time parents.

Evelyn's duties were the usual, oversee shipments and weed out any moles that dared to trespass. Aster, as usual, traveled with her for extra protection. Though when at home, the serpent was very attached to Atticus. It took days before the damn snake would let him near his own son and weeks for anyone else if Evelyn was not in the room.

The bad thing about her leaving was, not only did he miss her, but so did the two youngest members of the family. It had gotten better, but Atticus still fussed for a while. Thankfully, the child sleeps through the nights and Evelyn managed to wean him from her breasts to a bottle. Jora tended to Dellinger when Evelyn was gone, seeing as the young fishman-human hybrid preferred the women over the men in the family. Or maybe they are just better at using that parenting tone he subconsciously listened to.

What was worrying him, not that he would admit it, was that his beautiful wife is three days late. There could be any explanation such as bad weather, a bad navigator, or complications in the transactions that took longer than they should. He dared not tread to the thought of marines capturing her, if they could even grab her.

A babble pulled him from delving too deep into the thought he got too close to, drawing his attention to the children covered by his coat. Atticus was waking up, wiping at his face as his green eyes blinked open. Dellinger continued to sleep until Atticus looked at him and started roughly patting the hybrid's head, somehow managing to miss the horns in his uncoordinated attack. The other blonde opened his eyes, seeming to glare at Atticus's attempts of waking him.

"Atticus, stop hitting Dellinger," he firmly said as he made his way over to the two children. The last thing anyone could handle, him especially, was Dellinger getting frustrated enough to bite the younger infant.

His son looked up at him as he crouched down in front of the couch they fell asleep on, his mouth opening into a wide smile and clapping his hands. He shrieked happily, his open mouth showing the teeth attempting to grow in. The other boy, a few months older than Atticus, already has a full set of teeth, and most of them were very sharp. He lost and re-grew his teeth at a rapid pace, another sign of his heritage.

Chubby hands reached for him, conveying the demand to be picked up. With a chuckle, Doflamingo scooped his child off the coat with his hands under the boy's armpits. Atticus giggled, kicking his legs and waving his arms around while Dellinger watched on curiously.

"Well, you're in a good mood," he commented as he brought the baby closer to his face. Atticus, still smiling brightly, reached out and patted Doflamingo's cheeks while he let out a babyish giggle. A knock at his door drew the blonde from his son's antics. Holding the boy to his shoulder, he called for the disturber to enter.

Vergo stepped into the room, as calm as ever without giving a single sign that anything was amiss. "We have a newcomer," he explained at Doflamingo's quirked eyebrow. "I think this is someone you'll want to see, Doffy."

"Oh?" the blonde asked, his lips stretching into the usual grin. "How so?"

"He won't say a word, but he shares some similarities to you," the other explained.

"Really? That's interesting," Doflamingo commented, looking down at his child playing with his collar. "Vergo, keep an eye on these two while I look into this. Also, you have something stuck to your cheek." One would think the man would at least remember the food that sticks to him, especially since Dellinger latched on one day to grab the roll of sushi Vergo had.

"Yes, sir," Vergo accepted as he removed the slice of ham from his face then started eating it. Doflamingo retrieved his newly freed feather coat and placed Atticus back on the couch with Dellinger.

"Behave for your Uncle Vergo," he told his son, running his fingers through the thin blonde baby hair. "Daddy will be right back."

Nodding to Vergo, Doflamingo left the room, his reclaimed feathers draped over his shoulders once more. He entertained the thought of who it was that looked similar to him. His father is dead. His brother went missing afterwards, not that he blamed him. Maybe it is his little brother, coming back to family. He hopes so. He wondered how much he changed. Would his little brother know who exactly he is? He should, he doesn't think he changed that much beyond his age.

The first thing he noticed was Diamante and Trebol standing over someone that sat on the ground silently. A small cloud of ash still floated downward. "What happened here?" he asked, trying to figure out why there was ash in the first place.

"Nyeh, Doffy," Trebol greeted as the blonde approached. Once close enough, the snail-like man leaned closer. "He hasn't said a word, but does he look familiar?"

"You're too close," he commented, leaning his head away a bit before his gaze landed on the sitting man.

Reddish-brown eyes looked up at him from under wavy blonde bangs. The light green button up shirt had a burn on his shoulder, beige jeans with specks of ash on the thigh, and a red cap with hearts hanging from the tassels covered the rest of his blonde hair. On his face was red smeared across his lips to imitate a smile and blue under his right eye. Despite that, Doflamingo did recognize him.

"Roci?" he called, hoping he is not wrong.

Painted lips smiled up at him as eyes closed happily, the cigarette he was smoking clenched between his straight white teeth. Almost enthusiastically, the man waved his hand at him.

"Fourteen years, Roci, and you came back," he commented with his usual smile. "I'm glad you're back. Come on. We have a lot to catch up on."

His younger brother practically jumped to his feet. Though two steps following after the older Donquixote, he tripped and landed flat on his back, his legs in the air.

Doflamingo looked down at him. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. When did his brother get that clumsy?

Roci smiled up at him, holding up a peace sign before getting back to his feet.

The older brother looked the younger up and down curiously, noticing the unusual silence. He hadn't said a word of greeting or anything, not even calling him by his nickname. "Roci…you're mute, aren't you?" he asked. Did he really mess his brother up that badly?

His little brother opened his mouth like he was going to respond, then shut it when nothing came out. He looked away dejectedly, tucking his chin downward.

Doflamingo smiled at his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It doesn't matter!" he exclaimed. "You're still my precious little brother!"

 **Here is a line!**

Donquixote Rocinante thought he was well prepared for anything when it came to infiltrating his older brother's crew. He knew the names and faces of most that joined, as well as their crimes. It was the children he was surprised to see, a seven-year-old girl and a large thirteen-year-old boy, both calling his brother 'young master'.

Tsuru suspected that children may have been involved, but not like this. His brother has ensnared them. They're still young, though. Maybe they can be scared off. As much as he did not like the idea he came up with, it was the only one he could produce on such short notice. His leg lifted before he kicked the small girl away.

"Roci," Doffy sighed heavily with a sag of his shoulders. "Why did you just kick Baby 5?"

He scowled, turning his head away from the children as the large boy ran over to the girl to help her up. He pulled out a slip of paper and quickly wrote on it. 'Don't like kids.'

"Just watch yourself," his big brother warned. "They're as tough as they can get, but it's not them you need to watch out for. When my rose returns, she will try to skin you alive if you harm the children around her."

His rose? Who was that? The only 'rose' known among the crew was the Emerald Rose, whose real name and face eluded the marines. The only reason they even know about her in the first place is because of previous moles sighting her, but not her ties to Doflamingo. He tilted his head to show his confusion to his brother.

"Mama Rose isn't back yet, Young Master?" the girl, Baby 5, asked, ignoring the pain of his kick and looking up to his older brother.

"Not yet," he sighed heavily, his grin almost failing.

A 'Mama Rose' now? Perhaps she was the same person as Emerald Rose. Rocinante tapped Doflamingo's back, drawing attention to him. He tilted his head again.

Doffy grinned in return. "They call her 'Mama Rose' because she's a mother to them," he explained. "You'll meet her at some point. Now come on, Roci. There is someone I want you to meet. If you hit him, though, I will tie you up with my strings and use you for sea king bait."

He backed up a step in surprise. He didn't think that Doffy would resort to a threat like that with him. The bond they had in their younger years and the fact that Doffy holds family above just about everything else should be able to deflect any suspicion towards him, as well as protect him. Just who was this other person he was more protective of?

"Fufufu, you'll see, little brother," Doffy chuckled, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the two children. "I told you we have a lot to catch up on. I want it to be a surprise for you, though."

He let his brother drag him, stumbling over his feet yet not falling over into a graceless lump on the floor. When Doffy stopped pulling him, they were at a door that was currently blocking out shrieks and high-pitched baby giggles while a deeper voice tried to calm things down.

"They're fine," his brother reassured before opening the door.

A man Rocinante quickly identified as Vergo sat on the floor, but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the two small blonde boys around him. One was in his lap, screaming as loud as he could, his open mouth showing off the sparkling sharp teeth. A pair of horns rested on the boy's head and a black fin stuck out of his back. The other boy was sitting in front of Vergo, smiling happily and clapping his hands as the other continued his shrieking. Wide green eyes looked over at the them when they entered before tiny chubby hands reached up for Rocinante's brother.

Doffy bent down, scooping the child up easily and letting him climb to his shoulder. "Dellinger, that's enough," he informed the screaming child, who almost immediately closed his mouth and looked up at the older brother, blinking his innocent looking eyes. "You hear alright, Vergo?" he joked to the man.

"My ears will stop ringing soon enough," Vergo replied as he stood up, the little boy named Dellinger clinging to his pants.

"Fufufu, go take him to Jora, she can handle him for the rest of the day," he commented with a wave of the hand not supporting the child he was holding. Vergo nodded then walked from the room, the boy still clutching his leg as tightly as he could. "Dellinger is half Fighter Fishman. It takes a while to get used to him."

Rocinante shrugged slightly, looking back to his brother but focusing more on the child Doffy had yet to explain or put back down. The question was evident.

Doffy grinned wider than he thought possible. "Roci, this is Atticus," he introduced, stepping towards him. "He's your eight-month-old nephew."

His brain came to a screeching halt. Nephew? He has a nephew? Doffy has a son?! His expression must have shown just how shocked he is from the news.

"What's with the face?" Doffy asked him, poking his cheek. "I know it's a surprise to learn you're now an uncle, but I think that's a little much."

Rocinante could only point at the child while looking at his brother in stunned shock. He wanted to ask who the mother is, where is she, and more importantly, if she's still alive. He can easily see Doffy killing the mother if she tried to keep the child from him.

Doffy, the jerk, only laughed at him, shaking his head as he placed the child on the couch. Little Atticus giggled with him, reaching out and grabbing his own feet. "Yes, Roci, we have a lot to catch up on."

 **Here is a line!**

Aster's tongue flicked out, his yellow eyes narrowing. Evelyn quickly noticed the basilisk's muscles tightening in anxious anticipation. " _Something wrong_?" she asked, climbing the steps almost two at a time.

She was in a rush to get to the dining area, wanting to see her husband and their son as soon as her feet landed on the island. Three extra days were not expected and she knows that Doflamingo won't be happy about it. But if Aster is picking up on something that is bothering him, she needs to know.

" _There is someone new here_ ," Aster replied, his coils squeezing her gently.

"Oh?" she chuckled with a sly smirk. "I wonder who…"

Upon reaching the door, she heard the usual sounds of dinner, the casual chatter of the family. There is no new voice that she can pick out of the noise. She took a step back from the door, her high heels clicking on the metal flooring as the wind blew at her dark green, white fur-rimmed coat. With a deep inhale, she kicked the door open. "Hey, asshole! I'm home!" she yelled as the door swung open harshly, a large dent from her kick in the middle of it.

"Damn it, Evelyn!" Diamante yelled at her first. "Stop breaking doors!"

"Mama Rose!" the two children exclaimed at the same time.

"She's fine, Diamante," Doflamingo assured with a wide grin, Atticus sitting in his lap clapping his hands upon seeing his mother while he giggled. "Welcome home, my rose."

"Glad to be back," she replied, almost strolling her way to the empty seat next to her husband. Atticus started trying to climb into her lap as soon as she was seated, but was held back by his father. She placed a kiss on his head. "Hi, sweetheart! Sorry it took so long to get back, Doffy. I really think you need to let that one go. They're as incompetent as they come. Also, he tried to keep some of the money for himself. Diamante, I left the profits in your room for you to go through later."

Diamante nodded in acknowledgement, smiling at her honesty concerning her work. Doflamingo frowned at what she said. "Stealing from me, is he?" he asked.

"He was…" she corrected as Aster looked around the table while she rubbed his head. "Not anymore. But the crew is probably corrupt by now. Say the word and they won't even have a chance to try swindling you again."

"Did you make your point?" he asked, his grin returning in full force.

"I think watching a large serpent eat their screaming captain alive was enough to convey the message, but some people are pretty thick," she pointed out as she filled her plate. Once enough food was placed on the dish, she looked down at Atticus with a bright smile. "Okay, honey, you can come here!"

Large green eyes blinked up at her before Atticus started to reach for her again with a smile, his gooey baby food covered hands clenching and unclenching as though he was trying to grab her. With a giggle, she swooped down to take him from Doflamingo's lap and placed him on hers, nuzzling his head with her cheek. "Mama missed you, too!"

" _New person next to Trebol_ ," Aster suddenly pointed out, his yellow eyes focusing on the new blonde watching them with surprise in his eyes.

She hummed, looking over to the newcomer curiously. Her eyes narrowed cautiously. "Okay, asshole, who's the new guy?" she asked, nudging her husband with her elbow.

"Fufufu, be nice to Rocinante," Doflamingo advised her humorously. "He's my little brother."

"You never mentioned having a little brother before," she pointed out.

"He vanished fourteen years ago," he explained casually, as though it was normal for a sibling to disappear only to randomly show back up after so long. "I didn't expect him to come back, to be honest."

"You? Honest?" she joked then looked over to Trebol. "He's the real Doflamingo, right? No one replaced him with an imposter while I was gone?"

"Very funny," the tall blonde commented. "Still, he is my precious little brother so you better play nicely."

She scoffed, looking away from the silent blonde. "I don't know what you're talking about, Doffy," she stated with a shrug as she watched Atticus sucked the mashed peas from his fingers. "I'm always nice."

"This coming from the woman who threw things at the Young Master while he was courting her?" Gladius pointed out jokingly, looking to Jora.

"And threatened him with poisoned weapons," Jora added on, earning a stunned look from the younger Donquixote.

"And nearly drowned him," Pica threw in, causing Rocinante to jump from the unexpected high-pitched voice when he expected the large man to have a deep baritone.

"I did not nearly drown him!" the raven-haired woman exclaimed. "Aster was in the water the whole time, it was perfectly under control."

Rocinante couldn't help but wonder how this woman was still alive after all that. Then he paused for a second, processing everything the others said. Mainly Gladius's comment. Courting her? And she called herself his nephew's mother. Doffy called her his 'rose'.

"Roci," Doflamingo called to his brother with his wide grin still claiming his lips. "Meet my wife, Evelyn, our Emerald Rose."

 **Here is a line!**

"You don't find it strange at all?" Evelyn asked as she gently placed the sleeping Atticus into his crib. Aster slithered down her arm and into the baby's bed, coiling himself around the little one.

"Roci is my brother," Doflamingo pointed out from his place on their own bed. "He won't turn against us."

"It's just odd," she commented, letting her hand lightly pet her son's hair one more time before slowly drawing away. With one last smile to their child, she pulled at the curtain that blocked him from view. "You said he's been gone for fourteen years. And he just now shows up? Do you even know what he's been up to? How he survived on his own when he is two years younger than you?"

"Why are you so suspicious of him?" the blonde asked her, pulling her onto him once she was close enough. Her legs straddled his hips as his hands supported her back so she couldn't get off.

" _The whole situation is suspicious_ ," Aster commented from the crib.

"It's my nature," she sighed, hugging his torso while inhaling the scent that was unique only to him. She pushed against his chest with her hands, coaxing him into lying on his back. "Just keep in mind, asshole. The easiest place for someone to stab you in the back is by your side."

"Does that include you as well?" he chuckled, his hands traveling under her shirt up her stomach and to her breasts.

"I would just hate to see you hurt," she answered as he slipped the clothing off her torso. "In case you did not notice, I just got Atticus to sleep."

"Set up that barrier you always do then," he suggested with a smirk, fingers dancing down her skin.

Returning the smirk, she waved her hand towards the covered crib. "Done!" she chirped before he pulled her down and smashed their lips together.

Seeing his mistress successfully distracting her mate, Aster slipped from his usual nightly post and slithered from the room.

 **Here is a line!**

She is watching him and Rocinante wasn't sure how to handle it. The last thing he was expecting was the Emerald Rose being married to his brother, even if it is more symbolic than legal. Anyone they ever managed to slip in beforehand knew very little about her, so he was truly unprepared for anything concerning the woman. Sengoku was no help, either. With the little information they had on her as it was, there isn't much Sengoku can tell him.

The one constant about her, whether she was taking care of Atticus or allowed someone else to handle him for a while because she was working, was the snake. The six-foot long snake watching him with its eerie yellow eyes. If she wasn't watching him, the snake was and it was setting off internal panic buttons. That creature is much smarter than the average snake and he had a feeling it had something to do with moles being discovered.

He made sure that his sound barriers were active before making his calls, as well as checking to make sure there was not another beating heart in the room. He watched the door and the window for anyone, or anything, that could try to enter while he was talking. So far, he found nothing and believed himself to be safe.

So Evelyn constantly watching him, while understandable since she's supposedly suspicious of anyone new according to previous reports, was not as much of a surprise. But he thought after a month she would stop.

Doffy seemed to realize what he was thinking. "She's always like that," he suddenly informed him one day. "Her past was as difficult as ours, Roci. She doesn't trust easy. And why should she, when everyone she knew and loved lied so easily?"

'Would she be comfortable with you telling me that?' he wrote out, showing the note to his brother.

"Fufufu, I'll probably hear about it later," he chuckled. "Don't take offense because she thinks you're suspicious. She's only looking out for everyone else. I fail to see why she would suspect you."

Probably because he showed up without any sign that he really wanted to come back and reunite with his brother just because he missed him. 'Why does she have a snake?' he wrote, his face turning curious, hiding his caution.

"Aster has been with her a very long time," Doffy explained, flipping through his book almost lazily. "He was annoying at first, but he's a good protector for Atticus when they're home."

'You let a snake near Atticus?!' Seriously, what is his brother thinking?!

"He's fine," his older brother firmly said, turning to look at him. Even through the shades, Rocinante could tell that Doffy did not appreciate the doubt. "Evelyn can control the snake and Aster doesn't bite anyone who doesn't deserve it. He did, however, keep everyone but her away from Atticus when he was born." He suddenly looked up in thought, his brows furrowing. "How many times has that damn snake tried to bite me now?" he wondered out loud.

Rocinante could have slapped his forehead and screamed at his brother just from that one remark. He married a woman with a snake that tries to bite him, and he has no problem leaving the snake with a baby it can easily wrap around and squeeze to death. Either his brother has gotten dumber, which was impossible considering the large operations he is managing, or he's insane, which is more likely.

"Roci," his brother called to him, bringing his attention back to him. "I'm going to take care of my son. I'm not going to make the same mistakes our father made. For as long as I breathe, Atticus will never suffer as we did when we were children."

The younger lowered his head slightly, feeling the familiar pang from his heart at the mention of their father. He was a good man, he just wasn't expecting things to happen as they did. He was just trying to help them understand the common people.

"I'm not sorry I killed him, Roci," Doffy went on. "He deserved it after everything we went through. Mother dying was his fault. Us starving? Our torture? Never would have happened if he didn't take us from our rightful home!" A deep inhale seemed to calm him down somewhat. "I do regret killing him in front of you."

Rocinante looked to his brother in surprise, not expecting that.

"When I killed our father, that was it for you. Wasn't it? I pushed you away. It's probably the reason why you're mute, right? I did this to you. And I do regret hurting you like that. You're my little brother and I should have protected you. Instead…" Doffy shook his head, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "I won't make the same mistakes."

To the older brother, the colors on his sibling's face told him just how traumatizing it was for him. The blue under his eye resembled the tears he cried while the red line across his mouth reminded him of the line of blood Doflamingo left on his brother when he tried to make him smile afterwards. When he tried to reassure him that they would be fine now, he'll take care of them. Everything will be okay.

Briefly, Rocinante wondered if his previous assessment of his brother was what he always thought it was. He read reports about what Doflamingo was doing, knows about the innocents hurt. For the longest time, he believed his brother to be nothing more than a monster. A creature of dark hatred with no care for anything outside of those he claimed as his own. Someone that he has to take down simply because they're family and Doffy needs to be saved from that black void, by any means necessary.

Yet here he is, a man Rocinante thought incapable of any real love, with a wife he could not love anymore than he already does and a son that's practically Doffy's whole world. He briefly wondered if the realization hit his older brother yet. If their father had not taken them from their first home, Doffy may never have met Evelyn. His son would not have been born. He was tempted to ask, but knew better.

 **Here is a line!**

Evelyn couldn't brush off the feeling that something was amiss. Vergo was recently sent to an undercover operation per Doflamingo's orders. She knows where her husband sent the man, as do the other three top executives. Heeding her advice this one time, he did not tell anyone else, not even his little brother. That left the seat of Corazon empty, the balance of power tilted.

Then her husband decided to name his brother the second Corazon. Due to young ears, she did not express her full frustration at the act. Aster had been able to watch the younger Donquixote, seeing the man talk into a den-den mushi but not hearing a sound. Something was not right about the whole situation.

Once in the privacy of Doflamingo's office with Atticus, who was completely occupied with Dellinger's company while Aster watched over the two, she let it known. "Just like that?" she asked. "He has not even been here half a year and already, he's an executive? You're giving him that much power and letting him that close to you?!"

The asshole just grinned at her nonchalantly while holding his hands out. "You said so yourself," he commented. "The best place to stab someone in the back is by their side. If you really think Corazon is up to something, then it would be easier for you to watch him the closer he is."

Her eyes narrowed. "I know he's your brother, Doffy," she said lowly. "I know you still love him. But he's no longer that little boy you knew. Fourteen years gone, he's been exposed to other people and who knows what he's learned! We don't know anything about him."

"Then do as you do and watch him, see for yourself how harmless he is," her husband suggested with a careless shrug.

"He's anything but harmless," she pointed out. "The man sets himself on fire lighting a cigarette and trips over air."

"I meant how harmless he is when he isn't a klutz."

"He attacks Baby 5 and Buffalo and any other child that tries to join."

"He doesn't like children."

"And you think it's okay to have him around Atticus and Dellinger?"

"Atticus is his nephew, he won't hurt him. And I doubt Corazon hates children to the point of attacking infants."

"I'm still watching him, asshole."

"Fufufu, do what you want. I won't stop you. Just don't use the snake against him. I prefer my brother alive."

"Then wrap him up in something thick, soft, and fire resistant. Maybe even your strings."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Seriously, after seeing how often Corazon sets himself on fire or trips over nothing, I wondered how he lived as long as he did. He needs to be wrapped up in bubble wrap or something! XD**

 **So I did not get as far as I was hoping to this chapter. Maybe next chapter. Yeah, definitely next chapter. And we'll have another person I'm sure you all are waiting to show up! Yay!**

 **Sorry if my time line is getting confusing. I'm trying to make it obvious how much time has passed. Basically, since she showed up in the 'One Piece' world before her fifteenth birthday, and she's roughly twenty-two now, it's been about seven to eight years. If I have it all straight in my head.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again! XD I am so excited! Things are about to get interesting, I promise!**

 **Let me just say something first. I was actually kind of surprised that last chapter only got three reviews. I'm not complaining, I'm just surprised. I honestly thought Corazon coming into the picture would have caused more reviews to pop up, not less. I know the numbers saying how many fave or follow is really high. Now that I think about it, it's kind of disappointing how few reviews I have.**

 **Now I went and depressed myself. The numbers say how much you guys like this story, and I'm glad you do. It was just shocking that only three people reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop. Let's get on with the story now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter or One Piece. Now excuse me while I go kill myself over the fact…wait…I got Atticus! Mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"So disappointing, this government," Evelyn commented as she read over the newspaper article about Flevance.

Or more like the slaughter of Flevance. It should not be called anything else. A new disease that no one knew anything about spread throughout the city, but the disease did not extend beyond them. If it was as contagious as the government believed, a quarantine wouldn't have helped much. Visitors to the White City would have gotten sick as well. It was only the people who lived there for generations that got sick.

"What did they do now?" Doflamingo asked, leaning over a bit to read the article over her shoulder.

"That new disease that showed up in Flevance," she stated. "Instead of researching and trying to find a cure, an entire city has been wiped from existence. Those poor people." She scoffed, crushing the newspaper in her hand before offering it to her husband. "They called it a cleanse. I call it mass murder."

"You don't have much of a problem killing," he pointed out as he straightened the paper to read.

"The people I kill either deserve it for betraying us in some way or it was in self defense," she corrected him, her eyes landing on the fourteen-month-old child playing with his favorite playmate. Granted Dellinger is Atticus's only playmate since they are so close in age. At least little Dellinger stopped biting everyone. "There's a difference between that and murdering innocents simply for being sick. Especially since there is no evidence that it's a contagious disease. Everyone who got sick has lived in that city for generations."

"I completely agree," the blonde admitted, leaning into the back of his seat even though he was sitting on the plush arm. "Environmental or hereditary?"

"Possibly both," she sighed lowly, running her fingers through her long black hair. "It started as an environmental toxin but it wasn't noticed. Possibly in the water. Then once it got into the bodies, it may have just transferred generation after generation, growing stronger with each. Like two people with history of a similar cancer in their own families having a child, that child would have an increased chance of developing that cancer. I don't know. And with everyone now dead, the city burned to the ground, there's no way to actually go there and check things out." She growled under her breath. "Makes me sick!"

Doflamingo hummed slightly, looking over to Atticus when he shouted 'no' to Dellinger for trying to take his stuffed snake plush. For a moment, he wondered if anyone did manage to escape that 'cleanse', though it was unlikely if the soldiers doing so did not tolerate sloppiness. He did not think for a moment that the Amber Lead Disease could be spread any more than cancer could be. All the cleanse was, was a panicked government not trying to do anything to help while making it seem like they were protecting everyone else.

"It was such a beautiful city, too," Evelyn sighed sadly. "So much potential. So many great doctors there and no one bothered listening to them. Now lives have been ended prematurely."

Dellinger grabbed the toy snake, pulling on its tail while Atticus held the head. "Mine!" Dellinger exclaimed.

"No! Mine!" Atticus shouted back, their tug-of-war ensuing.

"Dellinger, you have a toy shark," Evelyn stated, pointing to the toy shark behind the horned boy. It was something Jora picked up for him, thinking he would love it. She was right. "Leave the snake with Atticus. Or would you two messy boys prefer a bath?" She felt like she needs a distraction and bathing the two was just that, considering they play with the water more than bathe in it.

"Bath!" they both exclaimed happily, their hands dropping the snake in favor of rising in the air.

Aster watched the toy fall, noticing the rip along the side seam. He shivered slightly, glad that they never tried using him as a toy. He doubted he could survive Dellinger's bites, anyway. Just because he learned biting people was bad does not mean he doesn't bite everything else.

"Alright, you two," she giggled, scooping them both up into her arms, one boy on each hip. "Don't do anything stupid while the boys try to drown me, asshole."

"Fufufu, try not to lose them again," he threw back amusingly as she walked out the door, knowing that the two got very rambunctious during bath time and tended to run from the tub after sending enough water everywhere. Generally with nothing covering them. That was an interesting moment when he found out the two did that during a meeting and they barged in.

He let out a small hum when he noticed the date of the 'cleanse'. It wasn't that long ago, now that he thought about it. Briefly, he wondered if anyone managed to escape that bloodbath.

The rest of the day went well enough without many complications. Until some of the people running around Spider Miles started shouting about an intruder and explosives.

A boy only ten years old stepped into Doflamingo's office, his clothing dirty and ragged. Upon his head sat a fluffy white cap with dark spots decorating the rim. His golden eyes were staring towards Doflamingo, unafraid of the man. Several grenades were strapped to him.

Trafalgar Water Law, a survivor of Flevance. And slowly dying of Amber Lead Disease.

 **Here is a line!**

Of course Corazon's dislike for children had to act up and result in throwing the boy out a window at some point after meeting the young Law upon his return. The man is lucky the child survived that. As it was, Evelyn knocked him flat on his back once she heard from Baby 5 and Buffalo about what happened, having been away at the time.

"Do you ever plan on not hitting my brother?" Doflamingo asked her while holding her on his lap, his chin on the crown of her head.

"Maybe when he stops hitting the kids," she answered, her eyes staying on Atticus, who was sitting on the floor with various picture cards around him, Dellinger next to him as usual. They were trying to name the various pictures, their vocabulary slowly expanding and speech somewhat clearing up. "He threw Law out a window. A window! He landed in the damn scrap metal!"

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes."

"So the problem is…?"

"The problem is your brother threw a _child_ out a _window_ , Doflamingo!" she shouted as she snapped forward and glared at him over her shoulder. Her yell caused the two boys to jump. "He could have killed that boy!"

"Fufufu, the fact that he's still alive should tell you enough about him," the blonde commented with a backward tilt of his head. She's in a bad mood but he's sure he can pull her out of it. "He's strong, determined to live, even if he only has three years left. At least, he thinks he does."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Evelyn asked lowly, narrowing her eyes at her husband. "You better not be feeding that boy false hope."

"Not at all. Who knows what could happen within the next three years? You or someone else may have developed a cure for him. Perhaps we find a devil fruit that will cure him. All I can say is that three years is plenty of time."

"So says you," she sighed, leaning back against his chest. Atticus got to his feet, holding a card as he walked to his mother. "What do you have there, honey?"

Atticus smiled, holding the card up. "Ashther!" he said. "Ashther!"

The picture was of a green snake with large eyes and its forked tongue sticking out. "Close," she corrected, poking her son's nose lightly. "Aster is a basilisk. This is a snake. Snake."

"Shnake!" he repeated. "Dell! Shnake. No Ashther."

"He's getting better," Doflamingo chuckled, wrapping his arms around Evelyn's waist. "He may lose that lisp of his soon."

"Maybe sooner than you think."

 **Here is a line!**

Aster noticed the child first, watching them with his cold golden eyes. The second to notice him was Atticus, who was playing with Dellinger on the balcony. Evelyn only looked down when Atticus staggered over to the edge, holding himself up against the rails, the older child following him.

"Law," the youngest boy called. "Law. Law!"

"You don't have to stay out here, you know," she informed the hat-wearing child. "You can come inside. We got another bed so you can stay in Buffalo and Baby 5's room." Dellinger and Atticus were sharing a room as well, but she doubted the ten-year-old wanted to bunk with a couple of toddlers and their watchful serpentine protector.

"Why do they call you Mama Rose?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Because as far as anyone here is concerned, I am the mother figure," she explained with a soft smile. "With my husband being Doflamingo, and him sort of being the patriarch of this family, that makes me a sort of matriarch to the kids."

"You're married to Doflamingo?" he inquired, turning away somewhat.

"Well, I certainly didn't marry the mute klutz," she giggled, her eyes darting over to Corazon sitting among the scrap metal a couple filthy hills away reading a newspaper. His back is turned to them so she couldn't tell if that's what he's really doing. For all she knows, he's on his den-den mushi.

"I hate him," Law suddenly announced, looking in the same direction as Corazon. "I hate him! I HATE HIM!"

" _Seems that he hates the whole world for living while his family died_ ," Aster noted, using his tail to pull Atticus and Dellinger from the rails they were gripping.

" _It's so sad, my heart breaks for him_ ," she sighed gently.

"I'll kill him," the boy growled, his hand clenching a knife she didn't see until then.

"As much as I distrust Corazon myself," she called to him. "Harming him is a death sentence for you. I can get away with smacking him on the head a few times, but he is my husband's little brother. You were warned before by Doflamingo himself, as well as the kids. The torture Buffalo endured for laughing at Pica's voice will seem like child's play if you hurt Corazon."

The child scoffed, turning his back to her. Whether he chose to accept or decline her warning was entirely his decision. So the fault would only lay on him.

With a slow shake of her head, she picked Atticus up in one arm then Dellinger in the other and turned towards the door. "Lunch will be ready in half an hour," she informed over her shoulder as Aster slithered into the building in front of her. "Then we'll see about cleaning you up."

"You're not my mother," Law's voice drifted up to her.

A sad smile emerged upon her lips. "I'm not trying to replace her," she reassured him. "She's your mother, the one who carried you, raised you, and loved you unconditionally. We're not trying to replace your parents or your siblings, if you had any. But we are a family and we look after each other. I'm just trying to help you."

 **Here is a line!**

Evelyn wasn't quite sure how to assess the situation. Not only did her husband just tell the sick child that they may eventually find a cure for his illness, but Corazon actually covered for the boy as well. She supposed the pain of the injury Law gave him, and she knows Law did it despite what Corazon said, got too much since he flinched, immediately drawing Doflamingo's attention to his brother.

"Uncle Cora?" Atticus called from her side, his little hands clenching her black skirt. "Uncle Cora hurt?"

Doflamingo, of course, questioned his brother, who only held up two notes. 'Enemy' and 'Took care of it'. As much as Corazon claims to not like children, one would think he would tell the older blonde who exactly harmed him. He didn't, though. And if Corazon wasn't going to say anything about the boy stabbing him, neither was Evelyn. She was getting attached to the boy and did not want to dump him into boiling water. Besides, two forces telling Doflamingo opposite things would only cause complications, the main one being who her husband would believe more.

Walking over to the younger brother, she grabbed his arm and jerked him to his feet, causing him to stumble in order to gain his balance. "Alright, asshole, I'm taking your brother to look at his injury," she explained to her husband's questioning expression. "Keep an eye on Atticus. The infirmary is the last place he needs to be when he's still picking up everything."

Atticus made his way to Doflamingo as she spoke, laying across his father's lap once he reached his destination. The older blonde smiled down at his son, ruffling the giggling boy's growing yellow locks. He may need a haircut at some point. "Don't let Corazon near anything sharp," he told her.

She nodded with a smirk, dragging the younger Donquixote out of the room and past the two children watching the meeting curiously. "Baby 5, Buffalo, go do your chores," she told them.

"Yes, Mama Rose!" they replied before scampering off.

"Oh, and Law?" she called over her shoulder to look back into the room. "You're being offered a prime opportunity. Take some pride in it." The child did not say anything, only nodded his head before Evelyn continued to drag Corazon away.

Once in the infirmary, she shoved Corazon onto a table, nearly causing him to flip backwards over it. "Okay, buster, take off the cloak and shirt," she ordered, going to the cabinet full of medical supplies. As Corazon stripped his upper body, she removed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and small tub of antibacterial paste, as well as some cotton balls, tweezers, and stitches.

She turned back to him, placing the items on the nearby table. "Not as bad as I thought it would be," she commented upon spotting the stab wound and ignoring his various scars. "I'm surprised at you, Rocinante. Lying to your own brother like that."

The blonde only tilted his head before shaking it firmly.

"I saw Law before he stabbed you," she explained. "He was holding a blade talking about how he hates you and wants to kill you." He flinched slightly, causing her to quirk her brow in curiosity. "Not to mention what he said before in front of the asshole. So again, you lied. Though I suppose it's easier to lie with notes instead of your voice." Soaking a cotton ball in alcohol, she smirked at the watchful Donquixote.

He jumped when she pressed the soaked item to his wound, the fluid pouring from the cotton and into his injured back. A small laugh of victory escaped her. He narrowed his reddish-brown eyes into a faint glare.

"Listen here," she warned, continuously dabbing the wound until she was satisfied with the disinfecting. "He trusts you simply because you're blood. He trusts me because I don't sugarcoat things for him, I don't normally hide things from him, and I trust him. Right now, he's being pulled two ways and is trying to keep both sides of his heart happy. You do anything to hurt him and I will kill you myself."

Nodding once she found the wound clean enough, she placed the needle and thread into the shallow bowl of alcohol. It would still sting, but at least it would not cause an infection just for closing a wound.

Corazon held a note up for her to read, but she took it from his hands and shredded it. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Aster has watched you during the nights," she informed him. "He can't hear anything, but he sees you talking. So talk. You want to pretend you're mute because you're ashamed of your voice, fine. But in here, there's a ward of silence so no one can eavesdrop through the door or walls and children aren't scared by screaming. Something I set up myself. You can talk in here and no one besides me will hear you."

The tall man continued staring at her with his narrowed eyes before sighing. He could not believe he was risking himself like this, but he had to know. "How did you create a silencing barrier?" he asked lowly in case she was lying. He was sure she is. After all, he ate the Nagi-Nagi no Mi.

"I can do a lot you don't know about," she stated, packing the injury with a little bit of the paste. Noticing she was running low, she made a mental note to make more the next opportunity she had. "Setting up a silencing ward is simple, especially when one doesn't want to wake the baby due to a husband with a high sex drive."

"I did not need to know that about Doffy," he commented blandly, turning his head away.

She chuckled, removing the needle from the tiny container it was soaking in. "Bare down," she ordered. "I'm going to start stitching this up."

Corazon nodded, his hands grasping the edge of the table and gripping it tightly. He flinched when the needle pierced his skin, the feeling of thread being pulled through his flesh sending a shiver up his spine. "You're not surprised that I can talk," he noted, distracting himself from the stitching.

"Like I said, Aster noticed you talking, he just couldn't hear anything," she explained. "I figure you ate a fruit that lets you control noise."

"Not quite," he replied. "I ate the Nagi-Nagi no Mi."

"You cancel noise, I'm guessing with a barrier," she assessed, her fingers expertly handling the needle to sew the cut flesh back together. The fact that he hid his ability of speech added onto the fact that he can silence things around him, more than likely even himself, caused her suspicions to raise up.

"How is it your snake noticed and you somehow still know?"

She scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "You think I hiss at him to act like I can talk to him?"

His eyes grew wide at that. He has seen her hissing at the snake before, almost like the two were conversing. He once asked Doffy about it, but his brother said not to worry, that it was just something Evelyn did. "You _can_ talk to the snake," he realized. A devil fruit of sorts, maybe? No, she can still swim. He's seen her do it.

"And he talks to me," she added, knowing she's giving out information that most already know about. If Corazon did not notice or think about it much, it wasn't her fault. "I am the one who find the moles, after all. Now the only reason I haven't turned you over to Doffy is because I don't know who you're talking to or what you're saying. For all I know, you have a lover you don't want anyone to know about and you just call them most nights. As for your silence, I can't even think of an explanation for that. So until I know more, my mouth is shut. I won't even mention you can talk or have a devil fruit power. I'll leave that for you to reveal."

"You're willing to risk that?" he asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"Aster helps me locate the moles because he can find them and overhears them without any one of them knowing that I can understand my serpent. Mainly because they never saw or heard me talk to him," she explained, knotting the stitch. "You have seen me talk with him. But as of right now, you have done nothing to make me think you are out against your brother. Yet. All I need is one slip up. Then as soon as I know you're a danger to this family, to my husband and especially to my son, you won't have much longer to live."

"I don't want any harm to come to my nephew," the blonde told her firmly.

Evelyn's eyebrow lifted slightly. "What about your brother?" she asked.

Corazon jerked back. "Doffy can take care of himself, he doesn't need you to watch out for him."

"Oh, but he does," she chuckled monotonously. "See, he just accepted your return with the love any brother would possess for their sibling. He does not see the possibility that you're a threat. I do. Which makes us a threat to each other. Like I said, the only reason I haven't done anything is because I don't know what those calls are about. And don't try to convince me they're nothing. You use the den-den mushi often enough that it would be anything except nothing. Interestingly enough, it's a personal one."

She rose to her feet, walking away from the blonde. "You'll eventually do something that will hurt him. It will make him see. The question is what and when. For now, his heart is already conflicted between you and me. I do not wish to add more fuel to that fire. The less his heart endures, the better." Besides, her husband knows she does not trust Corazon, which was enough at the moment.

"I don't plan on hurting my brother," he admitted. He didn't, but he knows Doffy has to be stopped. He's gaining more power as time stretches. Many are suffering because of him. Soon Doffy will leave the North Blue and expand to the Grand Line. Who knows how much damage he can cause there should he obtain a foothold. His brother has to be stopped before it's too late!

"Never plan on anything," she warned him.

 **Here is a line!**

Doflamingo's bright idea of the day: load everyone onto _El Flamenco_ and set sail. Perhaps he was already trying to find a way for Law to be cured without going to any doctor. A hospital would be a bad idea for the child, Evelyn realized early on. He's very adamant that there is a devil fruit that can cure the boy. It just needs to be found.

The one amusing thing that happened was Corazon and Law's reactions to seeing Aster at his full size swimming next to the ship. As per her usual ritual, she dove into the water wearing a forest green bikini and swam with her basilisk, sometimes riding him through the waves. Doflamingo, used to the pair, didn't do much beyond holding Atticus in his lap and try to teach him new words.

Law looked at the large serpent in shock, his twitching eyes wide and his mouth open. Corazon had his usual exaggerated expression of eyes looking ready to jump out of their sockets and his jaw almost touching the floor. He had never gone on the same ship as Evelyn before, so this was his first time seeing Aster at full size.

"How did that snake do that?!" Law yelled, his hands wrapped tightly around the railing.

"He's special," Baby 5 answered him, supporting herself up on the railing and kicking her legs.

"Mama Rose told us that Aster's eyes can kill us if we look into them, dasuyan," Buffalo exclaimed next to her. "So when he's big, his eyes are closed, dasuyan!"

"A snake can't kill you just by staring at you," Law pointed out. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"But Aster isn't a snake," Doflamingo spoke up, overhearing the children speak. "He is what my rose calls a basilisk, a serpent that can kill with a gaze, petrify if the gaze is seen through an obstacle or reflected, and is highly venomous. Aster is supposed to be close to a thousand years old, so he can change his size in order to stay with her better." He noticed his little brother giving him a doubtful look.

"If the snake can kill with a look, why isn't anyone dead?" Law asked curiously, doubting the fact as well. "When it's small, it's eyes are always open."

"His gaze doesn't work when he's small," Baby 5 pointed out. "But his venom is just as deadly!"

His eyes still shut, Aster swam closer to the ship, raising up in order for Evelyn to jump from the top of his head onto the deck safely. " _I think I'll swim for a bit longer_ ," he told her, lowering back to the water. Without anyone swimming with him underwater, unless it is his mistress, he can open his eyes so that he didn't lose sight of the ship.

" _Have fun_ ," she replied, grabbing the towel on the table and wrapping it around herself.

"That didn't take you long," Doflamingo noted as she sat on the chair by him.

"Mama swim!" Atticus cheered, his hands thrown into the air happily. "Swim like Pink!"

"Senor Pink can't swim in water, sweetie," she giggled, stealing the boy from her husband's lap. Doflamingo actually pouted at her. "He can swim through anything else."

"Like what?" the toddler asked, looking up at his mother with wide eyes that match her own pair.

"Anything except water," she replied, nuzzling his nose before kissing his forehead.

"Mama Rose, if Buffalo and I go into the water, will Aster carry us?" Baby 5 asked, running to her side.

Corazon looked back and forth between Aster and the children, probably entertaining the thought as well. Or, if Evelyn read him right, figuring out how to stop them if they should try it.

"Yes, but I don't recommend you two taking a dive into sea water," Evelyn answered, rubbing the top of the girl's head. "Now go on and find Gladius. Just because we're on the ship does not mean that you three do not get training. Go on, now. You, too, Law."

"Alright," the boy sighed as the other two ran off, following them at a more sedated pace.

"When I train?" Atticus asked, trying to climb off her lap but was held in place.

"When you're older and stronger," Evelyn told him.

"Dell train," the boy argued.

"Dell is a lot stronger than you, honey," she argued back, ignoring Corazon as he took a seat across from his older brother. "Remember him grabbing cannonballs and throwing them everywhere?"

"Uh-huh, Dell funny!"

"Fufufu, wasn't funny for anyone he was throwing them at," Doflamingo chuckled. Luckily everyone was smart enough to dodge, even though Dellinger could not understand why no one wanted to play 'Ball' with him. Corazon only managed to evade the 'ball' because he slipped on the floor and fell on his back again. He was seriously considering Evelyn's idea concerning his brother's safety.

"You can't pick up a cannonball yet," Evelyn pointed out to the boy. "And when you tried, it rolled over onto your foot. Remember that?"

"Uh-huh, not funny."

"No, it wasn't. So you wait a little bit longer, get bigger and stronger, and then you can train with the others."

Atticus pouted, looking to his father for help changing his mother's mind.

Doflamingo noticed his son's staring and grinned. "I'm with her on this one, son," he admitted, ruffling his child's hair. He knows that Atticus will get stronger, but he's only a human boy. Not all children start off strong enough to break fingers like Dellinger.

Not finding any assistance from his father, Atticus turned to his uncle, eyes watering as his pout intensified.

Corazon held his hands in the air and shook his head. He wasn't going to support any child joining Doffy's crew, and definitely not support them getting trained to be good little minions. Like hell was he going to try and change Evelyn's mind about training his nephew when he's not even two years old.

"You all mean!" the boy shouted, earning laughs from his parents and his uncle hunching over with shaking shoulders.

 **Here is a line!**

They had been out on the water for only a month and marines found them three times. More notably, Tsuru found them three times within a month. While that did annoy Doflamingo, Evelyn found it odd that the same person kept finding them. For a second, her eyes drifted over to Corazon before she turned around and walked back the direction she came. While that unsettled her, it was not what was causing her anxious unease. She was sure of that.

"Nyeh, nyeh, Doffy." Trebol leaned over to their king. "What happened to make Evelyn so upset?"

"You're too close," Doflamingo commented, though did not shove the taller man from him. "And I don't know. She said that something doesn't feel right."

Unnoticed, Corazon looked away, thinking that maybe the woman was on to him. She was always suspecting him, even told him that she does, but he's sure that she hasn't overheard him give his reports. He even kept an eye out for the snake.

"When she gets like that, it's always something bad," Diamante noted, watching the young woman pace along the deck with Atticus on her hip.

"Like what-iin?" Machvise asked, looking over to his superior.

"One time she acted like this, we were near a nest of sea kings," the man explained. "It wasn't a known spot and no one saw them. At least, not until one tried to grab the ship."

"Another time was a few months after that," Gladius argued. "She was pacing for an hour and none of us could find out why. We almost encountered a marine fleet if she didn't see them first and steer us away."

"So when she starts pacing like this, it is a warning that something bad will happen?" Law asked, looking up at the others.

"Usually," Doflamingo replied, resting his head on his fist as his unseen eyes watched his anxious wife. He looked down at the coiled snake next to his feet, the serpent's head moving to watch the pacing woman march from bow to stern. "There are times I wish you could talk."

Aster looked up at him, flicking his tongue out then turned back to his mistress. He feels something in the air as well, but neither of them could figure out what. That only made her more nervous, which soon led to this. Her instincts, while they're not sure exactly which ones or how to decipher them, were always strong when it came to trouble. It was just something that developed while she was living with those disgusting creatures that dared to call themselves 'normal humans'. She explained it as a vague alarm, it sounded off loud and clear, but she could only guess why.

"Does anyone know why the deck is _g_ lowin _g_?" Lao G suddenly asked then exclaimed, "G!"

The others looked down to the woman's feet, noticing the light that was slowly growing the more she paced, as though following her steps.

"Evelyn," Doflamingo called to his wife, staring at the expanding light that was starting to take the shape of a circle.

"Yeah?" she asked, not noticing the light under her feet just yet.

"What is that?" he asked, nodding his head towards the circle that started developing unusual signs.

Blinking curiously as her pacing stopped, Evelyn looked down before her eyes grew wide. "Shit!" she swore loudly. The glowing intensified, blinding everyone as it consumed their vision.

Even Doflamingo was blinded by the powerful light despite his sunglasses. Holding his arm up to block the light did not help much. "Evelyn! Atticus!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Who wants to guess what happened? It should actually be pretty obvious. Now question is, will she and Atticus be alone or will everyone tag along? Sorry, but you guys have to wait and find out while I try to figure it out. XD**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. I have no clue how babies develop in their first couple years. I mean, I was eleven when my little brother was born, but I can't remember much about when he started talking. The understanding part, we're still having issues. And he's almost fourteen. He just mumbles a lot and talks too quietly.**

 **Also, let me explain the bit about Dellinger playing 'Ball' with cannonballs. I was inspired by my boss's granddaughter, who last Christmas was throwing ornaments around shouting 'Ball!'. Yeah, that was a lot of fun. Thankfully, they were plastic and not crystal or glass. Kids, right?**

 **So let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**


	7. Chapter 7

**69 reviews to 106…Wow…Just wow. I am stunned. I have no words for this. O_O**

 **But we are here now! The chapter you all have been waiting for! I present…drum roll please…I don't hear the drum roll…I'm not saying it unless I hear the drum rolling! …There's no drum roll. So I guess you guys have to read to find out! ^^ Blame the drummer. He forgot his drumsticks.**

 **Before we start, however, I would like to say something. It has been brought to my attention from a fellow author, ScriptedScarlet, that many of my moments and details of Dellinger matched their own story, Thicker Than Blood. After reading a few chapters of this story, I see what ScriptedScarlet is talking about.**

 **Most of the experiences I have written concerning Dellinger were either based on stories I heard from my workplace, personal experiences, or because I thought it would be cute or made sense.**

 **His nickname, it just made sense to me because you really cannot get much of a nickname out of 'Dellinger'. The toy shark, I thought it would be cute, especially since I gave Atticus a toy snake because Evelyn has Aster. How the fishman reacted to him and calling him "abomination" when Doflamingo was telling Evelyn about where they got Dellinger. Once again, it just made sense to me because a lot of fishmen introduced into the anime, from what I can recall, have a superiority complex and would never think of having kids with humans. They think humans are way below them.**

 **Throwing cannonballs like "balls", I explained where I got that one in last chapter's note. One of my coworkers earlier this past week, after hearing the story from my boss, mentioned how her little brother did the same thing with their mother's perfume bottle. And the running around naked after a bath (and running into a meeting Doffy was having), I had a cousin and little brother who did it, too, and my coworkers say their children/younger siblings did the same, guests or no guests.**

 **I assumed the last two bits were typical behavior of children at that age. I am not trying to excuse myself, simply explain where I did get my ideas for those parts or what I was thinking. Unfortunately, these moments are very similar to scenes in Thicker Than Blood.**

 **And I am very sorry to ScriptedScarlet. I did not mean to copy your work in any way, I did not even know there was another story with those scenes before you contacted me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Atticus, but I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

A screaming cry dug into her ears, encouraging her eyes to open. Slowly, the lids parted, blinking a few times to clear her blurry vision. Most on the deck were unconscious for some reason. Doflamingo was next to her, one arm around the crying child in his lap while the other arm was laying over her shoulder. Slowly, she reached up and lightly held the hand, causing him to look down.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice low.

Atticus stopped crying upon hearing his mother talk, sniffling his nose as he looked at her. "Mama okay?" he asked.

With a soft smile, she nodded. "I'm fine, sweetheart," she replied as he laid on her side. "Doffy. What happened?"

"I don't really know," the blonde said with a shake of his head, watching over the others. She noticed his Birdcage surrounding the ship, though it was probably because most of them were still out.

" _Those damn traitors_!" Aster hissed furiously. " _How dare they do this_!"

"Your basilisk has been pretty upset, though," Doflamingo pointed out as the serpent slithered over to Evelyn. "He hasn't calmed down as long as I've been awake."

" _The magical backlash from dimensional travel caused everyone to lose consciousness_ ," Aster explained once his head was closer to hers. " _It happened when you first went to that world. Remember?_ "

" _Wait, dimensional travel_?" she repeated, sitting up with a hand on her head and an arm making sure Atticus did not fall off of her. _"Aster, you're not saying what I think you're saying_."

The basilisk actually sighed, quite heavily she may add, as he slowly nodded his head _. "Unfortunately, they seemed to have found a way to drag you back here. And because of your pacing, you set the diameter for the summon circle, which took over the whole ship. So not only are you still on the ship, but everyone is here as well, and we're back. Though we're on the lake instead of in the castle_."

To Doflamingo's surprise, his wife paled slightly, sweat gathering along her brow as her beautiful emerald eyes grew wide, the pupils dilating. "Evelyn," he softly called, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling both wife and son to his side. "What did he say?" The others were starting to rouse back into consciousness.

Evelyn swallowed thickly, turning her head slowly. She could see the shore nearby, people standing on it, and behind them stood the stone castle she once called home. Still as tall and proud as ever, the banners waving from the top of the towers.

Her breath hitched as she dropped her head down, holding Atticus close to her as though protecting him from unseen danger. "Doffy…this is where I'm from," she told him, her voice almost a broken whisper. "They dragged me back, and brought all of you with me."

The blonde's unseen eyes narrowed, taking in their surroundings before looking over to his now awake Family, who were doing the same. Suddenly, his grin reclaimed its rightful place upon his lips. "Someone just tried to take Evelyn from us," he explained to them, short and bittersweet.

"What?!" Baby 5 and Buffalo exclaimed, almost shouting.

"Nyeh, do we know who it is, Doffy?" Trebol asked, sitting up to a better position.

"Whoever approaches us first, of course," Diamante told the other man.

"Where are we, anyway?" Law inquired, getting to his feet and running to the ship's starboard side.

He managed to avoid tripping over Corazon's long legs, the blonde looking any direction he could, leading Law to think he would get whiplash eventually.

"No place _g_ ood if they're tryin _g_ to take the Rose," Lao G answered. "G!"

"No one take Mama Rose!" Dellinger yelled, running over to the woman then wrapping his arms around the arm that was not holding his best friend. "I no let them!"

"It's 'won't', Dellinger," Jora corrected. "We won't allow it, either."

"Why is the Birdcage up?" Gladius spoke up, noticing the strings surrounding the ship.

"Because someone tried to force the ship to the shore," Doflamingo replied, looking over to the side that had been pressed against the Birdcage. He didn't set it up for it's usual usage. It won't collapse on them or on the ship.

"So who do we need to kill, Doffy?" Pica asked, rising to his feet.

"Probably several people," Senor Pink told the larger man.

"Then we better get started soon-iin," Machvise agreed, pushing himself up to his feet.

The blonde looked down at the woman shaking against him. Her right hand was clutching his shirt while her left arm held Atticus against her. Never has she looked or sounded so broken before, not even when she told him her entire past from before they met. This place is nothing but pain to her, and he knows it. These people not only hurt his rose, even if it was before he met her, but they just tried to take her away. From him. From their son. From their Family!

Canceling the Birdcage, he looked to the others. "Get as close to shore as we can," he ordered. "We may have to use the boat to get there. These people will pay."

"Don't," Evelyn spoke up, lifting her head from his side. "When Aster and I left here, we were dropped into the North Blue at random. We could have landed anywhere else. This is a different dimension from home, the rules are different here. There are no devil fruits. Pirates here are not like back home. And magic is real, a small population compared to the rest of the world being able to use it." She sighed, leaning against her husband but no longer breaking against him. "If they die now, I cannot promise us making it back to the North Blue. We may end up in a different world with new rules. They may know how to guarantee a location for the ritual."

"Magic?" Law asked doubtfully. "That isn't real."

"The closest thing to magic back home are the devil fruits," she explained as Dellinger released her arm only to be picked up by Jora. "But this is a different world and here, magic is very real. And very dangerous. The morons here categorize it as Light and Dark, but the truth is that even the most harmless of spells can be used to cause harm. A majority of the population uses foci, wands to be specific. A few can use magic without a focus or even saying the spell."

"Anything we should watch out for in particular?" Doflamingo asked, his eyebrow quirking. He remembers when Evelyn explained her powers to him, yet magic did not cross his mind.

"Stupefy is a stunner, a red light that will knock you out once it hits," she listed, looking over the crew to ensure her point is made. "Avada Kedavra is the Killing Curse, a green light that will kill you upon impact, no matter where it hits you, though most aim for the heart. Crucio and Imperio have no known colors, but Crucio causes unimaginable amounts of pain and Imperio controls your very mind. You're more of a puppet than anyone Doffy controls. You don't have to worry about those last three while at this castle. It's the other side, if they're still around, that will use them."

"Let me guess. They're illegal."

"Got it, asshole. Any other spell out there, just try not to get hit."

Doflamingo's smile seemed to grow upon hearing her usual name for him. "Feeling better now, my rose?" he asked, his hand cupping the back of her head.

"A little bit," she sighed, looking up at him. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that. It won't happen again."

"Considering what you told me of your homeland, it's understandable," he reassured as he scooping both his wife and son into his arms and rose to his full height. "Now let's go meet these traitors of yours."

 **Here is a line!**

When the ritual was preformed, Dumbledore was sure that Evelyn Potter would be brought back safe and sound in the middle of the circle in his office, surrounded by her two friends and her parents' remaining friends. Yet she did not appear in the circle. Instead, a ship with a flamingo frontal half appeared in the lake with a bright flash of light.

As expected, he and the others in the room rushed out to the lake to investigate. Upon seeing the ship dead in the water, Dumbledore attempted to summon it. It made it a few feet before a barrier made of bright lines surrounded the ship and stopped it from getting closer. The barrier circled the ship, disappearing into the water to no doubt form a protective orb.

"What's going on, Albus?" Sirius asked him impatiently. "Evelyn was supposed to be summoned to the circle! Why is that ship here?"

"I do not know, Sirius," Dumbledore answered him best he could. "From what I could imagine, Miss Potter is on that ship and she was probably moving around, making it difficult for the ritual to lock onto her specifically. In order to bring her here, it brought her surroundings as well."

"That's a good sized ship," Remus noted. "Odd looking, but still quite large. And that symbol on the mast and flag…I wonder what it means. You know there will be others on board."

That was what Dumbledore was more worried about. If Evelyn Potter had been exposed to other people outside his control, then she will have different viewpoints and opinions than she should. She may very well still be the same girl she was upon her disappearance, but with others around her, she would be torn. He could not think of a reason for the girl to run away in the first place, but she has to return. Kicking and screaming if need be.

Everything was going so smoothly as well. She was under his control. Then she started drifted away during her third year, more so during fourth, then abruptly vanishing before her fifth. His pawn was wandering away and he had no idea as to where she was going. If he has to invoke the marriage contract between her and Ronald Weasley to get her back under his thumb, then he will. They should be at a decent enough age for it, anyway.

"How can we get them here with that thing up?" Ron Weasley asked, pointing towards the protected ship.

"Maybe the one who set it up will bring it down and they'll come here," Hermione Granger threw out skeptically.

"Or run," Remus added as an afterthought. "Even if Evelyn is on that ship, she probably won't be the one in charge."

Sirius suddenly yelled, his hands gripping his hair. "What if she's completely surrounded by men that hurt her?!" he shouted in despair. "My poor goddaughter! Moony, we have to save her!"

"Calm down, Pads," the werewolf sighed. "She may be completely safe."

Ignoring the chattering around him, Dumbledore watched the ship. He noticed a man stand up, his upper body large and thick with muscle. A partial giant like Hagrid? Not long after the man stood, the barrier fell and the ship started moving towards the shore. "It appears they may wish to speak with us," he commented, his eyes more focused on the possible giant. He wore an armor of sorts, as well as an odd helmet covering his head. He's a brawler.

The ship turned towards the lake's dock not too far from the small group. Once the ship was at an angle, the gathered people could see others on the ship better. Two very tall and lean blonde men, one wearing pink feathers and another wearing black feathers, and a third blonde man who was severely overweight. A woman with dual-colored hair holding a small blonde boy with horns and a fin. A dark-haired man dressed in a suit, a dark-skinned man dressed in black with his face masked, as well as an older man with squinted eyes wearing rabbit ears on his head. There were two more large men, one dressed in blue with bad nasal discharge and another with hunched shoulders who still stood taller than the blonde men.

Then Dumbledore noticed one more person being set down next to the pink-wearing blonde, her green eyes locking onto the group as the ship reached the dock.

That could not be Evelyn Potter, Dumbledore thought to himself. She looked too old to be the girl.

The man next to her took a step to the side, turning to her but also showing the small blonde child she was holding. She looked up at the man and smiled, giving him a nod before placing the child on the deck and turning to the black-feather-wearing blonde.

To the group's amazement, the man lit a cigarette and his feathers caught fire, resulting in the man falling on his back and rolling around. Strangely enough, the others did not seem bothered by the event. The woman even slapped her forehead before reaching up and smacking the first blonde's arm.

"Hey!" A young voice drew their attention to the little girl dressed like a maid, shouting at them from her spot on the rail. "Young Master says you're to stay right there! You're not allowed to board the ship!"

"Young Master?" Sirius repeated with a lifted eyebrow, turning to Remus, who only shrugged.

"We're allowed to beat you up if you try, dasuyan!" a large boy with frail-looking limbs shouted from behind the girl.

"Don't say you weren't warned!" the girl added on as the ship stopped by the dock, an anchor dropping into the water. A boy wearing a fluffy speckled hat walked behind the two children, probably saying something since the two snapped to him only for him to glare. The girl turned, clinging to the larger boy and appearing to cry.

"They're not serious, are they?" Ron asked, looking over to Hermione.

The green-eyed woman jumped down from the ship, landing gracefully on the dock. She walked away from the ship a few steps before the pink blonde followed after her as well as the (possible) giant, the smartly dressed man, and the second (possible) giant in blue.

Upon closer inspection, Dumbledore realized he underestimated the height of the men. The blonde must be part giant just from his height alone. The other two large men were even taller, even if by a foot. The only one of normal height was the smartly dressed man, who Dumbledore suspects to be the leader judging from his formal suit and well-groomed hair.

"Well, what should this be called then?" the woman asked, stopping in front of the group. The snake draped over her shoulders raised its head, yellow eyes narrow as its tongue flicked out at them, hissing angrily. Her own eyes suddenly noticed Ron and Hermione, looking over them curiously. "Wait…something isn't right…"

The blonde looked down at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Obviously not a full giant since most were unable to properly speak. Not to mention he's too lean to be a giant. That did not exclude the possibility of the strange man having giant blood.

The woman shook her head, her green eyes scanning over the five before her hand went to her forehead, pushing back her bangs to reveal the famous scar as she sighed. "Dammit all," she muttered with a scowl. "Mind explaining why none of you look much older than a year since I last saw you? I know I've been gone a long time, but that's ridiculous!"

"Is that truly you, Evelyn?" Sirius spoke first, almost silently, as he carefully walked towards the woman who looked just like his goddaughter. "How…why do you look so much older? You're only supposed to be sixteen."

"Sixteen?" she repeated, looking up at the blonde. "I think time flows different back home than here. Either that, or it really was years for us and the ritual took longer to find me than it did for them."

"Fufufu, that hardly makes any sense, but then again, look at our Family," he commented.

"Yeah, yeah, 'Weird' is our middle name," she lazily waved off. "As for you, Sirius, yes. I am Evelyn. Don't you try to hug me!" she snapped when he almost rushed her. He nearly fell over, stopping so suddenly in shock.

"Well, this is highly unexpected," Dumbledore stated then looked to the suited man. "I apologize that you and your crew were brought here so roughly."

"You're talking to the wrong man," he stated then looked to the grinning blonde. "Young Master is our Captain."

"Sucked on too many lemon drops, old timer," Evelyn chuckled, her smirk showing only dry humor. "Making assumptions like that only make you look like an idiot or get you killed. Meet my Family. The man you thought was in charge is actually a subordinate of an executive Doffy told to stay on the ship. His name is Senor Pink. Diamante would be down here, but he's watching the ship to make sure Corazon doesn't set it on fire."

"You all act like he'll do it eventually," the tall blonde commented. "He sets himself on fire. Not the ship."

"Yet, asshole. Yet!" Evelyn told him firmly. "Did we not just get off the same ship? He's working on it, I swear!"

"Behehehe," the large man in blue laughed. Upon closer inspection, the man's outfit appeared to be made of colored mucus, much to Dumbledore's disgust. He leaned over to the pink-wearing blonde. "Nyeh, Doffy, the Rose is right. Corazon may eventually burn the ship with how clumsy he is."

"You're too close," the man, Doffy as everyone seemed keen to call him, informed the larger man, yet did not push him away or lean away. "And no, he won't. I made sure."

"Doffy, I have seen that man set himself on fire when he was soaking wet," Evelyn commented blandly. "Your brother is a walking hazard." She turned back to Dumbledore and the others. "Anyway, the big guy in armor is Pica. Don't try anything and don't you dare laugh at him. I will beat you if you do."

"Who would want to laugh at a brute like him?" Hermione whispered to Ron, her wide eyes trying to take in the huge man's appearance.

"The guy covered in mucus is Trebol," Evelyn kept introducing. "Trebol and Pica both are executives, the step right under Doffy's position, along with Diamante and Corazon. And last but certainly not least by any stretch of the word, the head of our crew, and my husband, Donquixote Doflamingo." The blonde's grin widened even more, if it was even possible.

"Wait, wait, wait! Husband?!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Your husband?! Since when?!"

"Since a little more than two years ago," Doflamingo answered with his confident grin. Evelyn seemed to ignore Sirius's stunned attitude.

Dumbledore was in shock as well. Evelyn marrying someone other than the one she is contracted to was not a part of any plan. Though it mattered not. He'll just activate the contract early, thus nullifying her current marriage and marrying her to Ronald.

"Miss Potter," he started, but was cut off.

"Donquixote," the tall blonde corrected him. "Did you already forget that she is a married woman?" He looked down to the young woman. "You were not joking when you mentioned just how foolish he is."

"He hasn't even started," she scoffed. "Remember, this man is behind everything that went wrong with my life. He's probably already plotting how to separate us."

The four men froze, looking at her in surprise. Then veins started showing on the blonde's forehead as his teeth pressed against their parallel row. "And we're not allowed to kill him why, again?" he angrily asked.

Dumbledore actually flinched back, then Evelyn answered. "He may be the only one that knows how we can get back home instead of landing somewhere else," she explained, acting as the tall blonde's voice of reason. "After we get that information, you can play with him all you want. Throw him into the lake. Make him choke himself. Set him on fire. Crush him into the ground. Whatever you guys feel like doing."

"That's a lot," Senor Pink commented under his breath.

"Now, Miss Po- I mean Evelyn, I understand you are quite upset, but I assure you, there will be no need for such violence," the Headmaster tried to placate.

"We'll see about that," she replied maliciously, her smirk dark as her gaze filled with poison. She noticed he completely avoided her new name. "Now, about sending us back home. You do know how to do that. Right?"

"The ritual was to summon you to the circle from wherever you were," Remus answered calmly, though his golden eyes were focused on the blonde that was standing close by his friend's daughter. "We can find a way to send you back, but it will take time."

The large man suddenly shifted, leaning over to Evelyn. Upon seeing his mouth open, the group was prepared to be shaken by the booming voice he would no doubt emit. "Who are these people, Evelyn?" he asked her, his voice surprisingly high-pitched.

Before Evelyn could answer, Ron started laughing as Hermione giggled. "What a stupid voice!" he laughed out.

Faster than anyone could see, Evelyn was suddenly in front of him, holding him up by his throat. "Don't you dare laugh at Pica, bastard," she growled. "His voice is fucking adorable!" She suddenly threw him to the side hard enough that he bounced a couple times then skid on the ground. The young woman suddenly snapped to Hermione when the girl gasped, staring at her with wide eyes. "I heard you, too, you little bitch!" She swung her arm out, hitting Hermione in the chest, causing her to be thrown back several feet. In a blink of an eye, Evelyn was suddenly by the large man, hugging his arm. "Don't you listen to them, Pica. I think your voice is cute."

"Thank you, Evelyn," Pica replied lowly.

"You know," Doflamingo commented with a chuckle. "Your reaction is probably the worst of us all."

"Hey! Pica's a big brother to me!" she exclaimed, releasing the grip she had on Pica's arm. "Like hell I am going to sit here and let others laugh at him, asshole! It isn't his fault he got the good genes and has his adorable voice! People just need to be more open-minded."

"Behehehe," the large man, Trebol, laughed, the dribble of mucus hanging from his nose shivering a little at the motions. "I am starting believe the same. After all, you act quicker than any of us."

"You guys had Buffalo, let me punish them!"

"Evelyn, that was entirely uncalled for!" Remus shouted from his spot helping Hermione get back to her feet, Sirius having helped Ron.

"Uncalled for?" she repeated coldly, sending a shiver up the werewolf's spine. "Oh Remus, I can list all kinds of things that are uncalled for. But we'd be here all day." She sighed heavily, her shoulders shrugging. "I'm tired of this. I'm going back to the ship."

"Evelyn, wait!" Sirius called to her as she turned. She looked back over to him. "I don't know why you ran away from us. I don't know what happened to you or what you went through. But please, don't push us away! We were really worried about you."

She scowled at him. "Worried enough to choose revenge and twelve years in prison over taking care of your newly orphaned goddaughter?" she mocked, causing Sirius to flinch. "You didn't even try to break out until you saw Pettigrew in the paper. I lived in an abusive home being treated as nothing short of a slave because of you. Don't act like you care about me, Black, because I am not convinced." She turned to the blonde, who was still grinning widely. "I'm done. Have fun, asshole."

"Fufufu, trust me, my rose, I will," he chuckled, withdrawing his hand from his pocket.

 **Here is a line!**

As much as he wanted to, Doflamingo did not do much to the group of people. He simply made them do whatever he felt like making them do, but due to their physically weak bodies being unable to offer hardly any resistance, it wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. If this was a normal thing here, how did his rose get as strong as she is? It only showed just how unique she is and how lucky he is to have her for his wife.

He did doubt that his display would be enough to scare them away, but it definitely made them more cautious. If anything, it should discourage them from interacting with the crew too often. At least, he hoped they weren't that stupid.

Upon boarding his ship, he came across an unusual sight. Evelyn holding Atticus in her lap was nothing new. It was the red and golden bird perched on the table in front of her, eyes locked with Aster. Corazon was poking the bird's back, his expression curious, while the others simply watched on.

"He's a phoenix," Evelyn explained when she noticed him. "Dumbledore's. His name is Fawkes. Don't ask me why he's here, I don't have a clue."

"Is this bird anything like Aster is to you?" he asked, standing behind his wife. The phoenix looked up at him, trilling lightly.

"As far as I am aware, Fawkes is his familiar, but they can't communicate," she sighed before leaning her head back to look up at him. "How did things go?"

"Fufufu, they're weak and pathetic," he commented. "How you came from here, I don't think I will ever understand."

"They depend on their magic for everything, screw physical fitness," she giggled in return. "Trust me, getting myself to the strength I was before meeting you was a hassle. I was sore for weeks. Totally worth it, though."

He hummed lowly, looking over his shoulder back to the spot where they met the weak group. "That old man wanted to talk to you, but you won't be going. Not on your own, at least."

"Understood," she accepted easily. "I'll take Corazon and the kids with me. To him, they're harmless. He'll drop his guard a lot more easily and think he has the advantage. He may end up being more open."

"You trust my brother enough to take him with you?" he asked in surprise. Even Corazon looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

Evelyn looked to his younger brother blankly. "I trust you enough, Corazon, to not upset your brother," she offered him. "Besides that, it'll be easier for me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't hit the kids." She then turned to Doflamingo. "As much as I would love to take the others, Dumbledore will be easier to handle if he thinks there is no threat to him. More open. Corazon is a neat little package wrapped in clumsiness. The kids are too young to be seen as a threat. No one here knows about devil fruits, so Buffalo and Baby 5 will be an unexpected surprise if things take a turn for the worse. And if I am unable to handle the situation physically on my own, he's strong enough help me."

"Question," Law spoke up, looking at the couple with a narrow, thoughtful gaze. "If neither of you trust the old man, why even let Emerald Rose see him?"

Doflamingo grinned, patting Law on his covered head. "Evelyn knows this place rather well, as well as the individuals that are here," he explained. "As far as the balance of power goes, the old man is at the top. He is even above their government, if what my rose told me still holds true. He won't leave any of us alone if we ignore him, and we won't be able to get back home without him. He knows that as well as we do."

"So the plan is to play along with his chess game," Evelyn continued for her husband. "That's all this is to him. He thinks he has us at 'check'. But the game just started. All we have to worry about is making sure things fall into our favor."

"So you're going to do what he says which lets him think he does have control," Law summarized, brushing the large hand from his head. "But you're going to do things your own way under his nose without him seeing anything. Right?"

"Correct," the woman complimented. "My, you are a smart one. There is a slight problem. He cannot watch everyone, so he will have others. They will try to figure out our weaknesses for him, even if they don't know it. In other words, there are some who will put his strings on us. Or try to, anyway. I, because I am his original target, am playing the roll of a rebellious little pawn that still goes where the master says but does things its own way. That leaves everyone else to do whatever they see fit. He has no control over us." She looked over to her husband with a slight smile. "He may even try to use us to control the other, Doffy."

"Fufufu, I'd like to see him try," he replied.

She returned his grin with her own mischievous smirk. "I wonder how long it will take him to realize we're not his pawns. How long until he sees that you are the Black King, able to hand out orders with no questions asked, while I am your Queen, capable of moving across the board in any direction I need. Let's face it, asshole…"

"This will be fun!" he agreed.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I probably could have done a lot more concerning their meeting, but I think I'll let things go for the next encounter. I swear, this story is writing itself. And I do have a nice idea about the marriage contract. It may show up next chapter, maybe the one after that. I'm not quite sure yet.**

 **A quick note, and a thank you to Shuichi Akai, there is a part that I did ask permission to use. The line where Evelyn mentions Corazon setting himself on fire while soaking wet was, in fact, from a story that I just love to bits and pieces simply for how much it makes me laugh. Donquixote Law: Chapter 4 Baby Overboard. (You guys should really go read the story, it's cute and funny.) I did ask if I could use it as a mention, not a scene, and Shuichi Akai allowed me to do so. So thank you, Shuichi! ^^**

 **If you guys recognize anything that seems familiar, please let me know. I was unaware that many of my Dellinger mentions or scenes were similar to Thicker Than Blood, so if anyone sees anything that looks like something they may have read in another story, please let me know. I will contact those authors to properly ask permission to keep those parts.**

 **I really do try to ask permission if I know there are stories out there with certain scenes or details and I would like to include them in my stories somewhere. There are probably mentions of various things in other stories that are from TV shows or music or anything like that. In which case, the disclaimer generally covers it.**

 **So let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Ja ne, minna-san!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I did not plan on much happening this chapter. In other words, I am just going to let it write itself. Seems to be working for me great so far! ^^**

 **So due to several questions generally asked in reviews, I have decided to go ahead and answer them up here and thank everyone else who reviewed. ^^**

 **Catacus : Yes, after all of this is done and over with, they will go back home. I'm glad you like the story so far!**

 **The Aluminum Thumb : Everyone is a chess piece to Dumbledore. I don't think he sees the world as anything but a giant chess set with a million and one pieces.**

 **Silvermane1 : I don't plan on it. Moony and Pads just never really gave her much of a reason to forgive and forget. She's a major grudge holder when she feels it is justified.**

 **Elfin69 : That actually gets explained this chapter. ^^**

 **sayuko611 : Thank you! ^^ I'm really trying my best to keep him as close to his character as I can, actually, but throwing in other stuff because now he has Evelyn being the voice of reason or objection to him instead of going along with every single thing he does. She can (and has) smacked him upside the head when he gets too crazy.**

 **Kiku : Like I told Elfin69, that is explained somewhat in a Dumbledore way this chapter.**

 **frankieu : Ron won't last very long. He got possessive Doffy on his ass soon.**

 **LeafeKnight7 : I just kind of imagined Doffy letting Evelyn vent to them while he looks over and sees what kind of people he's dealing with. Kind of self-preparation at the last second. I am hoping that future confrontations will be as interesting to you as it was for me.**

 **ChocoholicDiabetic1412 : Yeah, she's Pica's little sister that kicks ass when people make fun of him. ^^**

 **Naruto x hinata : 'Dumb as a door'! XD I love it! He's an overconfident little bastard, isn't he?**

 **Thank you all for reviewing! And an additional thank you to: buterflypuss, god of all, TimothyB, Ender the multiverse Detective, Nameless Angel 00, greenespeon1995, jonnywolf, DarkRavie, harlequin320, moonlight33, and LunaSunFlowerLily. Thank you for your reviews and support! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece. But Atticus is all mine! Mine, I say!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

A creak outside woke her. Judging from the shifting behind her, her husband was woken up as well. "What was that?" she whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Doflamingo sat up behind her, throwing the blanket off of him as he maneuvered off the bed without jostling his wife too much. "Stay here," he ordered as he slipped his pants on then threw his feathers over his bare shoulders.

"Like hell, asshole," she muttered, slipping from the bed as well before covering herself with her own cloak, making sure it was completely closed in the front so she wasn't accidentally flashing anyone. "I'm going to check on the children."

"Evelyn," he sighed, covering his eyes with his sunglasses. "Do as I say."

"If I ever sat down and did everything you ordered me to, you would be bored of me in a heartbeat," she pointed out, tugging on the fur-rimmed collar of her coat so that her marked neck would be covered. "I'm going to check on the kids. Try and stop me."

Doflamingo just chuckled lightly before leaving the room silently, Evelyn behind him. As he headed towards the deck, she deviated from his shadow and walked to the room where the two youngest slept. Passing Corazon's door, she cracked it open. He was still curled up in bed, the blankets tangled around him and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. She doubted he would be so careless to make a sound (especially with his power) if he was going to try something in a world where he would not be able to get very far, but she's paranoid.

Closing the door as silently as it opened, which was odd to her since she was sure the door squeaked then passed it off as his powers so he could rest easy, Evelyn continued on her way to the two boys' room at the end of the hall. The door next to Corazon was where the two toddlers slept with Aster watching over them, her own idea for one reason. If Corazon tried anything with the boys and he manages to get past Aster, he won't get past her because of the security wards around the room. He won't be able to realize they're there before they activate and wake her up. The wizards here, however, may be able to pick up on them and deactivate them before they set off.

She opened the door only to face a wall of scales. " _Aster_?" she called softly.

The scale wall shifted then shrunk until the serpent was back to his six-foot length. " _Mistress_?" he called back, coiling into a pile in front of her and lifting his head to her waist. " _Is something wrong_?"

" _Judging from what I saw, I take it no one has tried to come into the room_?" she asked, stepping around the basilisk and over to the small bed her son was peacefully slumbering in.

" _No. Why_?"

" _Doffy and I heard a noise out on deck_ ," she explained, moving the blanket back up from the young boy's stomach to his chin.

" _And no one on this ship would make a noise in the middle of the night unless they are more out of it than expected_ ," the serpent stated, eyes on his mistress as she moved to the next bed containing Dellinger. " _Besides, Senor Pink is on watch, right? His shift isn't over yet. Then it's Jora after him_."

" _Exactly_ ," she agreed while rubbing Dellinger's back when he let out a soft whimper, her hand skillfully avoiding the black fin. " _Doffy's checking it out now. I just had to check on the boys. I'm going to see if the other three are okay_."

" _Expect Law to be awake, I believe he has insomnia_ ," Aster informed her.

With a nod to her faithful companion, she left the room. She briefly heard the sound of Aster in his larger form curling back against the door inside. Across the hall stood another door, a faint light peeking out from under it. A soft smile grew on her lips before she eased that door open as well.

Buffalo and Baby 5 were sleeping heavily on their own beds, the blanket tucked neatly around the girl while the older boy's was almost completely on the floor. Sitting at the desk reading a book by candlelight was Law, who looked up when he heard her enter. Judging from the tidiness of his own bed, he has yet to even touch it tonight.

"Do you need something, Emerald Rose?" he asked her as she closed the door behind her.

"You can call me Mama Rose, you know, if it's any easier," she told him, picking up Buffalo's blanket before draping it back over the rotund boy. "I was just checking on you guys. Has the door been opened at all?"

Law shook his head. "No," he replied. "Is someone on the ship?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "Keep an eye on the door while I go check the deck. Doffy should be checking it right now, but I haven't heard anything yet. If the door opens, whether you see someone or not, shout. Aster's across the hall with Atticus and Dellinger. He can get in here and check things out before Doffy or I get here. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he replied with a nod. "But what did you mean, whether I see someone or not?"

"Let's just say people here have a way of moving around without anyone seeing them," she supplied, going back to the door. "When we're done checking things out, I'll come back and let you know so that you can get some sleep. You should be asleep now, but Aster says you have problems sleeping. We'll talk later if you want."

"No, thanks," Law sharply said, turning back to his book. "I'm fine."

Offering his back a small smile, she left the room, closing the door behind her once again. With a deep inhale, she turned for the deck. She tapped the boys' door to let Aster know she was done in the other room and that there was nothing amiss. Her walk was brisk but silent as she headed outside, the door closed upon her arrival. Slowly, she opened it and stepped outside, closing it before walking across the deck.

"The Young Master is at the other end of the ship," Senor Pink informed her from base of the crow's nest. "I have not seen anyone board."

"Doesn't mean much, Senor," she told him. "The people here can make themselves invisible. Has the door opened since Doffy left it?"

"Not that I saw," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Well if they're smart, whoever did board us left," she scoffed, going to the head of the ship. "Though common sense does not exist here."

"You're joking," the man accused.

She snorted at him. "I only wish I was." Her eyes scanned over the area for anything that was not where it was supposed to be. Noticing one of the chairs was not properly placed, she asked, "Did you take a seat earlier?"

"No, I was up there my whole shift," Senor Pink informed her, looking up to the crow's nest.

Considering how much of a neat freak some of the people on board were, Baby 5 being one if only to feel useful, the chairs were normally placed perfectly around the table so that no one would trip over a leg sticking out at an odd angle. The chair was only angled different by a few inches, but it was enough to draw her attention.

"See something, my rose?" her husband asked her as he approached.

"The chair," she said, nudging her head towards it. "It's uneven. I think it was bumped."

Doflamingo hummed lowly, turning to Senor Pink. "You're sure no one came on board?" he asked.

"I saw no one, Young Master," he replied with a bow of his head.

"Wouldn't matter much if you did or didn't," Evelyn sighed then looked up to the blonde. "Notice-Me-Not charms and Invisibility Cloaks can make people, well, invisible. I think someone was on the ship. The question is if they still are."

"So how can we tell if they left or not?" Doflamingo asked, pulling the disturbed chair out. "Wait, don't answer that." He lifted the chair then swung it behind him. The sound of impact was loud as a body was thrown into sight from seemingly nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Evelyn snapped at the young woman with pink hair, who was clutching her side in pain. "Answer me!"

A groan escaped the woman before she spoke. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, most call me Tonks," she whimpered, struggling to sit up. The woman is young, very late teens, possibly early twenties. "I'm an Auror."

"What is an Auror?" Doflamingo asked, setting the chair back down and putting it in its proper placement. "And why are you on my ship?"

"Aurors are like marines," Evelyn explained to him. "They're the ones who go after the people who break the law."

"Right," the woman, Tonks, replied with a sharp nod before hissing as she tried to stand up, finding herself unable to. "I was just told to keep an eye on this ship and its crew."

"Why?" the blonde demanded. "By who?"

"The Headmaster," she answered with a grimace. "Bloody hell, that really hurt!"

"You have seen nothing yet," Evelyn pointed out, grabbing the younger woman by her arm and dragging her to her feet. Tonks let out a pained yell at the treatment before she was shoved over to Senor Pink. The raven-haired woman looked up at her husband, letting him decide what to do with the intruder.

"Take her to the holding cell, we'll interrogate her fully in the morning," he ordered his subordinate.

"Yes, sir!" Senor Pink replied before dragging the intruder inside.

"So, we're being watched," Evelyn sighed in annoyance, running her hands through her hair and scratching at her scalp.

Doflamingo wrapped his arms around her, securely holding her to him. "Fufufu, after earlier, it does not surprise me," he commented.

 **Here is a line!**

Morning arrived with a flash of fire on the deck, only this time it wasn't Corazon's fault. The bird from the day before appeared on the table on the ship deck with a burst of flames before holding out a note for Evelyn to take. Already suspecting what it was about, she handed her response to Fawkes. The phoenix took the reply letter and disappeared in another flash of fire.

"What's that?" Jora asked as she placed a bit of berry preserves on a slice of toast before handing it to Dellinger. He needs more fruit, in her opinion, since most of his diet was seafood, meats, and juices or milk. Dellinger accepted the toast, biting into it and tearing the crunchy bread.

Opening the note, Evelyn's eyes scanned over it quickly. "Either Dumbledore thinks this asshole won't tell me he wants a meeting or he's just making sure I did not forget," she explained, holding the parchment over a ball of green flames she conjured on her palm. "Nothing important."

"You are still taking Corazon and the children?" Doflamingo asked her.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod, placing a couple slices of pear on Atticus's plate. Her son took one from the plate immediately with a smile before biting down on the fruit. "I am leaving Aster, Atticus, and Dellinger on the ship, though. I worry that Dumbledore may try something."

"Even to children that are hardly two years old?" Senor Pink asked skeptically. As a father himself, he finds the very idea difficult to process.

"He left me on a doorstep in the middle of a cold night with nothing more than the thin blanket covering me and a note for my aunt to read when they found me in the morning," she explained with narrowed eyes. "I was fifteen months old. So I would not put it past him to do something to Atticus or Dell."

"Terrible thin _g_ to do to a child," Lao G commented. "G!"

"Do you think he will have others with him as well?" her husband inquired, sipping at his morning coffee. He can drink wine whenever he wants, but never miss the morning coffee.

"I would not put that past him either," Evelyn sighed, dropping the burning parchment as the flames licked too close to her fingers. "The more voices he has speaking for him, the more likely I will listen. At least, that is what he thinks. Baby 5, Buffalo, Law. Hurry up and finish your breakfast. You three are coming with me. He wants us to meet him in an hour."

Not that anyone could see, Doflamingo rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "I assume he demanded more than asked," he commented, passing another pear slice to Atticus once he was done with the previous two. What can he say? His son loves pears.

"As per his usual," the woman replied with a nod of her head. "We'll head up after breakfast. I think we'll need the extra time if Corazon trips over his own feet often enough. Which may actually be a good thing in this case."

"Cora-san being clumsy is a good thing?" Baby 5 asked, kicking her legs while munching on a bite of breakfast ham.

"A fair warning for all of you, which I think I will need to do a lot," she started, placing her silverware down before linking her fingers and planting her elbows on the table then her chin on her tangles digits. "The magic in this community is kind of flaunted in designated safe areas. For example, they have either a spell or a potion that allows portraits and photos to move and talk. The animals and people in the pictures can even move to other frames near them. Dumbledore has several portraits in his office, so it would not surprise me if the other portraits go to him to inform him of anything odd in the school. Makes me wonder about a lot of stuff now, but no matter.

"Anyway, with Corazon's clumsiness, the portraits will already inform Dumbledore just how many and who I will be bringing with me. If all they see is a tall blonde setting himself on fire and tripping on air, as well as three children, then anything any of you do is completely unexpected. Meaning no spinning, Buffalo, and no changing your arms to weapons, Baby 5."

"Yes, Mama Rose," the two called-out children accepted with a bow of their heads.

Corazon pouted at her before holding up a note denying his clumsiness.

"If you were any clumsier, Corazon, you would be restricted to your room," she informed him as Doflamingo nodded next to her with a humored smirk on his lips. The younger glared at his brother.

"Why me?" Law asked, picking at his scrambled eggs. "Corazon is strong, so I understand you taking him. Baby 5 and Buffalo have devil fruit powers. So why me?"

"Well," Evelyn sighed gently, reaching over and brushing a stray bang from his face. "Let's face it. You're highly intelligent. You understand situations much faster than anyone else. In case I miss something, I am depending on you to catch it." He looked at her skeptically, knowing she normally does not miss much. "Let me put it this way, Law. If I asked a witch or wizard 'why', for any explanation to their magic, they'll just say 'magic'. If I ask you 'why' for any reason, you'll dig for the answer, lay out all the facts you can gather and analyze them until you can come up with an explanation. That is why I am bringing you along. Because you catch facts and you analyze them until you have the answer."

The young boy nodded in acceptance. "Okay. I think I get it."

"Good!" she chirped happily, withdrawing her arms from their position and returning to her breakfast. "Now eat your eggs. You need the protein. Hey, asshole, you give Atticus anymore pears, you deal with the consequences. Atticus, eat some toast, sweetheart. And drink your milk so your bones stay strong."

Doflamingo chuckled at her usual motherly antics.

 **Here is a line!**

Surprisingly enough, Corazon only tripped a total of ten times on the way to the Headmaster's office. To be fair, the moving staircases were something she forgot to mention, so he was caught off guard. The children thought the portraits and watchful suits of armor were 'awesome'. Law eventually grew bored of them when he did not receive any answers to his questions, which Evelyn was not surprised about and suspected he would try to figure them out on his own at a later date.

Upon reaching the familiar gargoyle, she looked down to the children. "Remember, no surprises," she reminded them, earning three nodding heads in return. Corazon just slipped his own pair of sunglasses back on. Looking back to the gargoyle, she recalled the password mentioned in Dumbledore's note, "Ice Mice." The gargoyle leapt to the side, revealing the spiraling staircase that would lead up to the office.

The blonde did manage one more trip during the ascent, but they made it to the door in one piece. Voices were muffled as they flew through the large wooden door, signaling a conversation inside but Evelyn had yet to care. She opened the door without a knock and stepped inside, startling the occupants into silence. Corazon was only a couple steps behind her as the children ran into the room.

Baby 5 and Buffalo headed straight for the window, leaning against the glass carelessly. "Wow!" Baby 5 whispered in amazement. "Look how high we are!"

"Of course we're high up, we climbed a lot of floors," Law pointed out boredly.

"It's still cool!" she shouted at him. "You're just no fun!"

Law glared darkly at her, causing her to turn to Buffalo and cry on him while clinging to his shirt. "Stop provoking him, dasuyan," the larger boy told her.

"Play nicely, kids," Evelyn giggled as she sat on the couch near them. Corazon dropped himself onto a nearby chair, tilting his head to watch the few people in the room.

"Evelyn, dear, is that you?" a red-haired woman asked in disbelief. "What are you wearing?! That is entirely inappropriate!"

"You're not my mother and you never will be, Molly," she informed the woman with a wave of her hand. Her clothes are fine, anyway. A simple forest green tank top that hugged her torso like a second skin, her short black skirt that reached to her thighs so that it did not restrict her movements too much, and her usual white fur-rimmed dark green coat. Of course her legs are covered with fishnet stockings and she wore a pair of three-inch black heeled boots if only to feel a little taller since her husband towers over her.

"That's how Mama Rose always dresses," Baby 5 commented, dropping onto the couch next to her cheerfully.

"Truly?" Snape sneered before adding sarcastically, "It's a wonder how she managed to marry someone so upstanding."

"Miss Potter, perhaps you would like to introduce your friends to us?" Dumbledore suggested when he noticed the woman glaring at Snape, her fingers tracing something hidden under her coat. More than likely her wand.

"Potter?" Law repeated, looking to Evelyn.

"My maiden name," she explained to him. "And you were already informed once before, I'm a married woman, Dumbledore. You would do well to remember that, especially with my husband's brother in the room." She nudged her head towards the tall blonde nearby. "But just so everyone does know each other, my brother-in-law is Corazon. The children are Baby 5, Buffalo, and Law.

"Pay attention, kids, I'm only doing this once. The old man is Dumbledore Albus, he's the school's headmaster. Those two men over there, Lupin Remus on the left and Black Sirius on the right. The red-haired woman is Weasley Molly and you guys should remember seeing Weasley Ronald yesterday. Red-haired girl by him is his sister, Ginny. Next to Ronald is Granger Hermione. The man scowling at us like we're filth is Snape Severus and the strict-looking woman is McGonagall Minerva. Corazon, you light that cigarette in here and I will hit you!"

The blonde flinched, the lighter's tiny flame dancing behind his hand before he clicked it shut and lowered it with a pout. He wrote a note and held it out for her. 'I need a smoke.'

"Baby 5, can you please light his cigarette, honey," Evelyn asked the young girl, who nodded with a smile. Baby 5 jumped off the couch, running over to Corazon before taking his lighter and igniting the small flame again. He leaned down enough for her to light the tip of his cigarette then sharply pulled back. The kids know not to prank him with fire, but he wasn't risking it.

"That's an unhealthy habit," Remus commented.

Corazon replied by showing his middle finger to the amber-eyed man.

"Thank you, Baby 5, since Corazon is too rude to thank you himself," Evelyn told the girl sweetly, picking Baby 5 up and placing the child on her lap.

"Miss Potter-" the headmaster was cut off.

"Donquixote, learn it, old man," the raven-haired woman growled.

"I am afraid I would have difficulty pronouncing it properly," he told her with his best grandfatherly voice.

"No offense to Law, but Trafalgar is harder," she chuckled as Baby 5 slid off her lap and ran back to Buffalo to look out the window.

"Is not!" Law argued.

"Anyway, you were saying, Dumbledore?" she inquired, brushing off Law's protest.

"Why did you introduce us last name first?" Hermione suddenly asked, once again cutting off the headmaster.

"It's how names are said back home," Evelyn explained. "Trafalgar Water Law is Law's full name, with Trafalgar being his last name, Water being his middle, and Law being his given name. Donquixote Doflamingo is the same, Donquixote is the family name and Doflamingo is my husband's given name. And since I married him, I am now Donquixote Evelyn. So just to lessen the confusion for my family, I introduce you in a way easier for them." Not many people exposed their middle names, if they had them. So she thought using Law's name for part of the explanation would make it more understandable.

"You call wherever you were 'home', but this is your true home, Evelyn," Dumbledore informed her. "We were quite worried about you when you did not return for your fifth year and again this year. Would you mind telling us where you were exactly?"

She scoffed, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "This place isn't home," she stated. "Home is supposed to be a place of love, family, and trust. I seem to be denied all of that here. No, this place will never be home. My home is on the _El Flamenco_ with my husband. Our family is our crew. And trust? While difficult for me to grasp when I first arrived among them, it is there. We look after each other." Her eyes opened as she looked to the aged man. "I was perfectly at home before you dragged me here."

"But this is where you were born and grew up," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Yes, but it isn't home," she argued with a shake of her head. "Law, where is home?"

The hat-wearing boy looked at her curiously about the question before realizing just what she was really asking. "The saying is 'home is where the heart is'," he replied. His home is long gone, though. Burned to ash, just like his family.

Seeing the sadness taking over his gaze, Evelyn reached to him and dragged him onto the couch, cradling him to her chest. He's at a good size for ten, but he's still small enough for her to hold. "Exactly," she agreed with a nod, placing her cheek on his head. "Such a shame all of you don't understand that. You're so stuck on where you were born, where you were raised, you probably think that a building makes a home.

"As for where I was, I was in another world. My place of residence was on an island in the North Blue before Doflamingo found me. Then after a couple months, I was on his ship. Best decision I could have ever made."

"How did you travel to another world?" McGonagall asked.

"I want to know how you ended up married to a bloody psychopath!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Doffy's easy to manage if you don't piss him off," Evelyn chuckled. "Which all of you involved with us coming here did. My dimensional traveling was something I found in an old book in the Chamber of Secrets. Seeing as it was written in Parseltongue, I was able to read it easily."

"You went back down into the Chamber?" Ginny asked in shock. "Why would you do that?!"

"Why not?" the woman scoffed.

"What's a chamber of secrets, dasuyan?" Buffalo asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

"I'll explain it later, sweetheart," she told the boy, reaching up and patting his cheek. "It's not important right now. But yes, I went back there because I was curious about everything. Such as how the basilisk moved around without anyone seeing it."

"It traveled through the pipes, I left a note for you," Hermione sighed exasperatedly while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Basilisk?" Law repeated, looking up at Evelyn, who just winked at him.

"A very dark and dangerous creature," Dumbledore told the boy. "We unfortunately had one hidden in the school and were unable to locate it."

"Yes, well, it's gone from the school now, right?" Evelyn inquired knowingly with a smirk.

"I am afraid that we do have a serious matter to talk about," Dumbledore stated, pulling out a rolled up parchment. "There is, of course, Voldemort we must discuss, but I find this to be something you must know about. I am sure you would not like to be surprised by this later on."

"Let me guess, a marriage contract," Evelyn sighed heavily, surprised Dumbledore was pulling this out so early.

"A what?!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed.

"Why, yes, it is, only for your best interest," the headmaster replied.

"I see," she scoffed. "And to whom am I contracted to?" She noticed Ron puffing up his chest in pride.

"Mister Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore replied, unrolling the parchment. "As Sirius was incarcerated, I became your magical guardian to insure your well-being and look over your funds. Molly and I decided it would be best for you and Ronald to be husband and wife upon an appropriate age. Of course, this will annul your current marriage and we'll have to restore you to your proper age."

"Hold on!" Sirius tried to cut in, but was ignored.

"Is it magically binding like the tournament contract?" she asked with a lazy gaze.

"I am afraid so," Dumbledore replied with a nod of his head, looking as though it was the last thing he wanted to pull, but Evelyn knows his tricks.

"You shouldn't have done this, Albus!" Sirius went on being ignored except by Remus, who was holding his best friend back. "She has a right to choose who she wants to marry! Unless it's a psycho!"

"I see, and it stated that I am to marry Ronald Weasley, no other Weasley boy?" she asked, having never laid eyes upon the contract but having heard it mentioned a couple times.

"Indeed." Dumbledore has to admit he is surprise by how easily she was accepting the news. Perhaps her marriage is a loveless one she is trying to get out of and sees the contract as the only way. That thought was dashed away when she started laughing.

Buffalo was laughing with his hands pressed against his mouth as Baby 5 giggled behind her own hands. Law only sat on Evelyn's lap and rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the people here. Corazon was holding his cigarette and staring at the contract like he was tempted to burn it because it had offended him in some way.

"So either I marry Ronald or lose my magic and possibly die, right?" Evelyn laughed. The others snapped their attention to her in surprise, their amusement dying quickly. "I think I can see the solution. It's so easy that I almost want to cry!"

"Have you been trying to leave your husband and he won't let you?" Remus asked, worried his friend's daughter is being abused.

"Yeah right, Doffy is so protective of me, he's willing to kill someone just because I say they hurt me and he won't ask for another side of the story," she chuckled. "I'm talking about the contract solution. Tell me, Mrs. Weasley, which you would rather watch. Would you prefer to see your son get married or watch him be buried six feet under?"

"I would think that obvious," Molly huffed. "I'd much rather see my children get married!"

"Then void the contract," she told them firmly. "It's the only solution that keeps everyone happy and alive."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?!" the woman screeched.

Law started chuckling as he realized what the Rose was saying. "If the contract stays, then it's a threat to her and Doflamingo's marriage," he explained. "If it says she's contracted to marry a certain individual, then there are two ways to deal with it. Either the contract is voided or Doflamingo kills your son. The Emerald Rose can't marry a dead boy, after all."

"Exactly," the woman chuckled, running a hand through Law's dark hair after moving his hat to his lap. "And don't act like it's something my husband won't do. You don't know him like we do. You're a threat to us and to our family. And he will protect us. So I ask again, Molly. Would you rather void the contract so that Ronald lives long enough to marry a girl dumb enough to be his wife, or would you rather be burying him tomorrow? That is, if you can find all the pieces."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I think this is long enough! ^^ I kind of like how the story handled that. I swear, this is writing itself and I am its channel.**

 **In case anyone was curious about why Evelyn left Aster on the ship, it's because he would be able to notice things the others wouldn't. He knows magic. The rest of the crew were only exposed to Evelyn's magic, but didn't quite realize just what it was or the extent of it. So if someone wonders onboard under a cloak or another charm, Aster could spot them faster. Everyone kind of knows this now, so no one asked why the basilisk was staying.**

 **As for Tonks? We'll see about that next chapter, I think. Ja ne, minna-san!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am liking how this is going. It's a lot of fun! ^^ So we shall continue onward and see how things play out! ^^ Yay!**

 **If anyone is wondering where my replies are, they're at the bottom. I had a lot to reply to and some of my answers were a bit long. Don't let me delay your reading. The replies can wait for you at the end of the chapter. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece, but I am the happy owner of Atticus!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Hey! You can't keep me down here! I am a human being! I have rights! Let me go already!"

Doflamingo descended into the brig, grinning at the annoyed Gladius standing far away from the cell their intruder was currently screaming in. "Having fun?" he joked.

"With all due respect, sir, I had more fun listening to the Rose screaming at you when she was pregnant," he taunted back, smirking under his facemask when the tall blonde flinched.

"Mood swings," the blonde muttered with a shiver. "Those were fun to handle." One second she was happy, the next she was crying because of her growing belly, then she was yelling at him for making her 'fat'. That was before the bed rest.

"Makes me glad I'm not married," the dark-skin man chuckled. "Or had to personally deal with a pregnant woman due to my own fault. Were you wanting anything, sir?"

"Just to see if our prisoner has said anything beyond her screaming," he replied, looking towards the door. The woman glared at him through the bars, but it looked more like an angry pout.

"I already told you before, you bloody poof!" she told him. "I was sent by the Headmaster to watch over the ship! Nothing else! Now let me out!"

"No, I don't think so," he responded, ignoring the obvious insult. "I think you know much more than that. You have information we may need in due time. So start talking."

"I was just watching!"

"Not about your pointless mission that ended up with you in there. Your alliance. How many, your leader, any individuals we need to look out for. The usual."

"You want to know about the Order?" she scoffed with an eye roll. "That's what this is about? Look, I don't know much about it. The headmaster is the leader of it. I'm not anyone that important."

"Fufufu, neither are some of my underlings outside of my Family, but they know enough to cause annoyances for me," he pointed out, stalking towards the door. The girl stepped back from the window, frightened of the grin stretching his lips. "Gladius, see if you can get our 'guest' to talk. Then tell me the results."

 **Here is a line!**

The question was shocking, almost as shocking as the way it was asked. Evelyn simply asked them whether they wanted to void the contract or let Ron die as if she were inquiring about lunch.

"Now, Miss Potter-"

"Donquixote."

"Evelyn, I do not think such extremities are needed," Dumbledore told her calmly.

"If you try and use that contract to separate my husband and I, those 'extremities' will be reality," she stated, crossing her legs when Law climbed off her lap. "You act like Doflamingo would just step back and let it happen. He's not that kind of man. I am his family. Corazon is his family. These kids are his family. You seem to be the only one who does not understand that. You try and take someone from his family, you're angering a devil. What you saw him do before is child's play. He was testing you, seeing how strong you actually are. You did not impress him. But if you keep pushing the wrong buttons, next time won't be fun and games."

"You claim that he would murder Mister Weasley in cold blood," the headmaster pointed out. "Yet surely he would be concerned with the reaction of our laws."

To his astonishment, as well as the others, she threw her head back and laughed loudly as two of the children snickered and giggled. Law scoffed and turned away, his shaking shoulders being the only sign that he found the statement humorous. Corazon slapped his forehead in disbelief, giving Dumbledore a look over the top of his sunglasses that told him just how idiotic he found the elderly man.

"I take it you haven't realized just what his 'occupation' is!" Evelyn laughed. "First of all, he's a pirate. Second, he's an underworld broker. The law is something he breaks on a daily basis. I'm sure as soon as he gets up in the morning, he is either going to or already did do something that broke at least one law. Killing someone in order to protect his family is something he would have no problem doing. So again, funeral or wedding?"

"That is quite enough!" Molly suddenly exclaimed, standing in front of the uncaringly Evelyn smirking at her. "I don't know what you're trying to play at here, young lady! After everything we have done for you, you're just going to sit there and threaten us?! I will not just stand by and allow it!"

"What you did for me?" Evelyn repeated with a roll of her eyes. "Sure. Let's count everything you have all done for me. Sirius, let's start with you."

"Evelyn, I know I wronged you, and I am sorry," the man told her. "If I could go back and change everything, I would."

"I'd rather you didn't," she sighed. "If you did, then I would have been happy and fallen into a loveless marriage with the boy I am currently contracted to, possibly. Instead, I grew up distrusting those around me with instincts that warn me of danger. I learned of those lying to me, manipulating me with invisible strings. I made it to another world and fell in love with a man who would burn the whole world down to protect us. I learned to trust again and have a family I am proud to call my own. These children? They were not born from my body, but I love them all the same."

Evelyn smirked maliciously at her godfather. "No, if you could go back and do everything all over again…nothing would change. Because as soon as your bitter eyes saw Pettigrew again, you would do the same thing. Abandon your newly orphaned goddaughter, leaving her to be raised by hateful relatives, while you waste away in Azkaban for twelve years. The only reason you would even break out was to get revenge. Just like you have already done."

"I am sorry, Evelyn," Sirius told her softly. "I truly am. I should have been there for you. I should have taken you home and–"

"Are you deaf?" Baby 5 threw out, cutting the man off. "Mama Rose said that she doesn't want you to change anything!"

"Baby 5, interrupting is rude," Evelyn scolded the child gently, reaching over and running her fingers through the girl's growing black hair, the yellow bow not bothered by the act.

"Yes, Mama Rose," the girl accepted with a smile.

"You have a child so young?" Molly asked in shock, hand on her chest. "Just what have you been up to?"

"I already told you," the raven-haired woman sighed heavily. "These children were not born from my body, but I love them still. Perhaps when greed isn't driving you to accept other children, you would understand."

"Excuse me, young lady! That is very disrespectful and an outright lie!"

"You're not excused. And it is very much true. I will even provide the memories of me overseeing any conversation between you, Dumbledore, and those traitors right there." She waved her hand to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione uncaringly, ignoring the nervous looks they were sending to each other. "Another saw the same thing as well, so erasing my memories would not help you much. Especially considering my family."

"How can he erase your memories?" Law asked, looking at her in curiosity.

"It's a spell that mainly attacks the brain, the hippocampus to be more accurate," she explained to him. "It either erases memories or suppresses them entirely. I don't know how it does it, a shockwave through the brain or frying nerves that link the memories and the damage passes off as erasing memories. I do know, however, that doing it too often can cause plenty of brain damage."

The children and Corazon looked to Dumbledore with narrowed eyes, even though no one could see the blonde's gaze. "You won't get away with doing that to Mama Rose, dasuyan!" Buffalo exclaimed. "Young Master would kill you in a second, dasuyan!"

Corazon held his hand out to Evelyn, a note being pinched between his fingers. She took it before scanning over its contents and nodding. He figured the same as her, they would not be able to read the language. Strange how they could understand it, though. "Corazon said, in fewer words than I am about to use, that you should get rid of any of those ideas, as well as that contract. If you want to help keep the peace, don't give Doffy any reason to kill someone here."

"I am afraid to say that the contract will not be that easily undone," Dumbledore informed her, believing she did not know just how easily it could happen if done properly.

"I can't touch it, and neither can Ronald," she stated knowingly, ignoring the smug look on the redheaded boy's face. "My Head of Family, however, can appeal to have it revoked. Seeing as how my father is dead and I am married, that makes my husband Head of our family. If the contract does annul my marriage, Doffy still is Head of Family, seeing as he basically took me into his family before he even married me, and he is also my captain. While he knows how to handle such situations, you will probably annoy him enough that he would just find it easier to kill Weasley and remarry me. In the case that he can't do anything, that leaves it to you and/or Molly.

"What's it going to be, Dumbledore? Will more blood stain your hands, as well as the hands of the victim's own mother? Because it won't stain ours. We gave a warning. It's up to you whether to take it or not. Either way, that contract will be useless and my current marriage still safe."

The headmaster sighed heavily, eyes connecting with Evelyn's. Due to Aster and all his knowledge, she learned that Dumbledore read the minds of whomever he made eye contact with, generally signaled by the twinkling. She allowed the eye contact, thinking up as many various memories as she could of Doflamingo's moments, as well as her own. What they have already shown truly was child's play.

Pale, Dumbledore turned away, taking a few short gasps of air. McGonagall and Snape turned to him, the woman checking over him to make sure he was okay. "My dear girl, how far have you fallen?" he gasped out.

"I rose," she contradicted him. "I was pushed down here and broken. Then I went there and I was a new person, someone who has tasted freedom for the first time. I made choices for myself instead of doing what others told me to do. I became more than a wisp of a girl being pushed into battle by cowards. I am the Emerald Rose, wife to Donquixote Doflamingo, the Head of the Donquixote Family.

"Now, I am sure you brought me here for more than a simple contract to marry a traitorous brat whom I never had a single interest in. You brought me back to fight Voldemort. More accurately, you brought me here to kill him. That, I can do. You see, he's as much of a threat as you are. Only he doesn't hide behind lies and manipulations like you do. If you could bring me here, then so could he. So really, killing him would be for our best interest."

"So we're going to kill a really bad guy, Mama Rose?" Baby 5 asked happily.

"Well we have to, sweetheart, or he may drag us all back here again and we'll end up killing him anyway," Evelyn chuckled at the girl.

"As arrogant as ever," Snape commented.

Evelyn only laughed lowly. "Snape, when it comes down to it, my arrogance is well deserved. Not because of my past nor my husband. Because I am a force to fear back home. All on my own." A one hundred million beri bounty was nothing to scoff at. Doflamingo's bounty was even higher than hers. And they haven't even touched the Grand Line yet.

"It is foolish to think you can defeat the Dark Lord so easily," the dark man stated.

"Just as foolish as trying to steal from a pirate or infiltrate a pirate crew," she shrugged off. "Yet people do it all the time. Don't underestimate me." She turned to Dumbledore. "I will kill Voldemort. Do not doubt that. Any and all information you have regarding him will be needed. So either talk now or we find out on our own later. Either way, Doffy's probably having a little too much fun back on the ship, so I should go."

"How can you trust that man?" Hermione asked hastily, almost offended by the idea. "He's insane! A bloody psycho! You can tell just by looking at him!"

Evelyn smirked at the girl. "That's why he's so fun."

Corazon poked her shoulder, drawing her attention to the note he was holding up for her to read. 'Why say Doffy's having too much fun?'

"We had an infiltrator last night," she told him. "Senor Pink took her to the brig. Gladius, last I checked, was the one in charge of making sure she didn't leave too early. Oh!" She reached into her pocket, drawing a wand before showing it Dumbledore. "Look familiar, by chance?"

"That belongs to Tonks!" Sirius exclaimed, snatching the wand from her fingers. "Where did you find it?"

"Who do you think we have locked up on our ship?" she threw back as she stood. "Really, if you're going to spy on us, send a professional that knows how to be quiet. We'll give her back. Her condition, however, depends on how much she's willing to cooperate."

"Evelyn, please," Remus shakily spoke up. "There's no need to hurt Tonks. Just let her go."

"No," she replied coldly. "We need information that we probably would not get otherwise. Don't worry so much about her. We do know what we're doing, at least. Unless someone sets Dellinger on her. Then I question our sanity. Come on, kids. Corazon. We're going back to the ship."

The blonde man nodded, getting to his feet and stuffing his hands into his pockets as he trailed behind the three children that gathered around Evelyn's legs. Halfway between the door and the chair he was seated on, he tripped and landed on his back. Baby 5 and Buffalo cheered about his clumsiness. Law muttered under his breath. Evelyn looked at Corazon with a blank stare. "Really?" she deadpanned as he got back to his feet.

 **Here is a line!**

Law was easily the calmest of the trio when they boarded the ship again, Evelyn behind him and Corazon after her. Baby 5 and Buffalo ran across the deck, calling out random names of the crew in order to announce their return. Trebol grabbed Baby 5 for her devil fruit training while Lao G took Buffalo. Evelyn smiled gently at the children as Law was soon dragged away by Diamante for his sword training. Corazon just went inside quietly, sending her a small look over his shoulder.

"Mama!" a voice called out to her before Atticus came running from around a corner.

"Mama Rose!" Dellinger followed after the other child. Both were dripping wet, their clothes stuck to their bodies. Aster followed after the two hyper boys, water sliding off his scales.

"Mama! There squid!" Atticus informed her, grabbing a hold of her leg once he reached her. The slightly older hybrid child clung to her other leg. "Dell go swim. Big squid throw Dell back on ship. Squid lots of fun."

" _Guess what they met_ ," the basilisk drawled.

"Atticus, where's Daddy?" she asked her son, crouching down in front of the two boys.

"Daddy talk to Uncle Gladius," he answered.

With a heavy sigh, she looked to her basilisk. " _When did he go talk to Gladius_?" she questioned the serpent.

" _Not even five minutes ago_ ," Aster replied with a shake of his head. " _Normally, I can watch the two just fine during a short period of time. Dellinger just had to jump off the ship. And Atticus just had to follow him. It's very difficult being a small basilisk and juggling toddlers with a giant squid_."

" _You're kidding me_ ," she groaned, dropping her head into her hands _. "Okay, I can't fault him for this. I know it's unfair that we ask you to look after the kids sometimes, and you're right. It's usually for a few minutes and it's usually fine_."

" _We're just on a lake full of fresh water and strange new creatures this time_ ," the serpent added on. " _Plenty of new things to explore_."

"What happened?" a voice asked hesitantly.

"Daddy!" Atticus cheered, releasing his mother in order to cling to his father's long legs. "Daddy! Squid in water!"

"A squid in the water?" Doflamingo repeated, looking to Evelyn.

"The lake has a giant squid in it," she clarified. "Usually, it helps get people out of the water before they drown or just plays with people swimming. These two thought it was a game and Aster had a hard time keeping one on the ship while catching the other."

"Alright," the blonde drew out then shook his head slightly. "So no more leaving the children on the deck with Aster being the only one watching them."

"To be fair, I wasn't expecting either of them to jump into the water. But yeah. At least one adult with them at all times. I think we need to give Aster a break from watching them so often, anyway."

" _It's fine. I enjoy the two_ ," the basilisk reassured his mistress. He did like looking after the children. Most of the time, things were relatively safe and normal. The boys never jumped off the ship before because it was always in motion or they were on land when it was anchored. With a pair of toddlers almost two years old, it really was just something that was bound to happen. No one was prepared for it, though.

" _All the same, you need a break, too_ ," she informed her companion as she rose, patting Dellinger on the head gently. "Dell, sweetie, Mama Rose can feel her leg about to break."

"Sorry," Dellinger giggled, releasing his hold on the woman before running over to Atticus. "Play! Jora!"

"Play!" Atticus agreed before the two boys raced back inside to locate the artistic woman, Aster following after them.

"Fufufu, at least they won't go overboard again," Doflamingo commented as Evelyn wrapped her arms around his waist, her head leaning into his torso. "How did it go?"

"He brought out the marriage contract pretty quick and I was the one to mention Voldemort," she started with a heavy sigh. "I honestly wasn't expecting him to bring it up so soon. But I already told him and Molly, Ronald's mother and the second person to sign the contract, that it is useless. Either they void it or Mrs. Weasley will be burying her son very soon."

The tall blonde chuckled, his grin spreading. "Their response?"

"They doubt we'll go to such extremes, probably thinking you'll do things the legal way, which take too long," she explained calmly as he started to lead her back inside. "By the time you would get halfway through the legal steps, Dumbledore would have activated the contract, de-aged me, and married me off to Ronald. You could still finish the process, which would allow a divorce at some point, but I hate the thought of calling that gross, idiotic, pathetic little boy my husband for any length of time." She shivered at the thought.

"It's a good thing that I am the only one you are allowed to call 'husband', then," he commented. "If the contract is activated, how long would it take to void our marriage? I am a little worried about him trying it today."

"They would need to find the necessary papers and such to cancel out our marriage, which they don't even have because we got married back home," Evelyn giggled, knowing that any concrete proof would be difficult to come by since they were unable to go to a judge. "The only thing saying we're married here are our words and the rings. And since we're pirates, thus going to a person of law is out of the question, there are no papers for anyone to find anyway.

"Even if they did somehow find non-existent paperwork, it would have to go through various people in order to fully cancel our marriage. Activating the contract could take up to a week, I believe Aster once explained to me. The process takes so long in order to give a current spouse or the family of one of the contracted to try the legal means of breaking off the contracted marriage. If both are ongoing, then both procedures take longer. Voiding the contract actually takes a lot less time."

"Fufufu, it's just easier to get rid of the boy," Doflamingo chuckled upon entering his office. "How shall we do so, my rose? A fall out the window? A trip down the stairs resulting with a broken neck? A noose?"

She smiled at him coyly, almost slamming the door behind them. "Whichever makes you happier to do," she replied as he bent down then claimed her lips.

His hands gripped her hips, lifting her up and placing her on his desk as her hands started undoing the buttons of his black shirt. Their lips separated, his trailing down her neck and back up to her jaw as her hands undid the final button then reached up to his tie, loosening it until she could pull it off. She shivered against him as his hands rubbed at her thighs, slowly trailing up to her skirt.

A knock on the door crashed into their ears, earning a scowl from Evelyn and a groan from Doflamingo. "Who is it?" he asked through clenched teeth. He wondered sometimes if the crew knew when they were cock-blocking or if it was all accidental.

"Gladius, sir," the familiar voice drifted through the wooden door. "I have information from our prisoner."

"Come back in an hour and I will listen," Doflamingo informed the man. "Right now, I am in a different kind of mood and you are interrupting."

Evelyn slapped his chest playfully, snickering as she leaned back to support herself on one arm while the offensive hand remained on his skin, slowly trailing down to the waistline of his slacks. He leaned down and nipped at her chin in return.

They could almost hear the man's embarrassment. "Sorry, Young Master. I'll be back later."

 **Here is a line!**

This ship is as it always is to little Donquixote Atticus. He and Dellinger were trying to find Auntie Jora and some doors they opened were occupied by others. He saw how Grandpa Trebol trained big sister Baby 5 to control her arms changing shapes in one room. In another, Grandpa Lao G was beating on big brother Buffalo, who was trying to fight back as fast as the man. And then two doors after that one, Grandpa Diamante was laughing at big brother Law, who was trying to hit him with a sharp sword that was being blocked.

The other doors they opened only held back people who were probably wanting time alone. Uncle Corazon was laying on his bed with a book over his face. They found Uncle Pica making his armor shine even brighter than it already did. His Uncle Gladius, they passed by him in the hall and he was muttering under his breath. He was walking away from his Mama and Daddy's work room. With a smile, Atticus went to the door, ready to swing it open, but Aster pulled him away and shook his head slowly.

"Come, Atticus!" big brother Dell urged him, grabbing his arm and pulling him further from the door. "We go find Jora! She make pretty pictures!"

"Okay," Atticus agreed, following after his slightly older brother. The next door opened showed stairs going down into a dark place with only a small light. "What there?" he asked, looking to the horned boy.

"Dunno," Dell replied with a shrug then smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Let go look!"

"Yeah!" he agreed with a nod as Dell slowly climbed down the steps. Turning to his Mama's snake, he said, "Come, Aster. Explore!"

Aster seemed to sigh then slithered down the stairs as Atticus followed him. His Mama always said that when he can't see where he's going, let Aster go first because Aster can grow big and catch him if he falls. Dell was already at the bottom of the stairs, bouncing on his feet. "What there?" Atticus asked the older boy.

"New lady," Dell replied, still smiling as he pointed. "There!"

Finally at the bottom of the stairs, Atticus looked over to see the new lady. She had pink hair and was watching them with wide brown eyes. Atticus did not know what to think about the plain black dress she was wearing. The sleeves were too open and the dress looked too loose on her. Her face looked hurt.

"Hello there," she said with a small smile. "What are you two doing here?"

"Explore!" Atticus cheered, throwing his hands into the air. Dell did the same thing. Aster was staring at the new lady, sticking his tongue out at her a lot. "Who you?"

"My name is Tonks," she replied. "Who are you two? What are you doing on this ship?"

"My name," Atticus started, picking at his nose. "My name Atticus. This Dell. This our home on water."

"You live on this ship?" the lady whispered, lowering to the floor.

"My Daddy found Dell," he told her. "Daddy boss. Mama live here, too." He walked closer to the cage she was in, but Aster stopped him when he got too close. "Why you in there?"

"Um…it's a…game! Yes, a game!" she said excitedly. "A scavenger hunt that I need your help with!"

"Her hair change!" Dell yelled, pointing at the hair that suddenly turned into a bright purple.

"I can do things like that easy," Tonks told them. "Watch." Her hair changed into many colors, one after the other. Then her nose started changing. Then her mouth did, too. When she was done, she looked like she did when they first saw her.

"Wow!" the boys said in awe.

"Now, want to play the game?" she asked them, kneeling down at the bars with a smile.

"Game! Game!" the two cheered.

Aster suddenly hissed loudly, getting between them and the lady. " _Lies_!" he spat at her, his fangs shining in the candlelight. Not that she could understand him, only his Mama and he can. Well, he can sometimes. The new lady stumbled back loudly, scooting away.

"Aster, rude!" Atticus scolded his Mama's snake.

He only shook his head then nudged them back towards the stairs.

"But Aster, we wanna play game," Dell whined as he was pushed back.

"What are you two doing down here?" someone asked, causing the boys to turn and look. Auntie Jora was staring at them with her mouth tightly closed. "Gladius must have left the door unlocked. You two could have tripped and broken your necks! Young Master and the Rose would never be the same if anything happened to you boys."

"Jora!" Dell yelled happily, running to their auntie and grabbing her leg. "Play, Jora! Play! Paint! Pretty pictures!"

"Who are you calling a sea goddess, you little scoundrel?" Auntie Jora asked, pushing up her hair.

"You, Jora! You!" the horned boy giggled, grabbing at her shirt.

"Silly, boy. I am much too old for you! But I guess we can go make some pictures," she told them with a laugh, picking both up with one arm each. "I have new paints and colors I want to show you boys."

 **Here is a line!**

Evelyn could only stare at the two boys smiling up at her brightly, completely innocent. Then her eyes trailed up to Jora, who was nervously giggling while scratching the back of her head. Even her basilisk had splatters of paint on his scales somehow.

"Fufufu, well," Doflamingo chuckled. "The boys like the new colors."

"You're not helping," she scolded her husband, who could only laugh at the two boys covered in various colors of paint, looking like a rainbow vomited on them. "And you two are getting a bath."

"Bath!" the two cheered.

"And you're helping, asshole! This is partially your fault!"

"My fault? Tell me, my lovely rose, how is this my fault?"

"You encourage this. That's how!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I had to add in that last part. As short as it was, I could not help but add it in. I probably make it seem like Doffy and Evelyn don't spend a lot of time with Atticus, but they really do. I just don't add in those scenes very often. I kind of need to.**

 **Who liked seeing things in a way Atticus sees them? I wasn't sure about the thought process of a two-year-old, so that was the best I could come up with. I hope it was good enough.**

 **Due to the mass amount of reviews or my long-ass replies, here are the responses down here and thanks you guys!**

 **LunaSunFlowerLily : Kinda, sorta. I already have something in mind.**

 **frankieu : Very. Her and Dumbles. Thanks for the review!**

 **LeafeKnight7 : Well he will have quite a hand in it, but the real fun with Doflamingo doesn't start until much later. Sorry. I kind of already got everything all planned out. Thank you for the review. ^^**

 **Sakura Lisel : O_O That has to be one of the longest reviews I have ever really received this story. And she would let Doffy have all the fun simply because he can do crap that she can't and not leave any evidence that wizards can pick up on. Because most wizards are freaking dumb as rocks. Dumbledore did mention de-aging so that her age would not be much of an issue, but no one is going to allow that. I agree completely, but the fun will start correcting that soon enough. Promise!**

 **Tears of Hearts : First of all, I love your name. It is beautiful. Second, Evelyn feels like she would leave too much evidence and doesn't want to deal with Doffy pouting because he didn't get to protect his wife. XD Not that he would pout, he just wants to prove a point. Don't try to take what is his and don't screw with him.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law : He will. Don't worry. I'm glad you enjoyed the chair-abused Tonks moment.**

 **Guest : Oh, thank you! ^^ Fly, little butterfly!**

 **greenespeon1995: All in due time.**

 **SleepyMangaHead : Not strange at all, but Tonks won't get very far. I'm a CoraBelle fan. XD Evelyn would love to have more kids, but Doffy doesn't want to risk her. Even if they could find a way for her to carry a baby too big for her body to handle, he would still be worried about the stress her body would go through. Making more room for the baby to grow doesn't exactly change the weight of the baby or how much it would need to take from the mother. At least, that's what I think.**

 **Paili-chan : …Well…yeah. That's exactly what they think.**

 **Of Serendip : While it is tempting, I can't really see them together. People here drive even Corazon up the wall, as you will eventually see.**

 **Naruto x hinata : General idea, yes. But why spoil Doffy's fun? Besides, she would probably leave too much evidence where as Doffy would leave just about nothing.**

 **Fez8745 : Well I am glad you are enjoying this story. I was a little hesitant writing it. I'll be honest, Fem!Harry is not my forte, so this fic is new waters for me and lots of fun to write. I actually don't plan on bringing the Straw Hats into this story, more like bringing them into the sequel. You'll see. I already have things in mind.**

 **RikuOfTheDesert : People will find out about him eventually. He and Dellinger get a little adventurous at times. There won't be much scene wise on the interrogation. At least, not with Tonks.**

 **xxMockingbirdxxx : I honestly don't know why no one ever tried it before. "Here's a marriage contract, do what it says." "Okay! I'm going to ignore it or find some way/ loophole around it." Nope, Evelyn and Doffy and just about everyone else are all, "We're just gonna kill the other guy." XD And you know Doffy. Even if people will suspect him, and he knows they will, he does things without leaving evidence that he was behind anything.**

 **DannyPhantom619 : You probably will. Very soon.**

 **salsas100 : Sane-ish Doffy is kind of a scary thing. And he may go flying off the handle or not. He doesn't take this world to be much of a threat, but he won't tolerate it being threatening to his wife. He won't lose his head or anything. Just react in a somewhat typical Doffy reaction. I hope. Though he will leave quite an impression, as will Evelyn. I have everything all planned out.**

 **AstalEldu : Thank you very much! I'm, trying my best with the characters, but I'm glad you're enjoying them.**

 **To the following, thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Almonda, harlequin320, Ronin Kenshin, Hellfire and Brimstone, TimothyB, Ender the multiverse Detective, Guest (number 2), mtaisho97, Child of Music and Dreams (breathe, please), Silvermane1, buterflypuss, Rin-s666, and Zaralaan.**

 **Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, new chapter! How many of you are happy about it? I am! So let's get going! What shall Dumbledore decide? What fate shall befall Ronald, life or death?**

 **Well stop reading this note and read the chapter! Only way you'll find out.**

 **I think I'll just keep review responses down at the end of the chapter, if you guys don't mind. It gets a little crowded up here real quick. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own Atticus, not Harry Potter or One Piece. But Atticus is mine and he's adorable and all mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Evelyn repeated skeptically, her quirked eyebrow directed towards the pink-haired woman sitting in the cell. "How…cliché, I guess. Naming your order after a bird you consider to represent Light or Good. Or would it have more to do about Dumbledore being top dog and he has a phoenix? You know what, doesn't matter."

"I was wondering how long you were going to go on that tangent, my rose," Doflamingo commented from his seat, his head leaning against his open hand with his elbow on the table by him.

"You must be so disappointed it was short," she playfully taunted him over her shoulder then looked back to their prisoner.

"Anything else, Gladius?" the blonde asked, looking to the dark-skinned man.

"Their numbers are undetermined, trying to recruit little by little," Gladius stated. "Mostly, they're trying to stop various raids by this Voldemort character. They either arrive too late and clean up the scene, or they fight, lose, and clean up anyway. They're more focused on finding out where Voldemort will strike next than on recruiting at the moment."

"That's stupid," Evelyn scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Voldemort no doubt started recruiting and making allies as soon as he left that graveyard he was reborn in. If he's been quiet for a whole year only to screw up trying to take a prophecy from the Ministry, like a dumbass, imagine how many allies he already has."

"Nothing to worry about, the people here are weak," her husband pointed out. "I am sure that this Voldemort is just as weak."

"Physically, yes. Magically, he's plenty strong," Evelyn corrected him. "Remember, different rules here. His mentality is probably lacking, though. I want to know how the bastard stays alive despite constantly being killed. Does she know anything about that?"

"No," Gladius replied with a shake of his head. "It is possible only Dumbledore knows, if he knows at all."

"Location of their Headquarters?" Doflamingo inquired.

"You can't get in," the woman suddenly spoke with a scoff. "Magically warded to keep people with dark intentions out. Besides, it's under the Fidelius Charm."

"Meaning what, exactly?" the blonde asked her with his usual predatory grin, causing her to flinch back.

"It's a charm that hides locations and only a Secret Keeper can reveal it," Evelyn explained. "Otherwise, it could be right in front of you and you wouldn't even see it. It's more than likely Dumbledore is main Secret Keeper. But if he is, then how do you know where to go for meetings, little girl? It would be like this asshole saying he wants the executives to meet at a location only he knows about and doesn't share."

"Good point," her husband agreed with a nod. "Fufufu, meaning you do know where it is and can tell us."

"It's not that simple," Tonks argued, spitting at him. The glob of saliva barely reached past the bars, but the point was made.

"Rude little thing, isn't she?" he chuckled lowly. "My rose, would you like a turn to get information? Or should Gladius have all the fun?"

"You up to more interrogating, Gladius?" she asked the other man with a small smile.

"She talks easy," the dark-skinned man pointed out as the young woman whimpered lightly. If it wasn't so quiet or their ears so well-trained to detect any sound, they probably would not have heard it. "It won't take me that long."

Turning to the grinning blonde, Evelyn grinned back at him. "Gladius can have all the fun!" she chirped happily.

 **Here is a line!**

Doflamingo was perched upon one of the wings of his ship's figurehead, a glass of wine in his hand. Evelyn was sitting on the deck with Atticus and Dellinger, Aster curled around the three. The weather felt great, the sky clear and a gentle breeze that hardly ruffled the feathers of his coat.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Atticus called out to him, holding a small ball of light in his hands.

Evelyn expected Atticus to have magic as well and when he did his first bit of accidental magic, she had started to teach him how to control it early. From what she could remember of her early childhood with accidental magic, it was a good idea to teach him young before the ship explodes or sharp objects fly through the air.

"That's very good, Atticus," he said with a smile. "See if you can make it bigger."

"Really, Doffy?" Evelyn snickered as Atticus started concentrating on the orb of light. "Here, honey. You make it grow too fast, it will blow up in your face."

Their son giggled as she took his hands to guide him through the growth, the child bouncing on his feet. Dellinger was watching with wide eyes, drinking in every detail he could. He may not be able to use magic, but some of the steps Evelyn was teaching Atticus could apply to Dellinger as well. At least, Doflamingo thought so. From what he had seen of Evelyn's lessons for Atticus, harnessing the magic, especially without a focus, required a lot of concentration and discipline.

Looking up from the trio - or would it be quartet with the snake included? – the blonde noticed his brother approaching while looking towards the shore. "Something wrong, Corazon?" he asked.

His younger brother just pointed to the shore then looked to Doflamingo. Seeing the older blonde just staring at him, he walked closer then grabbed the taller man (even if it is by a few inches) by the chin and turned his head to look in the indicated direction. The elderly man was approaching at a seemingly calm and well-controlled pace, as though he expected everything to go as he planned.

"Now what could he be planning?" Doflamingo chuckled as he hopped down from his perch. His wife looked to him curiously before standing and looking as well.

"I wonder if it's about the contract," she mused. "Maybe he wants the girl back. Or maybe he will tell us something about Voldemort that will be useful."

"Didn't you tell them they had one day concerning the contract?" Doflamingo asked as the two boys stood up and ran to the adults. "This is probably about the contract. They've had their day."

Corazon used his leg to shove Dellinger away from him but did nothing when Atticus grabbed his limb. Dellinger pouted then turned to Evelyn, wrapping his arms around her leg and holding on. "Play nice, Uncle Cora," Atticus scolded his uncle before releasing the man and going to his father. "Daddy, up!"

Chuckling lightly, Doflamingo picked the child up and held him to his chest, allowing his son to climb to his shoulder and sit there. "Do I have a son or a bird?" the taller blonde joked, using one hand to support his son.

"Bird! Bird!" the child cheered happily.

Evelyn giggled before focusing on the aged headmaster that was starting down the dock to their ship. "That is far enough, Dumbledore," she informed him as she lifted herself onto the railing and sat there, her back to Dumbledore so that she was not dangling Dellinger over the water. Aster slithered up to wrap around her body, his head hovering over her shoulder, watching the old man while his mistress's back was turned.

"You know, we may be pirates, but you would think that others would remember to ask the captain for permission to board the ship," Doflamingo threw out blandly. "Do not walk onboard like you own the ship. It is a good way to get yourself killed. The only exceptions are raids and battles. Since you are by yourself, I assume neither are your intentions."

"I apologize if I have been rude," Dumbledore answered back at the base of the gangplank. "I was wanting to speak with Miss –"

"With my Emerald Rose, my lovely Lady Donquixote," the tall blonde finished, sending his wife a wide grin before planting a quick kiss to her smirking lips.

"Daddy gross," Atticus muttered, slapping a hand over the bridge of his nose to try and cover his eyes single-handedly.

"Well, yes, Evelyn," Dumbledore said with a nod. "I wish to speak with Evelyn."

Bright green eyes rolled at Doflamingo in annoyance. "He absolutely refuses to call me by the right name," she muttered to him before looking to the headmaster over her shoulder. "Whatever you wish to tell me, Dumbledore, you can say it in front of my husband."

"I am afraid this is more of a private matter," the elderly man tried to persuade. "It may be quite sensitive, in fact."

Evelyn scoffed. "Whatever you tell me, I'll tell him anyway. You may as well save me the trouble of repeating. I'll probably make things sounds worse."

"Fufufu, do you mean to say you've been exaggerating, my rose?" Doflamingo asked her, his grin growing slightly.

"Only the boring bits," she replied sweetly.

Corazon rolled his eyes and turned around, leaning his back against the ship's rails as he lit his cigarette. The flame was small, touching the very tip, then grew and engulfed his black feathers. He dropped to the ground and rolled.

"Uncle Cora fire!" Atticus called out in shock as Dell watched with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"That's your little brother, asshole," Evelyn dryly pointed out.

"I am considering every possible solution to keep him from hurting himself," Doflamingo admitted just as dry.

She looked at him almost boredly. "Strings."

The flames were smothered quick enough, a small trail of smoke drifting upwards from his feathers that Evelyn long ago charmed to not get burnt, though can still catch fire. Corazon was thankful for that since it stopped him from burning himself. Now if she could find a way that they didn't catch fire at all, he would be grateful.

"Are you quite alright, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, looking to the smoking man.

" _Pretty sure he's missing a few brain cells_ ," the serpent commented, flicking his tongue out in annoyance.

"Corazon's a klutz, we've adapted," Evelyn pointed out with a wave of her hand. "Now about your visit. What is it you were wanting to talk about?"

"Well, we still must settle the matter of the contract," Dumbledore started. "As well as speak concerning Voldemort now that the Ministry has acknowledged his return."

"The first bit I hope will be quick," the raven-haired woman sighed. "Most of our last conversation revolved around that damned contract."

"I trust it was discarded," Doflamingo stated as he placed Atticus down next to Dellinger, who finally released his hold on the woman's leg. "Why don't you and Dellinger go find your Uncle Pica? Daddy needs to get rid of the bad man trying to take your Mama from us."

"Bad man take Mama?" Atticus whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes.

With a soft smile to his son, he wiped the tears away. "Not as long as Daddy is here to stop him," he promised before turning him around and patting his shoulder. "Go on. Both of you. And stay out of trouble."

"No let bad man take Mama!" Atticus ordered as he spun back around, stomping his foot on the ground with an angry pout.

"Mama Rose stay here!" Dellinger agreed, mimicking Atticus's stomping action.

"Go on, you two, I'm not going anywhere," Evelyn giggled as Doflamingo rose back to his full ten-foot height. "This may get ugly, though, and we don't want you two to get hurt. So go find Uncle Pica and play with him."

"Okay," the two boys grumbled, Dellinger kicking the deck as Atticus dropped his head. They turned and headed back inside the ship, grudgingly leaving the adults in search of their favorite person to climb on. Seeing the nod from his mistress, Aster followed after them to make sure they didn't try to deviate.

"Now that the kids are inside, was the contract nullified?" Evelyn asked, looking down at Dumbledore with a bored look as she spun on her spot so that her legs were now hanging off the ship. Doflamingo moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach as he placed his chin on her head. Corazon remained seated on the floor after his rolling around.

"It was not," Dumbledore informed them. "My dear, I have reason to believe that this contract will be better for you. I am trying to help you out of your abusive relationship."

"Abusive?" the two repeated.

Corazon looked to the man with wide eyes, stupefied the elder even suggested the two's marriage was such a thing. He knows age can sometimes lead to senility, but this is ridiculous. To a level beyond Sengoku's love of rice crackers!

"Just what makes you think I'm in an 'abusive relationship'?" Evelyn huffed. She could feel her husband tensing behind her, his arms holding her tighter.

"From what I have seen, he is trying to control you, my dear," Dumbledore went on. "He is around you most of the time that I have seen you. And while he was not at our meeting, his brother attended in his place. I will admit to seeing your memories, and I am sure he is the reason behind your previous actions. With the contract activated, you can be free of him."

"How dare you even think such an idiotic thing!" Evelyn growled.

"He does realize that you were killing before we met, correct?" Doflamingo asked her.

"I killed in defense," she pointed out before Dumbledore's words finally processed. "Wait a minute…the contract is activated?!"

"It's what?!" Doflamingo snapped in anger.

"I know men such as yourself," Dumbledore told the tall blonde. "I will not allow you to corrupt this innocent young girl anymore than you already have!"

"Me? Corrupt her?" Doflamingo repeated slowly before throwing his head back and laughing. "You know nothing, old man!"

"I can't believe this," Evelyn muttered as her hand met her shaking head. "You mean to tell me that even when I warned you what would happen, you went ahead and activated the contract anyway? You really have no problem with Weasley dying because of your actions?" Doflamingo's hands were already twitching, his strings seeking the boy. She just needed to distract a little while longer.

"While I do worry for Mister Weasley's safety, I have taken precautionary measures to ensure no harm comes to him," the headmaster informed. "Within a few days, your marriage will be voided and you will be safe from his controlling abuse."

"I think you have it all wrong," Doflamingo pointed out, his strings finding the target, as well as a second one that may cause a problem. His fingers started moving, controlling the first new puppet, who was several stories from the ground within the castle. The other he was keeping in place. "I don't control her. It is the one thing she hates more than anything else. Controlling my lovely rose is like taking a blade and stabbing her in the heart. Evelyn does what she wishes, kills whomever she pleases. I have seen her flourish into the beautiful flower she is without me saying or doing a thing.

"If anyone here has abused her, it would be you, old man. And if you think I am going to let my wife go so easily just to be trapped back under your thumb, you have something else coming." His moving digits were soon covered by Evelyn's hands, not being hindered or stopped. "This is our family. Evelyn is one of us. You truly believe I will stand back and allow you to take my wife, my son's mother, away from us? You believe that no one on this ship would fight to get her back? How foolish you are!"

A window was opened by his puppet, the sounds of shouting faint in the distance. Evelyn smirked up at her husband, who returned it with a wide grin that showed his gums.

"We all agreed this was for the best," Dumbledore stated calmly, not finding any danger despite the shiver that shot up his spine upon seeing the sickening grin. "Even Sirius agreed to activating the contract to free you from this madman, Evelyn. He is not a healthy husband for you."

"Since when do any of you have a say about who I should be with and who I should avoid?" she asked him coldly, yet her smirk still in place. "I married Doflamingo because I love him. I agreed to be his wife because he means as much to me as I do to him. And here you are, threatening our marriage. Our happiness. Our family!" The screaming in the distance grew loud enough that even Dumbledore heard it, the elder turning to the castle sharply. "You will come to regret it, old man. Try and wash the blood from your hands. You will only fail as more is spilled."

"Fufufu, I think something is happening at your castle, old timer," Doflamingo chuckled. "Best go investigate."

"Indeed, however, this is not over," the elder informed them as he headed back towards the school.

"Oh, but it is," the blonde continued to chuckle, his fingers now laying flat against his wife's waist to pull her closer to his body. "Isn't it, my rose?"

"That was why you showed them what you could do before, wasn't it?" she asked. "You were getting a sample of them in order to control from a distance without seeing them."

"Exactly," her husband replied. "It's something I've been working on. My Parasite Strings are quite useful if I don't need to be within meters of my target. Enough training with them and I won't even need a sample to know my target's location."

Tugging on his cloak coaxed him to look down to the note his brother was holding up. 'What did you do?' it read.

"As far as anyone is concerned, the boy Evelyn was contracted to took a deadly jump from a high window," he stated smugly. "With him gone, though, the contract is voided due to the death of one of those contracted. Seeing as there were no others listed after him, Evelyn won't be taken from us because of it."

Corazon stared at him for a moment, his eyes unreadable, before he sighed and shrugged. He was conflicted with the situation.

On the one hand, his brother did just commit murder but with him staying on the ship and no one knowing his powers, or the extent of them, there was no way to pin the murder on him. It would only be speculation, despite Doffy having the best motivation. And if others were around, they would probably attest that the boy jumped of his own free will. Less evidence against his brother.

On the other, these people did just try to take Doffy's wife from him, which to Corazon, was the biggest 'NO' that he could think of for various reasons. While it would get rid of her and the chances of her finding out what he was actually doing, it also would result in his big brother getting more ruthless and dangerous. Dare Corazon even think it, Evelyn keeps Doffy grounded. With her gone, his brother would be a loose cannon. And that was something that he did not want to happen.

 **Here is a line!**

"What happened?!"

"Is that-?!"

"Oh my god!"

"Did someone push him?!"

"Everyone, return to your dorms immediately!" Dumbledore's booming voice rang out over the crowd of panicked children.

It took much coaxing, but the prefects, head boy and girl, as well as some teachers managed to herd the children away from the disturbing sight. The mangled body of twisted flesh, broken bone, and pooling blood. Distinguishing red hair was soaked with the life-giving fluid. Dumbledore did not need to see the face to know which Weasley this is.

"How did this happen?" he asked, turning to Remus, who was supposed to be watching the boy and ensuring that he was safe.

"I don't know," Remus admitted with a shake of his head, his form visibly shaking as his wide golden eyes stared at the corpse. "He suddenly started for the window, saying he couldn't stop himself, that he had no control over his body. I went to stop him, but then I couldn't move, not matter how hard I tried. The students were in too much of a shock at seeing him jump that no one tried to help him. I suppose they thought he was joking when it started and didn't try before. The oddest thing, once he jumped, I could move. I ran to the window to cast a spell so that his landing would be softer, but when I got to it, it was too late. He was falling too quickly. Almost as though he was being pulled to the very ground."

"He had no control?" Dumbledore repeated.

"He was saying he had none," the werewolf replied. "Albus, we saw something like this before. Just the other day."

Knowing exactly what the werewolf was talking about, Dumbledore could only nod. "For now, the best we can do is put his body in the Hospital Wing, covered and away from the students' eyes. When the Aurors come to retrieve his body, have them run every test they can think of," he ordered. "That man cast some kind of spell on Ronald Weasley. We will find out what it was and he will be punished for it."

 **Here is a line!**

"Mama! Mama!" Atticus cheered upon her entrance into the room Pica was occupying.

"Hi, sweetheart! Where's Dell?" she asked, looking around.

"Auntie Jora take Dell," her son replied as Aster coiled at her feet.

" _So…how did things go_?" the basilisk asked, almost knowingly.

Evelyn smirked at the serpent then looked to Pica. "We may end up with some investigating guests at some point," she informed the large man. "A student just leapt from a tower window and they may try to pin it on us."

"Why would they do that?" Pica asked as he picked himself off the floor.

"Because the suicidal student may have been the one I was contracted to marry, and it may have been less of a suicide than they think," she giggled. "If they can prove it, anyway."

"Doffy's Parasite Strings?" Pica guessed curiously. "He hasn't gotten them that far away yet."

"He managed," she stated with a smile. "Thanks for looking after the boys, Pica. Things were getting a little hectic out there."

Pica nodded in return, smiling back at her.

Taking a small step to the side so that Aster would leave the room first, Evelyn followed after the serpent and closed the door behind her. She waited for the basilisk to coil his way up her body to return to his usual position around her neck before she started walking back to the deck.

" _So Dumbledore did not void the contract_ ," Aster noted. " _And now a boy is dead because he ignored your warning. I wonder just how guilty he feels now_."

" _At least I don't have to worry about being married off to Weasley now_ ," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. " _If I am to be honest, Donquixote sounds a hundred times better than Weasley_."

" _Was old Tommy boy mentioned in any way_?" the magical reptile inquired with a snicker. Tom hated his name and just to prove his displeasure at having served such an uppity brat, Aster would tease his name as often as possible.

" _Ronald took that deadly jump before we could breach the subject_ ," she answered as Atticus swung his feet and hummed lightly. " _With Dumbledore there to see Doffy on the ship at the time of the 'suicide', that just makes it harder for the old man to pin it on the asshole_."

" _Except for the fact that your mate did show them his powers_ ," Aster pointed out.

" _Even then, they don't know what his powers are nor the extent of them. And since there generally is no physical proof of the Parasite Strings, the Aurors may just go ahead and rule it a suicide. Then maybe we can get past this circus and more into the important part. The sooner Voldemort is dead, the sooner we can get home_."

" _Dumbledore won't let us go back home so easily_."

" _Which is why, when we have the time, we will be going back to the Chamber and look into Salazar's library again. Perhaps we missed something about traveling back to a location in one of the books. Sal may even be able to help us_."

" _It is possible_ ," Aster agreed with a nod. " _We were more focused on getting you away in the first place. By the way, I hate to bring this up after so long but I just remembered something. I may have an idea as to how Tommy boy stayed alive_."

" _How, exactly_?" she asked, looking at the basilisk with a narrowed gaze.

" _Might I suggest we speak later on tonight, with Doflamingo. I know it gets annoying playing translator, but seeing as this involves you, he should be a part of it as well. Perhaps he will have some ideas._ "

"Mama?" Atticus called her almost quietly. "Is bad man gonna take you away?"

Offering her child a soft smile, she nuzzled his head lightly. "No, honey," she told him gently. "The bad man won't be taking me away. He doesn't have anything to use right now. Don't worry. Your Daddy won't let anyone break this family apart."

"Good," Atticus accepted with a quick nod. "No want Mama to go away."

"Trust me, sweetie, I don't want to go away, either," she sighed gently.

 **Here is a line!**

Molly Weasley stormed into the Hospital wing, heading straight for Dumbledore, who had Ginny, the twins, and even Percy in front of him. Her eyes focused on the bed surrounded by white curtain, realizing that must be where her youngest son is. But first, she needs to know what happened.

"Albus," she greeted. "What happened with Ron? Is he okay?"

"Molly, my dear," he started almost quietly. "I am sorry to inform you of this. Ronald…" He looked to the children, who were watching with wide eyes. Ginny had her head down, though. No doubt already hearing from other students what had happened.

"Well? What is it? Will he recover?" Molly pressed, now more worried than before.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am sorry to tell you this, Molly, but your son is gone," he informed her with a slow shake of his head. "My deepest condolences."

"Gone? What ever do you mean?" the Weasley mother inquired, not wanting to think of a certain definition for the word the headmaster used.

"He is over there, but I advice you not to look," he answered, but Molly had already turned on her heel and marched over to the bed. "Molly, it would not be wise for you to see the shape he is in."

"Ron's dead, then?" one of the twins whispered, his breath starting to hitch.

"Nonsense!" Molly yelled before pulling the curtain back. She froze, as did her children. Their faces paled as tears started streaming from eyes. Molly's hands covered her mouth as she started to cry, falling to her knees as she gazed upon his mangled form. "No…no…my Ron…my baby…no…no…NO! RON!"

 **Here is a line!**

Sitting at his usual seat with his feet kicked up on the table, Doflamingo grinned widely. "Something amusing to you, asshole?" Evelyn asked him, shoving his feet from the flat surface.

"I believe I just heard the scream of a woman discovering her dead child," he told her before chuckling lightly as he watched Atticus grab hold of the pink feathers he wore. "I hope now we can get to the real important issue."

"Right, Aster wanted to talk to us about Voldemort," she stated, picking their son up and attempting to coax him to release his possession.

"I be like Daddy!" Atticus exclaimed happily, draping the feathered sleeve over his shoulder. "With Mama's power!"

"One day, sweetheart," Evelyn giggled, poking his nose then placing him on her leg.

"What was Aster wanting to talk about?" Doflamingo inquired, his hand ruffling Atticus's bright blonde hair, earning a giggle from his son.

" _Aster_ ," she hissed to her companion, who poked his head out from her hair. " _What was it about Voldemort you wanted to talk about_?"

" _Right_ ," the basilisk sighed heavily. " _It had been some time, so forgive me for taking so long to remember. Back when he first started opening the chamber, he must have already had the knowledge of how to do this. The diary we destroyed when you were twelve did not hold a simple memory, but a fragment of his very soul_."

Evelyn gasped in surprise then looked to the curious blonde by her. "Remember when I told you of my second year, me getting Aster and I mentioned a diary that held a memory? Aster just said it was a soul fragment, not a memory."

"A soul fragment?" Doflamingo repeated almost ill at ease. "How did he even do such a thing?"

" _A dark art_ ," Aster answered _. "By killing people, his soul would tear. He ejected that torn piece of his soul with a spell and severed it from himself then placed it into the diary. From what I can remember, he planned on making quite a few_."

"His soul tore just from killing someone?" Evelyn asked skeptically, switching to her human tongue instead of serpent so that she wouldn't have to repeat anything she said. It wasn't that Aster couldn't understand human, it was just easier to talk to him in Parseltongue. "Kind of ridiculous. How did he get it into objects, though? And how many do you think he made? From what we know, he's killed a lot of people."

" _It's possible he made seven of them_ ," Aster sighed. " _In the magical world, seven is a magical number, and he believed to make things as magical as he could concerning himself. And like I said, he used a spell. I don't know what one_."

"Seven of these things, one destroyed with the diary," she reviewed while stopping Atticus from wrapping himself completely with the sleeve of his father's coat.

"That's how he stayed alive for so long?" her husband asked.

" _Yes, at a high price_ ," Aster replied with a nod. " _The torn pieces of his soul anchored him from death, but if research is to be true, then the more he tore his soul apart, the more his physical appearance and mental capabilities suffered_."

"A piece of his soul would keep him anchored, basically make him immortal," she translated. "But his appearance and mental stability suffered for it. And if he made seven of these things, only one destroyed that we know of, that leaves six more."

"And we don't have a clue what they are," Doflamingo pointed out. "Meaning we could be stuck here a bit longer than expected. Is there any way to find them?"

" _They'll only be every day objects at first glance, maybe with a pull of sorts as well, but they are no doubt carefully hidden or guarded_ ," the basilisk explained dejectedly. " _Unfortunately, after the diary one was created, Tommy boy closed the Chamber again. Anything he did after that, I'm in the dark_."

Evelyn shook her head slowly. "Voldemort closed the Chamber and Aster in it, so anything else about these objects, he doesn't know," she explained. "We plan on going down into the Chamber at some point for some research to get us back home. Maybe we'll find something else down there to help."

"Where is this chamber, exactly?" the tall blonde asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"The only entrance I can safely access is in one of the girls' bathroom," she replied, almost blankly.

Doflamingo just stared at her then grinned widely. "I take it the creator of the Chamber was a pervert."

"To be honest, I think so, too."

" _Oh, he was. How often I caught him trying to peek on Helga and Rowena. Godric was no help at all, either_."

"What a pervert?" Atticus asked, blinking up at his parents curiously.

"Someone that, if you ever meet one, you come and get Daddy," Doflamingo informed sternly.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I think this is long enough. Thank you guys for sticking with me this long! I just feel like I have to say it. Seriously, thank you all.**

 **And in my personal opinion, Salazar Slytherin had to be some level of pervert. For crying out loud, I know he wanted to hide the entrance, but in a girls' bathroom?! Not in a boys' bathroom that would seem less suspicious of him going into. No. A _girls'_ bathroom.**

 **But that is just my opinion. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Review Responses are below! ^^ Thank you everyone for your support!**

 **LeafeKnight7 : Well the end result will be the same no matter what. Whether Doffy will actually be within a few feet of the victim is another thing entirely.**

 **AstalEldu : I try to make my updates every Sunday, which is why you received a new chapter so quickly after your previous review. I think they make such a fun pair and only they can get away with certain things concerning the other, which makes them more fun! ^^**

 **salsas100 : Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I hope you enjoyed the scene, though small it was. Even I admit that.**

 **Zaralaan : …Well…he dead now. ^^**

 **Sakura Lisel : There's an interesting idea. Can you imagine how disappointed Dell would be, though, to see merfolk that are nothing like he thought they would be? Maybe I can do a side story of him meeting them.**

 **Child of Music and Dreams : Some characters in One Piece have unique laughs. "Fufufu" just so happens to be Doffy's (I've noticed some authors use it like "Fuffuffuffuf"), even though in the anime, it's more like an actual evil laugh. If you look it up on the One Piece Wikipedia, it will even say so. FYI, I can only go so far there since my computer likes to redirect me to sites that make me restart my computer just to get away from them. It may not do that to your own, but I'm just saying. And apparently (after checking myself), the other authors are right in the spelling. I've seen it both ways and "Fufufu" is just easier.**

 **of Serendip : Dealt with! ^^ Dead Ron and now moving on. Question is if Dumbledore will give them info they need or if they just get it themselves.**

 **Silvermane1 : I suppose she could, but this is more fun. ^^ Okay, honestly, I didn't even think about it before.**

 **Mardalfus Grea : Well, he could, but he would much rather have Evelyn back under his control before letting Snape leak any information about her return. Don't worry, Voldy will meet Doffy eventually.**

 **Lady Nyshah : True on both accounts and the one concerning Sirius will be addressed much later, like really much later. As for Arthur not doing anything about the contract, it just seems to me that Molly rules the house. He may be Head of the House, but she takes her roll as the 'neck' way too seriously and he doesn't argue with her about a lot of things.**

 **Elfin69 : Yep. Even if, by their timeline or year, she is supposed to be only sixteen, she's 100 percent naturally twenty-three. Nothing they can do about it! ^^ Thanks for both of your reviews, though I had to reread them to understand. XD They were a little contradictory with each other.**

 **Thank you, to the ones not answered above. LunaSunFlowerLily, greenespeon1995, harlequin320, ThunderFriends, buterflypuss, and Ender the multiverse Detective. Thanks everyone for the reviews! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am really glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Now with Ron out of the way, we can focus on Voldemort and how things will be handled then. Yay! Then maybe we'll get back to the One Piece world and see how Evelyn's presence could change things. Not spoiling. I have ideas, but not spoiling.**

 **Disclaimer: Atticus is mine, but everyone else belongs to their respected owners. So sorry to tell you folks, Harry Potter and One Piece are not mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"So this Voldemort guy is immortal?" Diamante asked after Doflamingo and Evelyn explained the situation to the family.

"While those things are around, yes," Doflamingo replied with a nod.

"I recall he had a snake with him the last time I saw him," Evelyn mused, reaching over to stop Atticus from throwing broccoli at Dellinger after receiving a few peas to his face. "Boys, don't throw food and don't waste any."

"Yes, Mama," Atticus replied, putting his broccoli back on his plate.

"Okay, Mama Rose," Dellinger accepted, putting down his handful of squished peas.

"Nyeh, is the snake important in any way?" Trebol inquired.

"If it is possible to turn a living creature into one of these soul holders, then it is possible his snake has a piece as well," she explained calmly. "If that is the case, then we know what one is. And if we can ever get a hold of her, maybe Aster could get her to tell him where or what the others are. And if not, we could still use her if she does have a piece should we find anything we can use to find them."

"I doubt he would let his snake get far from him," Doflamingo commented before taking a bite of the sweet meat he removed from the lobster. Swallowing the bite, he continued. "If this snake and Voldemort are anything like you and Aster, getting one of them would be difficult. Unless we capture Voldemort as well and just have some fun while the objects are being looked for."

Evelyn scoffed. "We would just have to make sure to take his wand away," she stated. "Just like Tonks, he'll be more bark than bite. I'm not sure about his wandless capabilities, though. Speaking of the woman, any new information?"

"The location of their headquarters is Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which is the family home of Black Sirius," Gladius answered. "It is currently in a state of necessary repair. The only Members she listed, and I did switch the names as you suggested, Evelyn, are: Snape Severus, Lupin Remus, Black Sirius, Weasley Bill, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur, Moody "Mad-Eye" Alastor, Shacklebolt Kingsley, Diggle Dedalus, Vance Emmeline, Doges Elphias, Hagrid Rubeus, Fletcher Mundungus, Podmore Sturgis, Jones Hestia, Maxime Olympe, McGonagall Minerva, and Figg Arabella. There are also assumed members by the names of Granger Hermione, Weasley Fred and George, and Delacour Fleur. Weasley Ronald was also an assumed member, but he is dead now and not important."

"You said Figg Arabella, correct?" Evelyn asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," the dark-skinned man replied with a sharp nod.

The woman's fist slammed onto the table. "Damn that old man!" the woman suddenly snarled, her grip on her fork tightening.

"Is something wrong, Evelyn?" Jora hesitantly spoke.

"Figg Arabella was the next door neighbor to the people who raised me," she grounded out. "They would leave me with her when they went on trips and left me behind my entire childhood. The damn woman works for Dumbledore, meaning he knew of my abuse and still did nothing!" Her fist banged on the table, rattling the plates and silverware. "Even after school started, she never gave me any sign that she was involved with the magical community!"

A hand was on her shoulder in an instant, gently squeezing. Inhaling deeply, she looked up to her somber husband. "Every pain you suffered from their hands will be repaid in full," he promised.

"It was long before you and I ever met," she informed him. "There's no reason for you to get involved with past dealings."

"Fufufu, except that we're here now and these people are hurting you all over again," he chuckled. "I think it's time they all paid the price. Every betrayal, every scar on your back, every nightmare you suffer…It's time they feel all the consequences of harming you or anyone in this family."

Evelyn let out a soft laugh, feeling her rage settle. Only her husband could really bring her down when she's in the middle of an anger fit. "I won't get in the way," she assured him. "Though I still think it pointless. I made sure before I left that their lives would be completely ruined."

 **Here is a line!**

A week had gone by with no problems. Aurors had investigated the suicide, but after finding no tampering, potion or spell wise, they did not asked anyone beyond witnesses what happened, leaving the Donquixote Family alone despite Dumbledore's insistence that Doflamingo, at the least, had something to do with it. He apparently told them what he did know, but when asked if Doflamingo was around at the time of death, he had no choice but to answer truthfully that the blonde was on his ship at the time. Though he continuously insisted the man has some kind of magic that they aren't able to pick up on.

The crew did notice a few other people sticking close to the ship, as well as a large black dog Evelyn said was Sirius in his animal form. Other than that, nothing of much note.

Which crawled under Evelyn's skin and irritated her. They dragged her back here to deal with Voldemort and no one came to her with any information she needed. Aster had provided the most, and he only interacted with Voldemort for a year when he was still in school roughly fifty years ago.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she placed her cup of tea on the table. "I'm going to the Chamber," she announced.

"Will you be alright going to the castle?" Doflamingo asked her, trying to make sense of he newspaper in his hands. The wizards can't even write a newspaper correctly since very few articles were not written in winding circles or vertically.

"A lot of the students may point and stare, and some teachers may try to stop me, but Aster and I need any information we can find down there," she explained. "I think I'll take the kids, too. Dellinger would love it down there, plenty of water. Baby 5 and Buffalo will have plenty to explore. Law would be interested in a lot of stuff down there. And I want to see if the hissing I hear from Atticus sometimes is actual Parseltongue or him mimicking me. Kind of hard to tell sometimes."

"You think he speaks snake?" he inquired, putting the paper down once he saw that it did not hold much information beyond sites where Voldemort attacked and casualty counts.

"He's doing something," she pointed out. "It's amazing how well developed his language is at his age, and don't say it is Donquixote blood."

"Fufufu, but it is!" the blonde chuckled with a wide grin.

"If that makes you feel better," Evelyn sighed playfully. "Anyway, I was talking to garden snakes when I was five and locked outside in the rain. It would not surprise me if Atticus can speak it, too. It's supposed to be hereditary, from what I understand."

"Very well," Doflamingo accepted with a nod. "I was thinking of letting the girl go now that we have all the information we can get out of her."

"Letting her go, or letting her **go**?"

"Just letting her go," he answered with a shrug and a grin. "Maybe she can let them know that we mean business here and will only tolerate so much of this foolishness. Perhaps we'll finally get a move on and thus, more information. This may be a fun game of war that they aren't taking seriously, even if the fear is real. But this is just a simple business transaction for us."

"Did we get any information from her concerning the enemy?" the raven asked curiously.

"They do have a spy, a Snape Severus, in Voldemort's ranks," he answered calmly. "As far as they know, Voldemort is just helping his army grow while this Order does nothing but try to pick up the pieces or fight to protect. Instead of stopping him, they should be more worried about their own ranks. From what we got out of the woman, they're severely outnumbered."

"Do we know anything about what kind of alliances Voldemort made? Or did she not know?"

"Werewolves and giants are the only ones she actually listed." The blonde's grin grew even more. "Tell me of the giants here. Are they like back home?"

"Not even," she scoffed. "If you've seen a large man around with lots of hair, that Hagrid and he's half-giant. The giants here would be nothing more that dumb overgrown humans compared to the giants back home."

"How…disappointing," her husband sighed with a shake of his head. "Here I was hoping for some actual fun. Anyway, I was thinking our next volunteer for interrogation could be that man Snape. If he is a double agent, then he would have the most information for both sides."

"Snape is a stubborn and hateful man, he won't talk easy," Evelyn pointed out as she got to her feet.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Doflamingo chuckled ruefully. "If at all possible, on your way back, try to draw him out or at least to the ship. It would make things easier. Either that, or as soon as you get him out of the castle, I can always send one of the others for extraction."

"I can make no promises, but I will try," his wife replied with a small smile. "Snape hates my guts due to his history with my father and he does not like children. Don't worry, though. We'll think of something. Now if you will excuse me, I have five little devils to find."

"Fufufu, if I recall correctly, one of those little devils is yours," the blonde playfully pointed out, earning a swat to his shoulder.

"He's yours, too, asshole!"

"Well, yes, but he's an angel with me."

 **Here is a line!**

"Jora, I am so sorry that asshole made you come along with us," Evelyn giggled, leading the unusual group of five children, two women, and a very excited six-foot serpent hanging off her shoulders.

"Nonsense," Jora reassured with a flick of her hand. "The Young Master just wants to make sure you're well looked after. And with you watching five children on your own, it would be difficult for you to watch your own back."

"Where are we going?" Law asked from his spot between the two women, ignoring Dellinger and Atticus trying to snatch his hat. His sister never tried it, but he was used to the antics of younger children.

"Where Aster spent most of his life," she answered with a small smile. "The Chamber of Secrets."

"Chamber of Secrets?" he repeated, wide eyes showing his curiosity.

"What's that place, Mama Rose?" Baby 5 chirped, skipping over any lines she saw on the floor.

"This castle was built by four individuals known as the Founders," she explained. "Gryffindor Godric, Slytherin Salazar, Hufflepuff Helga, and Ravenclaw Rowena. Each had their own ideas of what kind of student they would like to teach, and each had their own House for these students they preferred. Gryffindor taught the brave and noble, Hufflepuff the loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaw the wise and careful, and Slytherin the sly and cunning.

"But the story goes that Slytherin had different ideas for who should attend. While the other three would welcome everyone with magic, no matter their blood, Slytherin only wanted the purebloods to attend. Outvoted, he built a Chamber of Secrets and hid inside it a terrible monster that would listen only to him and his bloodline. This monster would be used to clean the school of the 'filthy blood' that Slytherin detested. And that monster was a basilisk."

"You mean it was Aster," Law pointed out lowly, figuring out that Aster's existence was being kept secret from the people in the school for a good reason.

"Exactly," she chuckled, patting his back gently. "But the story told by the populace is much different than the real story."

"What's the real story, dasuyan?" Buffalo asked, paying as much attention to her as he possibly could.

"Tell us, Mama Rose! Tell us!" Baby 5 cheered happily, scooping Atticus up into her arms.

"Mama tell!" her child encouraged.

"Tell story, Mama Rose!" Dellinger pressed as well, managing to climb onto Law's back and hold on, thankfully without choking the boy. Law did not look amused by it, but he was allowing it.

Aster looked to her almost smugly. " _You might as well now_ ," he stated.

"Now, now, children, don't pressure the Rose," Jora tried to calm them down.

"It's alright, Jora," the raven reassured the other woman. "I started it. I should finish it." She inhaled deeply then looked along the bare walls with a soft smile. No portraits meant this won't get back to Dumbledore or be spread around. And the halls were clear due to classes being in session right now. Less people that knew Aster is the basilisk, the better. At least for now. "People painted Slytherin in a bad light for generations, thinking he was a evil man because of what his House stood for. And since Gryffindor is the House of bravery and he and Slytherin were rivals, most assume that Slytherin was evil and Gryffindor was trying to stop him before he went too far.

"But according to Aster, Slytherin was actually very protective of this school and its students, no matter the blood line. He and Gryffindor were even good friends. Rivals, yes, but still good friends. The Chamber of Secrets was originally built so that Aster could stay close in case of attacks. He's not a monster to cleanse the school of impure blood, but a guardian to protect the children from any threat to them. In order to keep the children safe from accidentally dying from his gaze, he stayed in the Chamber unless he was called to defend. He was the last resort. He hid the Chamber if only to stop wayward children from accidentally stumbling upon him.

"As time went on, Aster's home also became Slytherin's study and personal library where he gathered and hid all his Parseltongue books, his specialized potions lab, and even a bedroom in case he ever needed to get away from the others. When he died, the knowledge of the Chamber passed on to his sons, who passed it to their children. It was passed down one after another until no more.

"Because of the wards soon created to repel those with evil intent, threats all but vanished and the Chamber soon became a legend. It was twisted around until it was nothing more than a horror story. A child of the bloodline he was bound to eventually used the guardian of the school as a tool. The Slytherin descendant believed the false story and used Aster to terrorize the school. Bound to the bloodline like he was, Aster could not fight back. Argue, yes, but not defy. That's a dangerous part of having such a bond.

"It wasn't until a girl died in a bathroom because of his eyes that the boy stopped using him. Not because he felt remorse or feared that he would be discovered. It was because the school was a home to him. And with Aster roaming around, it was under threat of closure. So the boy summoned him one more time, which resulted in the girl's death, and sealed him back down into the Chamber to await his return."

"Yet you have him now," Law pointed out. "Are you the boy's daughter or something?"

"No, I won Aster," she giggled. "When the boy grew up, he became known as Voldemort. For some reason I have yet to understand, Voldemort targeted my parents and I. Somehow, I rebound the Killing Curse he shot at me, the same curse that he used to murder my parents. He was destroyed. I did not know until I first met Aster that my surviving and Voldemort dying proved I have the stronger bloodline, thus by Right of Conquest, I am worth protecting and obeying more so than the Slytherin bloodline. We've been stuck together since."

"Such a shame history was twisted so horribly," Jora sighed sadly. "Poor Aster must have been so lonely for all those years."

"He actually slept through most of them," Evelyn stated as they approached the door to the bathroom. "It hurt more that he was being used for harm rather than protection."

" _Sal's so ashamed of Tommy boy being of his blood_ ," Aster hissed angrily, slithering off his mistress and to the door. " _That boy knows nothing but hate_!"

" _At least you stopped beating yourself up over it_ ," the raven commented, pushing the door open to reveal the bathroom.

Four entered the bathroom without much worry, one being carried, but three others did not step in. "That's a girls' bathroom!" Law exclaimed, still carrying Dellinger. "We can't go in there!"

"It's basically abandoned because of a ghost named Moaning Myrtle," she explained. "You boys can come in here. It's okay."

"A ghost, dasuyan?" Buffalo repeated, looking into the bathroom with scared eyes.

"Ghosts are harmless, honey," Evelyn reassured him. "Come on. This is the only passage safe for us to enter. The other way is underwater. Don't worry about Myrtle. If she hasn't popped up by now, she's probably spying on some boys." Turning to the circle of sinks as the two boys tentatively stepped into the bathroom, she hissed, " _Open_."

The sink circle spread to reveal a large hole under them, then one dropped down and was covered by a grate to allow them passage. Aster closed his eyes as he grew to suitable length, about forty feet long, still large enough to carry the group with his gaze just as deadly.

"Alright, everyone, get on Aster so we can get to the Chamber safely," she ordered, taking Atticus from Baby 5 while Jora took Dellinger off Law's back.

 **Here is a line!**

He grinned down at the glaring woman who sat in a corner of her cell curled into a ball. "Aw, don't be like that," he taunted lightly. "Here I was ready to play nice and let you go."

"Just like that?!" she spat, her arms tightening around her legs. Her eyes kept switching between the two tall blondes, unsure which one was more of a threat. The smoking one with black feathers or the grinning madman with pink feathers.

"Well, yeah," Doflamingo answered almost sarcastically. "You have provided us with some useful information, but you are lacking what we need. There is no point in keeping you any longer. And since you could provide them the perfect message of our hospitality, I decided that letting you go was better than killing you. You still know nothing of us, so you're not much of a threat."

He turned to his younger brother, who met his gaze and nodded slightly. With his usual grin, Doflamingo looked back to the woman. "Corazon will make sure you get back to your castle without collapsing halfway there. Just pass this along when you get to your leader. This is simply business and we will not tolerate his games anymore. Either he gives us the information we require, or more of his people will be our 'guests'." Giving his younger brother a nod, he turned and left as Corazon unlocked the cell.

Tonks unsteadily got to her feet, watching the remaining blonde warily. He waved his hand for her to follow him impatiently. Slowly, she stepped towards him, following the man as he led her out. The sun was bright and nearly burned her eyes when they made it outside, but the smell of fresh air was almost heavenly. Her arm was grabbed before she was dragged off the ship and down onto the dock, almost falling over when the man dragging her tripped. Straightening himself out, he pushed her to stand in front of him, voicelessly ordering her to lead and he would follow.

Swallowing thickly to the idea of her back being exposed to a man that she should consider deadly, she headed towards the castle. Her steps were slow with a barely noticed limp. As soon as she is safe, she plans on visiting Poppy to at least dig out any shrapnel that could be buried in her. She wasn't sure how that man made various items around the room explode so easily without a wand or saying anything, but whenever he had them around her, the pieces dug in painfully.

Two-thirds of the way, a voice reached her ears. "Don't react," it said almost quietly, coming from behind her and causing a slight jump of surprise. The black-feathered blonde? "I said don't react. Don't turn around, either. Just listen. Doffy was not kidding about what he said. Being here is upsetting Evelyn, which in turn upsets Doffy. Tell your leader that it would be best to get down to business as fast as possible otherwise there would be dire consequences."

"What do you mean?" she asked, not turning to look at him.

"Let me put it this way," he sighed heavily before a plume of smoke drifted over her shoulder. "What you have seen so far is just them playing. The longer they're here, the more serious they will get. If you were the third, maybe even the second, person that we caught, Doffy would not have just simply released you. This is only a warning. Next time is the real thing. His next target may not be let go alive. If you want to save your people, if you want to stop anymore unnecessary death, do as he says."

"How can we trust him?" Tonks pressed with a snarl. "After what his man did to me, how can we even begin to trust him?"

"Doffy's a businessman, he'll respect his deals until they turn on him or bite him in the ass first. Some he makes for fun, but the useful ones are the ones he takes seriously. Your group is the one with the information we need to end this and let us get back home. Doffy knows that, and so does your boss. Please, tell him to stop with his ridiculous plots. One boy is already dead because of your leader not listening."

"What?!" she gasped, turning to his sharply.

A blade was suddenly at her throat, pressing against the skin of her neck. "Don't take this personally," he told her. "They can still see us. Just go inside and tell your boss what you're suppose to."

Slowly, she backed away, keeping her eyes on the tall blonde as he put his blade back into the hidden sheathe under his coat. Once safely within the castle walls, she swiftly turned and ran to Dumbledore's office.

 **Here is a line!**

"Wow, it's huge!" Baby 5 exclaimed, spinning around on the wet path.

"And filthy," Law added on, shivering slightly.

"Who's that a statue of, dasuyan?" Buffalo asked, pointing to the large statue at the other side of the cavern.

"Slytherin," Evelyn replied, still carrying Atticus while Dellinger remained in Jora's arms.

"Mama, I want down!" Atticus said, kicking his legs and wiggling to get free.

"Not right now, honey," she told him.

"Down, Jora! Down!" Dellinger giggled, using his superior strength to break free. He landed on his feet then trotted off, following after Buffalo and Baby 5.

"Kind of into a snake theme, wasn't he?" Jora commented as she took in the appearance of the Chamber. "It's also pretty filthy here."

" _You try keeping this place clean with no hands_ ," Aster hissed in offense. " _I am not exactly built for cleaning. Stupid house elves even forgot this place over time_."

"Did I offend him?" the dual-color-haired woman asked, her finely manicured finger pointing to Aster who was slithering to the statue.

"Just a bit," Evelyn giggled, shifting Atticus on her hip due to his squirming. "Just one second, sweetie. Careful, kids, not to fall into that pool. It's deeper than it looks." Getting the affirmative from the children, and a negative from the one who jumped right into the water, she approached the towering statue. While the chamber where Aster generally slept was at the base of the statue, the entrance between the feet, most of the other rooms were located via passage behind the feet. "This way, everyone," she called, waving them over.

"Dellinger won't get out of the water, Mama Rose!" Baby 5 informed her.

"Aster, would you?" she giggled, looking to her basilisk.

" _It may take a bit, I can kill with a gaze even at this size_ ," he replied as he shrunk to a twenty-foot length before slipping into the water smoothly, barely causing a ripple. Six feet just won't do it to catch the little hybrid boy. Even ten feet probably won't.

"Jora, do you mind waiting for Aster to get Dellinger while I get the kids settled somewhere dry?" she suggested, looking to the other woman. "Just follow him wherever he leads. He knows where we're going."

"Of course," Jora replied with a wave of her hand.

Offering the woman a small smile, she turned down the hall, leading the three children following after her. The hall was dark until torches lit as they passed them, causing the children to jump the first couple times. Law was wondering how the torches lit themselves like that. Buffalo and Baby 5 started running ahead to get more to light up.

The first room they came upon lit up with a blazing fire in the fireplace, warmth spreading quickly over the room. With a soft sigh, she set Atticus down onto the rug-covered marble floor. "Welcome to Slytherin's very own study," she said, looking around the room fondly.

"Look at all these books," Law whispered, gently taking one from the shelf and opening it. His eyes furrowed upon looking at the pages. "I can't read any of this."

"A good thing since that one would not be of any interest to you," Evelyn said, taking the book from his hands and placing it back in its original spot. "Most of these books were translated to human tongue and appropriate copies remade and sent out to share. This one…let's just say it's best to never be read and is down here just to keep it out of power-hungry hands. If you're interested, Law, the shelves with the translated copies are right over there." She indicated to a bookshelf opposite of the one they stood in front of. "Some are medical texts with old remedies and such."

"Really? And its okay for me to read them?" the ten-year-old hesitantly asked, looking up at her with wide golden eyes.

"If they're translated, they're safe. It's okay. Go on," she encouraged, patting his turned back a little.

With a small smile, he ran towards the shelf, browsing over the books. Grabbing one labeled 'Complex Ailments and Herbal Treatments', he sat on a nearby chair and opened the book, his eyes devouring any information he could get.

"Baby 5, Buffalo, if you two see anything you want to read, go ahead," she informed the other two.

"Can we play with Atticus?" Baby 5 asked, running up to the woman.

"Only if you include Dellinger when Jora gets here with him," she replied, brushing a stray bang from Baby 5's face.

"Can we explore, dasuyan?" Buffalo threw in happily, smile bright on his face.

"I'd rather you stayed close to where Jora and I can watch you guys," she informed him. "Most of this place is harmless, but there are a few things that need to be watched out for."

"Big sister, big brother," Atticus called, tugging on their clothes. "Look! Picture man talking."

Confused, the two children looked to the portrait of a man with pulled back black hair watching them with a narrowed gaze of sapphire eyes. They could not hear him speaking, but he was hissing.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sal," Evelyn spoke to the portrait, earning a blink in surprise before recognition passed over the painted gaze.

"Evelyn Potter," he greeted. "You've grown much since last I saw you."

"It's Donquixote now," she gently corrected with a small chirp over her shoulder. "I got married while I was away."

"I am glad you found happiness," he stated. "After everything my dreadful descendant put you through, you deserve it. But why have you returned?"

"Long story," she sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly in exasperation.

"Oh my, is that picture talking?" Jora inquired upon entering the room.

" _Sal, long time no see_ ," Aster greeted as he shrunk back to his six-foot length, safely able to open his eyes now.

" _Aster, you're looking well. Keeping your new mistress out of trouble_?" Slytherin hissed back.

" _You're kidding, right? I turned around and she married a crazy guy with an obsession for pink feathers and had his kid_ ," the basilisk informed his former master. " _Now I'm a babysitter_."

" _Admit it, you enjoy babysitting the kids_ ," Evelyn giggled, pausing her shelf browsing to turn to the portrait. "Sal, meet a few members of my new family. The reading child over there is Law, this is Buffalo and Baby 5, the woman who just walked in is Jora and she is holding Dellinger, and this little angel is my son, Atticus. Everyone, this is Slytherin Salazar."

"Pleased to meet you, sir!" Baby 5 greeted politely.

"You're a picture, dasuyan? I thought you were a real person, dasuyan!" Buffalo commented.

"The portraits can speak and even move in their frames, or others if any are around," Evelyn explained. "He was once alive. Now all that's left of him are this Chamber, Aster, and his portrait. Be polite, Buffalo."

"I am pleased to meet all of you," Salazar returned with a nod of his head.

"Mama, Daddy crazy?" Atticus asked, tugging on her coat. "Aster call Daddy crazy."

"Everyone's a little crazy, sweetie," she chuckled, sitting on the floor to in order to allow Atticus to climb onto her lap. "You hear Aster talk?"

" _He does_?" Aster said in surprise.

" _You should know better than that, Aster. Parseltongue is hereditary_ ," Salazar pointed out to the basilisk.

" _Then how does Evelyn have it? I'm fairly certain she is a descendant of Godric, not you_ ," the serpent pointed out in confusion.

"I'm what?" Evelyn asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"What's wrong, Evelyn?" Jora inquired, her attention going straight to her young master's wife.

"They just said I'm a descendant of Gryffindor!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Mind explaining that a bit?"

Salazar sighed gently, seeming to lean back into his painted throne. "Godric had two sons and three daughters," he explained to the raven. "His sons, unfortunately, died in two different battles, resulting in the death of his family name. One daughter fell ill and passed within a month when she was only thirteen. Poor Godric suffered as each child of his died. His last two daughters married into separate families. One moved far away to another country while the other stayed close to home but away from the castle.

"I only had my two children, both of which were good friends to Godric's children. My second son, however, not many know, married one of Godric's daughters, the one who moved away from the castle but not the country. My first son had his own family here, and that is the line Voldemort came from. My second son had both a son and a daughter with his bride."

" _So she is a descendant of you and Godric_ ," Aster murmured in realization. " _That explains how you speak so easily, mistress_."

"But Evelyn explained the Right of Conquest," Law pointed out, lowering his book slightly. "She beat Voldemort when she was little, proving her bloodline stronger and worth protecting more than Voldemort. If they're of the same bloodline, how does that explain the Right?"

"Yes, and she does have a stronger bloodline," the portrait stated. "Tom came from my bloodline mainly. Evelyn from mine and Godric's. Her magic is stronger than his, her blood cleaner as well. Even if she is considered a half-blood by the people here, there is less tampering. New blood is not always a bad thing."

"But the purebloods think it is," Evelyn sighed heavily. "I think they marry their own cousins or something just to keep their magic 'pure'."

"Gross!" the three older children shouted.

"Incest opens all kinds of doors for diseases and deformities," Law pointed out. "It probably affected their magic, too."

"What 'incest', Mama?" Atticus asked, earning a slight shush from his mother. To Evelyn, Atticus does not need that information, at least not now.

"It did," Salazar admitted sadly. "I heard such from Aster when my descendant used him against this school. Most purebloods are magically weak because of their incestuous marriages. They try to keep their blood and magic pure, yet more and more are being born without magic in their lines. The women have a harder time conceiving as well, some lucky to have more than one child, if they even have one."

"They're slowly killing their entire community with this war and their superiority complex," Evelyn spat disdainfully. "Law, seeing as you have the most medical knowledge, can you explain why their idiotic ideals are killing them for everyone else, please?"

"Like I said, incest leads to deformities and sicknesses," the ten-year-old started. "And if a family has a hereditary disease and marries another member of that family, no matter how distant they are, who has the same hereditary disease, the child has an increased chance of contracting the sickness. Not to mention what the generations worth of incest could do to the body, such of skeletal, muscle, or mental damage. Even if they're distant cousins, they'll eventually run out of branches, which result in closer relations marrying, so more problems pop up."

"Remind me to inform Doffy just how smart you really are," she praised with a bright smile. "You do your parents proud. I know it."

Law blushed, ducking his head down and fiddling with the book in his lap. "Thanks," he whispered.

"I have a question!" Baby 5 announced. "Is Mama Rose stronger than Voldemort because she has your blood and that other guy's?"

"Mine and Godric verses mine alone?" Salazar chuckled. "Not at all. We were both magically powerful, almost on the same level. We each had our own strength and weakness. No, Evelyn is stronger because she has cleaner, newer blood than Tom. The Potter family had few relations to other families, generally marrying outside of any family they had any relation to. When Evelyn's father married her mother, he introduced new blood to his bloodline, which introduced new magic to add to his own. Just like Evelyn marrying her husband introduced even newer blood. And adding in newer blood lessened the chances of anything being wrong with her magic. It would not surprise me if young Atticus is as magically powerful as his mother, perhaps more so even."

"I show picture man?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Evelyn chuckled, nuzzling his head. "Show him what you can do."

"Yay!" Atticus cheered, throwing his hands into the air before scrunching his face up in concentration. To Salazar's amazement, a orb of light formed between the two small hands.

"He accidentally turned Dellinger's hair pink one day during a fit and I suspected he had a lot of magic he needed some help learning how to control," Evelyn explained. "Dell did not mind the new hair, though. Matched his clothes."

"Pink hair, pink!" Dell exclaimed happily. "Jora, down!"

"Pink Dell?" Atticus asked, looking to the hybrid boy that was being gently set on the ground.

"Pink!" Dell cheered seconds before the orb flew to him. Once the bright light vanished, all of Dellinger was pink, including his skin, horns and fin. "Jora! I pink now!"

Atticus giggled, looking up to his mother. "Dell pink," he pointed out with a wide grin.

Evelyn only looked at the grin and rolled her eyes fondly. Atticus did get a lot more from Doflamingo than he got from her.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **It's close to ten pages now, guys. I'm ending it here. I just had to turn Dellinger pink for a minute. It seemed like a good idea! XD**

 **I know that a lot of people have used the 'Potter is a Gryffindor and/or Slytherin descendant' thing, but I didn't mean to add it in. It snuck in on me! Like I said before, this story is writing itself.**

 **Just let me know what you guys think! ^^ Okay? Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Now a new favorite part of the chapters. Review Replies! : D**

 **frankieu : He can't. That's the beauty of it. ^^**

 **salsas100 : The Death List will grow eventually. But Ron was in the way and they haven't even touched the Dark Side yet. So yeah, this gonna be fun. Hope you still think this is a fun read as the chapters continue. ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

 **Kami no Kage-sama : … … …Okay, entirely possible. But it had to have been a bathroom of sorts anyway. I doubt they could construct a bathroom with all kinds of plumbing one required, build sinks (one with a snake on the facet, the only one!), and other such bathroom necessitates and not find the entrance. It's a giant freaking hole! I don't think remodeling a room means skipping over the huge hole and leaving a sink with a snake printed on it. That's just what I think.**

 **Sakura Lisel : That is exactly what he did. He got them from that first meeting, figuring that they would be the main trouble makers, and kept them 'tagged', though Evelyn refers to it as 'samples'. I thought it was already explained in the previous chapter, but I guess it wasn't explained well enough. Oops. To be honest, I hardly understand his powers at all. During Dressrosa, it looked like he was controlling several people without being near them, so I figured this was an ability he had been developing for a while.**

 **Sakura Lisel (As Guest) : You are the only one who actually came up with such a valid argument. And you do provide very good points. I just think it's way too coincidental that there is still a sink with a snake etched into it and that, despite plumbing developing through the centuries, no one found the giant hole in the floor. Not to mention that, when opened, the sinks spread apart and the cover on top of them lifts up. Like it's always been there or something. Then the marked sink just slides into the floor and gets covered back up with a grate. So either descendants of Salazar's handled the whole 'converting this room into a bathroom' thing and knew about the Chamber, or those sinks, at least, have been there a lot longer than anyone thinks. I'm probably going to keep having this argument with everyone. XD**

 **AnimeA55Kicker : True. True. But like I told Kami no Kage-sama, it's just too coincidental that everything (especially the snake-marked sink) was all there and the chamber entrance was not found. Say 'magic' all you want, if it was originally something else and got remodeled, then the people who did it were blind as hell to not see the giant hole in the floor.**

 **Almonda : I quite enjoyed that last scene myself. It was just too cute to pass up. And I almost did.**

 **LunaSunFlowerLily : Hermione gonna have to do something that makes Doffy want to kill her while he's there. Ron was a potential threat only because of the contract. Thanks for the review!**

 **greenespeon1995 : Not just yet. He'll get what's coming to him, don't doubt it. It will be a while, though.**

 **Arawn D. Draven : XD I had a similar image in mind. I think I'll make a side story of when he meets one. That would be hilarious!**

 **LeafeKnight7 : I'm glad you liked the chapter. I wasn't sure how the whole thing would go, so thank you.**

 **sirensoundwave : Yep. He's just that freaking dumb. Thought process of Dumbledore, she must be under his thumb even though she hates to be controlled. Maybe if he throws out the idea that she is being controlled by her husband, then she will leave Doflamingo and be back under his thumb. Even Corazon knows this is a dumb as hell thought process. It could have been. Dang, I could have made it better.**

 **sirensoundwave (Review for ch 9): O_O Oh my gosh, you're right! Corazon alone can render any wizard harmless…even Voldemort! Wait…can he do wordless? I know some can do wordless, but very few. Still, you're freaking right! Mind is blown!**

 **Blackholelord : Naturally, she is over 17. But as far as the wizarding community is concerned, she is supposed to be 16 right now. They could pass off her current age as her tampering with aging potions or spells and try to revert her back to sixteen. I would like to see them get past Doffy to try it.**

 **Zaralaan : Softballing? I really try not to. You wanna see some hard crap that I can write, go read Engineering Doll Making. I get pretty detailed with sex scenes and torture scenes. I am 'softballing' compared to that. And yes, eventually they will.**

 **DoctorKnight : Exactly. And the Donquixote family do not make empty threats either.**

 **She is the Bird of Hermes : Nope. Only one was ever created and at least they were smart enough to not add anymore names after Ron. And I am sure Doffy will be tempted many more times. Many more.**

 **silentstrixe : Doffy, not Evelyn, defined a pervert. And I can totally see that now. I should try that. I really should.**

 **Mordalfus Grea : He could try that, but he stupidly does other things. As much fun as it would be to include more Harry Potter characters into the One Piece world, I think Evelyn will be all that I can handle. Especially when more One Piece characters come in.**

 **AstalEldu : Yeah, basically. He doesn't give a single damn. XD**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law : That is the bloodiest pancake I ever did see. Sucks about your main comp.**

 **Naruto x hinata : Can't go wrong with the classics. Crap, now I got Nightmare on Elm Street going through my head. Thanks. I just watched season premier of The Walking Dead when I got your review. Freddy is not high on the list of calm downs right now! XD**

 **The Aluminum Thumb : Admit it. You laughed about the goof. And thank you for the added information about cone snails. I have no clue where it came from, but thanks. It's very interesting.**

 **Elfin69 : And pensive memories will show such! If he isn't careful, he may end up showing that he did receive such a warning and chose to ignore it. He'll try more stupid stuff. At this point, that's all he can do.**

 **Silvermane1 : You're the first to say that.**

 **Guest : There's an interesting idea. That would be one badly mangled ghost, though.**

 **Guest (number 2): Nope, he had a quick, terrifying, and bloody death. Sorry.**

 **Axel Fones : Well they don't need to worry about her anymore! ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed that last part. It seemed like something Doffy would tell his own child.**

 **XxSunnaxX : You poor thing. The new chapters will still be here when you have time. Please don't stay up so late when you have to work. Thank you for the review, though. But please, go get some sleep.**

 **Helixical : Huh? Say what now?**

 **animagirl : Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. I didn't realize that I was making those transitions so well. I'm glad that they are. Thanks for the review! ^^**

 **Thank you to the reviewers that had no questions, but shall be acknowledged anyway: harlequin320, Ender the multiverse Detective, buterflypuss, god of all, Venus914, Rin-s666, and sousie.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, a new chapter! Aren't you guys excited? I am! I don't even know what to expect anymore. I'm just writing nonsense and my fingers are helping the words make some sort of sense. The poor things are working so hard.**

 **Anyway, let's get a move on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece. ) :**

 **Claimer: Atticus is all mine! : D**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The arm around her waist shifted slightly, signaling the fact that her husband is probably as awake as she currently is. "Is something wrong, my rose?" he asked, pulling her closer to his bare form.

"I didn't find anything in the Chamber today that could help us get home or find out more about those things," she explained with a heavy sigh.

"You only had the one day," he pointed out. "According to Jora, you had learned plenty today."

"But not something we need," she argued softly. "So what if I'm both Slytherin and Gryffindor? That isn't going to be any good getting us home." She groaned lightly, rolling onto her back as her hand fell on her forehead. "I just realized this. Voldemort is a very distant cousin of mine."

"Fufufu, and he's trying to kill you," Doflamingo pointed out playfully. "Sounds like a very unusual family."

"Didn't you kill your father and cut off his head?" she asked accusingly.

"For good reason," he replied with a grin.

"Uh-huh," Evelyn sarcastically agreed with a roll of her now uncovered eyes. "I just…this whole situation is ridiculous to the extreme! I don't even know why Voldemort came after me in the first place. I mean, did he know that I have Slytherin blood and wanted to get rid of any possible competition? Was I somehow a threat at fifteen months old? Why does he keep coming after me? And why is no one trying a damn thing except hiding behind me?"

"I am sorry, my rose, but I don't have any idea how to answer any of those," the blonde stated. "Perhaps our new 'guest' will be able to tell us something. How did you get him here anyway?"

"Found my old Invisibility Cloak, knocked him unconscious, covered him with it, and dragged his ass into his cell," she giggled. "It felt good hitting the bastard."

"Then you can be his main interrogator," he informed her, his hand running through her long dark locks. "See how much you need to do to get him to talk."

"He'll be a tough one to break," the raven giggled excitedly. "If I can find out anything from him, it would help narrow down some of the searching in the Chamber as well. As much fun as it is talking with Sal again, the sooner we're home, the better."

"Agreed," he chuckled before placing a kiss to her lips. "I wonder how badly business has gotten since we arrived here."

"You'll probably have a lot to clean up," Evelyn commented with a smirk and a shrug. "For now, though…need some help getting to sleep?" Her hands slowly caressed his chest then trailed down to his muscled stomach.

"Looks like you need it, too," the blonde replied before claiming her lips once more.

 **Here is a line!**

Humming lightly, Evelyn practically skipped down the stairs to the holding cells below. Hearing metal scraping metal, she guessed it was Diamante keeping watch this time.

"Morning, Diamante," she greeted as she finally reached the bottom.

"Good morning, Evelyn," the tall man returned with a smirk, pausing his sharpening of his blade. "You forgot to tell me something about this guy."

"Did I? I mean, he's stubborn and mean as hell, none of the kids like him and he doesn't like the kids," she stated, looking up to the ceiling in thought. "What did I forget to mention?"

" _Good question_ ," Aster commented at her feet.

"He tried escaping without that stick of his," the tall man pointed out as he rose to his slouched height.

"And your awesome reflexes made sure you were not caught off guard," she chuckled.

"My reflexes are average at best," he brushed off casually. "There are plenty here with better reflexes than mine."

"You're kidding me, right? You catch things that everyone else misses," she continued on. "Except the cannonball. Then you dodged by a single second before it could hit you. Like I said, awesome reflexes."

"Don't be ridiculous," he continued to deflect, this time waving his hand in dismissal.

"Mind if you tell me how he managed to nearly escape?" she suggested, ceasing her compliments.

" _You're doing this on purpose_ ," her basilisk accused humorously.

His reaction was as she expected it to be. "Well if you're saying how amazing my reflexes are, then it must be true!" he replied. "Seeing as I did catch this man after he unlocked the door with a word and then threw that red light you warned us about at me. Only my incredible reflexes could have dodged him so easily then knock him back down. I'd like to see anyone else do the same thing as quickly and easily as I did!"

She giggled at him then shook her head while Snape looked to the tall man as though he had lost his mind. In this family, she did not think the sanity of the mind existed, but she would not have them any other way. "Whatever you say, Diamante. Mind if you give me a few minutes alone with our guest. He and I need to talk."

"Very well," Diamante replied with a nod. "Is there any breakfast left?"

"Plenty, enjoy it," she answered as the tall man passed her. She watched as he walked up the stairs, only turning to Snape when the executive was halfway to the door. The sound of the door opening and closing echoed into the silence of the room, signaling that they were alone. "If Diamante got too rough with you, I apologize on his behalf."

"Do not lie to me and act like you care, girl," Snape sneered at her.

"Oh, but don't you get it? You actually were one of my favorites. At least you never lied about how much you hated me," she informed him as she went to the chair across from the cell. "I do enjoy making potions. You just didn't really teach much beyond writing instructions on the board. And you did let your little snakes ruin everyone else's potions. You would actually be surprised by how much talent actually goes through your class if you were not squashing every hope that passes through your door. But we're not talking about that."

"Then do, pray tell, inform me as to why I am here," he said calmly, his shoulders shifting slightly.

"Your hands are tied behind your back, I assume," she noted. "Don't try getting them loose. Even if you did get out of there and get past Aster and I, you would have the rest of the ship to get through. And if my husband sees you running, he'll assume you hurt me which would result in your recapture and torture, if not death. Doffy's protective like that."

"Your husband sounds worse the more I hear of him," the man drawled, turning his head away. "Now as for why I am here."

"I assume you did not see Tonks, so did not hear her warning," Evelyn sighed, inspecting her dark green nails. "We caught her on our ship roughly a week ago. The information she provided was not enough. She knew more of the Order than Voldemort, which leaves us only half blind. You're a double agent for both sides. Meaning you have information more so than anyone."

"And you expect me to simply tell you everything?" Snape scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Just as arrogant as your father. Perhaps your fame went to your head and you expect everyone to do as you say."

"Not in the least," she scoffed back with a mocking wave of her hand. "People have different stress points until they talk. I don't expect you to speak as easily as Tonks did. But talk you will. The question is how far we have to push you." She giggled, crossing her legs as she leaned into her seat. "Doflamingo has assigned me as the main interrogator for you. It will be my questions you will answer, even if others have to drag the words out of you. I expect a bigger fight than Tonks provided. Let's try an easy question first. Why is Voldemort after me?"

"You expect me to know the mind of the Dark Lord?" the dark man drawled almost boredly.

"I expect you to know why a man who marked your arm targeted someone you hate," she pointed out, her gaze jumping to the arm she suspected was carrying the mark. "Some life debt you owe. You sent Voldemort out to kill your school bully. Real mature."

"Don't act like I asked him to do so as a favor to me," Snape scowled with anger clear in his dark orbs. "Potter was not his target, as you can already guess."

"Possibly my mother?" Evelyn guessed as she leaned forward slightly, noticing his flinch and downcast gaze. "You know something about that night, Snape. Now you can either volunteer the information or we start getting rough."

"I know nothing."

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously as nostrils widened in anticipation. Pink lips curled into a malicious smirk as she looked down at a pouch hanging on her waist. "Then we get to have some fun," she chuckled, getting to her feet. " _Aster, if he gets away from me, squeeze him. But don't kill him_."

" _Yes, mistress_ ," Aster replied with a nod of his head, watching his mistress open the cell door and step inside, locking it behind her with a wave of her hand.

"Want to know how good I am at potions when left alone long enough?" she asked her former teacher, reaching into the pouch filled with various vials of colorful liquids. "I am both poison master and medical doctor, a dangerous combination. This little beauty," she held up a vial of swirling red and silver liquid, "I created myself, along with about ten others. My favorite ingredient to use is Aster's venom. But just to be sure it doesn't kill my target, I had to use very little of it. Now I am giving you one last chance. Answer the question or you'll find out first hand just what this can do."

"You expect me to be intimidated?" Snape mocked.

She chuckled lowly, pulling the cork from the vial gently so that she did not spill a drop. "Yes," she answered, grabbing his chin and forcing his mouth open. "By the time I am done with you, Snape, you will wish you were dead." Tipping the vial slightly, only three drops made it into his mouth before she took the vial back. She pushed his head back and held his bottom jaw up so that he would be unable to spit the potion out. Swallow or not, the potion would still slide down his throat.

Satisfied she held him long enough once he started shaking, she released her hold and jumped back. Snape fell to the ground, his body shaking violently. His hands tugged at their bindings, trying to break free but only getting cut up and burnt by the rope.

"Fun little potion, isn't it?" she asked calmly, taking a single step towards the man. "While the others like to work by externally physical means, I prefer internally. You can feel it, can't you? The fire in your veins burning at your very organs. The fun thing about this is that it's a combination potion. Once the fire passes in about twenty minutes, the second part of the potion heals the damage, only enough to see if you will answer my questions then. If not, then we try a new one. I have plenty."

 **Here is a line!**

"Daddy, that man old," Atticus commented as he pointed to Dumbledore from the safety of his father's crossed legs. "More old than G."

"Fufufu, looks that way, doesn't it?" Doflamingo chuckled, ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

"Nyeh, why are you on this ship?" Trebol asked the older man, banging the end of his staff on the deck.

"I wish to speak with Evelyn," Dumbledore informed them while looking around uncaringly, obviously avoiding the sight of them.

"She's busy," Doflamingo pointed out as Atticus started climbing up his chest to go to his shoulder. "Why do you like climbing to Daddy's shoulder, Atticus?"

"Can see everything!" the boy exclaimed happily, waving an arm out to emphasize his point. "Daddy tall. I be tall when I grow up? Like Daddy?"

"I'm sure you will be," he replied, using a hand to support his son so that he wouldn't fall off. Not that the toddler ever did, he just wanted to make sure.

"I must insist on speaking with her," Dumbledore pressed, now focusing mainly on the pink-wearing blonde.

Corazon, sitting next to his older brother, only shook his head in disappointment. Apparently, the old man had a bigger complex than Doffy. That, or he was crazier. More than likely both, which did not make the younger blonde feel any better.

"I believe I just told you that my wife is currently occupied," the older Donquixote stated.

"Just what are you trying to talk to the Rose about?" Diamante asked from his spot leaning against the rails near Trebol.

"A important matter that should be discussed with her and her alone," the elder replied firmly, thinking he was getting his point across and will eventually get his way.

"Not going to happen," Doflamingo informed the old man. "You see, you pushed my wife away right into my Family. Then you drag her back, expecting her to listen to everything you say. You may not have expected us either, but you're basically acting like we know nothing and will only get in the way. You really know so little about us. Evelyn is my wife. She is a member of this Family. Whatever you have to speak to her about is anything but private. What concerns one member of this Family, the entire Family is involved as well. That's just how these things work."

"I see," the headmaster said with a slow nod. "However, this is a matter for Evelyn alone. The rest of you do not need to be involved."

Pica only shook his head slowly. This old man was not getting Doffy's point. And if he was, he was completely ignoring it. No wonder the Rose left this place if the people are just this stupid.

Corazon slapped his forehead, earning a giggle from his watching nephew.

"Fufufu, you don't pay any attention, do you?" the older brother chuckled, his grin growing only a little bit. "We're already involved. So we can talk until my rose joins us or you could just give us the information you wanted to give her so badly."

"I am afraid that none of you would understand," Dumbledore stated. His tone was almost grandfatherly, if only they couldn't hear the smugness underneath. "However, I am curious about one thing you may be able to explain."

"Oh? Do tell."

"When you first arrived, you were somehow controlling our movements," Dumbledore noted, twinkling eyes locking onto the blonde man. Unfortunately, due to the sunglasses blocking true eye contact, he could not see into the tall man's mind. "I know it was you who murdered Ron Weasley. I want to know why and how."

Snickering at first then throwing his head back with a loud laugh, Doflamingo could not believe the sheer stupidity of the elderly man in front of him. Even his little brother was looking at the old man in disbelief. As simple minded as Corazon could be, even he could tell the man's an idiot from a mile away.

"What funny, Daddy?" Atticus asked, trying to climb over his shoulder in order to straddle the back of his neck.

"How dense this old man is!" he laughed out. "The 'how' is something that you don't need to know about just yet, only that it's very useful. Most of us have our own special skills that you could not even begin to understand or mimic. As for the 'why', it should be fairly obvious. You were warned more often than once, I'm sure, that the contract will either be voided or a body will be buried. Besides, you have no proof that I had anything to do with that boy jumping out a window. Perhaps he was more terrified of my lovely rose than he let on and did not want to live in 'holy matrimony' with her. I can't imagine why. Now you answer my question. It's only fair."

Twinkling blue eyes narrowed behind half-moon spectacles as Dumbledore nodded warily. "Very well," he accepted.

"Do you have any idea what or where these little soul fragments that Voldemort guy hid away are?" he asked, his grin widening even more when Dumbledore's pupils shrunk in surprise. "How do we know, you wondering. Your first lackey only told us about you and your Order. You seem to hide all important information to yourself, but we did find something out. How, you don't need to know.

"We just need to know where they are, what they are, and if they're as easy to destroy as anything else. Once they're out of the way, nothing is keeping Voldemort alive, right? Meaning we kill him and we can go home. So long as you have the appropriate information to send us back. If not, well, you'll die. Then we'll get started on your followers until one of them finally provides what we need. You'd be surprised how much fear can motivate someone."

The door behind Dumbledore opened before heeled feet lightly walked past the headmaster. Not a word of greeting to the elder was given as the woman approached the grinning blonde, stopping in front of him with her arms crossed. "It took five of my poisons," she stated. "Five of them. He was more stubborn than I thought."

"It would seem so," Doflamingo agreed as Atticus started reaching for his mother. "You were occupied for about four hours."

Smiling at her son, Evelyn took him from her husband's shoulders and placed him on her hip. "Were you good for Daddy?" she asked him.

"Daddy say I be tall like him when I grow up," Atticus informed her then giggled. "See everything!"

"I am sure you will be, you seem to have taken everything from him and nothing much from me," she said in return, pouting to her husband playfully.

"Not true, he has your eyes and your mind," the blonde informed her. "Just as spirited as his mother. Now if only we can get him to stop jumping into the water with Dellinger, we're good."

"Daddy silly," Atticus accused with another giggle.

Evelyn turned to Dumbledore then glared at the old man. "So," she started icily. "When did you plan on telling me about a prophecy concerning Voldemort and I? Or about the items known as Horcrux?"

Dumbledore visibly flinched, wondering how she could have known about such things. "I did plan on telling you such things," he explained to her. "I simply did not wish to tell you while you were still so young. I wanted you to live a happy childhood without the pressures of the prophecy on your shoulders. I did not find it quite right to tell you of it before you were ready."

"Live a happy childhood?" she repeated as coldly as before. Inhaling deeply, she put Atticus down. "Honey, go find Jora and Dell. The grown-ups needs to have a grown-up talk."

"Okay!" Atticus chirped before running inside, slamming the door behind him in his excitement to find his favorite playmate. Grown-up talks are boring anyway. He remembered staying during one of his Daddy's grown-up talks and he was so bored, he fell asleep during it.

"Uh-oh," her husband taunted lowly, his grin not faltering in the slightest as he looked to his executives. "Best to stay out of this one." All four nodded in agreement, Corazon tucking his hat down to cover his ears more. Pica seemed to just turn his head away, but Doflamingo did notice he was still watching carefully.

"Let me tell you something about my 'happy childhood', Dumbledore," she growled, stalking towards the old man once Atticus was inside. "From the second I was taken through the door into my aunt and uncle's house, I was thrown into a cupboard for ten years. That was my bedroom. My first invitation to this school was even addressed to my fucking cupboard! I was nothing more that a damn slave to those uppity slobs. I was cooking their meals since I was five, cleaning their house from top to bottom and working their garden since I was four. Not a single 'thank you' or 'well done'. Not a scarp of food or even a shot glass of water for days. Just a cousin ruining everything behind me, an aunt screeching at me and slapping me for any reason she could find, sometimes burning me with hot grease, and an uncle whipping my back with his fucking belt at every flaw in the house!"

The four executives jerked back in surprise. Doffy had told them that she was abused by the people who were supposed to be her family as a child and that was one reason why she held little trust for anyone. After all, if one cannot trust family, who could they trust? But to the extent of stuffing her into a cupboard, starving her, and working her since she was too young to even be doing such things?! That was an all time low they did not dare to cross. Dellinger was an exception to the 'appropriate age for work' rule because they had to do something with him before he decided that throwing cannonballs again was a fun idea. If he ever got past the lock on the door, anyway.

"Then I come to this school, thinking of it as an escape," she continue on, cutting off the headmaster, who looked like he was about to interject. "I made friends, people who I thought that I could get along with. Then things just kept going to hell at school, too. A professor with Voldemort on the back of his head. A troll on Halloween. Then the whole Stone Ordeal. What part of that little test you set up for me was supposed to apply to a 'happy childhood'?!

"Year after year, one thing after another. I know you were paying those traitorous brats to be my friends and spy on me. I overheard plenty of conversations. Then Sirius shows up and I thought, even for just a moment, that maybe he can be someone who cares for me and not some famous girl. But even he sees me as nothing more than his dead friends' child. Sometimes I wonder if he even sees me at all! He sure as hell proved he didn't give a damn when he went after Pettigrew. Not once, but twice! Even Remus, another friend of my parents. He had to know that my mother had a sister. He could have tried to find her in the muggle world, he knows how to move through it well enough. I didn't know he existed until I was thirteen. Then he's out of my life again!

"So tell me, Dumbledore. Just what part of my life had a 'happy childhood'?!" The glasses on the table shattered, wine showering the surface as shards fell.

"Nyeh, nyeh, do you think she can fix those?" Trebol asked, looking to Doflamingo.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at him then looked to his wife before back to his friend. "You ask her," he challenged. Corazon snickered as Pica covered his mouth so that he wouldn't start laughing.

"My dear girl, I understand that you did not have a decent childhood," Dumbledore said lowly, trying to bring down her anger. "I suspected that Petunia would not raise you as though you were her own, but it was safer for you there. I set up blood wards around the house to keep Voldemort and his followers at bay for however long you called it home. It was the only place safe for you to go."

She shook her head. "Lie to someone more gullible," she sneered then turned back to her husband. Her voice was low, almost quiet. "I'm going to get Law and Atticus then we'll go back to the Chamber, see what I can find there. I'll tell you later what I got from our guest."

"Wait just a moment," Doflamingo advised her. As watchful as she was of herself, adding in Aster as well, he did not want her wondering away in her current mood. It was just not a good idea. "I am quite curious about this Chamber myself. I think I'll join you. First we have to deal with our uninvited guest."

"Don't let him trouble you, Doffy," Diamante offered with a dark smile. "He won't talk much anyway. There's no point letting this stupid old man think he has any power over a king. Allow us to relieve you of his presence."

"Fufufu, alright," the blonde accepted as he got to his feet. "Try to leave him alive. Unless we do find something, we still need him."

"This discussion is not over," Dumbledore boldly informed them. "Evelyn, it is important we talk. Voldemort is growing more powerful by the day and we need to make a plan to defeat him."

"You're a little behind schedule," she scoffed. "We're already planning."

 **Here is a line!**

The Chamber was much larger than Doflamingo thought it would be. Of course, considering it was Aster's home for centuries, it should not have surprised him. But it did. Law and Atticus were already running down the hall to the study, the couple following at a more sedated pace as Aster slithered after the two boys.

"I'm surprised you didn't do anything," she suddenly said, her voice still low.

"Trust me, I was tempted," he assured her with a smirk. "That old man thinks that he can hold all the cards and expect everyone around him to do as he says without question. Not us and definitely not you. We're already working to make sure our hands won't be empty like the rest of his people." He looked down to his wife with his knowing gaze. "What did our latest guest tell you?"

"There's a prophecy about me and Voldemort," she explained. "Something about being born with a power the Dark Lord knows not, born as the seventh months dies, and one of us has to kill the other. He was apparently spying on the Seer making the prophecy, but was found out and didn't hear the rest of it. He told Voldemort what he heard, only found out the rest after he became Dumbledore's lackey. We have some information on Voldemort's forces, but I think we can get more." She fell into silent thought, her eyes watching where she stepped but not fully taking in her surroundings.

"Something else that bothers you?" he asked, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him comfortingly.

She huffed lightly before grimacing. "He loved my mother," Evelyn stated. "He begged Voldemort to spare her, only adding me in as well when he went begging to Dumbledore to save her. Apparently, he was friends with her when they were kids and had a falling out during school when he called her a derogative name. Even after that, he still loves her. So I can't help but wonder why he put her in danger by telling his boss about the prophecy in the first place."

"Perhaps he believed he could talk Voldemort into sparing her, or did not think she would be a target," the blonde suggested with a shrug. "It does not matter. He's just another face to add to the list of traitors you know."

"Even if the one he betrayed was my mother," she sighed, looking to her husband from the corner of her eyes. "I wonder if she knew how he felt. Just goes to show, I guess."

"Now, you know I would never be someone else's underling, for one thing," Doflamingo commented with a single laugh, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "For another, I would never do anything that would put you in danger. At least, not on purpose."

She knew what he was talking about, or more like who. "Atticus was a bit of a unexpected baby even though we were trying," Evelyn giggled, her lips tugging into a small smile. "Was expecting him, just not that fast. And definitely not that difficult. I blame you."

"Fufufu, everything is my fault, then?" he chuckled.

"What ever told you otherwise, asshole?" she threw back, walking a little faster to get ahead of him, swaying her hips almost invitingly as she entered the study.

Law was already sitting on the chair, Atticus sitting next to him and listening as Law read the book out loud. It wasn't like Atticus could understand anything the older boy was saying, but perhaps Law simply liked feeling like a big brother again. After watching him for a while and seeing how he was with Atticus, more so than Dellinger, Evelyn could tell he did have a sibling younger than him. And since he did not look up to any of the older children for examples, he was more than likely the oldest sibling if he had more than just one younger.

Doflamingo looked around the room curiously, his eyes landing on Aster hissing at a portrait that was hissing back at him. "Seeing it and hearing about it truly are two different things," he muttered.

"You paid no attention to the other portraits on the way here," Evelyn accused playfully, patting his abdomen with a smirk on her lips. "Come on. I'll introduce you."

Upon approach, the portrait looked at the couple, informing Aster of their close proximity. _"I'll go curl up with Law and Atticus_ ," Aster said, turning towards the chair the two boys were occupying.

"My, my, I have to admit, I never quite met anyone as tall as you, young man," Salazar chuckled. "Evelyn, you poor girl, you have gained height since you left this realm, but it does not seem to matter compared to him. I mean no offense, but are you partially giant?"

"No," Doflamingo answered.

"Average human height back home is between four to sixty feet," Evelyn explained. "You think our giants are big? They're small fry compared to some of the people I've met. Now, Doffy, this is Slytherin Salazar, but Aster and I call him Sal. Sal, this is my husband, Donquixote Doflamingo."

"A pleasure to meet the man who brought life back to Evelyn," Salazar said with a respectful nod of his head. "I thank you for watching over her."

"I think she was watching over me more," he commented with a grin. "We watch each other, after all."

"And the others," she added, still smirking. "Sal, I have a question. We just recently got information that I think can narrow our search, but I want to ask you first if you have anything on it."

"Very well," the portrait accepted with a wave of his hand to continue.

"Your descendant-"

"The bad one," Doflamingo threw in, earning a backhand to his stomach.

"- has created supposedly seven Horcrux," she informed. "We suspect seven since it such an important number to magic and he is obsessed with anything concerning magic. At least, according to Aster. Do you know anything about Horcrux or have anything in your collection concerning them?"

Salazar sighed heavily with a trouble expression. "Most ancient texts concerning Horcrux were destroyed," he admitted. "I do not know which may have survived through the years. But there are a few in my collection that I did not translate. The information they hold is of the worst sort, spells and potions of the most heinous acts. It takes specific care to destroy such an object. Thankfully, you have Aster."

"What does Aster have to do with it?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Basilisk venom is one way to destroy a Horcrux," the portrait replied patiently, understanding that the man did not fully understand the wizards, the creatures, or magic. Not to mention, knowledge of Horcrux has been lost for a long time. "Should you find one, simply have Aster destroy it with his venom. Creating a Horcrux is terrible business, something only those who truly fear or wish to conquer death would ever attempt to do. Most would back down upon discovering the price. One did do such a thing, but he only created one. The suspicion that Tom created more than that is disturbing."

"Is there any way we can find them?" Evelyn asked calmly.

Salazar hummed lowly, tapping his chin in thought. "Try the top shelf, third book from the right," he advised. "I believe the title would be 'Pulling the Soul'. It is just as it sounds."

"Interesting," Doflamingo commented as his wife searched for the book.

Locating it, she gently gripped the spine and pulled it from its spot. The binding was thick leather, various pieces stitched together with gold embroidery spelling out the title. Just holding the tome felt wrong to Evelyn, cold gripping her fingers and seeping further to her hands.

"I apologize for the ward I placed on it," Salazar said lowly. "It won't harm you. It is mainly a cruder version to dissuade others from reading it. Should enough fear be placed in, it would be put back. Once you open the cover, the ward is removed from you."

With a slow nod and deep inhale to steady her nerves, she flipped the cover open. Warmth returned to her hands, yet her eyes still told her to look away. Just the list of contents caused her stomach to flip. "I'm glad you did not translate this one," she informed the portrait.

"I would not have been able to live with myself if I did," the painting admitted.

"What is it?" her husband asked, leaning over her shoulder to look at the book as well. The language it was written in was nothing he had ever seen before, completely foreign scribbles and lines.

"First chapter," she whispered so that the boys would not hear her. "Brief summary under the chapter title, tearing a soul from new flesh and putting in an older soul so that it can live again." She shakily sighed, looking up to her husband. "Basically have a baby just to murder it."

The blonde pulled back with curled lips sneering in disgust at the tome in his wife's hands. "Find what is needed then get rid of it," he said, stepping away. He knows he has done or supported plenty that most would consider evil, but that was way too low, even for him.

"Trust me, I plan on it," she groaned, reading down the table of contents. "Here's one. Recollect the Lost. A wandering soul or one locked away can be called forth. I hope that's it."

"For the sake of your sanity, I hope as well," Salazar sighed, turning away enough to not see her except from the corner of his painted eyes. "Do not read too far into those books, dear Evelyn. Even I dreamt horrific dreams for many weeks."

"Now you warn her?" Doflamingo asked incredulously as he perched himself on the back of the chair the boys were on.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **It is long enough, guys. Long enough! ^^ I am glad you all have been following me for this long, I honestly feel so loved with all the support you have been giving me.**

 **Now am I going to make things that easy for Evelyn? Possibly. We'll see eventually. Let me know what you guys think. Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Review Replies! Review Replies! Hip-hip-hurrah!**

 **AnimeA55Kicker : True and true. I would just think that they were lacking both so badly back then. Nope, they're all freaking idiots.**

 **Child of Music and Dreams : Oops, my bad. Thanks for pointing it out. I actually had to look up the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter Wiki (the sites hate me) and I thought I had them right. I mixed up a couple names that were very close together and apparently, was not keeping track of myself properly.**

 **DarkRavie : I'm glad you're enjoying it! ^^**

 **salsas100 : Doffy will have a serious moment soon enough. More like, he gets pushed a little too far. You'll eventually see. As for Corazon, it's a surprise.**

 **frankieu : Even if she finds ages old wands in the Chamber, gotta remember that wands choose their users. Granted, she probably still would be chosen. There really won't be much Chamber wise outside of the study and conversations with Sal.**

 **Hikari Nova : …Damn…that is such a good point! Either theory makes so much sense! I kind of wonder where the name Hogwarts came from as well…such an odd name.**

 **shadow wolf 501 : Possible. She's already teaching him little things right now.**

 **DoctorKnight : No, not a lot happened in the previous chapter. However, you are correct. Fun will happen soon enough. And sure! Of course she can! As for Dumbledore using Corazon, not only would Corazon not even let him, but I think Dumbles has learned that it is a bad idea to screw with anyone in Doffy's crew. Stupidly, he still targets Evelyn. But it does have potential ass biting. Dang, wish I thought about that.**

 **ZeroRandomNumber : I actually write quite a few chapters ahead of time. Then I have a whole week to proofread and self-edit before posting, even though I still miss some things. When it's a story like this one, something I can't help but keep writing, then I can get pretty far ahead.**

 **animagirl : She still loves him like he is her child, like she does for the others. He's just taking his time before warming up to her.**

 **Elfin69 : That is a good idea. Don't get me wrong. But I don't think Sal would be ideal for the One Piece world. Anyone outside of the family sees a talking portrait, they may destroy it without a second thought or any hesitation.**

 **ahsanrox : They'll go back eventually. Don't worry. Though if you're looking more for the One Piece storyline itself, that won't happen until the sequel.**

 **Silvermane1 : Not gonna be many future generations. Unless Atticus has a lot of kids. Or he has one kid and that kid has a lot of kids when they're older. But good idea! ^^**

 **The Aluminum Thumb : O_O I'm afraid of those snails, now.**

 **Cormin12 : True, but kids sometime fake hiss. I know I did when I was little. She would just like to be one hundred percent sure.**

 **Zaralaan : Working on that.**

 **sousie : Thank you! I tried to keep him in character as well, but I'm glad you like him.**

 **yaoi-freak2580 : I thought it would be pretty cute myself. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law : Good luck fixing the main comp! ^^**

 **Astal Eldu : Evelyn's bloodline snuck in on me. I wasn't planning it at all. The story mostly focuses around Evelyn, so addition scenes, unless they're somewhat important to the story or just a bit of fun, won't be common. I may do a side chapter or something with Tonks telling the others the warning. Thanks! ^^**

 **And I would like to say 'thank you' to the following for their reviews: LunaSunFlowerLily, Ronin Kenshin, harlequin320, buterflypuss, Ender the multiverse Dragon, and H2O Ferrum Dominus. Thanks for your support, everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG, chapter 13! I'm not overly superstitious, but…13…Hopefully this chapter goes on as well as the others. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. One Piece belongs to Oda and Harry Potter belong to Rowling.**

 **Claimer: Atticus? Mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

He was not quite sure what he was doing or what he was thinking. If Remus was ever asked if this was a usual occurrence, he did not doubt the werewolf's blunt honesty of it happening more often than anyone would think. But that did not matter to Sirius. Not right now.

Right now, the only thing that matters is getting his goddaughter away from these insane people she seems to have been brainwashed by. There was no way she would join them by her own choice. As soon as he finds what is binding her to them, he'll free her. He'll find a way to get her from the psycho and his friends.

"Look, Buffalo, a dog!" a happy voice called out.

Sirius jumped, spinning around to see the small girl dressed as a maid with a yellow ribbon in her hair. If he remembered correctly, Evelyn called her Baby 5. The large boy with strange hair and bucked teeth appeared behind her.

"What's a dog doing on the ship, dasuyan?" the boy, Buffalo he recalled, asked.

"Do you think we can convince the Young Master to let us keep it?" she squealed happily.

"No way," the boy declined with a shake of his head. "Young Master doesn't like dogs, dasuyan."

Giggling, the girl approached him. Sirius lowered himself, keeping his tail low to prevent an appearance of threatened or threatening. She knelt in front of him, smiling brightly as she petting his neck. "You look thirsty, I'll get you some water, doggy!" she stated, getting to her feet and running off around the corner, the large boy following her.

With a huff, Sirius went back to his original self-given mission. The kids seem to be nice kids, and he regretted that he can't do much for them. But Evelyn is his priority right now. Peering around a corner to see if the coast was clear, he noticed the door was wide open. His Auror training was starting to kick into high gear, Moody's words of 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' ringing in his ears.

Slowly, he padded his way to the door, eyes open for anyone that may show up unexpectedly. He knows he's acting a little more suspicious than a dog should, and he normally acts much better. But this is a dangerous place to be right now. The men, even more so.

Especially that tall blonde psycho that tricked Evelyn into being his wife. After hearing Remus and Dumbledore's theory about why Ron jumped from the tower's window, Sirius was only more driven to free his goddaughter from the madman's grip. She may kick up a fuss, but she'll be thankful later once she sees how better off she is without that guy.

Everything about that man made Sirius's skin crawl. How lax he acted to be despite his unfamiliar environment and large size. His ability to control others without touching them or saying anything. Even those freaky grins he makes. Everything screamed at Sirius that the man was more dangerous than even Voldemort. Remus even commented about how Moony backed down in the man's presence.

And his poor Evelyn is trapped by the man!

A growl escaped Sirius before he could stop it. He flinched, ducking down to see if anyone was going to investigate the sound the slipped from him. When no one came by after a minute, Sirius continued on his way, following Evelyn's scent through the ship. He did not get very far.

Hearing footsteps, he slipped into the closest room and hid under the table to wait for the person to pass. The steps were almost light, but the thud of a fall was loud and clear. Deducing it was the clumsy brother of the madman, Sirius looked around the room from his safe position. There was not much, mainly the table and chairs, but on the wall was a map. It seemed to cover a large scale of islands, some with marks over them and some with circles around them. Each one was labeled in a language he could not read.

Snapping fingers caught his attention, causing him to turn and look. The blonde wearing black feathers was squatted down by the table, staring at him with narrow reddish-brown eyes. He sighed heavily, releasing a puff of smoke, as he shook his head. Reaching under the table and grabbed Sirius by the scruff, moving much faster than the Animagus expected of a man his size, he dragged him out and held him in the air.

Sirius let out a low, pitiful whine as his body curled up and his tail tucked. He gave the blonde his best puppy eyes, trying to convince him to put him down and leave him alone. Tonks did say this one was different from the others so it was worth a shot.

The man only shook his head before carrying him back outside, still by the scruff. Once at the port side of the ship, he was tossed into the water. After the shock of the act wore off, Sirius paddled to the surface. Looking back to the ship, he growled loudly, baring his fangs at the boredly watching blonde, who just rolled his eyes and went back inside.

He'll try again later. Maybe when everyone is asleep.

 **Here is a line!**

When Evelyn mentioned how common sense was lacking when it came to these magical people, Rocinante honestly thought she was exaggerating. Yet they seem to prove over and over again just how stupid they really are. Underestimating Doffy's capabilities or possessive nature was only one mistake. They send others to watch the ship, not that he can really blame them. Now the dog that the Emerald Rose pointed out to be a man who can change into a dog.

Considering what the others could do if they found the dog-man first, he better be glad it was him that found the mutt. Throwing him overboard was merciful and life-saving. Even if the dog-man is mad at him right now, if he saw how the others would have reacted to his presence, he would be more than grateful.

It was only chance that he notice the dog anyway. He was going to scout around the area in order to get a better lay out of their surroundings when he tripped and noticed a shadow moving from under the meeting room door. Really, they thought they were being sneaky and they not only make too much noise, but also move too much when they think they're safe.

Undercover work is no game and needs to be taken as seriously as any battle. The same rules applied to scouting missions as well. Either occupation meant going into enemy territory, meaning the guard must always be up and the individual prepared to bolt or fight in a split second. These people don't seem to grasp that concept too well.

He was certain that some were watching out of sight, but there was always something around them that gave them away. Grass bent in an odd way or a leaf seeming to bounce off of something that was not there. They apparently depend so much on their magic to keep them hidden that they never trained themselves how to do it properly.

They were basically open books begging to be read. The only one with even an ounce of manipulative deceit was that old man that was trying to ruin his brother. Doffy is dangerous, borderline insane. But with Evelyn around, he's calmer and does not lash out as often unless she is threatened or she lashes first to a threat.

Rocinante did not want to picture what Doffy would be like if Evelyn was never a part of the picture. If Atticus was not born. Those two are Doffy's whole world. If he lost even one, the result would be disastrous.

Even when they were children, Doffy was selfish and possessive, refusing to let go of what he believes is rightfully his. His brother was also protective of him, more so after their mother died. What they went through only fueled those attributes that consumed his brother, resulting in the man he is now. But Evelyn draws him to her, channeling those traits to focus on her and Atticus, whether she knew it or not.

The others can call it protectiveness or love all they want. Rocinante knows what it really is. The question was how far his older brother would go to make sure they stay with him. Or worse, how much damage he would do if they were taken from him.

 **Here is a line!**

The sun was down and the moon high in the star covered sky. His large form blended into the shadows all too well, making his sneaking onboard the ship once again an easy feat. He lowered to the wooden deck when a severely overweight blonde man glanced his direction, staring for a moment before turning away. The man's presence provided a problem. If the door was opened, no doubt the man would catch him. The question was how fast this one can move.

His silent prayers were answered when the door opened and another man stepped onto the deck, the door slowly closing behind him. "My shift now, Machvise," the dark-skinned, light-haired man informed, his hands in his pockets. "Get some rest."

"They're getting braver-iin," the large blonde, Machvise, commented as the black canine rushed through the closing door. "I thought I heard something a second ago-iin."

Steadily trotting down the hall so that he wouldn't completely give himself away, Sirius started following Evelyn's scent like before. It was stronger now, telling him she was onboard. Maybe he can talk to her, convince her that she was not in a healthy relationship. He eventually reached a corner leading into a hallway with four doors in front of him, three to one side and one to the other. Evelyn's scent was coming from three of the four, but was strongest behind only one of the three.

Raising his upper body up enough, he grasped the handle with his teeth, twisting until the door opened. Once it was cracked open, he released the knob and gently used his nose to nudge the door wide enough to let the rest of him in. Moonlight was pouring in from a window, granting enough light for him to see that he was in a bedroom. The bed was off to one side, a large couch across from it, and a small circular table under the window with a pair of solid wood chairs, the set covered with intricate designs.

He focused on the bed, or more like on the blonde occupant whose back was facing him. Evelyn's scent was coming from the bed, more than likely between the man and the wall he was facing. Trapping her. Making sure she would not leave him in the middle of the night. The Grim's lips pulled back but he fought down the growl that wanted to emerge. He's so close right now, he can't risk screwing this up.

Slowly, he padded towards the bed, his steps gentle and light. Closer and closer. How can he get her with this psycho in the way? Maybe he can rip out the man's throat. The threat would be eliminated and Evelyn forever safe from him. Only a few steps away now, melting into shadows.

The blonde suddenly gasped, his body sitting up quickly as he panted.

Sirius dropped to the floor, still covered by shadows, and hoped he would be overlooked.

The man slowed his breathing, gulping audibly. The heel of his hand rubbed his forehead in exhaustion, reddish eyes closing tightly. His other hand patted around the bedside table, searching for something.

"Doffy?" Evelyn's sleepy voice gently called, her hand reaching up to rub at his back soothingly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered with a nod, hand withdrawing from the table.

"Bad dream?"

"Memory."

Some shifting was heard, Evelyn's head only in the Grim's line of sight for a moment. Her arm raised up to the blonde. "Come on," she coaxed lightly, as though this were a usual occurrence.

The man turned to look at her before slowly lowering himself, even pushing his body further down the bed. He appeared to nuzzle something, sighing heavily as his hand rubbed her smaller body.

"Tell me?" Evelyn offered, her voice still low and calming.

When he looked up, presumably to meet her face, Sirius guessed where the man was resting his head now. He so badly wanted to jump up and tear the man apart then.

"It happened a long time ago," he told her, lowering his head to continue nuzzling at her chest.

"But it still haunts you," she pointed out, her hand running through golden hair soothingly.

"Being tortured is not something you forget."

Tortured? Sirius almost reeled back in surprise. Well that explained one thing.

"Hey," Evelyn called, her fingers massaging the man's scalp now. "You're not a boy tied to a wall, blindfolded above a fire with arrows being shot at you."

Well…damn, Sirius thought to himself. No wonder the man was so screwed up.

"You're right here with me," she continued. "You have your son. You have your brother back, alive. You have a family that loves you and will do anything to keep you happy. You don't need Mariejois. You don't need those other Tenryuubito. No one will ever harm you."

"I still worry, my rose," he confessed.

"About what?"

He deeply inhaled before answering, "Losing you. Losing Atticus. Everyone."

The Grim was startled by the confession, not expecting such an answer. Most psychos don't care about anything but themselves.

"You won't," Evelyn promised. "We're here and we will always be here." She gave a small breath of a laugh. "You can't get rid of us that easily, asshole."

He offered a small chuckle in response. "I don't plan on getting rid of anyone."

"Good, but I do plan on shoving you off my chest," she giggled. "Because you are heavy and I am pretty sure I'll suffocate or something if you stay there the rest of the night."

He groaned playfully, hugging her tighter as he looked up at her. "But I'm comfortable," he whined, earning a light swat to his head. "I'm staying here. These are the best pillows I've ever laid my head on."

"You say that every time. That does not mean you'll get to sleep on them. Now get your head back up here on these pillows that are made for us or I'm kicking you off the bed."

"Fufufu, I would love to see you try."

"Ah! Doffy!" she screamed as her arms flail and legs kick. "Hahaha! Stop tickling me!"

Well, how was Sirius going to get to his goddaughter now. The two are wide-awake and would probably be very aware if he was to move. He remembered how fast the other tall blonde moved. If that was any indication, the older one was more than likely just as fast.

"Hey, Doffy," Evelyn panted once the tickling attack ceased.

The blonde hummed in response, his head once again buried into Evelyn's chest, making it easier for her to see whatever was behind him.

"When did my godfather get in here?"

Sirius froze as silence overtook the room. Before he could bolt, a hand grabbed the back of his neck, fingers squeezing hard enough to choke. "Good question," the man said, grin stretching his lips as his reddish eyes met Sirius's own pair of dark canine orbs.

 **Here is a line!**

"So, Snape, what are you doing down here?" Sirius asked from his cage next to the cell the dark man was locked in.

"You're arrogant little brat of a goddaughter knocked me unconscious and dragged me here," Snape replied. "I must admit I am curious as to how you were caught."

Sirius shrugged uncaringly. "I was trying to get to Evelyn so that I can help her escape from that psychopath," he explained. "I was caught. By the psychopath. In their bedroom."

The other man looked at him with a familiar expression that told the Animagus that his mentality was being questioned. Again.

 **Here is a line!**

"I told you I heard something-iin!" Machvise exclaimed to Gladius triumphantly the next morning at breakfast.

"Yet you still missed the large dog," the other threw back, almost boredly vicious.

"It was a black dog-iin."

"A large, probably sixty to seventy pound black dog."

"Guys, guys, calm down," Evelyn sighed boredly.

"Mama, we have doggy now?" Atticus asked from his spot next to Dellinger.

"Doggy?" Baby 5 called happily, jumping to her feet. "Can I keep it, Young Master? Please? I promise to take care of it. I'll feed it and walk it and brush its hair. Please?"

"Not this one, Baby 5," Doflamingo denied, resulting in the girl sadly returning to her seat. "Besides, having pets on a ship is supposed to be a bad idea."

"Then what do you call Aster?" Law joked, earning a offended hiss from the basilisk wrapped around Evelyn's shoulders.

"A nuisance that makes sure Atticus and Dellinger aren't kidnapped in the middle of the night," the tall blonde replied. The hissing was turned to Doflamingo, who easily ignored it.

"Be nice to Aster," Evelyn told the two, rubbing her basilisk gently. "Baby 5, the dog is actually a wizard known as an Animagus. You met him before. Remember Black Sirius?"

"He was in that headmaster's office when we went with you to that meeting," Baby 5 replied with a nod.

"What's an Animagus?" Diamante asked, looking to the raven-haired woman. There were too many things these wizards can do that it unsettled him. He knows Evelyn is trying to inform them, but she only knows so much and sometimes certain things slipped her mind.

"Animagi are witches and wizards who are able to transform themselves into animals," she explained. "It's a complicated process that requires a lot of skill and concentration. Most are regular every day animals, wild or domestic. Supposedly, the stronger the magic of the individual witch or wizard wields, the more powerful the animal."

"Has anyone ever changed into a magical creature?" Doflamingo asked, curious about the ability.

"Only if their magical core is too powerful for a regular animal to handle," Evelyn replied. "Then there is a chance that they can change into a magical creature that can handle the magical core. Though records of such people are very few."

" _The Founders could do it_ ," Aster muttered.

" _Who knows that, though_?" Evelyn asked him, scratching the tip of his nose.

"Can you, Mama Rose?"

Both Evelyn and Doflamingo looked to the blushing speaker in surprise. Some of the others were smirking or snickering. Law ducked his head down, hoping to hide his embarrassment. It just slipped out, he swears!

Evelyn giggled lightly. "Yes," she answered the blushing boy. "I learned how to the year before I met this asshole. But I only change when I have little choice. It's tiring when one changes into a magical animal." Aster looked at her curiously. It wasn't supposed to be tiring and she never said anything about it before.

"You can change into an animal, Mama Rose?" Baby 5 yelled in excitement.

"That's so cool, dasuyan!" Buffalo exclaimed happily.

"What can you turn into?" Jora asked curiously.

Evelyn only giggled again, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That's telling," she pointed out.

"Fufufu, you're just full of surprises, my rose," Doflamingo commented. "You seem to enjoy keeping us on our toes."

"How else would I get any entertainment around here?" she playfully shot back.

"I will pretend to not be offend," her husband remarked, feigning hurt.

"You're entertaining enough," the woman purred, her lips pulled up into a seductive smirk.

Corazon dropped his head on the table, holding back a groan at the innuendo-like banter.

 **Here is a line!**

Evelyn stared at the elderly headmaster with a narrow gaze, her arms crossed and her feet close together. Her faithful serpent was wrapped around her body, yellow eyes focused on Dumbledore. Behind Evelyn's legs were Atticus and Dellinger, both boys staring at the old man curiously.

"Mama, who that?" Atticus asked, tugging on her coat. The strange old man has been showing up a lot since they got to this new place. He may have seen the old man a couple times before, but he never did hear the man's name.

"He old," Dellinger pointed out, holding one of Evelyn's legs.

"Ah, Evelyn," Dumbledore greeted warmly. "I was hoping to catch you out and about."

"So it's just a coincidence you're out here while I am," she commented skeptically.

"Of course," the old man said with a small nod of his head then glancing around. "You're on your own?"

"I do have my boys with me," Evelyn corrected him, removing her leg from Dellinger's lax grip and fully standing in front of the toddlers.

"Fine young lads, they are," Dumbledore said, looking down at the two blonde boys. One, curiously enough, had a pair of horns sticking out of his head and a fin from his back. "May I ask their names?"

For a moment, Evelyn opted to not give that information away. Of course, what exactly was the harm? Unless there was a spell he could do that involved only the use of their names. In which case, they could be used against her or put into danger.

The boys took it from her hands, though. "My name Atticus," her son giggled, grabbing a hold of the hybrid boy next to him. "This Dell!"

"Hi!" Dellinger greeted happily, waving his hand. "We two years!"

"I see," the elderly man said with a small smile and a nod to the boys. "I am very glad to make your acquaintance, Atticus and Dell."

" _Aster, do you mind keeping an eye on the boys while Dumbledore and I speak_?" she asked the agitated serpent.

" _Very well_ ," Aster replied with a slow nod before slithering down her body and to the ground. Once he was safely on the grass, he started to slither away, knowing he would soon be followed.

"Boys, go with Aster for a little bit," she told the two blondes, who only giggled and started chasing the shrunken basilisk. Once they were far enough, she turned back to her former headmaster. "What do you want, Dumbledore?"

"I have been hoping to speak with you for some time now, my dear girl," he stated. "I believe it is a talk long overdo."

"If this is going to be a heart-to-heart discussion, save your breath," she scoffed, her lips curling in disgust. "I am who I am. I do what I do. My family is my family. No one has any say over the matter. Especially not you."

"I understand your resentment towards me," he said sadly, lowering his gaze. "I have done little to earn your favor and much to lose it. I can only hope you understand why. As I am sure you know now, there is a prophecy concerning you and Voldemort saying either you would be the one to defeat him."

"Which made me the only choice?" she asked skeptically, wondering how he guessed she already knows about it unless he figured out that they are holding Snape. "What exactly is the whole prophecy? I only got a basic rundown of it."

Nodding in acceptance, Dumbledore relayed the words that played over and over in his head. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"And I am the only girl born that matches?" she inquired, running the words through her mind slowly to pick apart anything that could be analyzed.

"The only other child that could have matched was Neville Longbottom, but the prophecy specified that the one who is destined to defeat him is female," Dumbledore explained. "I am afraid to say that, yes. You are the only one who matches it. Voldemort realized this as well, and that is why he targeted you when you were only an infant. He failed his attempted murder, yet he did as the prophecy said he would. He marked you."

"You're talking about this old thing?" she scoffed, pushing her bangs up enough to reveal the scar upon her forehead. "I could honestly care less about some mark. We already know how he's stayed alive for so long. We're just stuck as to how we can continue. If you have any ideas, they will be considered."

"You speak of his Horcrux," the elderly man noted. "I have managed to acquire memories that could lead to what these objects are. If you could join me in my office, I would be glad to share them with you."

"I don't plan on such a thing," Evelyn informed him, not willing to be anywhere the old man rules while she is distracted by something that demands full attention. "Just go over the memories and tell me what your suspicions are."

"I must insist you oversee them yourself," Dumbledore pressed. "However will you learn more about Voldemort less you truly understand him?"

"We don't need to," a new voice cut it.

Evelyn only smirked as Dumbledore startled upon the tall blonde's arrival. He wasn't even that far from them and not well hidden, especially considering he was always wearing his pink feathers. If Dumbledore did not notice him behind the nearby tree, it was no fault of theirs. Seriously, it was hard enough to miss her husband.

"I did not realize you were there," the headmaster admitted when the blonde emerged from behind the tree.

"Fufufu, we noticed," he commented as he stepped towards his wife, standing behind her before bending down enough to rest his head on hers, his arms wrapping around her. "Now we know why Voldemort is after my lovely rose. Why would we need to learn anything about him?"

"I insist Evelyn learn as much about Voldemort as she can," Dumbledore stated firmly. "It is of the utmost importance. She won't be able to defeat him until she understands why he is the way he is."

Doflamingo hummed lowly, tilting his head downwards to meet his wife's gaze. "I don't think there is a need to understand Voldemort," Evelyn chuckled lowly, looking back to Dumbledore. "We just need to destroy his Horcrux, then him once the pieces of his soul are dealt with. Honestly, you're making my job harder by doing things your way."

"I feel that if you understood him, you would understand what manner of man he is, how he truly became what he is," the headmaster tried to persuade.

"He suffered from bullying then was told he has a power that his muggle bullies don't have," she guessed, remembering Aster's comment about how Voldemort was a hypocrite about blood purity with him being a half-blood and not knowing his lineage until he started school. "From there, he went on a power trip and became obsessed, especially when he learned he is Slytherin's descendant. Cut the strings, old timer. We just need the information. When you have that, then you can talk to us."

With a heavy sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, Dumbledore could only admit defeat. Unless he tried drastic measures, she won't do what she is meant to. She has slipped from his grasp and into the hands of another, one that made Voldemort seem like a child. Who knows just how tightly her reins are held now.

"Mama! Daddy!" Atticus called out happily. "Dell swim far!"

The Donquixote couple only slowly turned to their son, who was pointing out to the lake. Aster was gone as well, presumably chasing the hyper half-fishman child.

"Well…he knows where we are," Doflamingo commented with a humorous grin.

"So does the giant squid," Evelyn added. "If you will excuse us, Dumbledore, I have to catch a child. Hey, asshole, you get Atticus. Preferably before he thinks joining Dell is a good idea."

"I think we just need some way of keeping Dellinger close to the ship for now on," the blonde said lowly as his wife shed her coat, placing it on a nearby branch low enough for her to reach, and walked into the water.

"Make sure it's something he can't bite through," she suggested before diving into the water.

"Mama swim now?" Atticus asked as his father picked him up.

"Mama is going to catch Dellinger before he gets eaten by something," he chuckled. "Or eats the squid."

"Dell eat squid! Dell eat squid!"

"He already ate it?"

"…Eat part…"

"He ate a part of the squid?" Doflamingo asked, his eyes blinking in disbelief before shaking his head. "You know what? Daddy gives up!"

 **Here is a line!**

Wringing the water from her tresses, Evelyn could only grin in amusement next to her equally grinning husband as they watched Dellinger chomp down on a piece of the giant squid's tentacle. Atticus tried to take a bite as well, but discovered it was nasty and left it all for the eagerly eating hybrid child.

"Well, this is interesting," she commented.

"Indeed it is," Doflamingo agreed.

"We're going to have a harder time on keeping him out of the water now. You realize this, right?"

For a moment, her husband was silent. Then he said lowly, "We really need a wire tether or something."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **At this point, you kind of need it, Doffy. Poor squid, I'm torturing it. I don't mean to, but it just happened!**

 **So all things considered, I think this went rather well. We had some seriousness, some humor, and Sirius being Sirius.**

 **Let me know how you guys feel about it! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Now in this corner: Review Replies!**

 **salsas100 : It's nice getting reviews! ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. And thanks for sticking around this long.**

 **DarkRavie : Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. : )**

 **Zaralaan : You'll see what kind of changes happen later on. But a lot of things will still be the same. Evelyn herself may not affect Luffy's travels. I can say this much. Dressrosa is still up in the air with me. I do not know everything that happened and One Piece Wiki likes to argue with my computer. I need to get the mangas. ^^;**

 **frankieu : Snape may live just a bit longer. Remember, he's a Slytherin that has more cunning than any other one I have ever seen. He's also a jerk, but that's him.**

 **Naruto x hinita : I just realize that I've been getting your name wrong for so long. I kept writing 'hinata'. Sorry! And he never realizes anything. Everything goes his way. If not, it's just an obstacle that needs to be corrected.**

 **Naruto x hinita (Chapter 6): Well he did control him beforehand. So he kind of knew who he was looking for. I can know a lot of stuff, but I can never understand certain people or their powers. I am really trying with Doffy, but he is confusing at times. Though your explanation does make sense. Thank you for it.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law : I would very much like to know why I never get the emails with your review. I have to actually go look through my reviews for you. So weird. Dumbles get something later but it won't be a fireball. ^^ Hope the main comp gets fixed soon and good luck with your ten-year-in-writing KH story!**

 **Phantom Trainer : I never understood the 'seven' thing either. Harry probably was the unintentional Horcrux. Moldy Voldy was probably planning to make another Horcrux, but Harry was not supposed to be it. At least, that's what I think. I actually think the 'magic of seven' this is more superstition than anything else. You go on with Game Theory and Movie Theory. They're onto something! XD**

 **animagirl : He won't suffer much. Promise!**

 **Phoenix Paladin : I made that same note to myself. I'm almost to the Impel Down Arc. Most things I even know about Doffy were from what I could catch from the Wiki (before my computer argues with it) or YouTube. Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying him and Evelyn. He is kind of hard to write at times, though. I'm trying to keep him sort of in character, but less crazy because he has Evelyn and Atticus now.**

 **hirumariyuna14 : Aww, thank you! ^^ I'm happy to supply your stress relief.**

 **Guest : I don't mind the cursing. Just a more fun way of expressing yourself. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Bazinga : Right before they leave to go back home. Gotta leave a lasting impression, after all. ;)**

 **TheREALMightyKamina : Not really. Atticus is more grown up when he meets Sanji. And he learns difference between pervert and overly enthusiastic gentleman. To be honest, I think Brooke is the bigger pervert. He's the one asking to see panties. Sanji just excessively flatters and gives awesome food to women.**

 **bakahime123 : How do you know she didn't? Anyway, it would be tons of fun if Dumbles tried to read the minds of the crew and see just how many screws are loose or everything that they have done.**

 **Elfin69 : Yeah, they got Snape now and Dumbles is still an idiot thinking he can get his way. Evelyn may be picking up more things to learn about magic, but you will see what I have planned for her later on. She is keeping quite a few books from the Chamber, but there will be tons she is bringing home soon enough.**

 **The Aluminum Thumb : That would be a nightmare for the One Piece world if Doffy got his hands on modern weapons. But they don't travel much from Hogwarts except for occasional trips that are necessary.**

 **Madam Death : I'm glad you think so! ^^ Thank you for the review!**

 **papuruakuma : Well I'm glad you are enjoying it. I hope I don't disappoint you. ^^ The actual One Piece Storyline won't be until much, much later, though. Like…Sequel later.**

 **L's Cappuccino : Timeline, close to the winter holidays. The Donquixote Crew mainly stays on the ship most of the time and when they wonder around the school, Evelyn still remembers the general class times so she knows when to go walking through the school without dealing with a bunch of students. The others that wander around may be seen by students, but let's face it. They're kind of scary, so they're more than likely left alone. Short Stories in future will tell more about their adventures in the school. And Baby 5 is her actual name in the anime. Or at least, it's the name she has when with Doffy. I don't know if her REAL name is ever revealed. Probably not.**

 **For those of you who did simply reviewed, thank you! LunaSunFlowerLily, kaijin36, buterflypuss, harlequin320, Ducky, Ender the multiverse Dragon, and draco7347.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just did one of the dumbest things ever. Let me just explain this one a bit.**

 **Okay, so I had this chapter all typed up, right? Got started on the next, like I always do. My computer has a back-up drive where I save everything (stories, pics, music, etc.) but it sometimes disagrees with the computer. I had the little pop-up giving me all the options about what I wanted to do with the back-up, basically telling me it was getting along with the computer again. So I thought that I had better save my progress on chapter 15 before it did it again and I had to go to work.**

 **It told me it could not find the file I was trying to save. Well, anyone who works off Microsoft Word (and I have an old program) probably knows that automatic saves, when pulled up, have a different name. So I just clicked on the latest chapter in the folder. Me not paying any attention, I accidentally saved over the complete chapter 14 with what I had of chapter 15. So I had to rewrite the entire chapter.**

 **I liked how it was before I saved over it, so I am kind of hoping that I can make it similar, if not just like how it was. So here's hoping.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: My ownership of Atticus is undeniable.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"Doggy!" Atticus cheered, his hand stretching between the bars of the cage the large black dog was curled up in. The animal let out a low groan as the fingers scratched at his ears, soon joined by another small hand.

"We keep doggy?" Dellinger asked, looking to his friend.

"What are you two doing down here?" a newcomer sighed, causing the two boys to turn and look to see Senor Pink approaching them. "I'm starting to think we need to leave a sign on the door to remind others to lock it."

"We play hide-seek with big kids!" Atticus explained happily.

"Law play," Dellinger added on. "But he bad at it. Law hide in room."

Senor Pink chuckled, scooping the children up into his arms and turning away. "You two should know better by now than to come down here," he informed them. "We have dangerous people down here sometimes. Not to mention, you should not even be touching a strange animal. That dog could have bitten you."

Sirius snarled at the accusation before turning his head away.

"We keep doggy?" the younger boy asked, looking back to the caged animal as he was carried away.

"No, we're not keeping the dog," the man replied with a shake of his head. Having experience of parenthood, he knows that children require patience to help them understand. "Your mother already said the dog is not a dog. It is a man."

"Look like doggy," Dellinger pointed out then looked up to Senor Pink with a wide grin. "Taste like doggy?"

"You're not going to eat the dog, Dellinger."

Once the man and children were gone from the room, Sirius changed back to his human form, looking to Snape with worried curiosity. "What did that one boy mean by 'taste'?" he inquired cautiously.

"Even a idiot such as yourself must have noticed that boy's teeth," the dark man answered condescendingly. Even if they decided to be civil for now, they could still annoy the other.

 **Here is a line!**

Doflamingo hardly acknowledged the opening of his door as his son and Dellinger ran into the room, giggling as though they were full of sugar. Both boys darted under his desk, managing to avoid running into his legs. Slowly, he leaned back enough to look at the two boys, his lips pulled up into a smirk. "What are you two doing down there?" he asked them.

"Play hide-seek with big kids!" Atticus told him happily, his mouth grinning widely. "We hide here!"

The man looked up at his brother sitting across from him, who only shrugged with a humored smirk on his painted lips. Corazon did enjoy his nephew's antics sometimes, even if he sometimes got into trouble.

"Daddy, you no tell big kids!" Atticus suddenly ordered, ducking further under the desk to shush the still giggling Dellinger.

Chuckling lowly, he stopped leaning back and grinned at his younger brother. "Kids, right?" he joked lightly.

Corazon nodded slightly, finding the image of little Atticus giving Doflamingo an order quite amusing. And Doffy just let him, too. 'Ever think of having more?' he wrote out for his brother to read.

Doflamingo snatched the note from his brother, scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it out the window. "Absolutely not!" he nearly hissed.

The younger Donquixote was startled by the act and answer, not expecting either one bit. He always thought that his brother, if he had his way, would want a whole brood of children.

Seeing his little brother's confusion, Doflamingo sighed lowly before explaining low enough for the boys not to hear him. Even if they would not understand the conversation, it was not one he would like Atticus to hear. He may have reacted a little stronger than he should have anyway. Corazon had not yet returned before Atticus was born, so he did not know and meant nothing by the innocent question. "The pregnancy and birth were difficult," he explained. "I thought I would lose both of them."

Nodding in understanding, Corazon looked away before smirking back at his brother. 'So no more little Donquixote?' he wrote, his expression displaying his playful tone.

"Fufufu, not until Atticus is grown up and makes some," the older blonde chuckled. "Or you find a woman and make me an uncle."

In an act of pure maturity, Corazon stuck his tongue out at his big brother. It wasn't that he did not have a woman, it was just his occupation is dangerous enough as is. Not to mention his occasional undercover work that he had always been a natural at. It wasn't that he did not want to get married, he just did not want to risk her becoming a widow. Not that he was going to tell his brother that, or her. She would smack him if he told her.

'How do you know I don't already have one?'

"Do you? I would very much like to meet her at some point."

'No. There is the fact that you may scare her off,' Corazon accused with a playful pouting glare. No, Doffy wouldn't scare her away. She is tougher than most women he ever knew. Hell, she may even get along with Evelyn!

The older brother's laughter covered the giggling boys under his desk. "Well, I have to make sure any woman joining our family is good enough!" he stated. "Even before Evelyn and I properly met, I knew she was tough. She's quick on her feet, sharp-minded, and adapts easily to her situations. Not to mention she is not the type to lie down and take any shit."

The executive rolled his eyes almost mockingly. 'And her beauty had nothing to do with it?'

"Secondary," Doflamingo stated as a finger poked his leg. Tilting his head to look down at the two boys, he swung his leg slowly to and from the boys, smirking when they tried to poke his moving leg again. He looked back to his brother, believing his moving leg would keep the children entertained enough while under there. "Though a very nice additional."

Corazon shook his head slowly with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. 'Sure. Whatever you say, Doffy.'

The door opened once again, allowing Baby 5 entrance. "Young Master!" she greeted happily. "Cora-san!"

"Baby 5," Doflamingo returned. "Explain what you're doing barging into my office."

"Sorry, Young Master, but Mama Rose asked us to play with Atticus while she went to the chamber again," the girl explained with a bow of her head. Hearing slight giggling, she slowly went towards the source, Doflamingo's desk. Squatting down, she smiled upon spotting the boys. "Found you!" The two boys groaned lowly, disappointed that their perfect hiding spot was found so easily.

"She went to the chamber again?" he inquired.

"And she took Aster with her, too," Baby 5 pointed out, helping the two children out from under the desk.

Doflamingo hummed lowly in thought, his brow twitching. "Baby 5, go get us some tea, would you?" he told her.

"Right away, Young Master!" she chirped, practically skipping from the room.

Doflamingo scowled lightly. "I can both believe and not believe this," he commented with a wave of his hand. "She knows I hate it when she wonders around hostile territory without any of us."

Quirking an eyebrow at his brother, Corazon wrote, 'You let her go on those mission on her own with her snake.'

"Those are different," his brother pointed out, watching his son and Dellinger run over to the small stack of toys they always left in his office. "The crews she's around know better than to mess with her if they value their lives any. They know she will kill them at the slightest sign of danger to her. But while she knows how these people are, they are a complete unknown to us, just as we are to them. They don't know where my rose's limits are."

Nodding slightly, the younger Donquixote could see his brother's point. Even if she was not widely known, the ones who work under Doffy seem to know enough about her to hopefully not do something stupid.

Baby 5 soon returned holding a tray with steaming cups of tea. Placing it on the desk, she stepped away with a small smile on her lips, warning the brothers of the bevereage's heat. Doflamingo took his then blew on it to cool the hot liquid enough for him to sip at it. As per usual, Corazon did no such thing, drinking the tea only to spit it back out due to heat. Another usual occurrence, Baby 5 laughed at him only to receive a punch to her head.

Doflamingo sighed, looking down at his son climbing onto his lap, his snake plush around his neck. "What am I going to do with them?" he asked, helping his child to his lap.

Atticus hummed lowly before smiling up at his father. "Time out?" he suggested.

 **Here is a line!**

Emerald eyes slid across the pages as lips pulled back into a grimace. "I don't like this," she sighed, closing the book with a snap. "It's borderline necromancy. Meaning uncharted territory."

"Unfortunately, it could be one of the only things you would be able to find that can help," Salazar pointed out. "I dislike some of these books in my collection myself, but I have them to keep them out of the hands of others."

"I know that, Sal," Evelyn stated, standing to return the book to its original location. She had to walk around Aster in his medium-size coiled in the middle of the floor to get back to the bookshelf. "But it makes me uncomfortable. It does hold something that can be used, but we're still stuck at square one. We need a piece of his soul in order to call the other pieces, and we still don't know where any of them are."

Giving the young woman a nod in understanding, Salazar looked over his shelves briefly. "Unfortunately, I do not have anything beyond that book concerning any magic of the soul," he explained. "I cannot help you beyond supplying these tomes."

"You've done more than enough for me ever since we met, Sal," she chuckled, scanning over the titles of the other books. One caught her eye, coaxing her to draw it from its spot. Holding it up for the portrait to see, she asked, "Is this one translated? If it's any help to us, I would like Doffy to go over it, too."

Painted eyes looked to the book, the cover a deep blue with golden writing spelling out 'Travel Far'. "It's a harmless volume," he answered her. "Translation is on the other shelf, same spot."

Putting the original back, she walked around Aster once again to reach the other shelf full of translations. "Such a lazy basilisk," she giggled as she passed by his head.

His eyes slowly opened, playfully glaring at his mistress. " _I'm old, I need my rest, especially after dealing with the family_ ," he commented.

"Whatever you say," she said with a singsong tone, finding the book easily and withdrawing it from it's perch.

"There is another one I believe you would be interested in," Salazar informed her. "Third shelf from the bottom and sixth from the right."

Curious, she looked for the book, finding it quickly due to the exact location given to her. 'Gifts of Death' were written in shimmering black across the nearly blood red cover. A strange symbol was under the title, a triangle with a circle inside of it, a single line going down from the point of the triangle to the base. Compared to the other books, this one was very thin.

"It isn't dangerous," the portrait reassured her. "But it does contain information I think you would find useful. Most it mentions are no longer mentioned, not even legends anymore. But there are some that are still mentioned, even if others don't believe."

"Thank you, Sal. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. Now and before."

He shook his painted head slowly with a soft smile on his lips. "Think nothing of it," he told her lowly. "I am glad that Aster has a mistress such as yourself, and that not all my descendants turned into bad eggs. Tom has upset a balance of power that I fear only you can fix. And if there is any way I can help you, I will do so."

"Then why help me leave in the first place?" she inquired.

A small chuckle slipped out as he gave her a knowing look. "If you stayed here, Tom would have killed you," he pointed out. "Your former headmaster seemed quite content leaving you in the dark for as long as possible, to deny you the training you needed in order to survive. Besides that, you were in pain and suffering every day. How could I just sit here silently without offering a word or a form of assistance? As it turns out, everything happened for the better. You're older, wiser, and stronger. You have a family worth fighting for, people who love you and will protect you. Even if that young man you married seems to be a little unhinged, I can tell he is the type of man to protect his own regardless."

"He is," she told him with a small smile. "Sal, did you know that they would try to summon me back when you helped me leave?"

"I believed they would, though I will admit I doubted they would be able to."

" _Same here_ ," Aster commented, uncoiling his body. " _While Dumbledore is powerful in his own way, that alone should not be enough for the ritual to work so well as to bring everyone along_."

"It's better this way," Evelyn informed the basilisk. "Imagine if it was only Atticus and I who came here. Doffy would not take that well at all."

The serpent flinched back slightly, already envisioning the outcome if only his mistress and her child were suddenly snatched from the deck of _El Flamenco_. His hissed in a slightly nervous manner. " _It's a good thing he came along, then_ ," he commented.

"Exactly," Evelyn agreed with a quick nod of her head, holding the two books to her. "We better head back to the ship now before Doffy gets too upset. Someone must have told him I'm gone by now."

"Very well," Salazar accepted with a wave of his hand. "Do bring those children of yours when you return. They're quite delightful."

"So long as you don't go off on another history lesson for them," she stated.

"Well, that one lad does seem to enjoy them."

"Law likes learning. But if you start talking medical, he's all yours."

"Speaking of which, you can take some of these old medical books for him as well."

"Thanks, Sal. I'll take them back next time."

 **Here is a line!**

Sirius kept his watchful gaze on the two men seating against the wall. One seemed to pay them no mind, simply cleaning the old weapon he held. The other was older, middle age if Sirius were to guess. The only odd thing the wizard can figure on him would be the bunny ears on his head.

"Do we know what the Rose plans on doin _g_ with them?" the older suddenly asked before exclaimed, "G!"

Sirius jumped when the letter was shouted, his eyes wide. That's…strange, to say the least, he thought to himself.

The younger looked up, picking up a knife on the table to point it towards Snape first, who glared defiantly at the pair of men. "That one has information that we could possibly use," he explained. "The Rose will be the one interrogating him. This other one," the knife was now pointing to Sirius, "was found in the Young Master's bedroom last night. Nothing has been decided about him yet."

"Stran _g_ e ideas these people _g_ et," the first commented with a shake of his head. "G!"

"They all seem quite determined to take the Rose from us. I wonder just how far our Young Master will be pushed before they learn the hard way." The gun was holstered before the man in black clothing started wiping down the knife with a cloth.

"Why do you call her that?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"The Rose?" the man asked, turning to the Animagus. Seeing no harm in answering, or he was just humoring the wizard, he explained. "When our master was vying for her attention, he discovered her namesake, the Evelyn Rose. When she joined our family and accepted him, Young Master referred to her as his rose. The name simply stuck, so once she made a name for herself, she was called the Emerald Rose, though we usually refer to her as the Rose."

"Just how exactly did your master trick my goddaughter into joining this crew of insanity?" the wizard inquired calmly, almost boredly.

"How dare you accuse our Youn _g_ Master of trickin _g_ the Rose!" the older yelled at him, his hands slamming down on the table by him. "G!"

"Lao G, calm yourself," the other sighed lowly, sheathing his blade. "He is hoping for a reaction. Do not satisfy him with one."

Both wizards noted that neither were affected by the obvious insult to their mentality, yet were more angered by the mere mention of foul play from their master. If it wasn't because they were plainly against them, the trait would be admirable.

"What about the kids? I notice they call her something similar," Sirius pointed out.

"The children refer to her as 'Mama Rose' due to her being more a mother to them than anything else. The only one that does not refer to her as such is Atticus since she is not a mother figure, but his actual mother." He let out a small sigh. "That was rough for a while."

Before the Animagus could ask anything else, a newcomer suddenly appeared at the base of the stairs, earning wide eyes from Sirius. The woman was not much to look at, but her dual-colored hair was something not even Tonks would attempt to pull off.

"Jora," the younger man greeted. "Are you here to relieve one of us?"

"In a sense," the woman replied before placing her hand against her cheek. "Who are you calling a sea goddess anyway, Gladius? You should not say things like that!"

Sighing, the man called Gladius shook his head. "I said no such thing," he informed her. "Is there something you need?"

The woman hummed lowly, first looking to Snape. "The Rose will be coming down here soon to interrogate this one," she stated before looking to Sirius. "Our Young Master wants you to bring last night's intruder to his office, he wants to talk to him."

"Very well," the other accepted, turning to the cage holding the wizard. "Keep this in mind. Should you attempt anything, you will be stopped as painfully as possible. If you run, I will take whatever measures I must."

"Try not to kill him, _G_ ladius," the older man, Lao G if Sirius heard correctly, advised. "G!"

"I won't kill him," Gladius assured, eyes locking onto Sirius through the goggles covering his gaze. "But he does not require his kneecaps in order to talk." He unlocked the cage, his arm quickly grabbing Sirius by the biceps and dragging him out. He pushed the Animagus in front of him then placed his hands in his pockets, using his foot to shove him. "So move if you wish to stay intact."

 **Here is a line!**

Corazon was the first to look up when the door opened, allowing Gladius and a familiar man entrance. Doflamingo either did not notice them, too preoccupied playing with the boys by using his strings to animate the toys for Atticus and Dellinger to chase or run from, or he did not care. His strings were currently attached to Atticus's favorite toy snake plush, Dellinger at one end and Atticus at the other, both trying to stop the toy from squirming for freedom.

Grin in place, the older Donquixote brother looked to the door. "Ah, Gladius!" he greeted. "Thank you for bringing our guest." His lips dropped into an almost mocking frown when he noticed the blood from the man's shoulder. "Was that necessary?"

"He tried to attack me," Gladius pointed out with a sharp nod.

"Fufufu, fair enough, I suppose," he chuckled, his grin returning. "You may leave."

"With all due respect, sir, even without his 'weapon', he may still be able to access his powers," Gladius pointed out.

"Your concern is noted and unneeded," his leader informed him. "Should he try anything, we can handle it. Now go, I'm sure you have other duties that need tending. I have noticed Baby 5 and Law are improving on their aim, but still require work."

"Understood," Gladius accepted the dismissal, leaving the room without further argument.

Sirius stayed where he was, glaring at the two men. One seemed to pay him no mind, preferring to smoke his cigarette and lean back comfortably in his seat. The other, the one who's very appearance sent a shiver down his spine, turned his grin to him.

"Have a seat," Doflamingo ordered.

"I think I'd rather stand here," Sirius defied, eyes narrowing.

"Come now, you'll set a bad example for the children," he pointed out, raising one of his hands, going into the same position as the other. "Now, have a seat."

His body moved without his permission, legs shakily making their way to the empty chair across form the tall grinning blonde. Reaching the chair, his body was forced to sit down. Control soon returned to him. "How do you do that?" he growled, body tense and ready to run.

"That's telling," the tall man chuckled, lowering one hand while the other still moved its fingers. "Corazon told me that you were on the ship yesterday and he threw you off. Despite that, you still returned. Mind explaining why you are so anxious to board my ship without properly asking to board?"

"I was trying to get to Evelyn," he answered, glancing to the silent blonde briefly. Tonks may have said that this one was different from the others, but the wizard had no doubt the other is just as dangerous.

"Oh? You and everyone else, it seems," Doflamingo remarked as his strings freed the snake, playing the role of it dying from the boys' attacks. "Tell me why you were after her."

"I am her godfather," he pointed out. "I will admit I did her wrong when I chased Peter instead of caring for her. I did not expect things to go the way they did and I feel guilty that she suffered through her childhood because I sought revenge for the death of her parents, my friends. But I am here now and I am still her godfather. James and Lily both trusted me with her safety and to care for her. Including any suitor problems."

Doflamingo laughed as Corazon looked at the wizard almost dumbfounded. "I am no suitor," he pointed out. "I and my rose are already quite happily married. I count myself lucky every morning I wake up to her beautiful face, knowing that I am the only one with that privilege.

"Besides, she no longer requires a godfather once she becomes of age. She is twenty-three now. You hold no sway over her life, not that you even had any. My rose is an independent woman. She hates when anyone tries to control her decisions or her actions. Which is something you and your people fail to grasp."

"I have my duty as her godfather no matter how old she is," the wizard argued calmly. "For one thing, should she marry someone I find unsuited behind my back, I can do a lot to free her. And I fully plan on freeing her from your abuse."

Corazon smacked the man on the head for his idiotic remark while Doflamingo chuckled lowly with a shake of his head. "I don't know why you all seem to think I am abusing my wife. It seems to be a common opinion." He turned to his brother with his grin widening slightly. "Have you seen anything that could count as abuse?"

The younger brother shook his head in denial. He wondered just where everyone was getting this idea. Doffy may not look like a good man, but if anyone watched him, he was anything but abusive to those he calls family. Well, except for the mental abuse he went through when Doffy murdered their father and decapitated him. Though his brother probably didn't count that as abuse.

"I may not have seen physical proof," Sirius pointed out. "But it's plenty obvious to anyone who watches just how much you are hurting her. You say she hates control, but you seem to do it to her easily enough without her even realizing it. Even if she's cursing me to the ends of the earth, I will free her from you."

"Let me sound selfish for a moment," Doflamingo sighed mockingly. "Evelyn is married to me. She is my wife, bore my child, and lives here on this ship with me and the rest of our family. If you did do your duty as her godfather properly, she more than likely would have married your idea of a perfect husband, bore a different child, and lived in a big house in a misery that would only take so long before settling into her.

"With me, she is free to express herself, physically or vocally, whichever she is in the mood for. We have our moments where we disagree, but so does every happy couple." He leaned over the table, his grin stretching his cheeks to their limits. Sirius leaned away, trying to escape from the aura surrounding the man. "And yet, all of you seem to think I will just stand by and let you take my wife from me. That I harm her in some way. To be honest, I am getting sick and tired of these accusations constantly being repeated by ignorant fools!"

A ripping slice through the air followed by a couple small thuds. "Uh-oh," Atticus chimed, looking at the stuffed snake head in his hands. "Daddy! Snake head off!"

"Fufufu, that is how you kill a snake, Atticus," Doflamingo chuckled as he leaned back into his seat, using his powers to stitch the snake back together. "Remember that. Just like you should remember that not all snakes crawl on their bellies." The head was soon fully attached back to the main body, the string continuing down the toy body and closing up anymore rips. Once done, he lowered his hand, smiling to his son. "There, good as new."

"Yay!" his son cheered happily, scooping the toy into his arms and squeezing it against his chest. "Thank you, Daddy! Dell, no more bite snake."

"Snake no taste good," Dellinger commented. "Squid taste better!"

Using his powers, his strings latched onto Dellinger's shark plush, effectively distracting the boys from their discussion. With a cheer, the boys started chasing the newly moving toy.

"Now, where were we?" Doflamingo taunted, his chin resting on his open palm.

"At the part where you leave Evelyn alone," Sirius answered as seriously as possibly.

Both men stared at him before Doflamingo threw back his head and laughed while Corazon smacked his own forehead then reached over and hit Sirius again. "You're a funny guy!" Doflamingo laughed. "That, or you're incredibly dense. I am starting to think you heard nothing I said."

"I heard what you've said, but I know my goddaughter," the Animagus snarled, his lips pulling back as he rubbed at his sore head. "She would never settle with a guy like you. I bet you tricked her into marrying you. And now you're using that little boy of yours to keep her."

Both brothers were silent. Doflamingo's teeth clenched in anger, veins started to show on his brow. Corazon simply stared at the man in shock. He really has no idea to what he just said. Doffy likes kids, loves his family, and gave up on having more than Atticus just for the sake of Evelyn's health. If the first pregnancy wasn't so difficult that she nearly died, they would have already been well on their way to making Atticus a few younger siblings. This man may not know it, but it was still a foolish thing to say.

As he expected, his brother swiftly reached across the table, his hand wrapping around the wizard's throat and dragging him on top of the table's surface. He brought his face closer to the hacking wizard's with a dark sneer taking over his face.

"Evelyn married me of her own accord," the older blonde harshly informed the man. "She damn near died bringing our child into the world. And here you are, accusing me of tricking her and using my own blood to control her. You may know nothing about us, but simply suggesting such a thing makes my blood boil. I truly am getting sick and tired of these accusations everyone throws our way."

His strong fingers tightened their grip, causing the wizard to choke harshly. A dribble of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth as he tried to pry the large hand off his throat in order to breathe. "I think just to get my point across, it will take much more than words," Doflamingo stated before pushing the Animagus back roughly with enough force for the chair to topple over. "Corazon, take the boys to their room. Stay with them and make sure they don't run off."

Nodding, Corazon got to his feet and approached the two boys. He picked up Atticus and held him with one arm then used his foot to push Dellinger towards the door. The hybrid child snarled angrily at him, teeth chomping towards the leg.

"Uncle Cora, nice to Dell!" Atticus scolded him, tugging on a tassel of his hat.

"Corazon, just this one, behave yourself," Doflamingo nearly snarled as he approached the fallen wizard on the floor gulping air. "I don't want Atticus to see this." He did not want Dellinger to see either, but he was more worried about losing his temper in front of his son. There was no doubt that it would scare both of them, and he did not want to do that to either of them.

Even though Dellinger would help load cannons and sit on them when they fired, he had yet to see a corpse or see someone get hurt. Atticus would sometimes sit on the cannon with the other boy, but it was the same for him. Neither saw the results of a cannon's impact, the blood of the dead coating a deck and the bodies sometimes blown to pieces.

Understanding what his brother was not saying, the younger Donquixote reached down and picked Dellinger up by the back of his pink shirt. Calmly, he left the office, the door clicking shut behind him without him touching it. He made it eight steps away before the first pained yell sounded off.

"Uncle Cora," Atticus called softly. "Daddy mad?"

With a heavy sigh, Corazon nodded to his nephew.

"Why?"

He nudged his head back to the door they were getting further away from, another yell echoing into the hall.

"Daddy mad at Daddy?"

Corazon shook his head.

"Daddy mad at strange man?"

He nodded this time as Atticus climbed to his shoulder, tiny hands clutching his feathers to prevent falling.

"Why?"

How could he even explain it to his nephew? At the moment, his hands were literally too full for him to even try making a response. So he did the only thing he could think of. He tucked Atticus's head under his chin and held him there comfortingly. The boy seemed to understand something from the gesture since he did not ask anything else.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Why is it that when you write a chapter the first time, it's awesome and great and doesn't take very long. But rewrite it, and it doesn't seem so great and takes forever? Seriously, I was happier with my original before I accidentally saved over it. Such a idiotic move I made.**

 **Anyway, I hope this satisfies you guys enough! ^^ And I know I'm being mean to Sirius, and I apologize if it has upset anyone.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, okay? Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **How about some review replies? Here you all go! ^^**

 **animagirl : They try to be, or more like they're being professional when it calls for it. Otherwise, they're insane.**

 **DarkRavie : Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it and thanks for sticking around as long as you have! ^^**

 **AnimeA55Kicker : …O_O…Dang, I thought you were actually mad about it. Dell's only tearing pieces off, anyway. Not whole tentacles. Squid will live…hopefully.**

 **frankieu : There won't be much about it, anyway. And it was mainly guess work for her with just some things Aster mentioned before. She's very good at piecing things together. The squid may not survive the One Piece World, even as a pet. Either Dell will eat it, or the sea kings will.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law : Well at least you have something to use. Better than nothing, right?**

 **Axel Fones : Nope, they don't. Common sense is severely lacking here.**

 **Lilypad1820 : Nothing except never show itself. I wanna see giant squid! XD**

 **Psyka : Thank you! I thought it would be a pretty good scene to throw in. And it also let's Sirius see just how close the two actually are. He chose to ignore it, though, and believe when he wants to.**

 **salsas100 : Thank you! I'm glad you like the scenes. They're a lot of fun to write, trust me. And yeah, Sirius pretty much is. Not very man people are on Doffy and Evelyn's side and Sirius does not like Doffy at all. If they tried to leave Atticus behind, they won't be able to get Evelyn at all.**

 **Zaralaan : Because using Haki takes the fun out of everything. They don't take the wizards seriously at all, so don't really see the point. The only time they felt any kind of threat (though it was minor and more of an annoyance than anything) was the contract between Evelyn and Ron.**

 **Elfin69 : Evelyn isn't as in charge as you may think. She lets Doffy go do as he pleases, but she will try to keep him from going overboard or dissuade him from things she doesn't think are good ideas. He still goes and does them and she does chew him out over it, but he is still the one in charge.**

 **magical fan18 : I'm glad you're enjoying it. Especially since this is my first and only Female Harry story ever. ^^**

 **Ducky : Sirius is only trying to look out for Evelyn, but he's doing it all wrong and Doffy don't like it. Dell is Dell, a two-year-old fishman-human child with tons of energy. And Dumbles is…yeah, you summed him up nicely. XD**

 **Sakura Lisel : While a Howler would be a fun idea, none of the Weasleys will confront if only because it can look like harassment on their end since there is no proof Doffy had anything to do with Ron's 'suicide'. They've tried and were stopped before going too far…Huh…just got an idea for a short story later on. ^^**

 **Guest : He thinks it taste good. ^^**

 **Sakihinata : Indeed. They're so much fun. And I don't even have kids. XD**

 **Nameless Angel 00 : I'm glad you didn't. I don't think we're ready for a Zombie Apocalypse!**

 **The Aluminum Thumb : They would need to get away from the Wizarding World for one, and I think out of England for another. I think guns are banned from England, but I could be wrong. Though the idea is a fun one.**

 **ChiharuSAICHI : After finding out at twelve how much she was lied to and manipulated, she has not trusted many. And she did leave before her fifth year, so there were still plenty she hasn't met. There will be one that both she and Doffy like if only because he doesn't act high and mighty and think he can get away. As for the squid, I don't know. It may survive Dell eating parts of it. As much of an appetite a growing half-fishman child has, I think the entire squid is too much for him. ^^ He finds other things to chew on anyway. The lake is full of new flavors! XD**

 **raigalcc : The lake is an a-la-carte! Who knows what Dell will get into next? Lol!**

 **AstalEldu : Well thank you, I'm glad you liked it. ^^ As for your question, unless someone hears Doflamingo and/or Evelyn refer to Atticus as their son, the wizards are more than likely thinking along the lines of him just being another kids taken in. As since Evelyn claims the kids are hers anyway, some of them are unsure about little Atticus.**

 **Naruto x hinita : While that is a really interesting idea (and it sounds like a fun one to explore one day), can you imagine the Donquixote Pirates with magic? I mean, really imagine it? A majority of them already have Devil Fruit abilities and giving them magic would mean a whole new thing to learn to control. Not to mention the magic wouldn't even be theirs, it would be stolen from someone else, making it a lot more volatile. At least, that's what I think. So while the idea is an interesting one, I don't think I would be doing it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Ender the multiverse Dragon, sousie, harlequin320, LunaSunFlowerLily, buterflypuss, JuceBi, and Arfa.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen! Chapter fifteen! We got this far and I'm still going! XD How did that happen? O.O No freaking clue.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece. Rowling own Harry Potter. I am neither.**

 **Claimer: Atticus is own by Dragon Ruler 06. I am Dragon Ruler 06. ^^**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Her walk conveyed her smugness, the steps almost skipping in victory as she entered her husband's office. Upon opening the door, her eyes automatically went to Doflamingo sitting in his chair, leaning back into it with a book on his face and his feet kicked up on the table. Smelling blood and cleaner, she looked around the room and saw the slight staining on the floor.

With a small hum, she approached the napping blonde, snapping her fingers every other step. It was not often he let his guard down, but it was always wise to let him know when someone is approaching. The snapping fingers would eventually penetrate his sleep, alerting him to another's presence, so that when touched or spoken to, he would not be startled.

Standing by him, she gave a final snap before placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to her, the book sliding off his face to reveal his reddish eyes. "Have fun?" he asked.

"It looks like you did," she commented, looking to the washed stain. "Baby 5 must have had a hard time cleaning all that up if the stain is that bad."

"We can always cover it with a rug if it bothers you," he assured her, closing the book and sitting up. He placed the book on his desk before picking up his sunglasses and putting them on his face.

"It doesn't," Evelyn informed him with a small smile. "I am curious, however, as to what caused the tantrum."

The blonde scowled, grabbing a bottle of wine then taking a long sip from it. Once it was removed from his lips, he turned back to her. "He thought to take you from me," he informed his wife. "That was why he was here the other night, thinking he was saving you from me. I just instilled why such a thought process is a dangerous thing to follow."

She sighed heavily with a shake of her head. "It is to be expected, I guess. They all think that I'm in danger with you, so they want to save me. Only to put me back into danger against Voldemort. We're going to fight them for quite a while on this, possibly the whole time. If we're lucky, maybe we can leave sooner rather than later. I may have a couple leads now."

"Oh? And what would they be?" he asked with a smirk. "Something fruitful, I hope."

Her lips pulled up into a dark smile as her arms crossed. "I know where Voldemort's base of operations is," she explained, earning a grin from her husband. "Malfoy Manor. And as it turns out, it is currently close to the winter holidays. The students have not yet gone home, so we still have the Malfoy Heir in the castle and I know how to get to him. He's a little shrimp that hides behind a pair of gorillas, so he won't be much of a problem getting to. I am sure that he can be…persuaded to tell us where he lives.

"That could lead us directly to Voldemort. We could kill him first then look for the various Horcrux after looking through his journals or whatever he uses to keep track of everything. If he doesn't, his snake may hold a fragment of his soul as well, and we can use her to bring the others to us."

Doflamingo chuckled, holding the bottle of wine to Evelyn, who took it from him before taking a small sip of the alcohol. "We can finish this much quicker if we do things that way," he pointed out calmly, laying one of his legs across the other. "Yet that is one lead, I assume. If he is smart or paranoid enough, he won't let his guard down, even in his own base. So what would the other lead be?"

"A similar result, two birds with one stone," she explained. "He gave one of his close followers, Lestrange Bellatrix, an item he deems important. No doubt she put it into her vault, which puts it under the protection of the goblins. If we can find a way to get into her vault and find the item, if it is a Horcrux, we can use it to summon the other pieces. Which would more than likely alert Voldemort what we're up to. If I assume correctly, he would launch an attack quickly in order to stop us. We would still need to get his snake if any ritual I use doesn't summon her. I think he would try to keep Nagini safe from any threat and keep her close. But by destroying the other objects, he will be worried enough to come forth and stop us."

"You sound so sure," the blonde noted.

"I'm surprised you doubt it, asshole," the raven returned with a mocking smirk. "Think of it this way. The difference between you and Voldemort is that you're confident enough in your strength and power, you care enough about this Family that you would come to our defense should we need it. You don't have anything to worry about because you fight harder to protect your 'weakness', whether you are able to or not. Voldemort has plenty to worry about once he realizes we know his weakness and he would rather sacrifice his underlings to protect himself."

"Fufufu, which makes him easier to predict," Doflamingo added, accepting the bottle she handed back to him. "If they are similar to this group here, I don't think there is much we need to do. We can probably just send in the children."

"That should piss them off royally," Evelyn giggled behind her hand. "It will definitely be taken as an insult. So, which do you think we should do?"

Her husband chuckled briefly before looking at her over the top of his sunglasses. "This is an enemy that came for you first, my rose. I would probably thank him before killing him. After all, if he did not target you, you would not have come to North Blue and I would never have had the pleasure of meeting you. All the same, you are his original target, so you can choose which step to take. Either way, he will die and we will go back home."

Nodding her head, she looked out the window to look at castle. "The Malfoy Heir caused me a lot of trouble back in my school days," she pointed out. "Call it pettiness, but I would love to finally settle the score."

"There is nothing petty about you, my rose," Doflamingo stated, reaching out to pull her into his lap, her legs straddling his waist.

"Trying to earn brownie points now?" she joked with a grin. "Alright, asshole, what did you do?"

"Fufufu, I may have overdone it a bit on your late godfather."

She pulled away slightly. "You killed Sirius?"

"If he isn't dead, he's close enough."

Blinking up at her husband, Evelyn could only shake her head in amazement. "I know Sirius has a bad case of foot-in-mouth syndrome, but he must have really pissed you off to push you that far."

"He seemed to believe that I tricked you into marrying me and now I am using Atticus to keep you," he explained blandly, holding her tighter.

The raven scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "No wonder you reacted that badly."

 **Here is a line!**

Dumbledore looked over the room solemnly. Molly and Arthur are still grieving over Ron's death, though the mother was the only one still crying and dabbing at her tears. Her other children filled the area around the couple, the eldest holding onto his fiancée. Hermione stood next to Ginny, their hands tightly holding the other. Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Minerva, and Remus were scattered around the room, though due to the number of people, still in close quarters.

"Sirius and Severus both are missing," he noted. "Sirius disappeared the other night. Severus has been missing for a few days. At first, I believed Severus was called into another meeting, but he has yet to contact me or return. I admit, this does not settle well."

"Is it possible that Evelyn's husband has them captive?" Kingsley asked, looking to Tonks. "Like they had Tonks?"

"That man is a menace!" Molly wailed. "Why have the Aurors done nothing about him, Kingsley?! He murdered my baby boy and he's still walking around free?!"

"We don't have any proof that he did anything, Molly," the man repeated the explanation for what felt like the hundredth time. "Dumbledore even supplied memories of his location when Ronald jumped from the window. That man may have had something to do with it, but there was no evidence in or on Ronald's body. Not to mention, he was no where near him when it happened. We have no solid proof of the man's involvement."

"He did have something to do with it, Kingsley," Dumbledore informed him. "I saw this ability of his first-hand. We do not know just how far he can reach with it. He had also made a comment that leads me to believe that he did do it, but knows that we have no proof." He sighed heavily. "I fear that, when I summoned Evelyn back here, I brought back a demon as well."

A flash of the sinister grin always upon the man's face crossed his mind, sunglasses gleaming over a gaze that sent shivers up the elder's spine. Remus had even commented that his inner wolf cowed down with a whimper in the man's presence, acknowledging a more powerful predator. Just what is that man?

"And he has a crew with him," Remus pointed out. "I'm worried about Sirius. He's been planning on sneaking onto the ship and getting Evelyn back. I did not think he would actually do it, but now he's gone. One person is already dead because of someone trying to take Evelyn from that man. And we were warned beforehand that it would happen."

"We chose to ignore it, thinking that we could handle anything," the headmaster admitted, earning more sobs from Molly.

They truly did not think that Ron's murder would really happen. Especially around witnesses. So they decided to activate the contract, despite protesting from some that they should think it through more thoroughly. Yet they were still unprepared for the consequence.

"I wish to meet this man," Kingsley announced suddenly, his hands clasping together over his stomach. "If he truly is as dangerous as you all say, the damage is already done. I am an unfamiliar face to him. Perhaps he can be persuaded to work along with us instead of considering us an enemy."

"I doubt any man like that monster would see anyone beyond his family as anything but enemies," Tonks commented. "I was just found on his ship and was tortured!"

"Exactly," Kingsley stated with a nod. "He reacted like he did to keep Evelyn Potter to himself because he believes she is his. Ronald Weasley was a threat to him, so he removed the threat. Even you were deemed as a threat to them, Tonks. If I can convince him that Voldemort is a bigger threat than us, perhaps then he will only target Voldemort and his followers."

Nodding in understanding, Dumbledore looked to the Auror. "I would feel terrible for not giving you this warning, Kingsley. Do not let your guard down on that ship. The men onboard are dangerous and unpredictable."

"Understood," the dark-skinned man accepted with a nod of his head.

"I wish you luck," the headmaster offered with a slight bow. "If at all possible, try to locate Severus and Sirius onboard the ship. I fear what might have happened to them if they are there."

"Albus, in case Kingsley fails to turn these people, what should we do?" Remus asked hesitantly. "There is something about them. They won't listen to us, only their leader. And he's a bigger wild card than anything I have ever seen. Greyback is more predictable!"

"We simply keep trying and hoping to pull Evelyn from his influence and back to us," the aged man replied lowly, his fingers lacing together in thought. "I do not believe it will be easy. He has a firm hold over her. But I am confident that we will eventually be able to turn her against him, thus it would be her pushing him away in the end."

"We can only hope so," the werewolf sighed, his hand running down his face.

"We need to keep a watch on them at all times," Moody suddenly said. "Every move they make. Then we can see what they're planning and stop them before they do more damage."

"We've been doing that," Tonks pointed out exasperatedly. "I was caught, remember?"

"Perhaps if we had someone less suspicious, then," Moody suggested then looked to the two teenage girls. "Those two may just do it."

"She threatened Ron's life without a care and she has already expressed her distrust of us," Hermione stated. "I don't think Ginny or myself would stand a chance."

"We have to try something," Minerva commented. "If Lily or James were still here, they would not allow Evelyn anywhere near a man like that. She's a good girl, but he is poisoning her mind. The sooner we have her back, the sooner she will return to normal."

"So long as that man pays for murdering my son!" Molly cried, covering her face with her handkerchief.

"Doffy always manages to ruin the lives of many," a new voice broke into the conversation, causing the people in the room to jump. Almost as one, they all turned to the tall blonde man wearing black feathers. When did he get there? They did not even hear him enter. "There is always little evidence against him. Only suspicion. He covers his tracks well."

"You?" Tonks gasped. "Why are you here?"

Corazon looked over the unusual group blandly. Why was he here? These people chose to ignore everything else that they've been told before, going about things their own way only to make their situation worse. "I can't tell you until I find out myself," he sighed heavily, a puff of smoke escaping his lips before he brought the cigarette between his fingers back to his mouth. "The way I see it, you are all a lost cause. Despite every warning you receive, you continue on your way."

Shaking his head slowly, he turned back to the door, intent on leaving. "You brought Evelyn here to kill a man the rest of you are too afraid to kill," he explained. "If only so that we can go home, she will do it, but only her way will suffice. She and Doffy both will take down that man you want gone so badly. At least listen to this warning because this is the last time I will speak to you. Stay out of their way unless you want to be targeted next." As he stepped away from the group, heading back to the door, one shouted for him.

"Wait!" Remus called out. "Why help us? It's obvious that other man, your brother if I remember right, does not like us and would kill us in a heartbeat. Not to mention Tonks told us she thinks your crew does not know you can talk. So why do you come and speak with us?"

Corazon chuckled lowly, his lips pulling up into a smirk as he looked over his shoulder. "Doffy always said I have the softer heart," he commented, continuing his trek to leave the office. Unfortunately, he slipped and fell on his back.

 **Here is a line!**

Evelyn woke early the following morning, sharply pushing herself up with a slight gasp. The arm around her waist pulled her closer to the warm body curling around her. Holding her hand to her head, she pressed against the burning scar, hoping to ease the sensation of hot needles stabbing it repeatedly.

"Are you alright?" her husband murmured, his hand now resting on her arm.

"I don't know what just happened," she confessed, turning to look at him. "It was like I was right there in Voldemort's meeting room. Or more like, I was him."

Doflamingo quirked his eyebrow curiously, sitting up enough to pull his wife up onto his chest. "That is odd," he commented. "Has this happened before?"

"A couple times when I was fourteen," she replied. "Before school started and sometime after the second task. Only it wasn't me looking through his eyes. It was more like I was just an invisible witness. This is something different."

He hummed lowly, tilting her head back to gaze down into her eyes. His brows twitched when he saw the slight trickle of blood leaving the tip of the scar. Lowering his head slightly, his tongue shot out and licked up the blood, earning a look from the woman he held. "Your scar was bleeding," he explained. "Do you know why you have these visions?"

Wiping at her forehead, Evelyn shook her head in denial. "Dumbledore once mentioned that Voldemort and I have some sort of connection. He never went into detail about it, though. But he did say that when Tommy boy gave me this scar, some of his powers transferred to me."

"Is there a chance that more than just his power was transferred?" Doflamingo suddenly asked, worry seeping into his gaze.

"You mean…is it possible that I…am a Horcrux?" she slowly suspected, hand returning to her scar as her eyes widened.

"We already know how he makes them," the blonde pointed out. "He murdered two people before trying to kill you. He probably did not plan it, but it is a possibility."

Sighing lightly, she nodded. "It would explain a thing or two," she agreed. "But there has to be some way to find out for sure. Not to mention how to remove it without killing me." She groaned turning enough to bury her face into her husband's bare chest. "Great, more research required."

"We will think of something, my rose," he reassured her, petting her long hair soothingly. "We always do."

 **Here is a line!**

Trebol was the first to see the man approaching the ship, walking with purpose and holding his head high in a respectable manner, not conveying any sign that he thinks himself superior. For a moment, he considered that not all these magic users were completely lost if this man could hold himself so well, yet the rest always seemed to drag it all down. The one good egg among a bad bunch. Though only time would tell if this man is smarter than the rest.

"Nyeh, nyeh, Doffy," he called, turning to the lounging blonde atop the figurehead.

Atticus was sitting on Doflamingo's stomach, held in place by his father's hands that were currently tickling him and causing him to scream his laughter while he tried to squirm free. Taking mercy upon the child, his fingers ceased their assault as Doflamingo turned his head to Trebol. "What is it?" he asked.

"We have another visitor," the snail-like man replied, turning back to the man waiting at the dock.

His son scrambled off his stomach, sliding down the neck of the flamingo figurehead only to crash into Law, who was reading a book at the base next to Dellinger, who was eating a strange creature he got out of the lake. He thinks Evelyn called it a 'grindylow'. The blonde man sat up, supporting himself on his elbows as he gazed down to the newcomer. "So it seems," he said with a slowly growing grin. "Law, take Atticus and Dellinger inside. See if my rose is done with her interrogation."

The sick boy nodded, picking himself up off the floor. He tucked his book under his arm before grabbing Atticus's hand, Dellinger grabbing a hold of the younger's free limb, and leading them inside. He knows better than to ignore the order, if only because Doflamingo and Evelyn get mad every time they interact with these people. And neither wanted Atticus or Dellinger around when they got mad in case of a lash out.

"I request permission to board your vessel," the man called out, to Doflamingo's surprise. Most of their visitors tended to board without permission, the one exception was unconscious.

This man either knows proper protocol or he has some for of diplomatic experience, thus studied the right way to board a vessel full of unknowns that will kill in a heartbeat. "Permission granted," he replied with a nod, pushing himself off the figurehead and landing on his feet easily.

With a nod, the newcomer calmly entered their territory, as though knowing he is encountering dangerous people but believes that he will be able to handle things well enough to keep his life. The look in the man's eyes told them that he did not think for a moment that he has any control of anything, but is certain that he can get away without losing his life. "Thank you," he said once on deck, roughly six feet from the towering blonde. "You are the captain of this ship, I assume. We have not had the pleasure of meeting. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. Oh, my apologies, Shacklebolt Kingsley."

"Donquixote Doflamingo," he introduced himself with a wide grin. This one is good, he already has to admit that much. He turned to his long-time friend to introduce him as well. "This is Trebol, one of my executives. Tell me, what business do you have with me and my crew?"

"I would like to make one thing clear, first," Kingsley said with a bow of his head to the much taller man. "While everyone else tries to take Evelyn from you, I am only glad she found someone that makes her happy."

Doflamingo blinked in surprise, looking over to Trebol, who met his gaze just as curiously. That is a first since they arrived in this weird realm.

"I worked with her father," the Auror explained. "I knew her mother. And I know that, no matter who she marries, so long as she is happy and not harmed by her spouse, they would support her. I wish to respect their wishes and her by doing the same. You have given a terrible impression of yourself to the others, but I have seen, from a distance, how you are with her. I do not doubt for a moment that you truly do care for her. Rest assured, I do not wish to bring up a topic of you two separating due to a man trying to gain control. I am here on another matter."

He pulled out a ring holding a black stone that gleamed in the sunlight. "This is the Gaunt Family Ring," he informed them as Doflamingo took the jewelry from the open palm. "Dumbledore found it recently and has been looking for ways to safely destroy it. He believes it is one of the many Horcrux Voldemort has created."

"And why would he use this ring?" the blonde asked, holding the ring up a little higher than his own head, gazing at the black stone curiously. There is something odd about it, he noted.

"His mother was of the Gaunt line," Kingsley explained. "His father was a muggle that his mother loved, but was not loved by in return. She used Love Potions on him to force him into marrying her. When she discovered her pregnancy, she stopped feeding him the potions, thinking he would stay with her if only because of the baby. He left her and she died after childbirth."

"So he went back to his mother's home to reconnect with family or look for his father," Doflamingo guessed, lowering the ring before throwing it into the air and catching it repeatedly. "A lot of unanswered questions with only one who could give answers. I take it the visit did not end well."

"No, he managed to control his maternal uncle to kill his father and the family his father had after leaving his mother," the man replied with a shake of his head. "His uncle even admitted to the murders, quite proudly I must say. Dumbledore believes this may be the second of the seven Voldemort created, the first destroyed by Evelyn in her second year."

His hand caught the ring after it fell back to his palm, fingers curling around it tightly. "Does your leader have any idea as to what the others are?" he inquired, prying for information that, until now, they've had to fight and guess to get.

"There is the diary that was destroyed, and that ring as well," Kingsley listed. "Albus believes that Voldemort used items from the Founders for others, and his snake, Nagini, as well. He thinks that a pendant of Slytherin, a cup of Hufflepuff, and a diadem that once belonged to Ravenclaw are others. He is uncertain as to what the last piece could be, but is certain that there is a seventh."

"Is that so?" the taller man said lowly, tossing the ring to Trebol, who caught it easily. "Tell me, what is known about these items he believes Voldemort used?"

Kingsley shook his head. "It is believed Bellatrix Lestrange has Hufflepuff's cup in her vault. The pendant is hidden away and Dumbledore is trying to locate it. Ravenclaw's diadem was lost long ago, but he is certain that Voldemort managed to get it and hide it elsewhere."

"Interesting," the blonde commented as he dropped himself to sit on top of the table. "Now tell me this. Everyone else seems pretty tight-lipped about this information that does not really seem like something to hold back. So what makes you come forth and share?"

"I do not wish to make myself your enemy," the wizard replied, his hands connecting behind his back. "From Tonks message that you told her to pass on, you're more of a business man. But your indifference to killing says you're not afraid to bloody your own hands."

"Fufufu, using someone else just takes the fun away, sometimes," he chuckled, his grin growing. "Well, not unless you're doing it to break the one going after the target."

"Let it be however you think of it," Kingsley sighed lowly. "If it is information you desire, I can provide it. In exchange, all I ask is that you purge this world of Voldemort and his ilk."

Doflamingo laughed lightly. "You say that so easily. I wonder if you're as bloodthirsty as the rest of us."

"I know how the Ministry and Dumbledore work," he explained calmly, his gaze locking onto the shades covering the blonde's eyes. "They find themselves above killing, but I know that sometimes it is necessary. The Minister hid the fact that Voldemort has returned for an entire year, refusing to believe it. Now people are unprepared for any long-term consequences this war could have, and who knows how many people were taken before Fudge finally accepted the truth of the matter. Albus tries to block the Death Eaters before they strike, but he only immobilizes."

"Which in turn lets their comrades take them to safety or they wake up and fight again," the blonde noted amusingly. "While more of your people die, all of theirs survives. I think I can see your reasoning. Very well. It sounds like a decent deal to make. We plan on killing this Voldemort anyway seeing as he is after my Evelyn's head. Killing the rest should add on some fun."

"I hope you already have a plan on destroying the Horcrux," Kingsley said, looking to Trebol, who was closely inspecting the ring.

"Fufufu, my rose has a little pet that can get rid of them easily," he replied, turning to Trebol as well. "I think Evelyn would love to make that man squirm."

"Behehehe," Trebol laughed, lowering the ring from his gaze. "The Rose may try to draw it out. So long as the both of you have fun, Doffy. As well as pass on the message."

"Trust me," Doflamingo laughed gently. "We will."

 **Here is a line!**

'Gifts of Death', though short compared to other books, turned out to be quite interesting, especially when it explained the unusual mark on the cover. The Hallows, as they were called. All three items were gifted from Death himself to three brothers that outwitted him.

The boastful arrogant brother was gifted a wand that would not be defeated, the Elder Wand. He died due to his gloating about possessing such a wand and the greedy nature of mankind struck. Over and over again, blood spilt repeatedly for the wand, until it simply disappeared into legend. Some must still be looking for it if not all believe it to be only a story.

The second brother only wanted to see his dead love once more. Evelyn decided that if she died unexpectedly and this Resurrection Stone was close on hand, she had better remember to hide it as far from Doflamingo as possible. Especially considering the outcome of the second brother was suicide due to the madness of only seeing and hearing the deceased, impossible to touch, and the spirit becoming depressed for being held in a place she was no longer a part of.

Then the third brother was smart enough to outwit Death once more. An Invisibility Cloak he wore most of his life to avoid Death's gaze, only removing it and passing it down to his son when he was ready. Generation after generation, until it, too, vanished. Whichever family that took in the descendant was not mentioned.

The three combined created the Hallows, the items made by Death, gifted from Death to humans. According to the book, whomever possesses all three becomes Death's Master. All it meant, though, was that the 'Master' had a better understanding of death more so than anyone else. It was more a title than any position of overwhelming power.

The book did mention other gifts, of course. Some were used as portals to the dead realm, most of the time with malicious consequences. Meddling with the dead, after all, is generally considered a terrible idea. Though these three seemed to catch her eye more so than not.

" _Aster_?" she called to her serpent.

The basilisk raised his head, looking to her. " _Is something wrong, mistress_?"

" _Do you know anything about these Hallows_?" she asked, tearing her eyes from the book to meet the yellow gaze.

" _Only rumors and hearsay_ ," he replied with a shake of his head. " _The basic information, mostly. The Elder wand is unmatched in power. The Resurrection stone does not revive the dead, only brings forth their spirits. And the Invisibility Cloak once belonged to Death himself, a cloak unlike any other. Beyond that, I am in the dark_."

" _So you don't know if they would be items that stand out or blend in with the crowd_ ," she sighed lowly, closing the book almost silently. " _I think if they're items from Death, something about them would stand out_."

" _If you want my honest opinion, I think you already have such an item_ ," Aster stated cautiously. " _I do not know for certain, but it is unusual. Though hidden away most of my years, I do know basic information about certain objects. Your cloak, for example. When you received it, a note said it belonged to your father, yes_?"

" _That's right_ ," she said with a nod of her head. " _What's so odd about that_?"

" _Now I am no expert by any means, but Invisibility Cloaks tend to wear down, be it their cloth or enchantments_ ," the basilisk explained, the tip of his tail flicking. _"Yours belonged to your father then was passed to you. I took a long look at it one day and thought it odd. There is no wear and tear to it, and the enchantments are as strong as ever. I think it may be Death's Cloak_."

Evelyn let out a low hum of thought, reaching down to grasp at the soft fabric of the cloak folded on the nearby chair. She left it in the Chamber when she left last time, but refused to do so again. " _You think this is the cloak Death gifted to the third brother_?" she asked softly, holding the fabric up to her eyes.

" _I think it may be possible_ ," Aster corrected before the door opened and Doflamingo stepped inside.

"You look startled by something, my rose," the tall blonde noted as he approached his wife.

"Just a little something Aster suspects," she explained.

He hummed lightly, looking around the room.

Noticing the act, she giggled. "Atticus and Dellinger are taking an afternoon nap," she answered the unasked question. "Who came for a visit earlier?"

"A man who introduced himself as Shacklebolt Kingsley," Doflamingo replied, sitting on the table by the raven-haired woman. "He gave us quite a bit of information."

"Such as?" she inquired with a lifted eyebrow. The name does not sound familiar to her.

His grin stretched across his face. "Such as possible items that Voldemort used to make his seven Horcrux," he informed before holding out his palm, the ring laying there innocently. "As well as giving us one."

Wide emerald eyes stared down at the ring, her face reflecting off the smooth surface of the black stone. Something called to her to put it on, but she fought it down. The stone it held though gave off an uneasy feeling that crept into her gut, dumping buckets of ice inside of her.

Gingerly, she plucked the ring from his hand, holding it up to her face to look at it better. "Then we can use this to pull the rest of them to us," she informed with a smirk. "Hopefully it will work and we can be done with this place."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **We have a Horcrux, ppl! Repeat, we have a Horcrux! Yay! Now how much longer are they going to hang out around Hogwarts? No clue! ^^ We'll see how it goes.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **What is this? (Gasps in AWE) REVIEW REPLIES!**

 **salsas100 : Yep. Doffy got angry enough. Sirius wasn't all for Evelyn marrying Ron, but he supported the contract if only to get her from Doffy. Yeah, he don't like Doffy one bit and everyone has drunken from the Kool-Aid at the Dumbledore gospel. Kind of explains everyone. (Your review doubled…how did that happen?)**

 **magical fan18 : Probably not.**

 **Child of Music and Dreams : Was that at me or at Sirius? It's a very vague review and I'm kind of worried.**

 **BladeofHell56 : He thinks he's not doing anything wrong. For one, he doesn't like Doffy. For another, he really does believe Evelyn is in a bad relationship. He thinks he's doing right for her by trying to separate her and Doffy, but he's pretty blind.**

 **Guest : Getting close. The big red button that said 'NO!' got pushed. Question is how often it will be pushed.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker : Phew! I'm glad! ^^**

 **AstalEldu : Doffy got sick of this crap. He does get up to some serious stuff, but never accuse him of harming family. That's a big no-no.**

 **Zaralaan : They won't have a chance when it comes down to it anyway. But wizards don't know what Haki even is so the meaning behind it will mean nothing to them. They'll all pass out from Doffy's Haki alone, which kind of takes their fun away if everyone is unconscious and not able to witness whatever point he is trying to prove.**

 **Deathe : …Maybe… And very briefly will they make an appearance. Like, much later on.**

 **Psyka : One of the very few things Doffy will not sit back and joke about or tolerate. Yep, Sirius just found out exactly how to set off the psycho blonde that can kill everyone with one hand behind his back.**

 **Elfin69 : He should have realized it, but he refuses to acknowledge the fact that Evelyn is with Doffy of her own free will and fully believes Doffy is doing something to keep her with him.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law : Thanks! ^^ But you should have seen my original, it was so much better! DX Yep, Sirius in trouble…again…**

 **Ducky : He strikes me as such. Luna will only show up once in the story, the twins won't interact with the Donquixote Pirates because of the incident with Ron and Molly not wanting to lose anymore children. Evelyn will not have another baby, one OC is enough to keep track of and Doffy doesn't want to risk her health again. Hope you enjoyed chapter 15 as much as the previous bunch! Glad you're enjoying the story! ^^**

 **XBurningXDragonX : They won't get near Cocoyashi. In fact, anything concerning Cocoyashi will be in the regular One Piece Timeline…in other words, the sequel. ;P Just gotta be patient. ^^**

 **Guest (#2) : I don't think they're that crazy…probably are, though. XD**

 **Naruto x hinita : He probably would use that if 'dumb as a door' (Don't change the nickname, it's perfect!) knew about it. But he doesn't because Doffy only told Sirius in a rage fit and Sirius is unable to tell anyone right now. Unless Tonks mentioned it, though her meeting Atticus was very brief and he is a child. For all she knew, he could just be claiming Doffy and Evelyn as his parents.**

 **Patrick Dejong 94 : Reason for the name being the way it is, fanfiction kept deleteing all but the 94. It probably thought I was trying to post another site. I tried several different ways and this is the only one that stuck. ****_Chapter 1 Review_ \- Crap, I totally forgot about that! You know what? I'm just gonna say he doesn't go near the roosters.**

 ** _Chapter 13 Review_ – Is he? I thought I was keeping track of the timeline well enough that Atticus would be a couple years younger than Luffy. I mean, I may have made them a bit older now, but when (canon) Dellinger shows up in the Dressrosa Arc, he's sixteen. Atticus is a few months younger than him, meaning that around the time Luffy shows up, Atticus would be younger. I only made them a year older (at most) by accident, so he should be roughly fifteen, maybe sixteen, when the One Piece Storyline starts up. Am I that bad at keeping track of the timeline?**

 ** _Chapter 14 Review_ – Good theory, and not a bad one. Like it was explained before, when Evelyn and Aster first did the dimensional travel, they were dropped off somewhere at random. And the ritual calling them back was very specific about who the target was, even though it brought back a lot more than intended to.I honestly have no way of explaining the time difference, and Evelyn could care less.**

 **Rebmul : Doffy may claim that kill first.**

 **XxMockingbirdxx : I actually have an idea about that whole business. The soul fragment is, obviously, still there. Because in my opinion, a simple death won't get rid of it. Remember, in canon, Harry was hit with the Killing Curse and that got rid of the fragment. These things are not that easy to get rid of by dying via natural means, I think. No, Evelyn survived the birth for a different reason. I'm just not saying yet. Though that is an awesome idea and gave me a new idea for a short story later on.**

 **JanusderLandstreicher : Someone isn't being an idiot. We do have someone with a brain. Dumbledore is the main bad guy, though, to Evelyn and Doffy. And since everyone listens to whatever Dumbledore says, well…one idiot leading a community of blind sheep turned idiots. And as far as they even care, strange powers or not, the Donquixote Family is a bunch of Muggles. For the sake of this story, they are all idiots.**

 **darklight66 : Despite the mention, the Dursleys will not be showing up. There will be a side story when I am done with this one, but Evelyn has already ruined the Dursley household.**

 **Guest #2 : I'm glad you're enjoying it. ^^ There's a plot, though? XD**

 **Ashley (Guest) : …No…I never thought about that at all. (GASP!) That would have been perfect to use!**

 **Gabriel Herrol : Lots of canon things will be the same, just with a few differences. And those changes will be surprises. ^^ Though Dressrosa will still happen. Doffy has his sights set on it big time.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for your reviews! They really make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. DarkRavie, Ender the multiverse Dragon, harlequin320, buterflypuss, LunaSunFlowerLily, and god of all. You guys are awesome! Thanks for sticking with me this long! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**So we got quite a bit happening now. Kingsley kind of going behind Dumbledore's back and making a deal with Doffy. Evelyn now, unknowingly, has two Hallows. What else can we get into now?**

 **…I know!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece…excuse me while I cry.**

 **Claimer: I do own Atticus, whom I hug while I cry over not owning anyone else.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

His body was worn out, trembling in pain. It said much about the poisons used on him that he would rather suffer the Cruciatus than whatever that girl created. He wasn't sure how she managed to create such dangerous potions or what she could have used to make them. His inner Potion Master could only be in awe of her creations, wondering how he could recreate them if given a chance. Simply going through any possible ingredients that could cause such properties in the potion was enough to excite him.

But he knew better. If he were to recreate these poisons, and if the Dark Lord were the find out, it would not be a 'supply and demand' situation. It would only be 'demand', in such case, a demand for more to be created for his Death Eaters to use as playthings. Snape does, indeed, know much better than to do such.

He looked to the humming woman filing at her nails uncaringly, blowing away the powder shaved from them every once in a while. Glancing at him, she smirked before returning to her nails once more.

Finding her harmless, for now at least, he turned his attention to the mass covered with blood. The small girl he recalled to be Baby 5 had already mopped up the blood that was on the floor when Black was brought back to his cage. So far, the man had been unresponsive. Occasionally, he let out a shaking raspy breath, signaling just how painful the act to be.

When Black was brought back to his cage, it was by the leader of the ship. The towering blonde had thrown the Animagus into the cage so roughly that Black hit the bars hard enough to move the cage back a few feet. Even the woman jumped in surprise, not saying anything as the man stormed away in obvious anger and frustration. She had calmed down some, but no one had come to help make sure Black did not die on them.

If they were using him for information or as a bargaining chip, they should at least make sure he lives long enough. Unless they simply don't care. From what he had seen of the few that watched them, the crew may not be overly large, but they did not care for many outside of them.

The dual-colored haired woman, Jora he recalled, suddenly stopped filing and sat up, looking to the stairs. The sound of descending footsteps soon reached his ears well. The tall blonde returned with a grin that reminded the Potion Master of a cat catching a plump canary.

"They're no longer needed," he informed the woman. "We have a new source of information."

"What shall I do with them, Young Master?" Jora asked, rising to her feet.

The grin was directed towards the unresponsive wizard still laying in his cage before focusing on Snape, who drew himself up defiantly, refusing to be intimidated. "We have enough to get started," he explained lowly, looking back down to the colorful woman. "We don't want them to be informed beforehand now. Do we?"

"Of course not," the woman chuckled. "What about that useless lump in the cage?"

"Fufufu, leave him. If he dies, then he's simply too weak to live. Just make sure the door stays locked from now on."

"Yes, sir!" Jora chirped with a small smile. She did not want the boys down here either, worried that either man would use them as shields if they got free.

A shiver shot up Snape's spine, dread overfilling his stomach. Information was the one reason why he was still alive, and if they have a new source, that left what to do with him. Just like the blonde man said, he would tell what he knew about this ship. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to be much of a threat to them.

"Do with him what you will, Jora," the man chuckled lightly, his sickening grin now turned towards the sitting wizard. "But do keep him alive. Our new source can only tell us so much. This one still knows more about the enemy than the others."

"If I may interject," Snape spoke up, suddenly spotting a way to get free. "You wish for information, but the information I gave you is relatively old in comparison to some. I likely have been noticeably missed by both sides. If you have someone who can tell you about Dumbledore and his plans, that is all well and good. But so long as I am locked in here, I cannot receive any new information regarding the Dark Lord. And I am the only source around here less you manage to capture and torture a Death Eater."

"Fufufu, the thought is tempting," Doflamingo chuckled. "But if we were to let you go in order for you to gather new information, and if you give it to us, I have a question. What is stopping you from telling them about us?"

"There is the fact that I know little to nothing about you, your crew, or your plans," Snape pointed out. "I was interrogated with poisons I would prefer none other knew about. I hardly interacted with your crew, only overhearing any conversations they have. I doubt I even met all of them. And none of them have said anything about what you're planning. What could I possibly tell anyone that they don't already know?"

Doflamingo hummed lowly, tilting his head to the side just a little bit, mouth turned downward in thought. Then his lips stretched once more as he seemed to come to a conclusion. "You make good points," he complimented. "Though how can we trust that you will tell us everything we need? You have hardly been forthcoming with anything we asked from you."

"I give you my word," the wizard offered.

"Not good enough," Doflamingo taunted, turning back towards the stairs. "Try again some other time. I hope you can think of a better offer."

 **Here is a line!**

"Damn it!" she cried out in anger, slamming the book to the ground. "I can't believe this!"

" _What is it_?" Aster asked, raising his head to look over the pentagram drawn on the floor.

"According to this," she growled without switching to Parseltongue, holding the book up in the air again only to slam it back to the floor, "we need not only a piece of the soul as a sample to search for and gather the others, we need his blood, too!"

" _Don't you already have that_?" the basilisk sighed with a shake of his head.

"Huh?" Evelyn blinked at her serpent in confusion.

" _First of all, you two share a common ancestor_ ," Aster pointed out calmly, not wanting to rile his mistress up anymore than she already is. " _Second, his blood is your blood. He used your blood in order to create his new body. Meaning it isn't his blood that is needed, but yours_."

"It may not work the same," she sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead. "All of the Horcrux were created before the ritual, meaning we would probably need blood from before his revival. And considering that his old body was destroyed when he tried to kill me, there is no way to get that sample. My blood may not even be a good enough sample for the ritual even if it could latch onto his new body. Too much stuff was mixed in with it."

" _Right, father's bone and servant's flesh_ ," the serpent scoffed with a roll of his yellow eyes _. "But blood is blood, and you have two ties to his. Before his death, same ancestor. After his revival, your blood was used. It should count for something_."

Exhaling loudly, she looked down at her companion with a small smile. "We can hope," she relented. "But better safe than sorry. If this doesn't work, I don't know what to do."

"I would think it obvious," a familiar voice spoke before a body was crouching over her kneeling form and arms wrapped around her.

"You didn't hear anything Aster said, asshole," she pointed out, looking to her husband when he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I heard you," he informed with a smirk. "We possibly have a new source of information concerning the one trying to kill you."

"Oh?"

"Our prisoner, your test subject," he chuckled, nuzzling her neck lightly before nipping at the skin. "He actually volunteered being a mole for us, fufufu."

"Yet he is a mole to both sides as it is," she sighed heavily. "Dumbledore gives him information to give to Voldemort, and Voldemort gives him information to give to Dumbledore. Both know he is close to the other, so is generally a good source of information. The question is, who is getting the real information? To him, we're just another face to lie to. Just imagine if it were Vergo in his shoes."

"Vergo would not turn against me," Doflamingo pointed out, his nip sharp enough to leave a red spot behind.

"I'm not saying he would," she stated, nudging her head against his to try and force him to back off. He ignored it in favor of laying butterfly kisses on her neck. "I'm just saying, he is the closest example. The difference between Vergo and Snape is Vergo's unwavering loyalty to you. Snape has no loyalty to anyone but himself and his own interests. He may lean more towards Dumbledore because he keeps him out of prison, but that is the extent. Both extort him. And I believe he knows it, too. He's latching, Doffy, because he knows neither side has a chance against us."

"I think I see what you're saying," the blonde chuckled, his form quivering with the act.

"Anyway, you said something about our situation being obvious?" she inquired, looking down to the pentagram the ring was centered on, the book off to the side in order to not smear the carefully chalked mark.

"Get rid of that mark on the floor, get that boy we need, and we take all this to their base," he suggested, pulling her closer to him. "He will be right there, full of his own blood that can be used for this."

"He has quite a large gathering of followers," she warned with a smirk. "As you have already seen, most people of magic are physically weak. It's their magic you need to watch out for."

He grinned at her. "I'm sure we can handle ourselves," he reassured as he buried his nose into her hair, deeply inhaling her scent. "If we fall to these weaklings, then what right do we have to go to the Grand Line? We have made names for ourselves in the North Blue, and we will do the same there. First, we need to get rid of this irritation."

"We will," she promised, turning halfway to him. "It just may take some time."

 **Here is a line!**

"Okay!" Baby 5 sharply said with a nod of her head, tucking back behind the corner to face Law and Buffalo. "Mama Rose is counting on us to get this boy, so don't screw up."

"If anyone is likely to screw up, it's you," Law accused, looking away from her.

"I will not!" she defended angrily, fists clenching at her side. "I refuse to ever let Mama Rose down!"

"Shut up or he'll hear us!" the sickly boy hissed, covering her mouth with his hand and pushing her against the wall. He peered around the corner to see if anyone heard the girl shout, then sighed in disappointment when no one seemed to even be looking their direction. Either hearing random shouts was a usual occurrence or these people really feel that safe here, it did not matter. Letting their guard down so easily is a stupid thing to do.

"So what is the plan, dasuyan?" Buffalo asked.

"There are too many people right now," Law noted, looking around the area. "Do we even know what the boy looks like?"

"Mama Rose said he's uppity with blonde hair that is always slicked back, and he always has two bigger boys around him as bodyguards," Baby 5 stated once Law released her. "He's supposed to be wearing the school uniform with a silver and green tie."

Golden eyes scanned over the crowd before settling on a boy matching the description, acting as though he were flaunting as he spoke to his gathering of friends. "I think I found him," he said. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to go over there and start coughing. If he's anything like Mama Rose says he is, he won't be able to stand me being around. If I hack on his clothes, he may try to leave to change."

"Law, you have your white spots, but we've hardly seen you cough," Baby 5 pointed out, crossing her arms.

"I'll be acting," he scowled to her. "Anyway, you're the one who has to keep an eye on him. As soon as he is around a lot less people, hopefully by himself, then you and Buffalo grab him and take him to the ship."

"That's not going to work, dasuyan," Buffalo stated, shaking his head. "There's no way it will, dasuyan!"

"We'll see if it does or doesn't," the ten-year-old said with a scoff. "If it doesn't, then we'll try something else."

"What if you get hurt?" Baby 5 asked suddenly, placing her hands on Law's shoulders.

"I'll be fine," he reassured with a tired sigh. "I doubt he'll hurt an obviously sick kid years younger than him in the middle of a crowd this large. It would cause a riot from the other students and bring the teachers down on him."

"I hope you're right," the girl huffed, her arms crossing again. "Everyone will be upset if you go and get yourself hurt."

"Just wait here and watch him," Law ordered, emerging from the corner and maneuvering through the crowd. The two others looked to each other before focusing on Law working his way through the crowd.

Hardly anyone gave him a glance, and he did little to gain their attention. It was still stupid to him that no one has reacted to a strange child not wearing their uniform with a white speckled hat in their midst. Those that did see him simply looked back away, probably noticing the white patches he was unable to cover.

Making it to the group, he managed to get behind them, or more accurately, behind the target. None of them saw him either, or were ignoring him. He let out a few fake coughs before real ones suddenly struck him, causing his hacks to get harder. The group looked at him with disgust, but he ignored it, trying to breathe properly while his coughs racked his body.

The reaction of the blonde boy was as Law expected, sneering in horrified disgust as he exclaimed loudly about the filthy muggle covering him with germs. Other students shouted at him for his words, some demanding others to help the sick boy.

But he can't breathe! His coughs never got this bad before, generally only a few that passed quickly. Sometimes he was able to hide them or hold them down. Was his sickness worse than he thought it was? Worse than his parents thought it was?

The blonde turned away sharply, storming to the castle while saying he needed a change of clothes and to get rid of his current set. Still the students did nothing but yell and shout at him in anger, his friends only sneering at the crowd before leaving Law to his hacking. He noticed Buffalo and Baby 5 staring at him with worry before hesitantly following after the target. At least they didn't miss this opportunity because of him.

A hand suddenly grasped the back of his shirt, lifting him from the ground. He grabbed his hat tightly, ensuring it did not fall away as he was carried from the crowd. His gaze downward, he caught sight of a pair of beige pants, black feathers, and a massive shadow.

"Why are you helping me, Corazon?" Law asked through his coughing.

He did not receive an answer, not that he was expecting one from the mute. Corazon simply continued to carry him all the way back to the ship only to toss him to the first person he saw once onboard.

"Law?! Honey, what's wrong?!" her voice managed to reach him through the sounds escaping his mouth. "Hold on, I got you. Atticus, stay with your Daddy."

 **Here is a line!**

An oxygen mask over his face and a sedative coursing through his veins, Law slept peacefully under Evelyn's watchful gaze. She knew the children were up to something, but had no clue as to what. The last thing she was expecting was for Corazon to board the ship with a hacking boy and throwing him to her. Despite her annoyance as how carelessly he threw Law, she was glad that he did.

A hand dropped onto her shoulder, coaxing her to look up to see Doflamingo standing behind her. "Is he alright now?" he asked, looking down to the sleeping boy.

"For now," she sighed lowly. "I want to talk to Baby 5 and Buffalo when they return. He was with them, they may know what triggered it." She rubbed at her eyes harshly, letting out a harsh exhale. "He's never had an attack that bad. At least, not with us. This could be much worse than we're expecting it to be."

"Can you make something for him?" the blonde suggested, his gaze shifting to his wife.

Knowing what he was really asking, she shook her head. "I can try, but there is so little known about the Amber Lead that I would basically be working blind," Evelyn confessed exasperatedly. "And with Law as my only test subject, I don't want to give him something that will do more harm than good."

"Then recreate it," Doflamingo said with a shrug.

"Recreate it? Doffy, it is not that simple," Evelyn groaned, running a hand through her hair. "The toxin was small at first and grew worse as generations came and went. This has been working for a long time. It isn't so simple to recreate a toxin of this level! Not to mention, besides Law, where am I going to get Amber Lead around here?!" A hard sigh slipped out as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated and now I'm taking it out on you."

Her husband did not respond, only placed his head on hers. For a moment, they were silently watching over the sedated child. "Baby 5 and Buffalo are back," he told her lowly. "They arrived not long after you brought Law in here. They also brought along someone new."

"I take it you already looked into it?" she asked as her hand reached out to brush at Law's hair.

"Fufufu, of course, my rose," he replied. "Jora has Atticus and Dellinger right now, Aster went along with them, while we deal with this little brat. He's worse than a Tenryuubito."

"Oh?" she giggled as she rose to her feet. "I think I know what the kids were up to now. And by the way, asshole, you're a Tenryuubito by blood. And you are probably way worse."

"Possibly," he agreed with a mutter. "But at least I don't outright insult others and point out just how superior I am." He ignored the playful scoff. "And I don't hide behind my father. Or my title."

"You killed your father. And if you started hiding behind anyone or anything, I would start to wonder if I did marry the right man," Evelyn sighed lowly before giving him a playful smirk. "I may stay only for the sex."

He looked at her scandalously before grinning. "Well, at least I seem to give you one good reason to stay," he played along.

"Very much so," she replied with a roll of her shoulders. "Anyway, Law is stable now. I'm going to get Senor Pink to watch over him while we deal with Malfoy."

 **Here is a line!**

"We caught you!"

"Dasuyan!"

"We caught you!"

"Dasuyan!"

The two would not stop chanting their ridiculous chant, at least not until a tall blonde man wearing black feathers walked up and punched both of them hard enough to slam into a wall. Draco jumped from the assault, tensing as the blonde turned his reddish-brown eyes to him. The man stopped watching him, suddenly turning around only to have a foot connect to his head hard enough to knock him down.

"Just how many times do I have to say, Corazon?!" a woman with long black hair and glaring emerald eyes growled out. Briefly, the young Heir spotted a familiar scar upon her brow before her hair covered it back up. He couldn't believe it, there is no way this is Potter! "Stop hitting the kids!"

The man sat back up and showed her his middle finger, earning another hit to his head.

"I wonder when you two plan on getting along," another man walked in, slightly taller than the first blonde and wearing pink feathers instead of black, sunglasses covering his eyes. A shiver raced up Draco's spine when his eyes landed on the man's huge grin. These are just Muggles, though. So why was he so scared?

"Don't plan on it at all," the woman scoffed as she stepped away from the man she struck.

The black-wearing blonde crossed his arms and jerked his head to look in another direction.

"You two are how old again?" the second blonde inquired.

"Shut up, Doffy!" the woman snapped as she went over to the two children Draco noticed were now standing up and smiling at the woman. "So…Baby 5…Buffalo…mind explaining?"

"You said you were planning on getting this boy, Mama Rose," the girl informed. "We thought that we could get him for you."

"As much as I appreciate the help, you two, Law is sick," she pointed out. "I assume he was helping you. He's still kind of new, meaning the both of you have to keep an eye on him like a good brother and sister."

"Is Law going to be okay, dasuyan?" the large rotund boy asked.

"He had a hard time stopping his cough, but he'll be fine now," she answered with a small smile. "I don't know what happened, but I am guessing he was trying to cause a distraction that got out of hand. Now, you two skipped out on training to go catch this little snot. Get going before Lao G or Diamante come looking for either of you."

Giving their affirmative, the two children ran from the room, the girl giggling as the boy laughed. Draco held his head as high as he could, trying to appear unaffected by the presence of the three remaining. Though he much preferred the annoying children.

"Well, well, Draco Malfoy," the woman chuckled almost darkly, crossing her arms as she approached him. "I bet you're completely shocked that two muggle children managed to capture you so easily. I have to admit, I'm quite proud of them."

"My father will hear about this," Draco promised them. "And when he does, you will be sorry."

"Me, sorry?" she scoffed with a roll of her eyes then turned to the grinning blonde man. "See what I had to deal with before I went to the North Blue?"

"I can only imagine your pain," he responded sarcastically, dropping himself to sit on the tabletop.

The woman chuckled softly, turning back to Draco with a sly smirk. "You really don't recognize me at all, do you, Malfoy?" she asked, leaning over his tied-up form.

His eyes narrowed defiantly at her before he sniffed and turned his head away. A hand swiftly shot out and slapped him across his face, causing him to fall to the wooden floor.

"Manners," she warned. "Since your senses seemed to have left you, allow me to introduce us. My husband over there with the grin on his face is Doflamingo, the other guy is his little brother Corazon, and you know me. At least, you should considering all the hell you put me through during school. I will admit, time flew faster for me than for you, but how could you forget your favorite Gryffindor?"

Draco sneered at her disdainfully. "Potter," he said, wiggling on the floor to try and pick himself up.

She reached down and grabbed him by the ropes, pulling him back to sit in front of her. "Exactly," she replied, pulling him closer to her face. "Though it's Donquixote now. And I'm not the little girl you once knew. I'm tougher, smarter, and a hell of a lot stronger than you."

He scoffed in return. "Just what do you think you can do to hurt me?" he mocked.

"A lot," she answered seriously. "Now I have a question and you, being the sniveling little coward you are, will answer that question before I get rough. Where is the manor of your family that Voldemort is using for his base?"

"You're insane if you think my family is hiding the Dark Lord," Draco stated, turning his head away only to scream in pain when something stabbed his side.

"Doffy," Potter groaned exasperatedly. "I just got started."

"That's twice he turned his cheek to you," the pink-wearing blonde pointed out as his hand pulled back, the string he created to stab the boy vanishing. "I was getting annoyed by his rudeness."

"I know, but this brat is nothing but a spoiled little prince," she told him calmly. "He'll crack soon enough." She suddenly turned to look to the grinning man. "You know, he's so scared and weak, he's always hiding behind someone. His father. Snape. His gorillas."

"What was that second one?" the man broke her off.

"Snape," she repeated. "Why?"

"Why would he feel secure enough to hide behind that man you said is a teacher?" he asked, his grin growing.

"Malfoy here is of the Slytherin House, which Snape is Head of," she explained. "He's always protective of his snakes. I think he favored this brat, too."

"That's all I need to know, fufufu," he chuckled, getting to his feet and walking over to the teenager.

Draco wanted to shrink back when the large hand reached for him, his body stiffening when he was grabbed by the back of his neck and dragged out of the room. He could hardly hear Potter calling for the blonde. He wasn't sure how far he was dragged, only that they were going down a set of stairs. Once at the bottom, he was thrown to the floor, landing in front of a cage.

"Draco!" he heard Severus call for him.

"Professor?" he called back, blinking a little before focusing on his godfather sitting in the cage, his hands behind his back.

"First name basis with a student," the man named Doflamingo chuckled as he circled behind the Malfoy Heir. "It seems I guessed correctly. You're not just student and teacher, are you?"

"Why is he here?" his godfather demanded angrily.

"Honestly, asshole, if you're gonna drag him, at least make sure there's no damage," Potter scolded the man once she arrived, swatting his arm. "As coddled as he is, I'd rather not have to deal with him bitching over broken bones."

"Why is Draco here?!" Severus shouted, his voice harsh.

"Fufufu, call it security purposes," the towering blonde chuckled with a wide grin overtaking his face. "You offered us inside intelligence on the main enemy. You can get us any bit of information we need, more so than this little boy, but we don't know if we can trust you to give us what we require. So how about I make the deal this time?"

"Draco has no reason to be involved," his professor firmly stated. "I will give you the information you need, just don't involve him! He has no reason to be a part of this war!"

"Be that as it may, here's my offer," the grinning man said calmly, more than likely completely ignoring Severus's pleas. "And it's so simple to follow. You provide the information we need. If you give us anything false or try to lure us into a trap of any kind, it won't be you paying for it. It will be him."

"Actually, I think I may have an idea," Potter suddenly stated, looking up to the man she claimed to be married to with a smile on her face. "If Voldemort is staying at Malfoy Manor, Draco does know. But Snape is the one who goes there for the meetings, even though Draco lives there."

"Your point, my rose?" he asked, leaning down to hunch over her.

"Infiltration of our own," she suggested. "Or more like an invasion, since I doubt our family would tolerate listening to Voldemort for very long. Not to mention, he may not even accept them. Even with their powers, he would consider them as Muggleborns, meaning lower than him. But I think I have an idea."

Chuckling, the tall blonde nodded. "We'll discuss this idea of yours more in private," he informed her. "For now, you are free to go. Get us information we need. We don't give a damn about where he plans to attack. We need other information, like the layout of his base. If he gets a new group to join him, we need to know. If he runs off to some unknown location for a private matter, tail him and find out what he is up to. Really, you should know the drill. Fail us and your student will be punished for your incompetence."

He watched Severus let out a shaky breath before nodding in acceptance. "I see no reason for Draco to be involved like this, but I accept your terms," he said almost quietly, lowering his head slightly.

 **Here is a line!**

"Mama! Law wake up!" a voice shouted happily, right into his ear.

He groaned, rubbing his ringing ear as another presence approached his side. "Atticus, not so loud," he complained, his eyes tightening to block out any light that threatened his currently sensitive sight.

"Glad to see you're awake now," Evelyn said, gently rubbing at his head. She noticed him patting his head almost frantically, searching for the usual occupant. Since that hat was all he had left of his home and family, she would imagine him being protective of it. "Your hat is on the table. Mind telling me what happened earlier?"

Law sighed, pushing himself upright before looking to her. "Baby 5 said you needed that boy for some reason," he explained. "All three of us went to get him for you. I was just supposed to sneak up behind him and pretend to cough so that he would get upset enough to leave the crowd. Less witnesses that way."

"Let me guess, your fake coughs triggered the real thing," she sighed gently with a small smile. "You're lucky Corazon was nearby and saw you struggling. The students are too sheltered to know what to do to help you other than shout. He brought you here quick enough for me to help you."

"Why? Corazon doesn't like me," Law pointed out. "He doesn't like any of us kids. Except Atticus, but that's because they're blood."

"Uncle Cora like you, Law," Atticus said sincerely, smiling brightly up at the older boy.

"He has a screwed up way of showing it," he grumbled with a scowl, remembering the throw out the window and moments of hot tea being spat at him.

"He is hard to get along with at times," Evelyn agreed with the sickly child. "But he did just save you. What do you know, even he has a heart when it comes to you kids." She let out a small chuckle before her face turned serious. "Law, have you had fits before?"

He slowly nodded. "None that bad," he confessed. "They pass after a few coughs." Almost sadly, Law looked up to the woman. "I'm dying faster than I thought. Aren't I?"

"No, sweetheart," she tried to soothe him. "It's this place. It's a different environment than what you're used to and your body is fighting against things it has not been exposed to before. Add your sickness to that and you're a wreck while everyone else has an easier time adjusting. It will get better. Hopefully, we'll be home sooner rather than later and everything will go back to normal."

"Normal?" Law repeated, looking to Evelyn with a deadpanned expression.

"Well, our kind of normal," she giggled. Smile still dancing on her lips, she leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the boy's forehead. "I do appreciate you three taking care of Malfoy for me. But don't jeopardize your health over something minor like that again. Okay?"

Stunned for a moment by the gesture, Law nodded. "Okay."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I had to do a little Law and Evelyn bonding time. I just had to. So there it is! ^^**

 **Things may start speeding up soon. Maybe it will stay at this slow pace. I don't know yet. We shall see.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Look down there…what is that? I have no clue. Let's take a closer look…oh! Review replies!**

 **magical fan18 : I actually kind of like Kingsley, which is why I gave him such a part. Not to mention, he does strike me as the type to do what he believes is right and not play a game of 'Follow the Leader'. I do love your description of Dumbledore, though.**

 **salsas100 : Power he knows not being annoyed husband? Possibly. Could also be protective husband getting tired of everyone's shit. XD So far, I only have Kingsley acting smartly of his own free will. Snape here only agreed in order to protect Draco from an obvious madman. Couldn't keep him safe from Moldyshorts, so gonna try and keep him safe from Doffy. We'll see how that goes. Draco…this is probably doing to be his only scene if only so that I can use him to make Snape cooperate.**

 **frankieu : Well…there's Malfoy now. Sad to say probably gonna be his only appearance. Goblins, planning on next chapter. Though it will probably not be as exciting as most people would expect. We'll see.**

 **Axel Fones : Unfortunately, they kind of have to. Only for a while. They will figure things out! ^^**

 **Phantom Trainer : I'm glad you like Kingsley's involvement. But Luna will only show up for a brief moment much later. Have to remember that Evelyn left before her fifth year. And in the books, Harry met Luna in fifth year. So technically, Evelyn and Luna never met.**

 **Naruto x hinita : Possible. But the wizards are so obvious, even when they think they aren't, that Observation Haki would only be used unnecessarily unless they're planning something and use it to go through with their plan unnoticed. The Armament…I have no clue. I honestly cannot say.**

 **Psyka : Calm down! Heel! Here's the new chapter! XD**

 **Deathe : Notice that during the books, nothing beyond the occasional vision when it came to Harry? And if I recall correctly, the only negative effect the ring had was placing a curse on the wearer, though I don't know what kind. All I remember is Dumbledore's hand turning black. And since no one is putting the ring on, Evelyn is holding onto it for now, no one gets the curse put on them. And Kingsley may have…say…taken the ring without permission? So Dumbles may not even know it is gone yet.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law : Yes he did…via Doffy…who he pissed off. XD Glad you liked last chapter! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this one, too.**

 **XBurningXDragonX : That's the plan. Believe it or not, already kind of working on it. Gotta finish this first, obviously.**

 **Zaralaan : They need help seeing them? Corazon kind of noted how bad the wizards are at hiding themselves earlier. Not to mention, Doffy found Tonks easy enough when she stuck on board to spy.**

 **LadyDeathShinigami : Well I hope the Draco Kidnapping wasn't disappointing to you. I thought the kids could use some screen time. ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Elfin69 : Sirius is alive…for now. Will he die later on? Haven't decided yet.**

 **cazador de la luna : Well the 'Master of Death' thing was already somewhat explained. It does not mean a power boost or that Death itself is now a servant or anything like that. Rowling even said that it was more of a title, saying that the Master of Death just has a better understanding of death itself. So no overpowering Master of Death. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. ^^**

 **WhiteDogwood : I was lucky. I didn't get a harness. I was just forced to hold onto the back of their shirts. XD**

 **Thanks to those of you who reviewed but not responded to above! DarkRavie, buterflypuss, harlequin320, god of all (I got a double review from you, site is weird), Aladdinina Magi, LunaSunFlowerLily, nopparitari, Ender the multiverse Dragon, stacy frew 1996 (I can't put the dots in, fanfiction will erase your name), and jgood27. Thank you all for your love and support! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**As far as I am aware, this is chapter 17. Right? Wow, on a roll here, ppl. A freaking roll!**

 **Anyway, let's get on with this! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: No, One Piece and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

 **Claimer: Atticus? Mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Evelyn giggled as Atticus and Dellinger ran circles around the table on deck, their laughter infectious almost. When one managed to catch the other, they switched chaser and chasee. Round and round they went, full of never-ending energy. Aster had decided after the second round that draping himself over his mistress's shoulders was the safer location to be when the boys got like this.

" _Aster, remind me to hit Doffy for giving them sugar_ ," she humorously told her basilisk.

" _At the least, let him handle them while the rush wears off_ ," Aster recommended.

" _Do you have any idea where he went_?" she asked, looking down at the serpent hanging off her shoulders.

" _I baby-sit the boys. Not your mate_ ," the basilisk pointed out blandly. " _That's your job_."

" _I'm starting to think he needs a babysitter at times_ ," Evelyn joked with a smile as the boys finally collapsed once the crash washed over them, panting heavily and letting out the occasional laugh. "Alright, you two. Let's get you boys something to drink. All that running around must have made you thirsty."

Both Atticus and Dellinger practically jumped back to their feet, running to the door in a blink of the eye. _"I think they still have plenty of energy to spare_ …" Aster commented with a hissing snicker.

 **Here is a line!**

He knows that creatures in this world are different from home, and magicals are different from normal. Yet he was not expecting a huge nest of giant talking spiders with a elderly blind one as the leader. It was fun, though, to tear them apart when they tried attacking. The others were having fun as well. However, the fun soon ended when they killed off about half the nest and the elderly spider called off the rest, telling Doflamingo to leave and the little ones won't bother them again.

That was disappointing, the blonde decided. At least until the herd of half-human, half-horse creatures decided to start something as well. They are smarter than the spiders, he had to give them that. They only had to kill a handful of the herd before they wisely backed off.

"These creatures are quite interesting," Diamante noted, turning to his leader.

"Stronger than those people," Doflamingo agreed. "Yet so easy to kill. Numbers and speed don't mean you're better."

"Looks like these beasts learned that the hard way today-iiin," Machvise commented, patting the dirt from his knees.

"Young Master, what do you think of using this as a place to train?" Senor Pink asked, looking up to his tall captain. "The creatures here are things we have not experienced before."

"True," Doflamingo agreed with a nod. "They don't provide much of a challenge, but this should be a big enough area for us to train ourselves. Can't risk getting soft while we're stuck here."

"So, what's the plan, Doffy?" Diamante asked as he sat on a nearby boulder. "We already know that the one after the Rose needs to die. What about the one who harmed her in the first place?"

"Fufufu, he will die, as well," the blonde replied with a wicked grin. "If he thinks he can get away with trying to ruin my rose, I will kill him myself."

"None of us doubt that, Doffy," the taller man stated with a wave of his hand. "I was asking what you have in mind for dealing with both of them."

"With a little bit more information, we should be ready to move against this Voldemort," Doflamingo stated. "We know his base of operations, and we have an estimate of his forces and allies. We need to know what kind of fortifications he has, how many guards, their rotations, and what we should be expecting. We will work from there."

"That is assuming all that information is necessary," Senor Pink sighed lowly. "The people here seem to have a different mindset than back home. I have yet to see any guards around this place, after all."

"What about those things that keep him alive-iiin?" Machvise asked.

"My rose needs his blood in order to make this little ritual of hers to work," he answered with a shrug. "We get the source and it won't matter how many times it is ruined or interrupted."

"And what about the old man?" Diamante inquired with a wide grin. "There is a plan for him as well, I assume."

"Fufufu, there is the fun idea of ruining him before killing him," the blonde stated, his lips stretching wider at the though of bringing Dumbledore down from his high horse. "Then there is the idea of a public execution. It will instill enough fear into these people that they won't ever try to summon Evelyn back here ever again."

"I assume we no longer require his assistance," Senor Pink stated curiously.

"Not anymore. My rose knows how to get us back home now. We just need to get rid of any chances of her being dragged back." He turned his wide grin to the others. "This 'war' will be over in less than a month, and neither side wins."

 **Here is a line!**

"I need to go somewhere," she announced, not even looking to her husband, who was currently throwing their child up into the air and catching him repeatedly. Thankfully the ceiling was high enough that he did not have to worry about his son hitting it during the play tossing.

"Again, Daddy! Again!" Atticus cheered before he was tossed upwards.

"Where?" Doflamingo asked as he caught the laughing boy.

"Diagon Alley," she explained, straightening her clothing before putting her coat on. "I need to make a run to the bank. I've been wanting to go but kept getting occupied with something else. You would be surprised by what I bring back."

"Oh?" The blonde turned to her, Atticus once again on his shoulders and trying to reach for the ceiling.

"I'm pretty sure I told you about the vault my parents' left me," Evelyn informed him. "I plan on emptying it."

"Make sure you take someone with you," he told her, knowing that while she can manage her way around these people, he does not trust anyone to not try something. He would go with her himself, but he was expecting one of their informants to show up sometime today.

"Considering how the bank is, I think Senor Pink would be better for me to take with," she stated. "He's the closest to 'normal' looking we have. The less attention we attract before we need to, the better. Not to mention he's a good size for the bank."

"What does that mean, exactly?" he asked, brow quirked curiously.

"Most of the bank is underground. We go on carts big enough to fit two people, maybe three, and the banker operating the cart. It's also a bit of a roller coaster. Some of you guys won't be able to go simply due to your heights. Remember, average height around here is six feet. I would take Jora, but you know how she is. Pink would be the calmest and least likely to draw any attention. People may look at him and wonder what he's doing there simply because he's dressed in a suit. Of course, they may say the same about me." Her hand gestured to her usual outfit.

"You do not expect any trouble, I take it," Doflamingo noted with his usual grin as Atticus bounced on his shoulders, trying almost desperately to brush his fingertips on the ceiling.

"The goblins don't appreciate any arguments taking place in the bank and even though people are afraid because Voldemort was finally acknowledged to have returned by the Ministry, suspicion would be expected," she giggled, reaching up for Atticus. The blonde leaned down enough for her to take Atticus from his shoulders before he straightened up again. Holding her son on her hips, she smirked up to her husband. "No one will try anything, though. Too afraid of their own shadows."

"Fufufu, of course they are," he commented with a shrug. "Will you be taking any of the children with you? I'm sure they would enjoy the exploring."

"With just Pink and I looking over them?" she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Not likely. Depending on how things go, I hope for this to be a one-time trip. If I have to go again, so long as it does not involve any cart rides, I may take a bigger group. Kids included. As it is, only Aster, Pink, and myself. You can handle the kids while I'm gone, right?"

"Where Mama go?" Atticus asked, blinking up at his mother.

"Mama is going to get more treasure," she replied, nuzzling her nose against his, earning a giggle from the child.

"Lots of treasure?"

"Maybe. But definitely a lot of gold."

Atticus ooh'ed in excitement, his eyes sparkling.

"He will definitely be a pirate himself," Doflamingo commented, ruffling his son's hair with a chuckle.

"Was there any doubt?" Evelyn asked.

"No. It was going to happen anyway." He was silent for a moment in thought before looking to his wife. "Where is this Diagon Alley and how do you plan on getting there?"

"Let's just say the people here have a few unique ways of travel," she groaned, rubbing her head. "The quickest would be the floo. Oh, how much I hate it!"

 **Here is a line!**

Evelyn sighed heavily as she and Senor Pink walked down the alley, their destination the large white building labeled Gringotts. As she expected, they were being stared at and whispers reached her ears, people wondering both about the serpent on her shoulders and why a pair of Muggles are in the alley. At least one of the two has to be magical in order to find the alley, so the latter was said with ignorance or stupidity.

"It's very bright," Senor Pink commented as they made their way to the bank. "Yet also a bit dark."

"I normally see it more crowded and busy," she returned. "Must be because Voldemort's back. Businesses have closed down and people are too scared to leave their homes."

"Why do they flinch at the name?" the man asked, looking to her when he noticed eavesdroppers jumping at the mentioned name.

She scoffed in annoyance. "They're so scared of him, they don't say his name and can't stand hearing it," she stated with a roll of her eyes. "He is always called You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Anyone calls him the Dark Lord is either a supporter or a follower. Very few ever say his name."

"How ridiculous," he sighed lowly with a shake of his head.

" _Agreed_ ," Aster hissed, tucking himself into her hair to avoid the stares. His scales were starting to itch from being stared at too long.

"Don't I know it," Evelyn sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead before brushing her hair behind her ear.

Senor Pink, as they ascended the stairs of the bank, looked to the goblins guarding the entrance. "They are…?"

"Goblins, don't stare or piss them off," she advised, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him slightly so that he would not fall behind. As soon as she was sure he would not stop and stare, she released him. Briefly, she noticed Pink reading the warning about stealing from the bank. "Now, who we can go to." She looked around before spotting a familiar goblin. "Excuse me. Griphook!"

The goblin stopped and stared at her in surprise before his lips stretched into a toothy grin. "Madam Potter, how delightful to see you again," he greeted, holding his hand out in welcome.

"Glad to see you as well, my friend," she returned with a smile, accepting the limb and giving it a firm shake. He was always the one helping her whenever she came to the bank and they did share a few chats, developing a respectful friendship the more they spoke. "I admit, I'm surprised you recognize me."

Griphook laughed gently. "You look much older than the last I saw you, but still the same," he told her. "Who is this accompanying you today?"

The man, slightly taller than Evelyn, nodded politely to the goblin. "I am called Senor Pink," he introduced himself.

"My husband asked that I bring someone with me during this visit as he has other affairs to handle at the moment," she explained.

"Husband?" Griphook repeated with his toothy smile still in place. "I imagine that information did not go over well with certain parties."

"No," she chuckled. "It did not. As much as I would love for this to be a casual visit, I'm afraid I am here on business."

"Before we do such," the goblin started. "Due to your current age, you will have to see your family account manager in order to claim the other vaults, as well as your title as Lady Potter or any other House your are Head of. We will also have to fill some paperwork concerning your marriage. A shame your husband was too busy to come with you. You can, of course, take the paperwork he is required to sign with you. They will come back to us once everything is filled."

"That is probably a good thing, actually. This will be quick, I hope?" Evelyn asked, not expecting to have to meet her family accountant. She was not even aware that she has one.

" _When is anything ever quick, mistress_?" Aster hissed lowly, still out of sight of others.

"We can only hope," Griphook chuckled as he turned away to lead the pair.

"He said other vaults," Pink informed. "How many are there?"

" _Good question_."

"I was only aware of one," the raven replied, her eyes narrow. "With the amount in it, I figured it would be all since no one said anything about other vaults. I am as curious as you are."

"The vault you speak of is only your trust vault," Griphook explained. "Your parents left that for you to use for school or other necessities your require. The Potter Vault was sealed upon their death and would only be opened once you were of age to inherit. Seeing as you are now, you may claim it as well as any others you may have inherited from others."

"Interesting," she said under her breath. "Why was this not mentioned before during a previous visit?"

"I assumed you knew about them," the goblin replied. "I apologize if I assumed incorrectly. We sent several invoices concerning your Trust Vault and notices of the Potter Vault."

"I do not blame you, Griphook," she reassured with a small smile, already thinking of who the mastermind behind her not receiving notices and invoices was. "It just means that we're bringing more than expected home."

They stopped in front of an impressive door covered with engraved designs. Griphook knocked twice before opening the door slowly. The two humans followed after him, the door gently closing once they were inside. An older goblin sat behind a desk, muttering under his breath as he scribbled across paper after paper. Griphook motioned them to sit in the chairs across from the older goblin, which they took silently. Pink slid his back just a little, acknowledging Evelyn as someone of higher rank than himself.

When they were comfortably seated, the older goblin looked up from his paperwork before dismissing Griphook silently. "Madam Potter," he greeted with a nod of his head. "I am accountant to your family, Ripclaw."

"A pleasure, Sir Ripclaw," she returned the nod. "May I introduce my companion, Senor Pink." The suited man nodded politely.

"A pleasure, indeed," the goblin commented, pulling some papers from his desk. "You are much older than you should be. Have you been taking aging potions or used a spell to age yourself?"

"Not at all," Evelyn replied with a small smile. "I used a ritual to leave this world and go to another. Only a bit more than a year passed here, but it was closer to eight years for me. During such time, I gained a husband and we have a son."

"I assume this man is not your husband," Ripclaw inquired, looking to Pink.

"No, Doflamingo is a bit busy with business," she explained. "If there is any paperwork needed concerning us, I would prefer not to fill anything. In fact, I came here for a reason."

"I am afraid the paperwork is required," the older goblin informed her. "Should your husband be able to access your vaults or add to it-"

"Doffy won't add anything to any vault but his own, and that is why I am here," she interrupted calmly. "As soon as the reason for my return is properly dealt with, all of us will be going back home. In which case, I will basically cease to exist in this world. I have plans on never returning again. As such, I wish to empty any vaults that belong to me."

"You will be leaving Gringotts?" Ripclaw repeated in surprise. Never has such a thing happened. Especially since Gringotts is the only bank the wizarding community has.

" _No_ ," the basilisk remarked sarcastically. " _We're just making a huge withdrawal that leaves the vaults empty_."

"I will be leaving this world," she pointed out, tilting her head back enough for Aster to poke his head through her tresses to watch. "I am told that I have more than just my trust vault. May we continue with business so that I know my assets and how to properly handle them for transport."

Nodding in acceptance, the goblin pulled out a scroll before holding a knife out for Evelyn to take. "Just a few drops of blood should do it," he stated as she took the blade from him. "It has a multi-function. Should you be telling false tales of your identity, this will reveal who you are. If you are, in fact, Madam Potter, then it will reveal all vaults and properties you own. Should you be who you claim and be under the influence of another party, this will reveal nothing."

"Very well," she sighed, pricking her fingertip then squeezing it to coax the blood to bubble to the surface. "But my name is now Donquixote due to my marriage." Three drops fell to the opened scroll, each drop soaked up without leaving a sign they were there in the first place. Soon, black lines etched across the parchment, words forming as the lines spread. "My, my. Who would have thought it?"

"The Potter House is an old House," Ripclaw pointed out. "A pureblood line to be proud of. You also have access to the Potter Vault, Gryffindor Vault, Black Vault due to your godfather naming you his heir, the Slytherin Vault due to being of the secondary branch, and the Peverell Vault as well due to being the remaining descendant."

"Peverell?" Evelyn repeated in confusion, recognizing the name from the story of the brothers. "I am a descendant of the Peverell line?"

" _That is surprising_ ," Aster commented, butting his head against her jaw.

"According to this, yes," Ripclaw confirmed, scanning over the parchment. "There are several properties for you to sort through and if you wish to know the amount in each vault, they are all here."

"No need," she chuckled. "Take what is required as the necessary fee. But I want every galleon under my name melted down and formed into ingots. The same for the sickles and knuts. Though the knut ingots may not be very valuable, they can fetch something. The coins would basically be worth little if they stay as they are due to their prints and some may try to claim them to be fake when we get home. If there are any heirlooms, they will be collected as well, but left intact. Gems, jewelry, possible weapons, and even books. I want everything put into as many expandable and feather-light enchanted trunks required. By the time I leave here, I plan on leaving nothing but empty vaults behind."

"And the properties?" he asked calmly, as though clients requesting for their vaults to be emptied completely were a daily occurrence.

"Put them up for sale and keep the earnings," she replied with an uncaringly shrug of her shoulders. "How quickly can my requests be done?"

Another paper was place in front of her. "Sign this and it will be done as quickly as possible," Ripclaw answered, linking his hands together. "There is also the matter of the Wizengamot seats that you have claim to due to your inheritance, blood or otherwise. The seats include Potter, Black, Peverell, and Gryffindor. You are able to claim the seat of Slytherin despite the fact that there is a descendant of the first line. No claim has been filed so the seat remains empty."

"Seeing as I will be leaving this world soon enough, those seats are worthless to me," she brushed off with a wave of her hand. "What can be done about them? I doubt I can just say to get rid of them."

"You assume correctly," the goblin replied with a nod. "We can assign a representative of your Houses, be they your choice or ours."

Evelyn hummed gently, looking to Senor Pink. "You're the hidden banker," she pointed out. "Any ideas?"

"I do not know how things work here," Senor Pink commented. "However, I assume that it would be possible to lease the seats to the bank."

"It would give the goblins a voice among the wizards," she agreed, smirk dancing on her lips. "They're hardly listened to as it is, and they're the ones in charge of the economy, basically."

"And what would you ask for in exchange of this lease?" Ripclaw inquired.

The woman's brows furrowed in thought as she pursed her lips and tapped them with her fingertip. "Chances are that some of the items in the vaults are of goblin make, and I doubt that it will be nothing but money in those vaults. Heirlooms and other such things from previous generations that would not want these items to fall into hands outside of family." She sighed lowly then shook her head. "Doffy may not like what I'm going to say, but unless you have something that you can offer, then there is little I can ask for leasing my seats."

"Surely there must be something," the goblin pressed. "The lease would be difficult to finalize unless there is an exchange for them."

Evelyn nodded, accepting the fact before looking up to the ceiling. "The only thing I can think of are potion ingredients of the finest quality, anything and everything that can be used. I would like them in bulk. As well as any seeds for plants. I found some similar vegetation back home, but they have slightly different qualities and tend to make things unexpected. I would also like a large bulk of food to replenish our supplies used during our stay. With preservation charms to keep it from wasting. And seeing as we're leaving this world once our business is done, there would be no reason to return these very usable items in exchange for seats."

"I suppose that would be acceptable," Ripclaw sighed lowly. "I am sorry that we will be losing a client. Though if this is what you believe is best for yourself, there is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise."

Aster suddenly moved until he was face to face with the young woman. " _You do realize that with this much, it may not all be done in one day_ ," he pointed out. " _This may require another trip or two. You should ask if anything can be done about it_."

Nodding, Evelyn looked down to the parchment. "Would it be possible that, if we leave Diagon Alley before you are finished, the items be sent to my location?" the raven inquired as she signed the paperwork on the indicated line marked by an X.

"We may, if you would leave your current place of residence on that very parchment under your name," the goblin replied with a nod of his head.

Below her written name, she wrote ' _El Flamenco_ , Hogwarts Black Lake'. "The location is a ship anchored in the Black Lake at Hogwarts, in case anyone is confused as to what _El Flamenco_ is," she explained as she passed the parchment back to the goblin. "Though it is a hard ship to miss."

"One last matter, the claiming of your titles," Ripclaw informed her as he pulled out a small wooden box.

"Seeing as I will be leaving soon, I do not require my titles," she rejected, shaking her head slowly.

"True, but while you are still here, they may offer you protection against anything the Ministry or Dumbledore tries to pull over you," the goblin explained calmly. "According to the previous parchment, you are Head of House Potter, House Gryffindor, and House Peverell. Seeing as you are of the secondary branch of House Slytherin, the title belongs to the descendant of the first branch unless they pass without an heir and your line continues. It seems that they are still alive. And as the current Lord Black is still alive, as far as we are aware, you are only titled as the heir."

"Understandable."

"These rings will signify your place as Lady Donquixote-nee-Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell," the goblin explained, opening the box to reveal three rings. Each one polished gold reflecting the light of the room. Each held its own unique gem as well, the first with a ruby, the second a sapphire, and the third held an opal.

" _I think 'Donquixote' will be enough since no one back home will have heard of the others_ ," Aster scoffed, hiding back into Evelyn's hair.

"Can they be combined into a single ring?" she asked as Senor Pink looked over the three rings, analyzing their value.

"Simply place them on the same finger and they will combine into a ring that fits your finger perfectly," Ripclaw explained.

Nodding, Evelyn took the three rings and placed them all onto her middle finger. With a faint glow, the three rings combined into a single band of gold with the opal in the center, the ruby to its left, and the sapphire to the right. "I trust that is everything now?" she inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, it is," Ripclaw answered with a low sigh and nod of his head. "Again, we regret losing such an important client, but I do understand. May your life from here on be full of riches beyond imagination."

"May you and yours be prosperous," she returned as she stood, bowing politely to the goblin. "Let's go, Senor Pink. Doffy is probably wondering what's taking us so long."

 **Here is a line!**

She found Doflamingo laying on the couch, his sunglasses still on his face and a book on the floor near his limp hand. Sleeping soundly on his chest was Atticus, snoring softly around the thumb in his mouth. Doflamingo's even and deep breaths signaled his sleep, one hand on their son's back in case the child rolled off.

" _A camera would be real nice right now_ ," Aster snickered, taking in the domestic scene that no one outside the family would ever suspect the blonde to be a part of.

Not wanting to wake either male, Evelyn only nodded in agreement with a small smile on her lips. She held her hand out in a silent invitation for Aster to leave his usual location on her shoulders, which he took. Once he was on the table, she made her way over to the couch, softly humming. It wasn't enough to wake either, but it would let Doflamingo know that she was there.

Gently to not wake her boys, she petting her son's hair before climbing onto the couch, Doflamingo leaving just enough space for her to lay with them. Before she was in a comfortable position, though, his arm came up and wrapped around her torso, holding her to his side.

"Didn't mean to wake you up," Evelyn whispered.

"You didn't," he informed with a smirk. "I was waking up anyway. How did things go?"

"We should just expect a delivery from the bank at some point," she answered, twisting around until she was snuggled into his side, her head on his shoulder with one hand joining his on Atticus's back. "The meeting with Kingsley?"

"Not much," the blonde sighed. "No added allies, but they are targeting some groups to join them. And their government is full of idiots. Though the old man was talking about ideas to separate you from us, at least long enough to try and talk you into leaving us for good."

"That's not going to happen," she promised, rubbing the side of her head against him. "I can't wait until this is all over and we get back home. I'm starting to miss even the sea kings."

Her husband chuckled before placing a kiss to the top of her head. "I told the others it would be less than a month," he stated. "We should be able to finish all this by then."

"I hope so," Evelyn huffed, her thumb rubbing the base of her child's neck. "I've been thinking about hitting Voldemort in a few days."

"We need to go over our plan for it, first of all," Doflamingo commented as his hands rubbed at her hips. "How to get there would be a nice start. Don't you think?"

"True," she agreed with a small nod. "We'll bug Snape when he comes in for his report."

"Fufufu, whatever you say, my rose."

"Damn right, whatever I say. That's how you stay on my good side, asshole."

 **Here is a line!**

It was a couple days later when Corazon brought their attention to the unusual creatures approaching the ship. The man was leaning against the ship's rail contently smoking the cigarette between his lips, when he suddenly spun around and leaned over, nearly falling off the ship.

"They're goblins," Evelyn informed everyone, grabbing Corazon's coat and yanking him back before he could fall. "Wizards look down on them as inferior creatures, but they seem to trust them enough with their money."

"They look funny," Atticus commented.

"Yeah, funny," Dellinger agreed with a nod.

"They look kind of mean," Baby 5 added hesitantly.

"Look how sharp those teeth are, dasuyan!" Buffalo exclaimed worriedly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to say anything about how they look," Law stated, looking to the other children blandly. "You might make them mad."

"Just be respectful and they will respect you in kind," Evelyn stated as she approached the ship's ramp. "In other words, let me do the talking."

"You seem to know them best," Doflamingo chuckled with a grin. "Tell them they can board."

Smile in place, she called to the goblins, "You have been given permission by the captain to board. Welcome aboard the _El Flamenco_."

"It is an interesting ship, I must say," the first goblin said as he walked onboard, the others carrying a few trunks following after him. "Accountant Ripclaw asked for me to give you this. It is a list of every heirloom and artifact from your vaults, as well as the value of the items you asked for."

"Thank you, I will go over it another time. I hope my requests were not too difficult."

"Not at all, Lady Donquixote," the little creature answered. "Each trunk has an expansion charm placed on them, but as you can see, there are still quite a few. We tried to sort everything out by item and marked each trunk. They also have feather-light charms on them, making transport easier."

"I appreciate that," she said with a polite bow of her head. "You can simply leave the trunks on the deck."

"Very well," the goblin accepted skeptically, signaling to the others to put their baggage down. Once all were set down along the railing, the goblin turn to the young woman and bowed politely. "It is done. We will be taking our leave now."

"May your enemies fall to your blade and your gold run free," she told the goblin.

"May your blade be swift and your fortune never-ending," the goblin returned before leading the others off the ship.

"What was that about?" Pica asked first.

"Goblins react to people better when they're respected," she explained. "That was simply an act of respect."

Doflamingo reached down and picked up one of the trunks, lifting it up and down to test the weight. "I do not understand how you expect to bring back a lot of treasure when there are so few cases," he commented, not saying anything about how light the trunk was either.

"It's a big surprise. But we may want to get to the treasure room before opening them. That one, however, goes to my little lab and that one at the end of the row will go into the kitchen. Don't ask, I will explain later."

After a while, all the trunks were opened and poured out, to the crew's amazement since everything seemed to pour out of a trunk that did not look like it could hold what it did. Large piles of glittering gems, jewels, and ingots overtook the room. Scattered among the valuable stones and metals were bits of jewelry and heirlooms, just as sparkling and everything else. Off to the side was a variety of books, their covers and pages aged.

"This was a lot more than I thought," Evelyn admitted, rubbing the back of her head. She was sure that everything was properly organized in the trunks, but certain people do not have that patience when it came to such magic. She knows. She tried before.

"Perhaps looking at the list you were given would have been a wise idea," Senor Pink commented.

"It probably would have," she nervously chuckled then looked to her spouse. "Hey, asshole, watch your jaw. It's about to hit the floor."

"Shiny!" Atticus and Dellinger cheered before running to the piles and starting to climb them.

"And we lost them," Doflamingo commented. "You were right, my rose. I am surprised by this."

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Several reviews later, and here is the chapter with the goblins. You guys just kept reminding me how much I was neglecting the poor things. Evelyn got quite a lot! Considering how old the Potter family is, and the fact that the Potters are descendants of the Peverell line through the third brother, I would think she would be stinking rich.**

 **Anyway, gonna end it here. Hopefully get to Voldemort next chapter. I am really hoping. Then after him, Dumbledore. Things are going to start heating up soon.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **What are these things? They're so fascinating! Oh! Review Replies! Must document moment!**

 **salsas100 : Anything concerning Law and Corazon will be kept secret until that chapter is written and posted. ^^ Because I'm evil. And Draco wasn't entirely taken hostage, but Snape now knows how easy it would be for them to get Draco again if he screws up. Targeting adults is one thing, they could just disappear for one reason or another. Children vanishing causes mass mayhem. So Draco isn't a prisoner, he's just carrying a target on his back that tells Snape to behave himself.**

 **frankieu : Fawkes seems to have vanished on us. Whoops…And like Evelyn said, she doesn't want to go testing things on Law when she doesn't know what the result would be. You'll see. Just remember, a lot of events will still be canon.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law : At poor Law's expense…but it was still kind of fun to write. Then Malfoy's taken down by two 'Muggle' children? XD Take that 'pureblood superiority'!**

 **LunaSunFlowerLily : When you think about it, Law's already a pirate, but I assume you're talking about when he forms the Heart Pirates. Evelyn really does love Law like he was her own, just like she does with the other kids. It's Law that needs a little opening up. And he's working on it. ^^**

 **Magical fan18 : Probably, but like Evelyn said, she doesn't know much about Amber Lead. And with nothing to experiment on, she would rather not harm Law and shorten his life even more before actually finding something that can cure him. Besides, his disease is why he got the Ope-Ope no Mi.**

 **Zaralaan : You'll be waiting for a bit. All I can say is, if I have everything right in my head…It's going to be a merry little Christmas. ^^**

 **Alex2909 : Thank you! ^^ She somehow just ended up that way. Can you believe Evelyn is my first Fem-Harry? **

**Mordalfus Grea : When you think about it, it is entirely up to the phoenix. They can choose whether to cry or not. Fawkes might if Evelyn asks. But I think Phoenix Tears only work on wounds, not diseases.**

 **TheREALMightyKamina : Was that it? I couldn't figure it out. **

**Psyka : One would hope, but then that kind of ruins the storyline for Law and Corazon. Law got his devil fruit because Corazon was trying to cure him. If he is cured before all that, then Law doesn't get his fruit because there's no reason other than just to have it. **

**Bella216 : They won't get home for a few more chapters. Don't worry, they will get home. It will just be a while.**

 **zlochnyvrr : Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. As for your question, no. Law won't be cured here. If he was, then there would be no reason for Corazon to force feed the Ope-Ope to Law.**

 **Guest- Review to Ch 1 : Slapping and yelling at him? Yeah, not dangerous but disrespectful to the eyes of Doffy's crew. Gotta remember, he just tripped on uneven pavement when he was a kid and the executives destroyed the town. Overreaction is kind of their forte. They just have to learn to make their tolerance level of her antics a bit higher. Review to Ch 4: Yeah. She kind of experiments and makes different kinds of potions now, but a lot that would probably help, she didn't learn yet. Review to Ch 6: …Oh my gosh, that would be hilarious. I was kind of wanting to write a small story of his first curse word and everyone's reactions. I just couldn't decide on which one. Review for Ch 9: I'm terrible at writing accents anyway. So toddler talk is as clear as I'm gonna make it. **

**Guest (continued) - Review for Ch 10: They're fun to include. ^^ Review for Ch 11: You can still breathe through your giggling, right? XD Review for Ch 13: Probably. If it felt anything. Dell still has a small mouth and that is a huge squid. Other creatures probably bite it all the time. Dell just purposefully goes after it. Review for Ch 15: That is actually the first time I heard a conclusion like that. It does make a lot of sense, too. But I'm already planning things for an explanation concerning Evelyn's rough labor. It will just be a while until it is actually written. **

**Guest (continued) - Review for Ch 16: No, Draco doesn't get to be locked in a cell, but he will still be easy to get to if the Family needs to make their point to Snape. And as I have mentioned to others above, no. Law does not get a cure here because if he gets cured here, then there is basically no reason for Corazon to kidnap him and force feed him the fruit. The only reason he got that fruit shoved down his throat was because Corazon said it would cure him. Snape may like to play with new ingredients and see what mixing them does, but he does not want to be around the Family any more than he has to. **

**Whew…you reviewed a lot. Did I get them all?**

 **Ducky : Yep. That was fun to do and it made the Rose feel so much better. ^^ Yes, Law will still get his fruit. A lot of things will remain the same, but with Evelyn included, some things may be a bit different.**

 **Guest (#2) : It was kind of hard to keep up with that huge review you left me. I mean…wow. Well none of this may be what you suggested, and those were some really good ideas and I never would have thought about any of them, but this is what I got. **

**CommanderTetra : Well he briefly met them. He was just a little too busy meeting with Kingsley to go with Evelyn.**

 **Elfin69 : Bezoars work on poisons, but it could work on Amber Lead. It basically is a toxin. But no. Law will get his Ope-Ope and he and Corazon will have their bonding time. **

**Yurei-san : Yep. Basically. And no one is amused by it.**

 **GreenDrkness : I have no clue how that happened! ^^ But you're not the first to say that. So don't worry. You're not alone in that regard.**

 **Thanks to those who offer their support! ^^ Ender the multiverse Dragon, DarkRavie, harlequin320, buterflypuss, and nopparitari. Thanks for your reviews and support! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy smokes, we are this far and I cannot believe it! What I can believe is that this story is getting a little harder to write. Well, it is but it isn't. The idea is still there, it just wants to give me a hard time to get out and is taking a little longer for me to write these chapters. Or I'm getting distracted, which is way more likely. (cough – Skyrim and Pokemon - cough)**

 **Anyway, point is we are two chapters short of twenty, which is amazing to me. I very rarely ever get this far in my stories. If I do at all. So this is an achievement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece.**

 **Claimer: My precious Atticus! He is mine! My precious…**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

"These are the best that I could get," Snape said as he laid out the sketch of the manor.

Doflamingo looked over the handmade blueprint, unseen eyes taking in every route, exit, and room. "The guard rotations?" he asked.

"There are none, only wards," the dark man replied. "They are designed to keep Muggles out mainly, as well as the occasional unwanted guest. The Dark Lord set up a ward to repel anyone without the Dark Mark."

"That means even Draco has it by now," Evelyn noted, earning a solemn nod from her former professor. "Otherwise he would be kicked out of his own home. And the Order has done nothing to look over the property?"

"Lucius was a suspect during the first war, able to get off by claiming he was under the Imperious," the potion master explained. "While Dumbledore and others know he is back in the Dark Lord's inner circle, there is no proof that they have been able to gather to conduct a search of the property."

"And he pays off the chain of power to stay out of his business," the raven-haired woman sighed. "Keep them from his home. In politics, money talks."

"So with this ward in place, how will we get in?" Doflamingo asked.

"Wards are easy if you know what you're doing," Evelyn scoffed. "From there, we can just go in through the front door. If anyone tries to stop us, we kill them. Simple."

"So you say," Snape commented, holding back his sneer. "If one of you can get in and destroy the ward repelling others, then the rest will have nothing in their way."

Doflamingo looked to his wife with a wide grin, earning a curious expression from her. "He said we need a certain mark to get in," he pointed out.

"And we happen to have at least two people nearby with it. One in this room," she agreed, returning his grin with a smirk of her own.

"I am sure whatever you two are thinking of is grueling, but I may have a different idea for you," Snape cut in, not liking the tingle that shot up his spine when he noticed their bloodthirsty expressions. "We are able to take in prisoners, so long as they are with us when we pass through the ward."

"So what, you take one of us in, we break the ward down, and the rest come right on in afterwards," Evelyn said almost sarcastically, waving her hand around.

"In a sense," the potion master replied with an expression belaying how little amused he was.

Pouting, she looked up to the towering blonde still wearing his grin. "I like your idea better," she commented.

"Me, too," Doflamingo agreed with a nod.

 **Here is a line!**

The table was covered from end to end with various meats, vegetables, and fruits, pitchers of wine for the adults and juice for the children. Bowls and plates were filled, silverware clinking together as the occupants chattered among themselves.

When the plates were half-empty, Doflamingo called for everyone's attention, causing the group, children and adults, to quiet and look to him. "I have some news I think you would all enjoy," he stated. "We now have floor plans to the base of this Dark Lord everyone is so scared of and plan on making our move first."

Diamante scoffed. "A bunch of cowards," he commented. "Why are we even helping them, Doffy?"

"Because while my rose can get us back home, doing so before this Voldemort guy is dealt with is only asking for her to be taken again," the blonde explained. "And once he is dealt with, we get rid of the other potential threat that could drag her back. With both of them gone, we go back home and continue on our way without anymore of this foolish business."

"The sooner we're done, the sooner we get back home," Evelyn added with a shrug. "If we leave now, Dumbledore will only pull me back. And if not him, Voldemort may end up doing it because he's a moron that believes in stupid prophecies. Not to mention way too prideful to be healthy. As often as I have beaten him from sheer dumb luck, he will want to prove himself better by killing me."

"Then what is the plan?" Trebol asked.

"We need a few of his people, some are children here," Doflamingo pointed out. "I don't really like what I'm about to say next very much, but unless we can get his actual foot soldiers, this is the best we can do. He has a barrier around his base, his mark being a key. We need at least one key each."

"Can they be duplicated?" Jora inquired curiously.

"Unfortunately not, it was his magic that put the marks there," Evelyn replied as Aster, draped over her shoulder as usual, shook his head. "So it is not so much the marks, but his magic. Thankfully, it's only skin deep. We need to get those marks."

"Basically, we need to cut those marks from their arms," the blonde continued. "Once we have enough, we go to his base. Depending on the situation we are walking into, we will decide what to do from there."

"There isn't another way?" Law asked curiously.

"We could pretend to be prisoners, but let's face it," Doflamingo answered with a shrug. "None of us would make a very good prisoner." He startle to chuckle, looking towards the sickly child. "Besides, this would be good practice for you. You want to be a doctor, now you can practice a simple procedure of removing skin."

"Even then, there is a risk of heavy blood lose depending how much is removed and how many veins I could cut if I'm not careful," the ten-year-old pointed out.

"Like I said, practice," the blonde chuckled. "However many we need."

"Despite the children that may have it here, we need a way to be sure who has these marks," Diamante said, taking a bite of his meal.

"Some of Voldemort's foot soldiers are under the Imperious Curse, meaning they're not under any control of themselves, not even their words," Evelyn sighed lowly. "If we are avoiding the children, then we need to intercept a raid. Doing so means we will need a way to stop them from leaving the scene, incapacitate them, and check their arms. Though killing them would make things easier in that regard."

"What is this mark we're looking for-iin?" Machvise asked curiously.

Pulling out a sheet of paper, Evelyn laid it on the table, allowing everyone to see the image of a skull with a serpent slithering from its mouth. "They're commonly referred to as the Dark Mark," she explained. "Difference between this picture and the mark is that the marks actually move. From what I understand, they're also painful whenever Voldemort uses them to call his Death Eaters."

"They're not very original when it comes to these titles of theirs," Jora chuckled. "Dark Mark and Death Eaters. I find it difficult to feel any fear with names like these."

"Yet everyone here fears them because they're wrapped under a nice little security blanket," the raven sighed sarcastically. "It's either Light or Dark. Light is good, Dark is bad. If it's Dark, be afraid. They're a simple-minded lot."

"Nyeh, nyeh, do we know their next target or are we waiting to hear?" Trebol asked.

"As of right now, Voldemort is not plotting any raids and these meetings are only called when he feels like it. And from what Snape told us, he calls a meeting then goes to a raid right after it. He does not give a chance for others to get in his way. Dumbledore and the Ministry have just gotten lucky at times to arrive on time before too much damage is done. Sometimes."

"We have a way of getting to his base, I assume," Gladius spoke up, leaning back into his seat.

"Snape will supply an object known as a Portkey," she explained. "It's generally an item charmed to take whomever holds it to a certain location. Kind of a disorienting type of travel. In the case of the Portkey Snape will be bringing us, it will be keyed to drop us near the Malfoy Manor, outside of the wards. But first, we need those marks."

"And the closest people with those marks are currently in the castle," Doflamingo pointed out, his grin almost malicious. "I think we would be doing them a favor in removing them. Don't you?"

 **Here is a line!**

It was a mystery throughout the school, enough that even more professors and Aurors were guarding the dorms during the dark nights. Most of the victims of the unusual crime were of the Slytherin House, but a few were from other Houses as well. No one would know when a student vanished or when they were returned before morning and the victims could not recall what had happened either.

Each student that was taken and returned had bandages covering their forearms, spots of blood leaking through the white wraps. Upon inspection of the injuries, they were discovered to have had skin removed from wrist to elbow and three quarters of the way around the arm. The first was seen to have been rougher, veins and muscle torn or cut. As more showed up, the cleaner the cuts looked until they were almost surgical in appearance.

Within five nights, sixteen students fell victim to having skin removed from their arms. Most speculated it was due to Slytherins having a Dark Mark, but did not know what to think of students to other Houses suffering the same fate. Madam Pomphrey treated each case that came to her, healing the damaged tissue and replenishing lost blood.

Dumbledore did not know what to think of it. Parents, after hearing of the incidents whether from their own child being a victim or other students saying what happened, flooded his office with letters of concern or threats of pulling their child from school. He did not know what to make of it. So he fell to the one thing that did seem to make a sort of sense to him as to who the culprit possibly is.

"It isn't our fault you can't keep a castle full of children safe," the grinning blonde man mocked him.

Dumbledore detests this man. He is nothing more than an over sized wrench in his plans of keeping Evelyn under his control and had a habit of blocking him at every turn. The crew surrounding him were not any better, each one as unpredictable as the last. He could not even believe he thought it, but even the children caused him discomfort.

"So you admit to having a hand in these recent events," the elderly headmaster noted.

"Not at all," Doflamingo chuckled. "Don't put words into my mouth, old timer. I was only saying that their harm was partially due to your inability to properly protect them." He looked up a bit, as though trying to see something over the aged man, before looking back to Dumbledore. "I noticed that your guards were lacking until this started up."

"The big bad could have easily slipped in before anyone knew it," Evelyn commented, not looking up from the two blonde toddlers giggling and climbing over each other.

"What big bad?" Dellinger asked, leaning his head backwards to look up at her. He leaned a little too far back, though, which gave Atticus enough of an advantage to push the slightly older boy onto his back before laying on him.

"Voldemort, sweetheart," she replied with a small smile and a giggle as Dellinger rolled Atticus off of him only to climb on top of the younger blonde.

"'Mort bad man," Atticus commented as he squirmed under the hybrid child, trying to get free.

"Dell, be easy, remember you're still a lot stronger and can hurt Atticus," Evelyn pointed out. Atticus, on the other hand, could hurt Dellinger but it would be considerably less than the fishman child could do to her son.

"'Kay, Mama Rose," Dellinger accepted, getting off his friend.

"The security of this school has been well enough for many, many years," Dumbledore defended firmly. "It was not until your arrival that people have gone missing."

"The security here sucks," Baby 5 threw out boredly. "We've snuck in a hundred times already!"

"No one sees us, dasuyan," Buffalo agreed with a nod of his head.

"Everyone here is too comfortable," Law noted. "No one thinks three children that obviously stand out are something to worry about. Or they just don't see us."

"Or anyone else that get bored enough to wonder around your school," Doflamingo added with a flourish of his hand. "I know that, at the least, Machvise and Gladius have gone in a few times as well to look around. No one really approaches them or tries to stop them. No one seems too overly concerned about my rose or anyone else she takes with her into the school either."

"I would like to call bullshit on Dumbledore's statement of the security being good enough here," Evelyn announced, waving her hand in the air. "Let's see. First there was a professor with Voldemort stuck to the back of his head. Then there was the dark object possessing a girl and using her to unleash a basilisk on the school. Then there was the escaped convict that slipped into the school quite a few times over the school year. And then there was all kind of stupidity happening during the Tournament that, again, points to shitty security. That was all before I left, so I don't know what else happened."

"Stuck to the back of a professor's head?" Jora asked uneasily.

"I'll tell you some other time, it probably is not whatever your thinking, and I know you're imaginative," Evelyn assured the other woman, patting her hand soothingly. "You're an artist, after all."

"Oh, you silly girl," Jora gently laughed with a wave of her hand. "Who are you calling a supermodel?"

"Why, you, dear Jora," the raven replied with a good-natured smile. "Of course I'm talking about you."

"You should not say such things," the other woman lightly scolded. "You may make the Young Master upset."

"He'll live, I'm sure. Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Evelyn turned to Dumbledore boredly, her expression neutral as she balled a hand and rested her cheek on it. "You really should update your security. Someone is obviously targeting the students for a reason. Stop bothering us and go find the real culprit."

"Evelyn, I am sure that you may be unaware of the actions of these people," Dumbledore stated, brushing off the unusual moment that just passed. "But even you must know just how dangerous they are. I believe that if you were to spend time away from them that you will realize what I am talking about."

"Oh, I see what this really is, then," Diamante chuckled, looking up from his spot on the deck to Doflamingo, who grinned back at him. "You do too, don't you, Doffy?"

"His students are targeted by these weird attacks from someone he has no proof of existing and he blames us," the tall blonde said with a nod of his head. "Now he plans on using these incidents to try and convince my lovely rose to leave us. It's so obvious that I just might start laughing."

"Uhahahaha! I believe that is the case!" Diamante laughed, glancing back at the headmaster. "You fool no one here. Now go away. Your presence itself has no business being around here."

"I believe you do have something to do with these occurrences," Dumbledore declared as strongly as he could, looking at Doflamingo. "I know you held Tonks and Severus prisoner here on board your ship. I still believe Sirius may be here as well."

"Tonks should not have been trespassing and Snape had information we needed but you were neglecting to give us," Evelyn pointed out then looked to Gladius. "Do we still have Sirius?"

"Believe it or not, he's still alive after what the Young Master did to him," the pamu-pamu user replied.

"Sirius is here!" Dumbledore exclaimed triumphantly. "I demand he be released immediately!"

"You dare make demands of Doffy on this ship?" Trebol accused tauntingly. "You are not even worth the dirt on our feet. You have no power to make demands here."

"Sirius trespassed onto this ship with intent to take me away from my family," Evelyn pointed out calmly, crossing her legs and placing her linked hands on her knee. "He is our prisoner right now. He will sit down and take his punishment like a good boy."

"You would do the same things Tonks and Severus suffered to your own godfather, my dear girl?" the headmaster asked, his tone filled with disappointment.

Giggling, Evelyn's eyes slid close as her head turned away. "He was fine until he accused my husband of things he would never do," she stated uncaringly. "We were just gonna lock him up for a while, find out why he was on the ship, give him a few new scars. Then he had to open his fat mouth to this asshole." Her thumb jabbed towards the grinning blonde man, who only shrugged. "His accusations were enough to deserve whatever punishment he received. He's lucky to still be alive."

"I'm actually amazed he's still alive," Doflamingo chuckled darkly. "Perhaps we'll take him home with us and see just how long he can last."

"If we don't end up killing him first," the raven-haired woman replied with a shake of her head. "Which I kind of doubt." Her eyelids opened, showing her emerald orbs trained on Dumbledore. "We know nothing about the incidents going on in the school. And us releasing Sirius is entirely Doffy's decision. There is nothing more to discuss."

"I believe there is plenty to speak of," Dumbledore tried to persuade, but was cut off when the tall blonde in black feathers stepped in front of him.

Reddish-brown eyes looked down at him before the man shook his head. Though silent, the message was clear. It is the end of the discussion. The headmaster, however, ignored the message the smoking man was conveying, stepping around him. Corazon grabbed him by his collar then marched him off the ship and back to the dock.

"Seems to me that this old man never learns-iin," Machvise commented.

"Old man dumb," Dellinger agreed, earning a nod from Atticus.

 **Here is a line!**

A shiver crawled up her spine, her eyes trained on the pieces of skin holding the black markings. Each one preserved in fluid in their own tray, separate from the others. Law did a good job removing them, even though he had some difficulty at first. The boy managed to figure out proper doses of sedation so that their previous owners would not wake during the procedures. He even managed to clean them without tearing the frail skin.

Sixteen Dark Marks. That was all they needed. Doflamingo plans on passing a message no one can ignore, and he plans on bringing the entire family along for it. One mark for each, even the children.

" _Is it a good idea to bring Atticus and Dellinger_?" Aster asked, gazing down at the sixteen sheets of marked skin.

" _Corazon will be holding onto Atticus when Doffy and I are busy with anyone else_ ," she explained. _"Dellinger will be Jora's to hold onto_. _I want you to look for and kill Nagini, maybe eat her in front of Tommy boy. That should pass on a message by itself_."

" _That I can do_ ," the basilisk snickered with a hiss. _"Especially if she does hold a fragment of Tommy boy's soul since my venom should be enough to destroy it_. _When do we leave_?"

The door banged open, steps marching in rage towards her. " _Soon_ ," she answered with a smirk. Aster faced the intruder, his mouth open and hissing loudly, venom almost dripping from his fangs in warning at the dark man approaching.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Snape demanded, his hand waving towards the trays holding skin. "There is a simpler way of getting past the wards!"

"Right, we play prisoner," Evelyn mocked while rolling her eyes. "Look around you, Snape. Excluding the five children, each one that could cause problems on their own, there are eleven adults, myself included. One of those adults can increase his weight by tons. Another can swim in the ground. Another can control anyone's movements to do whatever the hell he feels like. One of the executives turns to stone. And I can go on. Tell me, does anyone here even look like they can be used as a prisoner?"

"There had to be another way besides tearing skin off the students!" the man nearly yelled, enraged by how nonchalant she was being.

"It was cut from them and they were all in a deep enough sleep that none of them were even aware about it until morning," she pointed out with an annoyed sigh. "We could have been our usual selves and just left the wounds open and uncovered, inviting in infection or severe blood loss. But we didn't. We cleaned them up, gave them a pain killer and antibiotic, wrapped the site and put them back in bed. The fact that we did this with several students through the past few nights, as well as coming and going to the dorms without much resistance, is kind of sad. And Dumbledore says security is well enough." She scoffed mockingly then turned a cruel smirk to Snape. "We could have simply let them die."

Snape sneered in disgust. This woman was definitely nothing like the Potter girl used to be.

That girl was always getting into trouble, but was quiet and looked after anyone she could. He blamed it on James Potter having more than enough of a hero complex, except when it concerned any Slytherins. Lily was a sweet girl, kind to anyone no matter blood or House. As well as highly intelligent, so much so that Snape often wondered just what James Potter did to win her since she would not even give him the time of day for most of their school years.

Yet this woman is dark and cruel. She does show love and protective affection to these people who have taken her in, more so to the children that call her 'Mama Rose' and her own spawn. Anyone else? They were regarded as nothing less than filth in her eyes, simple toys to break and burn to ash. He realizes that she probably left broken, and the man she now claims as her husband took those pieces and fixed her, only corrupting her in the process. What was Dumbledore thinking bringing this…this… **creature** back to Hogwarts?

"Do you have the Portkey we need?" she asked, cutting off his train of thought.

He threw the golden spear, an object that they gave to him to enchant for all sixteen of them to and from Malfoy Manor, to the floor, the metal clattering on the wood. "When you are done," he started slowly. "I recommend leaving this world for good. We suffered enough under one Dark Lord, we don't need another."

"We plan to leave anyway," she pointed out as Aster's tail scooped up the spear, holding it up for her to take. Her fingers wrapped around the shaft, twisting the spear until it was vertical instead of horizontal. "We just need to make sure everyone understands something first."

 **Here is a line!**

Doflamingo did not react when he heard the door to the treasure room open and click close. He continued to watch Diamante go over everything with critical eyes, gauging their value. It was no surprise that he deemed the bronze colored ingots to be worth little, but they are sturdy enough that they can be crafted into items. Atticus was climbing on the pile of silver ingots, knocking down a few for Dellinger to stack at the base into whatever the child felt like.

A familiar golden spear with gems encrusted into the shaft appeared next to him, the sharp point stabbing into the wood with the beautiful hand he knew quite well wrapped around the shaft. "He's done with it?" he asked, turning his head to look to his smiling wife.

"He says he is," she replied. "We would need everyone holding onto it somewhere. And hope no one has weaker stomachs than they pretend to. I'll explain what I know when we're ready to go."

"I take it that the travel will not be pleasant," the blonde chuckled.

"Pretty much," Evelyn sighed dejectedly, wanting to travel some other way but nothing seemed able to take everyone at once. Her emerald orbs focused on Atticus, climbing higher on the silver pile. "Are you sure letting him do that is safe?"

"He's surprisingly very well-balanced," Doflamingo commented with a smirk. "He kind of acts like he knows where it is better able to support him."

"And Dellinger at the bottom?" she asked as another ingot fell down the pile, missing the hybrid boy by half a foot. "Okay, that's dangerous, asshole! One of them, if not both, is going to get hurt!"

"No, they won't," the man reassured as she almost marched over to the boys. "If any get too close to hitting Dellinger or Atticus slips, I get them. They're fine, my rose."

Atticus reached the top of the pile, sitting on the top while cheering happily and clapping his hands in victorious excitement. "Mountain king!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air before noticing his mother. "Look, Mama! I climb to top!"

"I see that, honey, but you being that high up is making Mama kind of nervous," she told him once by the pile that reached as high as her head.

The pile of knut ingots only reached her shoulders while the pile of galleon ingots had to be put into two piles, both reaching to the middle of Doflamingo's upper arms. The pile of gems was a colorfully glittering pile that spread wider than others, but still reached up to Evelyn's waist. The jewelry pile was twice as high as the gems and the pile of heirlooms next to the jewelry matched it in height, only with a slightly wider diameter. They have yet to really been sorted through. The books were neatly sorted and horizontally stacked against one wall, covering the lower half from sight. Weapons were sorted as well and placed along the other walls in secure holders. Some that were small enough were placed in chests and tucked into a corner near the door.

"Okay, I come down," Atticus promised, getting back onto his hands and feet and slowly backing his way down. He paused, though, as if suddenly remembering something. "Mama, watch!"

To her shock, he pushed himself down the pile as though he tried to push off of it. He fell backwards, giggling as Evelyn jumped to catch him, only he was caught in the air between the sickle ingot pile and the heirloom pile. The startled mother let out a heavy breath, turning to her grinning husband.

"I said they're fine," he commented.

"You could have told me that you had strings set up all over the place," she informed him harshly. "I almost had a heart attack!"

"Now look down," the blonde told her.

Curious, she did turn her head downwards, only to see two ingots had fallen from Atticus's act and would have landed on Dellinger, except for two things. One was that Aster managed to grab the boy by his pink shirt and pull him back. The second was that they were suspended in the air by the strings as well a few inches above the boy's head if he were to stand.

"See? They're safe," Doflamingo reassured her again.

"Mama, what this?" Atticus suddenly asked, pushing items from the heirloom pile out of the way to reveal a large egg nestled within the pile.

Diamante and Doflamingo approached and looked at it curiously as Evelyn took the boy from the pile and placed him on the ground. Once he was next to Dellinger, who was watching as well, she eased the other items away from the egg to safely extract it from the pile.

"An egg?" Doflamingo noted, tiling his head.

"That would make a nice omelet," Diamante chuckled, earning a swat from the woman.

"I'm more surprised it didn't break, we haven't exactly been easy with these things," she commented, rotating the egg in her hands. It was the size of her head, making her wonder just what laid it and what was inside. If it was still alive. A dragon, maybe?

Aster flickered his tongue at it then tilted his head. " _Not a scent I know of_ ," he said, pulling back while shaking his head slowly. " _Sal used to travel a lot and we saw a lot of creatures before I became too dangerous to carry around all the time. Yet I never encountered a scent like this. I wonder which vault it came from_."

Her eyes scrunched together as she held the egg to her ear before her brows rose in surprise when she heard slight movement inside. "Believe it or not, whatever is in here is still alive," she stated, placing the egg down gently. Aster curled around it, still trying to place the scent it gave off. "I guess it can be something to worry about later."

"Agreed," Doflamingo said with a nod. "We should gather everyone and leave within the hour. It would give us more time to look around the place or interrogate the followers."

"You just want to have more playtime," Evelyn accused with a knowing smirk.

"Fufufu, that, too," the blonde replied, returning her smirk with his usual grin.

"Uh-oh," a little voice said slowly, causing the adults to look down. Atticus had his hand on the egg, a crack etching across the shell from his hand, Dellinger hovering over the younger's back. "Mama? Egg broken." The crack continued down the egg, inch by inch, creating a jagged line in its wake.

"No, sweetheart, it's not broken," Evelyn gently corrected as she crouched down. Aster was watching the egg curiously, his eyes wide in unexpected surprise. Apparently, he did not anticipate the egg to start hatching. "It's hatching."

"What that?" Dellinger asked, pushing down on Atticus's shoulders. The smaller blonde leaned forward from the force, but kept his hand on the eggshell.

"It means a baby is going to come out," she explained gently.

"Like me?" Atticus looked up to his mother curiously.

"No, you came from Mama's tummy," she giggled. "This is a baby creature, a bird or a reptile. Maybe even a strange animal. We'll see when it comes out."

"I wonder how long it was in the pile and where it came from," Diamante commented.

" _From a vault_ ," Aster sarcastically replied. " _It was in the heirloom pile_."

" _Meaning_?" Evelyn drew out the word.

" _Meaning who knows how long it has been in there_ ," the basilisk finished. " _And why is it hatching now? You have that list still. Right_?"

" _In the bedroom, the bedside table drawer_."

The breaking shell cracked loudly, causing the two toddlers to jump back in surprise. Aster uncurled from the egg, instead climbing up his mistress's arm to regain his usual post on her shoulders. " _Some creatures will hatch naturally and find their rightful owners later in their lives_ ," the serpent explained _. "But there are a few rare species that won't hatch unless their true master is in close proximity. I think this may be one of those rare creatures_."

"What does Aster say, my rose?" Doflamingo inquired.

"He says that he thinks the egg is from a rare type of creature that does not hatch unless its true master is close," she stated, looking up at him from her crouched position. "It's possible it came from a vault that I had emptied and has been waiting for its master."

"Atticus?" Doflamingo asked, looking to his son, who was watching the hatching egg with undivided attention. "You held it and nothing happened. He put his hand on it and it started hatching."

Evelyn shrugged. "Possibly," she answered, turning back to the egg. Bit of the shell were breaking off, showing hints of scales through the gaps. Her eyes narrowed. "A serpent of sorts?"

The top of the egg suddenly broke, but it took a few seconds before something slowly pushed the top off. A small black serpentine head with a crème-colored bottom jaw rose from the egg, tongue flicking out as it took in the scents around it.

"Baby Aster!" Atticus exclaimed happily, clapping his hands in excitement.

"That's not a basilisk," Evelyn whispered to her husband, seeing something else from the angle she was at. Aster stared at the baby reptile, shaking his head slowly to agree with Evelyn's statement.

"Then what is it?" Doflamingo asked, his brows furrowed as he gazed down at the strange snake.

The baby rose up higher, revealing wings growing from its back as it reached curiously for Atticus. Behind the bottom jaw was a line of black curled to cup the jawbone, but behind that was the same crème color along its underside, blending into the black scales of its back at the middle of its sides. The white wings wet from the fluids inside the egg flexed hesitantly as the little serpent scented Atticus, who only giggled as the tongue brushed his cheek.

" _Agathodemon_ ," Aster supplied. " _That is a baby female agathodemon. A winged serpent. They died out centuries ago_!"

"An agathodemon, female," Evelyn translated in surprise. "Apparently, an extinct species."

"Not anymore," Diamante commented.

The baby agathodemon nuzzled Atticus's jaw, letting out a content hiss before using the boy to pull the rest of her body out of the egg and lay on the child's shoulders , much like Aster did with Evelyn. The wings stayed pressed to the twenty-inch body, but judging from the size of their tucked position, Evelyn guessed they were, at most, fifteen inches tip to tip.

" _Atticus has an agathodemon_ ," Aster noted in surprise. " _As a bonded familiar. Meaning this little thing will stay with him no matter what_."

Nodding in slight acceptance, the raven rose to her full height and tilted her head back to show she was talking to her husband while keeping her eyes on the two boys inspecting the baby serpent. "That thing is staying with Atticus," she informed him. "She's a specified bonded familiar. Meaning their bond is going to be ten times stronger than mine with Aster."

"I assume this snake being his is supposed to mean something important," the towering blonde commented, his grin gone from his face due to the surprise currently nuzzling his son.

"Let's just say that Atticus is going to be something else when he's older," she supplied. "And we're taking a baby with us when we go to visit Voldemort."

"Mama, look! I got snake now! See?" Atticus exclaimed happily, holding the agathodemon in front of him.

"Trust me, honey. Mama, Daddy, and Grandpa Diamante all see."

"Fufufu, so will everyone else soon enough."

"That will be interesting," Diamante muttered.

 **Here is a line!**

"Nyeh, what is that?" Trebol was the first to ask, looking down at the little serpent currently wrapped around the little prince's arm with fifteen-inch wings wide open, dark violet eyes staring back at the group in the room.

"That is Atticus's new pet," Evelyn sighed heavily, still reeling from the shock of an ancient and supposed-to-be extinct creature being her son's familiar. "She is an agathodemon, a winged serpent. We can research her later, but we have something else to deal with first."

Noticing the spear pierced in the wooden floor of the deck, Pica looked to Doflamingo. "We're going after Voldemort now, aren't we?" he asked knowingly.

"Exactly," the blonde replied with a grin.

"Jora, can you hold Dellinger for this?" Evelyn asked the dual-color-haired woman, who nodded before picking Dellinger up and supporting him on her hip. The raven-haired woman scooped Atticus into her arms, earning a startled hiss from his new familiar. "You all recall me giving this spear to Snape so that he could turn it into a Portkey. He has it keyed to us with certain passwords to get to and from there when we say them, even though most are set on timers. Before we go, a word of warning. You will feel like you're being spun around in the air at high speeds. But you have to hold on or you may end up elsewhere separated from the rest of us. You may get disoriented during or after the ride, and you may even lose balance. This is not an easy way to travel, but it is the only quick way that will take all of us."

"So we just grab hold of the spear and hold on tight?" Baby 5 asked, looking up to the woman.

"Exactly," she replied with a sharp nod. "Which is why Jora and I are carrying Dell and Atticus. They may not be able to hold on. And if you feel sick when we land, that would not be surprising."

"Are we going now?" Gladius asked, his hands in his pockets.

Nodding, she looked to everyone. "Grab hold and don't let go," she warned, reaching forth and grabbing the shaft of the spear. Doflamingo's hand grabbed the spot above her hand, his free arm wrapping around her waist securely. One by one, hands took hold of the golden gem-encrusted weapon. Seeing that three of the others had their free hands holding onto the three children, she let out a low exhale. "Here we go," she said firmly. "Invade."

Hooks grabbed their navels before they were soon spinning in the air, surrounded by the sound of speeding wind and swirls of colors invading their vision. The _El Flamenco_ was empty for the exception of one individual still locked in a cage, the deck deserted. The only sign of the sudden departure was a small hole from the spear in the deck.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Next chapter is Voldemort time! XD I'm so excited for this!**

 **Now about the agathodemon, I have been planning on giving Atticus a familiar for quite a while, wanting it to be while he's young so that he could really bond with it. I was actually torn between quite a few creatures. I didn't know whether to give him a bird or a snake of sorts. Then I found the perfect creature.**

 **I settled on the agathodemon and made her a girl. A little info on them. Their Ancient Greek serpents with wings that generally bring good luck, health, and wisdom. See? A little info. Not a whole lot on them, so we get to explore! Yay!**

 **I was playing with the idea of Evelyn's Animagus form being an agathodemon, but decided on making one a familiar to little Atticus. Seemed like a good idea.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **(Gasps and squeals in excitement) They're here! They're here! Review Replies! XD**

 **Dark Magician Girl98 : That is a very good point. Hey, maybe Evelyn will have gotten some Phoenix Tears in that potion supply she got. She did say everything of the highest quality.**

 **salsas100 : I'm glad you enjoyed all that. Yeah, she'll be taking things from the Chamber, but I feel like a chapter like that would be more of a time consumer and basically a filler. So any more visits to the Chamber, unless they're important, will be a separate story.**

 **Trafalgar Thunderbird Law : Thanks for pointing out the typo. I'm normally pretty good catching them. Just missed that one. XD It was a funny one, too! And don't worry. Their time is coming. In fact, it pretty obvious what gonna happen next chapter. :)**

 **DarkRavie : I'm glad you're enjoying it! ^^ Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

 **frankieu : Gold and silver and jewels and other such fun things! ^^ They're still playing with it all! XD Voldy next chapter and I hope it won't be disappointing.**

 **GreenDrkness : It may or may not be a thing. As I have told many of my reviewers, a lot of stuff will be canon. What will be canon will be revealed later.**

 **Patrick Dejong 94 : Well yeah. You would, too, if your spouse had a few cases delivered and it turned out that, once everything was dumped, it could fill a room. I don't think Evelyn was expecting all that much, either, though.**

 **Guest : Those are all really good points. I'd rather not mine stories for ideas on how to enhance the ship, though. I already had one author on my case about some things with Dell being similar to their story. Don't feel like going through it again. Again, all great ideas, but let's say there is a reason why Evelyn hasn't done all of that. Whether because she never learned how to properly do such things or for another reason entirely. I'm kind of throwing in hints every once in a while when it comes to her. Just gotta find them. ;)**

 **CommanderTetra : Possible. There's a ton of stuff out there that can get us sick and we still don't have a name for some of them. But some things just got to stay the same.**

 **Blackholelord : That will be quite a while. I know I've mentioned the sequel quite a few times. And it will take even longer into that sequel before Luffy gets to Dressrosa. It will be a long while.**

 **Axel Fones : Let's see…Potter, Black (unless Sirius is proven innocent and reclaims it), Peverell, Slytherin, and Gryffindor…That's a big fox. O_O**

 **Phoenix Paladin : And she is the only one who can get away with it, too! XD That's just her term of endearment to him. If she calls him something else, he kind of worries.**

 **Zaralaan : I'm not sure how much exactly, but it was enough to surprise Doffy and the others. And fill a room with other items as well. A few hundred million, at the least.**

 **Psyka : Thank you for understanding. And I'm glad you like the scenes with Doffy and Evelyn.**

 **Alex2909 : Very soon now. Next chapter, in fact. Just hope it doesn't disappoint.**

 **Elfin69 : Probably not. I think anything of extreme value that could have been on those properties was already put into the vaults for safekeeping. Meaning Evelyn has them anyway.**

 **Phantom Trainer : At least a few hundred million worth in beri. Possibly more. Which is why Doffy was so surprised to see it all in one large load. Diamante and Senior Pink still need to go through everything to evaluate the value.**

 **Lightsbane1905 : Happens a lot, apparently. ^^**

 **The Aluminum Thumb : Holy crud, Donquixote Pirates with Molotov Cocktails. That is a scary thought. And they would need to find a black market within the Muggle World for the guns. They are going to be leaving Hogwarts soon enough, anyway, and going back to their own world. Where Doffy has all the guns…just about.**

 **Thanks for the support! Ender the multiverse Dragon, LunaSunFlowerLily, harlequin320, buterflypuss, god of all, and yukino76. Thanks for your reviews and lots of love to you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**It took a while to get here. But everyone…we are here. Voldemort shall end this chapter. The question is how bad will the damage be and how many will fall with him?**

 **Well read on and find out! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything One Piece or Harry Potter related.**

 **Claimer: Atticus is mine! I think I can claim the agathodemon, too. I don't know. Can I? Pretty sure I can. You know what? She's mine, too.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Groans were made and deep inhales taken to settle themselves once they were deposited onto the sturdy ground. As she expected, Evelyn was hunched over with only her husband's arm keeping her from falling to the ground in a graceless heap. Kind of like Corazon did upon landing, only she's holding Atticus in her arms and he holds nothing.

"That was sickening-iin," Machvise complained, his hands on his knees.

For the exception of Corazon, and Evelyn if Doflamingo was not holding her, everyone managed to land on their feet, though were a little wobbly from the travel. The fallen blonde nodded in agreement, his lips shaped into a scowl. He falls down often enough, he does not need any help.

"I take it this is the place," Doflamingo drawled, looking over the mansion not too far from them.

"It better be," Evelyn sighed heavily as Corazon got back to his feet, patting off the dirt that clung to him. "Law, you did bring the skins, right?"

"Yeah," the ten-year-old replied with a nod of his head, pulling out a rolled up sheet from his black shirt. Laying it on the ground, he rolled it along the ground to open it, showing the sixteen marked skins. "How are we going to make sure they stay on us?"

"That will be my part," Doflamingo pointed out, using his strings to attached the skins to each member of his family, not stitching them into their arms but wrapping around to secure the skin. "Once we're inside, I will remove them. They will be useless then."

"Ew, they're so creepy!" Baby 5 squealed in disgust as she looked at the piece attached to her.

"Yucky, Daddy," Atticus commented, trying to wipe the marked flesh from him.

"How do we test that they work?" Diamante asked, looking closely at the mark Doffy's strings kept pressed against his arm.

"I'll go first," Evelyn volunteered.

"No," Doflamingo denied, looking down at her sharply.

"Face it, asshole, out of everyone here, I am the most qualified to test this," she pointed out. "If something goes wrong, I have the best chance of countering it. I'll be fine." She passed Atticus to him before he could argue and stepped towards the property. The skin being pressed tighter around her arm gave her a barely noticeable signal showing how little Doflamingo was enjoying this test.

The feeling of the wards washed over her, tingling along her skin, searching almost. Aster tightened around her torso nervously as she strode across the lawn to the manor. As though satisfied by what they found, the wards left her alone and pulled back, allowing her to continue on her way to the manor.

With a small smile, she spun to look to the waiting group. "It works, but you may feel something weird when passing through the wards," she stated.

"You should be more aware of the man trying to sneak up on you," Gladius commented, drawing out his gun and pointing it towards the mentioned man.

Sharply, Evelyn spun back around and drew a knife coated with Aster's venom, throwing it swiftly towards the approaching man. The blade sunk into the neck, blood pouring from the mouth as the man choked, his hand trying to pull the blade from his throat. He fell, gurgling on his blood, before finally falling silent.

"Well, that was quick," Evelyn scoffed, walking towards the fallen body and yanking her knife from the neck, swiping the flat sides of the blade against his robe to remove the red liquid.

"Security here still sucks," Diamante snorted, noticing that there were no others around, except for some white peacocks strutting around.

"I think that was more of a coincidence that he was here," Senor Pink noted, looking around as well.

"Let's hope inside will be more fun," Doflamingo chuckled as Evelyn took their son from him. He took the lead, followed closely by his wife then the others to the mansion.

 **Here is a line!**

Voldemort was not a man generally caught unaware. He was the one who caught others unaware in order to cause the most panic and destruction. Dumbledore may think he can predict his movements or what he plans to do, but the old fool knows nothing.

However, when he called the meeting, he was surprised to see so many of Lucius's family portraits tilted at angles so steep that the person within had fallen out of the frame to who knew where. He was even more surprised when he entered the room where he always held his meetings, the most unusual group he had ever laid eyes upon already occupied it. Then he was infuriated when he spotted a grinning blonde man wearing pink feathers laying across his throne as though he belonged there, a woman with black hair sitting on his lap while holding a giggling child on her leg.

"Who are you and why do you dare trespass?" he asked angrily.

The grin grew as the blonde looked to him through red-tinted, white-framed sunglasses. "Well damn," the blonde chuckled mockingly. "You look worse than we expected, fufufu."

"I told you he was lacking a nose and looked like a snake," the black-haired woman on his lap sighed heavily, as though tired by the man's remark.

Death Eaters started to pour into the room, moving around the Dark Lord in order to flood the room, or at least half of it. None of the intruders seemed bothered by them, instead regarding them as though they are mere insects to crush under their shoes.

"You dare to intrude upon us," Voldemort said lowly, tauntingly. "I do not know how you managed to get inside, nor do I know your intentions. Frankly, I will admit I am curious, but if you do not answer my questions, you will die."

The woman snorted then started to laugh. "Do as I say or die," she mocked, smiling humorously as she turned to look to someone behind her, though he was unsure which of the six she was looking at. "Oh, so scary and original."

"Seriously." A man with gray hair dressed in black clothing that looked to be made of leather agreed with her, his shoulders shrugging almost uncaringly.

"We came in through the front door," a man explained with a wave of his hand, his form sitting against the wall with knees that reached his head. "Your security is quite lacking. If you survive, you will need to work on that."

"Nyeh, nyeh, Diamante, don't tell him things like that," another man, this one wearing blue with mucus hanging from his nostrils, scolded lightly, his lips pulled up into a careless grin. It showed just how little he was affected by the various wands pointing towards him and the rest of their strange group.

"Alright, everyone, calm down," the woman sighed, placing the toddler she was minding onto the floor. Voldemort's red eyes grew in surprise to seeing two serpents with them, one looking like a miniature basilisk and the other a winged snake. "Atticus, go to your Uncle Cora. Corazon, you let anything happen to him, Doffy will be an only child."

A second blonde, this one with make-up on his face and wearing black feathers, rolled his eyes as the little blonde boy ran to him, falling onto his crossed legs with a giggle. The winged serpent tightened around the boy's arm, close to falling off from the impact. With a small sigh, the blonde man helped the boy change positions until he was comfortably sitting in his lap.

"Honestly, I am a little surprised," the woman commented as she rose from the grinning man's lap. He looked as though he were watching an entertaining performance. "I thought you would recognize the woman you've been trying to kill since she was fifteen months old. Sure, I'm older now and surrounded by my own fair share of maniacs-"

"You count as one, too," a second woman with yellow and orange hair giggled, shifting her hold on a strange blonde child with horns sticking out of the head and a black fin protruding from the back. Voldemort could not tell the gender, but if the pink clothing was to say anything, he would guess it to be a girl.

"True!" the woman chirped happily. "You have to be somewhat crazy to be a part of this family."

"Evelyn Potter," Voldemort realized when the bangs shifted enough to reveal the familiar scar upon the woman's forehead.

"Donquixote," she suddenly said, like she was correcting him. "Donquixote Evelyn now. See that grinning man over there? That asshole is my husband, Doflamingo." Her arms spread wide as she spun around in place, emphasizing the group with her. "And this is our Family. You have the executives: Trebol, Diamante, Pica, and Corazon. Then you have the subordinates that are actually important to us: Senor Pink, Jora, Gladius, Lao G, and Machvise. And you have the kids: Dellinger is over there being held by Jora, that's my son Corazon is holding named Atticus, and those three little rascals are Baby 5, Buffalo, and Law. Everyone, this is Voldemort. There, now we know each other!" As she named each person, she waved a hand towards them. Once done, she twisted to look back at him, clapping her hands together loudly.

"Interesting companions you have," the Dark Lord commented with a wave of dismissal. The lot looked like unusual Muggles, thus no real threat to him. His Death Eaters can kill them quickly.

" _More so than you think, Tommy boy_ ," the serpent draped over the woman's shoulders commented with a snort.

His eyes narrowed, both in annoyance and in thought before realizing who the snake is. " _Aster_?" he asked.

" _The one and only_ ," Aster replied, snickering at the surprised expression on the deformed man's face. " _Just a word of advice. Watch out for Doflamingo. He is not like anyone you have ever met. Ever!"_

"Okay, you're talking too much," Evelyn sighed, covering Aster's mouth with her hand. "Though he does have good advice." She turned and walked back to the lounging man, only instead of sitting on him again, she stood next to him. Her performance was obviously over.

The man said nothing for a moment, simply moving his head to show he was looking at the Death Eaters pointing their wands at him. "I still cannot believe my lovely rose came from here," he commented, sitting up only to slouch forward, resting his elbows on his spread legs so that his hands hung in the space between his knees. "None of you look to be worthy opponents, except for maybe that one."

He pointed to the scruffy-looking man with a wild look in his amber eyes. Fenrir Greyback snarled in a challenging way, returning the grin with his own bloodthirsty one.

"That one we might take back home, fufufu," Doflamingo chuckled. "He could fetch a nice price."

" _That would be Fenrir Greyback_ ," Aster noted, knowing Evelyn would recognize the name.

"If he doesn't kill the buyers on the first full moon," Evelyn stated with a tilt of her head to her husband. "He's a werewolf, meaning he turns into a murderous, bloodthirsty monster every full moon. Kind of hard to control."

"That's why slave collars exist, Young Master," Senor Pink pointed out.

"We may need to have a stronger one fitted for him, though," Diamante chuckled, looking over to Doflamingo. "And he would be one of a kind, worth a lot."

"Fufufu, if he lives past everything, then we can bring him along," the blonde chuckled.

"Enough!" Voldemort demanded, tired of being ignored. "I would ask what business you have here, but since you have the Potter girl among your ranks, I can only assume. Such a foolish move coming here. Now you die!" His wand came up, pointed straight at the grinning blonde. "Avada Kedavra!" The sickly green light shot towards Doflamingo, who did not move to dodge.

"Now who's foolish?" he asked before suddenly disappearing, the curse aimed at him striking the throne and destroying it.

Voldemort blinked in surprise then looked around, wondering where the man had gone and how he managed such a silent Apparation. He should just be a Muggle! His Death Eaters gasped in startled shock, some scrambling away as others fell to the ground with blood pouring through the holes of their masks. He turned sharply only to come face to torso with the ten-foot blonde grinning down at him. How did…?

"Fufufu, you seem to be surprised," he commented, kicking a body at his feet away from him. "Let me guess. No one ever tries to dodge anything when you're throwing those lights around."

"Nope, they stand there and take it like a bitch in heat," Evelyn giggled, covering her mouth with her fingers.

"How did you Apparate within this building?" Voldemort snarled, taking a couple steps backwards to get away from the towering blonde man. "You should not be able to within the wards! Not to mention you're only a Muggle!"

"Nyeh, what're those?" Trebol asked, looking to Evelyn.

"Apparating is basically teleporting," she explained with an uncaring shrug. "Only it is loud. Muggle is referring to people without magic. And Tommy boy? He didn't. Doffy just moves that fast."

" _Again, unlike anyone he's ever seen_ ," Aster muttered as he slithered down his mistress's body. " _I'll go and do my job. She isn't in here so I'll have to hunt her down_."

" _Good luck_ ," the woman offered, earning a nod in response before Aster lowered fully to the floor and left. _"And remember to have some fun_."

" _Don't let him go overboard, we still need Tommy boy for the ritual_ ," the basilisk advised before disappearing from sight.

"I will not tolerate being mocked," Voldemort sneered at the grinning blonde. "You will bow down at my feet just like everyone else does!"

"I am a king," Doflamingo chuckled as the wand was raised at him again. "My knees never touch the ground." His leg shot up, colliding with Voldemort's side hard enough to throw him all the way to the wall. "And you dare to try and murder my queen. I think I know the perfect punishment for that. Don't you, my rose?"

"I am guessing…death?" Evelyn said with a small smirk before raising her hand to be at equal height with her head. "Shall I give the order?"

"Do so."

Voldemort staggered to his feet, hand grasping his wand tightly as the other hand pressed against his side. What creature is this man to have such brute strength? Fenrir charged towards the grinning man only to be shot down by a glob of blue that stuck him to the wall.

"No back stabs," Trebol scolded, throwing another clump of stick to the werewolf to thoroughly cover all but his head.

"Gladius," Evelyn called, not diverting her gaze from the practically one-sided fight. "We would like them to have a chance, but we're also in a hurry." Her fingers snapped, the sound seeming to echo through the room before, one after another, the wands swelled and exploded in the hands of their owners.

Several Death Eaters clutched at their hands, pieces of shattered wood embedded into their palms with magical residue from their wands burning their skin. "Now, everyone…" Her smirk grew wider, a thirst for blood overtaking her features. "Shall we have some fun?"

 **Here is a line!**

Yellow eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for any hole that Nagini could have used to hide in. Her scent was all over the place, telling the small basilisk that she traveled throughout the mansion. That, unfortunately, made tracking her just that much harder. Not to mention her home-field advantage. He knows nothing of this mansion while she probably knows it better than the back of her head.

" _Well, well, well_ ," a feminine hiss greeted him, causing him to turn to the slightly larger serpent female approaching him. " _What do we have here? A little traitor to our master, perhaps_?"

" _I did not betray my mistress_ ," Aster corrected the snake slowly circling him. " _But if Tommy boy is the one you speak of, he lost me years ago. I never liked him much anyway. Even Sal is disappointed in that uppity little runt_."

Nagini hissed harshly at him, baring her fangs. " _I will not tolerate such insults to my master_!" she exclaimed before shooting forward to grab his neck.

" _Don't worry_ ," Aster snickered as he pulled back, allowing himself to grow to his twenty-foot length, larger than her own size now. " _You won't live long enough to hear more_." He shot back to her, curling his body around her own and squeezing tightly.

 **Here is a line!**

Without their wands, the Death Eaters were mainly powerless. Some held weapons, swords mainly, a large axe in the case of one in particular. Some of them tried fighting hand-to-hand, those having the same golden eyes as the struggling werewolf trying to free himself from the wall.

Evelyn swung her whip around, the long weapon impregnated with Aster's venom as well as coated with a poison that attacked the nerves to give off signals of severe pain. Occasionally, she threw a knife to whomever she saw getting to close to someone that did not notice them. Baby 5 had both her arms transformed into weapons, one a blade and the other a pistol in order to cover both distances if need be, with Buffalo and Law staying near her to offer more protection.

Corazon, Jora, and Senor Pink stayed near the children, making themselves bigger threats than the three while also guarding over the two smallest. Though Dellinger did bite anyone who came too close to him or Atticus, generally tearing a large chunk from them. The other blonde toddler was throwing light orbs around, each one causing different effects. Jora turned many of their opponents into her works of art while Senor Pink swam through the floor and surfaced behind an opponent, striking them down with a powerful blow to the head. Corazon managed to fight hand-to-hand without falling over himself, sometimes shooting at someone that tried charging for him.

Diamante's rippling blade sliced through the room, cutting down several Death Eaters stuck in place due to Trebol's sticky ability. Pica coated himself with stone, joining Machvise in smashing as many as they possibly could. Lao G attacked anyone he could get close enough to, Gladius watching his back to make sure no one tried a sneak attack and taking down quite a few himself.

Bodies fell left and right, blood painting the walls and flooding the floor. Quicker than the Family would have liked, the Death Eaters pulled back, staggering to the door to try and escape from the obviously more powerful group. Quite a few of the Family did not allow them to leave. An angered Voldemort glared up at Doflamingo, who kept his usual grin in place, completely disregarding the very idea that the Dark Lord could be even a miniscule threat to him.

"You think you've won?" Voldemort snarled. "You're nothing more than a bunch of barbarians! We have the stronger, more powerful blood! We are superior to your own filthy muggle lines!"

"See, there we have a bit of a problem," Doflamingo chuckled, his hand raising up to show his fingers in an unusual position, his index and ring fingers down while his middle finger, pinky, and thumb were upwards. "I seem to recall someone saying that your blood is much 'dirtier' than you like to pretend it isn't.

The Death Eater with the large axe stepped forward with shaking legs, his arms trying to pull back against a force no one could see. "I can't control my body!" he exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

"Parasite Strings," Doflamingo chuckled, his fingers moving in time with the Death Eater's struggling form that stepped closer to Voldemort.

"Stand down, McNair!" Voldemort barked his order, standing his ground.

"I…can't!"

"And you will find that you can't even more," the blonde remarked, his strings keeping Voldemort in place as he forced McNair forward, using his ability to make the man raise his axe.

"I said stand down, you fool!" Voldemort shouted, finding that he truly could not move. His arm suddenly stuck out, though he tried to pull it back.

The axe fell, striking the Dark Lord's shoulder and severing the arm from the body. Blood sprayed from the gaping wound as the limb fell uselessly to the ground. For a second, Voldemort was in stunned silence before the pain suddenly ensnared him, choking his screams.

"That should be enough for you to use, my rose," Doflamingo stated, using his ability to throw the arm to his wife. Evelyn caught it easily, holding it so that the bleeding end was facing upwards to slow the leaking blood.

"Indeed," she agreed, pulling the book from under her coat. "You have the ring, right?"

"I thought you took it," Doflamingo replied.

"Seriously? We need a piece, asshole!" she sighed loudly before the doors suddenly swung open, knocking several Death Eaters to the ground. Aster slithered in, eyes closed and with Nagini struggling to breathe hanging from his mouth. "That works, too." She was not looking forward to using herself, especially if her husband's theory was wrong.

The basilisk dropped the barely breathing snake at the feet of his mistress before shrinking back to his six-foot length. " _It looks like everyone had some fun, at least_ ," he commented as Evelyn knelt to the ground and started using the bloody limb to draw the needed diagram _. "By the way, don't worry about her recovering and slipping away. I crushed her lungs and broke her spine. She won't last much longer_."

" _Good job_ ," she chuckled, glancing towards Nagini then focusing back on the diagram. "So tell me, Tommy boy, how many pieces did you make?"

"And just what are you talking about?" Voldemort hissed through clenched teeth, hand pressing against the flowing shoulder.

"Horcrux," she stated, pulling out a bag of powdered chalk to make the smaller symbols necessary. "We have a ring, the Gaunt Ring I believe it is. We know that the diary Aster and I destroyed when I was twelve was one. I am assuming you have Nagini as a Horcrux as well, if only to protect a piece yourself in order to ensure you are never truly eliminated. There is also a theory that Slytherin's pendant, Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's diadem are also being used. One of these just happens to be in a vault of one of your followers. Stop me if I'm wrong."

"Which follower?" Pica asked, looking down at the woman.

"Let's just say that Lestrange Bellatrix was one of the first ones that the asshole cut down," she explained, looking up at her grinning husband. "The screaming mad woman."

"Oh, you mean the one screeching about how I have no right to do this, that, or the other thing?" Doflamingo asked blandly.

Evelyn's gaze drifted to Bellatrix's fallen form, several slashes covering her body, one cutting half way through her neck. "Yes, the one you said had an annoying voice." Reaching over, she grabbed Nagini by the throat and picked her up high enough (with Aster's help) to not let the serpent smear anything. Placing her down on the mark, she let out a soft sigh. "Here goes."

Hands splayed on both sides of the diagram, her eyes closed slowly as her head bowed. Her mouth moved little as she chanted, calling forth the pieces Voldemort had cast from his body. Her voice was mystical, the words not understood by the Family but the power within them strong.

The air seemed to still as the diagram glowed faintly, the blood bubbling on the floor slowly before looking as though it were boiling. Nagini twisted and thrashed in pain as a black smoke seemed to seep from her mouth. The smoke contorted in the air before flying towards Voldemort, engulfing him before his body absorbed it.

"What are you doing?!" Voldemort exclaimed in anger.

"Putting you back together," Evelyn chuckled, her head raising.

"You're bleeding, my rose," Doflamingo pointed out, his grin turning into a frown at the sight of blood tricking down from the scar to her nose, dripping from the tip.

"Guess that proved your theory true," she commented, her hand flying to her forehead as her fingers dug into her hair. "Fuck, it hurts!" The same black smoke that escaped Nagini emerged from her scar, slipping past her fingers before going to the fallen Dark Lord as well. She inhaled deeply to soothe her headache. "Better than dying." The windows suddenly shattered, shards of glass raining into the room as a larger cloud of smoke poured in, swallowing Voldemort only to be absorbed by him like the other two. "And that should be it."

" _Sorry, Nagini_ ," Aster said lowly to the pained snake. " _I never much cared for your master anyway. And you are a fool to have followed him so easily_."

Nagini looked to the shrunken basilisk, unable to move and lungs too damaged to reply. But her gaze told him enough. Nodding in response, he sank his fangs into her throat, injecting her full of his venom. The death was quick, Nagini having realized that as soon as she felt her lungs collapse, there would be no way for her to survive.

"Well!" Evelyn chirped, clapping her hands together happily as she jumped to her feet. "That is that!"

"Good," Doflamingo replied as he looked down at the Dark Lord. "Then you are no longer needed alive." His hand rose, light reflecting off his strings sinisterly. Each shimmered until they were five different colors hanging from his fingertips. "Five Color Strings." The colors were swung down onto Voldemort, his enraged scream echoing through the property.

 **Here is a line!**

"Everything seems kind of quiet out there, doesn't it?" Hermione noted, looking to Ginny curiously as they ate their supper. "I mean, there is always some kind of racket coming from that boat. But it's been quiet almost all day."

"I know what you mean," Ginny agreed, nodding her head. "I haven't even seen those kids running around. Do you think they left for good?"

"And leave their ship behind?" Neville pointed out hesitantly. "I don't think so. They get kind of protective of it."

"Maybe it has something to do with those attacks recently," the bushy-haired Gryffindor suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. "No one has been able to find the culprits, or catch anyone taking a student. I think they were behind it and now they're up to something else."

"How can you be so sure?" Neville asked, looking to the girl with furrowed brows.

"Have you seen any of them?" Ginny whispered harshly. "Just looking at them gives me the creeps. And I only met the kids and that guy with the black feathers."

"You're lucky to not have met his brother, the one with the pink feathers," Hermione commented with a shiver jolting up her spine. "He definitely had something to do with Ron's death. I mean, with just a few wiggles of his fingers, he was manipulating our movements as well. I don't know what kind of magic he has, but he's dangerous."

"He seemed alright to me," Neville threw in, earning startled looks from the girls. "I only met him once when he was tilting the portraits. He thought it was funny watching them fall to the portraits below them or yell at him to stop. He didn't seem like too bad a guy, though he did make me kind of nervous. But you know how I am."

"He's a madman, Neville!" the Weasley female exclaimed, her hands slamming onto the table. "Hermione and I both saw him and his friends in the forest! They were killing everything around them! And he was laughing about it, too!"

Gulping, the Gryffindor male lowered his silverware to the table. "Like I said, I only saw him the one time," he defended.

"Him being crazy around you may have something to do with him not having a reason to like you," a new voice, light and soft, spoke. The three looked to the newcomer, a Ravenclaw girl Ginny's age with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a dreamy expression on her face. Radishes hung from her ears like jewelry and she also wore a necklace of corks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione huffed in annoyance as the girl sat next to Neville. "We never met him before Dumbledore brought Evelyn back."

"And that is why he doesn't like you," Luna explained calmly. "He is the type of man to protect what he deems to be his. I have heard his declarations, as well. Evelyn is his wife and by bringing her back here, there was a risk of him losing her forever. The sad part is that, if he and the rest were left behind while Evelyn came here, he would not know or understand why."

"You've seen him, too, haven't you?" Ginny inquired accusingly.

"I've met quite a few of them," the blonde Ravenclaw replied with a soft smile. "They're nice people when they don't get mad at you."

"I'm starting to agree with everyone else when they say you're loony," Hermione muttered lowly, thinking the blonde girl did not hear her.

The doors suddenly flew open, slamming into the walls hard enough to break a few hinges. Strolling with wide steps and a grin on his face entered Doflamingo, one of his hand in his pocket and his form bent forward. The rest of his crew followed behind him, Evelyn being the closest to the man and holding the little blonde boy, who was talking to a winged snake wrapped around his shoulders.

Dumbledore rose from his seat, looking down at the group that disrupted the school's dinner. "I am surprised you are within the school at such a time," he admitted calmly. "May I ask why?"

Doflamingo's grin grew as he withdrew the hand that was behind his back. "I just thought you would like to know that everything is just about finished," he commented before throwing the object he was holding onto the floor.

The sound of flesh hitting stone alerted most that heard it and several pairs of eyes slowly looked to the thrown object to see what it is. Students started screaming, clamoring over the tables and each other to get away from the head that rolled to a stop in front of Dumbledore. Dull red eyes and a mouth twisted into a silent yell looked up at him, the noseless face twisted into an expression of pain and rage.

The headmaster paled at the sight of the decapitated head of Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort.

"Fufufu, he's taken care of, now you can leave us alone," Doflamingo chuckled maliciously, his grin stretching wide enough to show his gums. "You brought my rose back to this place that fills her with pain for the sole purpose of killing this man. And you brought us along for the ride. His followers. His supporters. Most anyone associated with him are now nothing more that bodies cooling in pools of their own blood.

"His soul has been eradicated from the face of this world. He is no more a threat to my beautiful wife than a simple bug. I don't know why none of you have been able to take him down before. He was hardly a challenge once he was shaken with fear. His followers were even more pathetic. Which makes the rest of you nothing more than absolutely worthless! Yet even among you all, these is still a threat to my rose. And so long as that threat lingers around her, it lingers around our family.

"We will deal with that threat soon enough. Good night. And enjoy the rest of your dinner."

He turned, laughing loudly as the rest of the Donquixote Family followed after him. Evelyn stayed by his side, smirking when his arm linked with hers.

Slowly, Hermione looked to the pale Neville and the dreamy-faced Luna. "Still think he's not a bad guy?" she asked shakily.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! HAPPY HANUKAH! WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Voldemort is dead, y'all. He deader than a doornail!**

 **I don't know how to feel about this chapter personally. I feel like it is a bit anticlimactic, and that I could have added in more.**

 **So the antics that Neville and Luna mentioned about meeting the Donquixote family, let me let you guys in on a little something. I plan on writing another story full of side-stories concerning the Family's antics, both before, during, and possibly after Hogwarts. I mainly want to write them to show moments concerning their interactions with Atticus growing up between the end of this story and the sequel.**

 **But I can't work on it right now. If I work on it now, I will get distracted from this story and then it will never get finished. So one step at a time! ^^ Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Oh my gosh! Look at those replies! So many of them! XD**

 **(Guest) : It's what they consider her term of endearment for him. Call him by full name, he's in trouble. Call him any kind of sweet name, and he knows she's plotting to get her way or something mischievous. XD**

 **frankieu : I had fun writing this chapter. Hope it didn't disappoint you any. And I'm glad you approve of Atticus's familiar. She seemed so perfect once I found her. That really was all the info I could find on them. Which leaves so much room to explore and play with. ^^**

 **DarkRavie : Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long.**

 **harlequin320 : Can't wait except for the mandatory seven-day wait between chapters. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest : Yes, they are. ^^ It makes sense!**

 **Zaralaan : Evelyn is pretty confident about the family's ability to not get into trouble they can't handle. They got a plan of sorts. As for Sugar and Monet, I'm not entirely sure when they actually joined up with Doffy and his crew, but I do know it was after Law and Corazon left. I'm guessing they were on the Grand Line when the sisters were found. And stalling is fun.**

 **salsas100 : …I'm a little worried about you. You seem kind of giddy about the deaths about to happen. XD I'm playing. Voldy gone, as well as a bloodbath left behind, so what next? Hmm…**

 **haydenkelley01 : They've been putting together a plan to kill Voldy, but he only just died this chapter. He was still kicking. Remember, Evelyn left after her Fourth Year shortly after Voldemort was resurrected. She aged almost a full decade before being dragged back to kill Moldy-Voldy. So yes, he was still alive…but now he's dead! ^^**

 **Elfin69 : I don't even know how she can do that. Unless she transfigures the material into something else. Glad you like the agathodemon. I hope to make her a lovable character very soon.**

 **XXSunnaxX : No beat-skipping, heart! It's bad for the health. XD I kid. Glad you're enjoying it! ^^**

 **Guest (#2) : True points. Very true. As for the story review, yes. Snape be missing little Evelyn Potter that was his fave victim to torment. The Wizarding World hasn't done much to earn brownie points from her, even before she left. And the Wizarding World is full of idiots that think themselves superior and get pissed when anyone strays from their plans.**

 **Axel Fones : I kind of suck at fight scenes, so I hope this wasn't disappointing. The result is the same, but the action…I'll admit it was kind of lacking.**

 **RandomShtScinceWhenever (Chapter 10) : That's a theory that I haven't heard before. It sounds like a good one, too. I mean, if it was a potion lab and it was Salazar's personal one, then the giant hole in the floor wasn't much of an issue, I guess. I don't know, it's just all too coincidental to me.**

 **Naruto x hinita : I must find their interior decorator. It's such a lovely color. XD**

 **CommanderTetra : Oh, crap! I forgot about Vergo! DX Kidding, Doffy will calm him down and explain everything as soon as he can. But right now…I don't think that man rally knows how to panic. He's so stoic. Maybe internally panicking? Probably.**

 **Psyka : Thank you! So far, everyone seems to approve of her and I'm glad you all do.**

 **Venus914 : Tempting. But they may already be dead. O_O Or are they? Dunno!**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel : Shush…typos happen. I try to catch them, but they still slip by me…Wait a minute…Did you change your name? I know it's you. I looked through your stories and recognized them.**

 **yukino76 : She showed them. Her and Doffy and everyone else.**

 **Draco Oblivion : Chapter 1 Review – She can use magic, but when she first went to the One Piece world, she did not want to risk her magic being picked up on the off chance of it being able to be picked up. So she refrained and used other means of protection. She still uses magic occasionally, just not a lot. Chapter 4 Review – Thanks. I tried. Chapter 5 Review – Unfortunately, some things gotta stay canon. Chapter 6 Review – Well…you basically read what kind of things they got up to. Side stories will tell more, but those will be separate all together. Chapter 9 Review –I'm certainly not sending them home and saying 'The End'. Gotta cover other stuff, too. Chapter 10 Review – I just like to point out al the stupidity of some of the people in the HP-Verse.**

 **Chapter 14 Review – Sirius thinks he knows what's best. Dumbledore just wants to have her back under his control and does very idiotic moves to try and do so.  Chapter 15 Review – It's Corazon. He does crap like that. He intended to leave the room coolly, but he slipped. As usual. XD I like Kingsley, so I am not going to make him seem stupid or bash him any. He really does seem to be the only one with any sort of sense to me. Chapter 16 Review – His only scene, and he's scarred for life from the whole thing. Yeah. Poor Draco. Chapter 17 Review – Yep! ^^ Disrupt the economic stability of their world, give the goblins some seats of power, and then leave everyone to deal with that turmoil. Chapter 18 Review – Ah, the usual amount. Hope this didn't disappoint you. I am a little worried that it is more anti-climatic than anything, but I feel that I will ruin it if I try messing with it.**

 **XBurningXDragonX : It will be done in a few more chapters, if everything plans out alright. Depends on how much I put into the chapters.**

 **Thanks for the support, everyone! buterflypuss, nopparitari, Ender the multiverse Dragon, and Sailor Pandabear.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voldemort dead and soon, Dumbledore, too. Question is, this chapter, next chapter, or the one after? Depends! XD**

 **Also, sorry I posted this a little later in the day than I usually do. I tried to post it before my morning shift at work, but Internet decided to remind me how crummy it is. So I had to do a System Restore to get my Internet to behave itself. It will work for about two weeks then do it again. This is a usual occurance. Then I got home and found a little green visitor on my wall. My little bro and I had a lot of fun getting that little lizard back outside. Now I can breathe and post! So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Atticus is mine, though! ^^ And so is the little agathodemon! Hope you guys didn't forget about her. She's getting a name this chapter.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

A content sigh slipped past her lips as she sank into the steaming water of the tub, the surface covered with bubbles giving off the sweet scent of strawberries. Never let it be said her husband does not spoil her when he can. The water rippled as she lowered into it, but did not spill over the tub's lip. Her hair tied in a tight bun was untouched by the soothing liquid covering her.

"You look happy," she heard a familiar voice comment.

"Mm, quite," she giggled, stretching her smooth leg upward and pointing her toes to the wall. "For the first time in a long time, my head feels so clear and my shoulders feel light." She turned to him with a smirk dancing on her lips before raising a hand and using a finger to beckon him to her. "Though there is still one problem I have."

"Oh?" Doflamingo chuckled, squatting next to the tub.

Her hand grasped the back of his head, pulling him to her. "How do I thank my husband properly for protecting me?" she purred, earning a wide grin from him.

"I can think of something," he growled lowly, his fingers tracing her jawline before planting a kiss to her lips. "I trust that as soon as we deal with that old timer, you do know how to get us home. Correct?"

"I will have to go over the final bit with Sal to better understand," Evelyn replied, nuzzling his neck for a second then licking up his neck. "Never hurts to be extra prepared."

"True enough," the blonde agreed, his hand slipping down her next to caress her wet shoulder. "You know, I was just thinking…"

"That's dangerous. About what, exactly?"

"Fufufu, when was the last time we had fun in the tub?"

"Just take your clothes off and get in here, asshole. It is big enough for two, after all."

 **Here is a line!**

Atticus did not know what to think as he locked eyes with the winged snake in front of him. Her violet eyes stayed trained on his own green gaze, her tongue flicking out every once in a while. Aster was watching the two while staying wrapped around Dellinger, who wanted to go off and dive into the lake again. Jora sat at the table with Gladius and Lao G a couple feet from them, occasionally glancing to the children to make sure they did not take a dive overboard.

" _Aster_?" Atticus called him, causing the basilisk to look to his mistress's hatchling. It was a little odd how Atticus would slip back and forth when talking with serpents, but the ability will take time to fully control. "What her name?"

Aster shook his head. The little one hatched without a name like any other creature born. " _Someone has to give her a name_ ," he told the boy. " _You have to give her a name_."

"What name?" he asked, blinking green eyes at the serpent.

" _That is for you to decide, but make sure she likes it, too_ ," he advised.

Atticus hummed, his tongue sticking out of his lips in thought as he tilted his head to better regard the serpent in front of him. "Purple?" he asked, looking at her eyes.

The agathodemon shook her head negatively, disregarding the name.

"How about something like purple?" Jora suggested. "Like Lavender or Lilac, maybe Violet."

Another shake of her head as each name was said.

"Umm… Blackie?" Atticus said, earning another shake of the serpent's head.

"Midni _g_ ht?" Lao G threw out. "G!"

The female snake looked over to the older man curiously, her head raising slightly.

"Like Midnight?" Atticus asked, this time getting a shrug of the wings in response.

" _Close, but not quite_ ," Aster informed, finding it funny that the adults were trying to help name the baby creature.

Jora hummed gently, looking to the two men near her. "Estrella," Gladius said lowly. "It means star."

A small hiss and a flick of the tongue before the agathodemon looked to Atticus. She nodded her head in acceptance. "Then you Estrella!" Atticus declared happily. "My name Atticus. This big brother Dell. That Mama's snake, Aster. There Auntie Jora, Uncle Gladius, and Grandpa G." He giggled lightly, pulling the snake to him and hugging her. "We big family!"

" _He calls me a snake, but make no mistake. I'm a basilisk_."

The newly named Estrella flapped her wings slightly before nuzzling her young master's chin. Aster would have smirked if his lips would allow it. Who would have thought that little Atticus would gain a familiar? Not just any ordinary animal either, but a magical creature and probably the last of her species.

"Well, now that Estrella has a name, you two need to eat some lunch," Jora announced, scooping the boys off the deck. "Yesterday was a busy day and we all slept in late enough. Let's not skip out on meals, especially for growing young boys like you two. Where are the other children, anyway?"

"Probably bothering the dogs in the cages," Gladius replied uncaringly, rising to his feet.

"I'm still surprised that one our Youn _g_ Master tortured is still alive," Lao G stated. "G!"

"It is amazing, that man's will to live," Jora sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh well. The Young Master will decide what to do with him in due time."

 **Here is a line!**

When Estrella hatched, she just seemed to know that it is because her master had touched her egg. Something just told her so. Yet she was not expecting her master to be a human boy barely two years of age, speaking in broken sentences and able to understand the language of the serpents. Aster pointed out that he inherited the ability from his mother, a trait passed down in her family.

But she did not mind any of it. Atticus is hers to protect and look after, and she is his. He may still be too young to really understand what that means, exactly. But she knows. They will never be separated in any way but death, and she would make sure it would not be him leaving first.

" _I know that look, Estrella_ ," Aster commented smugly. " _That is the look of a familiar realizing their position, their role in life_."

" _Have you met many familiars, Aster_?" Estrella asked, her voice showing her obvious age despite her vocabulary being so well developed.

The basilisk chuckled lightly. " _Fawkes the Phoenix is a familiar, but he's kind of uppity at times_ ," he replied, his tail sweeping over the floor. " _Then there was Godric's lion, a female if you can believe it. But everyone is adamant she was male instead as time went on and people forgot. Rowena's familiar was, no surprise, a raven. And Helga had a badger. There are reasons why these animals are the mascots of their Houses_."

" _And you_?" the agathodemon inquired, leaning toward the basilisk curiously.

He sighed lowly. " _I did bond with Salazar, but it was not like a bond the others had_ ," he confessed sadly. " _He saw me being mistreated when I was but a hatchling and defeated my then-master. But my species, due to our longevity, does not bond like other creatures. We do not protect one master, but a line. The Right of Conquest that makes us follow the ones who defeat our masters also makes us protect the bloodline because it is stronger._

" _Evelyn, my mistress and mother to Atticus, defeated my old master, so she now has me. If she is defeated, I go with the victor. It is not a way of life I enjoy. Sal was a good man, but Tommy boy was dangerous and full of nothing but hatred. Evelyn…she's something else. She hates but cares, trusts no one but still confides in her Family. She is difficult to explain_."

" _She seems to be a good human who loves her mate and hatchling_ ," Estrella commented, looking over to the raven-haired woman playing with Atticus and Dellinger.

" _That is one trait she and Doflamingo share_ ," he chuckled lowly. " _They could care less for those they have not claimed as theirs. But harm one of theirs and it will be nothing but bloodshed. You should see her when someone laughs at Pica for his voice_."

" _What is wrong with his voice_?" she asked, her head tilting slightly as her wings tucked to her body.

" _People expected large humans to have deep voices_ ," he explained with a low sigh and a shake of his head. " _Pica has a high voice, which causes others to laugh at him. No one tolerates it, her less so_." He looked over to his mistress as Doflamingo approached her, a plotting grin on his face _. "Soon enough, you will see how Doflamingo reacts when someone threatens this family_."

" _Who threatens them and why_?" Estrella hissed, thinking her new master would be in danger from the threat.

" _Ah, that's right, you have no officially met the old geezer_ ," Aster snickered, turning back to her _. "Last night, he was the old human Doflamingo was talking to. He is the last threat. Then my mistress will perform a ritual that will take us all home, back to the North Blue_."

" _The North Blue? What is that_?" The agathodemon, still basically a baby, knows nothing of the world's continents or countries.

" _You will see soon enough_ ," he snickered. " _It is a beautiful world with clean air and blue water. Yet there is still plenty of danger everywhere, under and on the surface_."

Estrella nodded before sighing lowly. " _Aster, may I ask something that may bother you_?"

" _I see no reason why not_ ," the basilisk responded, his eyes locked onto her own violet gaze.

" _If I am Atticus's familiar and you protect the bloodline of your mistress, what will you do when she passes_?" she asked hesitantly.

Startled by the question, Aster turned his head away, looking back to the family that he protects. Doflamingo was holding Evelyn on his lap, his strings manipulating the plush snake Atticus adored so much. Both blonde children were chasing after the toy, giggling shrilly. One would not think they saw a massacre yesterday just from how cheerfully they played.

" _Perhaps I will join you protecting Atticus_ ," he replied softly. " _Perhaps I will sleep until another down the line finds me and wakes me again. I suppose only time will tell. But I hope that time is long from now. I don't think I could bare the passing of my mistress too soon_."

Humming lowly, Estrella looked to the family as well, watching Evelyn slap Doflamingo's hand when he whispered something into her ear. He pulled away with his strange chuckle.

" _I may still be a hatchling_ ," she pointed out. " _I may not truly know anything just yet. But even I can see it. No one would be able to bare that_."

 **Here is a line!**

Kingsley waited on the dock patiently for permission to board, which was given with a nod of the blonde captain. A sigh slipping out his nose, he walked up the gangplank and stood on the desk, hands clasped together in front of him and his wand in plain view on his arm.

"Thank you for removing Voldemort," he started with a bow of his head. "This world owes you more than it cares to admit."

"Fufufu, it does not hurt my feelings any," Doflamingo chuckled, leaning back into the chair while keeping his hands on his wife, who was currently sitting on his lap. "In fact, it's quite odd being thanked."

"Not a common occurrence, definitely," Evelyn commented, turning to look to the grinning blonde. "I feel a knife aimed for our back, though."

"I am sorry to say you are correct," Kingsley admitted, keeping his head low. "Dumbledore has announced Voldemort's death to the Ministry. When he asked who finished him, Albus informed them that you and your crew were the ones to do so. Severus told us where their Headquarters were, Bill Weasley took the wards down, and we all saw what remained. I mean no offense, but I felt sick to my stomach."

"A usual reaction," Doflamingo replied with a shrug while Evelyn leaned down to lay on him, her legs tucking up to her chest.

"Dumbledore and the Ministry went over the scene, the only traces of magic they could find they managed to match to wand fragments," Kingsley continued, raising his head. "They are still trying to match body parts. And both deem you too dangerous to leave unchecked. They will try to confront you, possibly even throw you into Azkaban."

"For doing their dirty work for them?" Evelyn scoffed with an annoyed roll of her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? I was somewhat expecting this with how fickle they are. Or is this another power grab to Dumbledore?"

"Quite possibly," the Auror sighed, his shoulders dropping with the exhale. "I thought to warn you before they arrive. They will bring Aurors and most members of the Order. Dumbledore has put it into their heads that you, Evelyn, only took down Voldemort in order to take his place, your husband at your side."

"This place is too weak and dull to take over," Doflamingo chuckled, a hand on his head. "It would not even require much. I can take over this entire country with one hand behind my back, I'm sure. Without the help of my Family, I can either gain control or completely annihilate the populace without breaking a sweat. No, I have my eyes on a different prize. One that will take a lot of work and careful planning to get a firm hold of. We only have one last problem to solve and we're leaving this place. You would do well, Kingsley, to inform them to never bother us again."

"I will do so," the man promised with a sharp nod. "May I ask…what of Voldemort's Horcrux?"

"A special ritual that called all fragments of his soul to return to his body," Evelyn explained calmly, rubbing her head against her husband's chest. "Then this asshole killed him as slowly and painfully as possible."

"I heard about the head," Kingsley stated, blank expression taking over his face. "So long as he is gone for good, and that there is no chance of his return." He bowed politely. "Excuse me, but I have other business to attend to."

"Very well," Doflamingo dismissed with his usual grin. "This may be the last time we meet. I guess that only depends on if you will be here when they start trying to get rid of us or not."

"We shall see then," the Auror replied as he started down the gangplank. Upon reaching the dock, he stopped and looked back up to the ship, noticing the two still watching him. "In case we do not meet again, farewell and safe travels. Take care of yourself, Evelyn, and you, sir, best take very good care of her."

"Fufufu, I plan on it," the blonde chuckled.

 **Here is a line!**

He stared at the sleeping den-den mushi, wishing it would connect. Though he knew it would be impossible. He tried it the first night, but they are in a different world with no other snails. There is not another for it to connect to. Perhaps it was too much to hope for that they worked across dimensions. It wasn't just reports that he was concerned about, either. Sengoku understands when he is unable to report, but it has been a while. He does not want to worry his adoptive father.

A sigh escaped him as his head dropped, his hand rubbing the back of his head. Sengoku was not the only one he wanted to get a hold of.

"Might want to be careful with that silencing thing you do," a voice chimed, causing the clumsy blonde to fall off his bed due to being startled. "The door squeaking may be enough of a warning for you." The door silently closed as she stepped in, grinning like a cat that caught the fattest, juiciest canary in existence. "So…"

"It is not what you think," Corazon informed her as he sat up, leaning against his bed.

"Unable to report to your real boss?" she mocked.

"Real boss?" he repeated, looking at her worriedly.

"Whoever you report to," Evelyn pointed out in a singsong way.

"I don't report to anyone," he lied easily, coming up with a partial truth he could feed her and hope it helps to make her back off. "I'm worried about someone. I haven't been able to contact her since we got here."

Emerald eyes blinked in surprise as the woman stepped closer to him, her feet carefully avoiding his splayed limbs. "Her?" she repeated.

He nodded. "There's this woman that I got close to before finding Doffy," he explained, reaching into his coat to pull out a picture she sent him after settling in East Blue.

"How close?" she asked, watching his hand as it dug around under his coat.

He laughed gently. "We haven't slept together, but we did hang out with each other often," he confessed with a small sheepish grin. "She does mean a lot to me. For a while, she vanished off the radar until I got a letter from her with this picture. She moved back to her hometown after finding a couple young girls, orphans from a massacre." He pulled out the picture, holding it out for Evelyn to take.

"Poor things," she said lowly, looking over the picture before a soft smile graced her lips. A woman with long red hair pulled into a ponytail, the sides of her head shaved except for a twirling bit hanging in front of her ears. Her dark gray eyes were sparkling as she held two small girls, one with bright orange hair and the other with periwinkle locks. "They look happy."

Corazon hummed in agreement. "She's trying her hardest," he stated. "I talk to her a lot still, and I try to send her some money to help out with Nami and Nojiko. She grows tangerines, but she's having a hard time taking off. And she can be too proud sometimes."

"I take it she's having a hard time juggling two young girls and her grove," she commented, handing the picture back. "Okay, if this woman is the one you contact all the time…Why are you hiding her from Doffy?"

"Have you met my brother?" he asked skeptically.

"I hope so, I married him," she joked with a smile.

He shook his head at the joke with a smirk of his own. Deeply sighing, he told her, "Bellemere hates pirates. And Doffy would not be easy for her to handle, especially with the girls."

"So basically, a situation like Pink's, only you're not married," Evelyn commented, accepting the fact that not everyone can handle Doffy and his antics. Even if he finds out about the woman his brother does care for, possibly even love, he would want to meet her. "She looks like a tough woman, though."

"She is," he chuckled, remembering when they used to spar. Some of their spars ended up with ties. When they didn't, she was generally the winner, if only because he had a moment of clumsiness that gave her the upper hand. "And kind of hot-heated. I saw that woman punch down a fishman that insulted how she smelled once."

"Ouch," Evelyn cringed, imaging the pain she must have experienced punching a fishman. "Look, Corazon, I can understand you not wanting to let Doffy know about her now that I actually think about it. So I guess that does explain the secrecy. I am curious about one thing, though. You like her, right?"

"Yes," he drew out curiously.

"And she has kids now. Right?"

"She adopted Nami and Nojiko, yes."

"So where do you get off on hurting the kids around here?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Nami and Nojiko are two and four," he pointed out. "Besides, they're good girls from what she's told me and I have not even met them yet. The kids here just drive me crazy. Except for Atticus, but he's my nephew. He doesn't count."

"Don't think Doffy did not tell me about what happened when you first saw Baby 5 and Buffalo," she pointed out. "I know neither did anything to provoke you."

"They startled me," he excused, turning his head away. "Then they started pranking me. I think they slick the doorways with oil now so that I trip more often."

"And Law? You threw him out a window. Unprovoked, I might add!"

"I saw he had Amber Lead."

"…That is the biggest pile of bullshit I ever heard…"

"Honestly, I didn't know it was just a toxin before Doffy said something!"

Emerald eyes rolled in disbelief before Evelyn turned to the door. Her hand on the handle, she paused before looking over to him. "We just have one more loose end to tie up here, then we're going back home," she reassured him. "You should call her as soon as you're able to, let her know you're alright. I'm sure she'll be relieved to hear from you and will have plenty of stories to tell about the girls."

She opened the door and stepped out of the room before the blonde could reply. As soon as the door was closed, she held her arm out for Aster to climb off of her. The basilisk emerged from her hair, slowly descending from her body. " _What do you think_?" she asked once he was on the floor.

" _It explains some of the conversations I have seen him having_ ," the serpent replied. " _He's smiling and looks like he's laughing during more than half of his calls. It could be that woman. The rest, he's a lot more serious_."

Letting out a low sigh and a skeptical glance to the door, she stepped towards her and Doflamingo's room. " _We still need solid proof that he's a mole. Doffy believed me on others, but this is his brother. We need something because he won't believe me otherwise_."

 **Here is a line!**

The entire crew was on the deck, staring down at the large mass of people standing between the ship and the school. Doflamingo was sitting up on the railing, Evelyn leaning against his side. Jora had both boys behind her, Estrella curled around the arm of her toddler master. The other three children stood next to the eccentric woman, surrounding her. Corazon stood next to his brother with Diamante next to him. Trebol was between Pica and Evelyn. Machvise was sitting a few feet from his superior, Senor Pink and Lao G standing at either side to the large blonde. Gladius watched boredly, but attentively, from the ship figurehead.

"Evelyn Potter!" Dumbledore called out loudly, much too loudly for it to be normal.

"Donquixote!" she shouted back in response then looked up to her grinning husband. "Seriously, it's getting old."

"I'm sure," he agreed playfully. "Are you ready, my rose?"

"Born ready," she replied. "What is it you want now, Dumbledore? Have you not disturbed us enough with your pointless and cowardly war?"

"I am afraid that matters are not so easily handled," the elderly Headmaster explained. "Yes, I will admit to bringing you back because we needed you to defeat Voldemort. But the scene we came across at Malfoy Manor was nothing short of a massacre. I am sorry to tell you, my dear girl, but you and your companions are too dangerous to leave alone and have to be detained."

"I don't think so," Doflamingo denied. "You just admitted you brought Evelyn back here so that she can kill Voldemort. She did. He's gone for good now. Yet here you stand, all high and mighty, saying that we're dangerous simply for doing what you asked. Despite everything you had done to us, or tried to do anyway, we did as you asked. Voldemort is dead and won't be coming back.

"A word of advice, not that you will really listen, but it is simply better for you to back off. I would take that advice, too, if I were you. After all, the last time you ignored anything we said to you, a boy took a deadly plunge from a tower. A life prematurely ended because you refused to void a simple contract that would take my wife from me." Murmurs started in the large crowd, people turning to each other in confusion as Dumbledore fumed. "I take it you did not share that bit of information. I assure everyone, it is true.

"Now, there are several things about your dear Dumbledore you don't know about, things that left all of you in the dark. I am sure you all know my wife was raised in a abusive household by her magic-hating aunt, uncle, and cousin." A few gasps and more murmurs. "Left there, on the doorstep, by this old fool during one cold night with nothing but a letter. Then he placed a little watcher to look over Evelyn, and still did nothing to remove her from the home that starved and beat her.

"Then she started school here. She should be safe under his own eyes, right? Fufufu, wrong. What was it, my rose? A troll wondering the school your first Halloween here? Nearly being eaten by a three-headed dog? Almost strangled by a plant, crushed by giant chess pieces, and potentially burned by enchanted fire? Not only that, ladies and gentlemen. Most of these things I just mentioned were protections for a certain object hidden in the school, protections that three children got past. And at the end of all that, there stood a professor, someone who was supposed to educate and protect the students. That Professor, hired by this old man, had Voldemort on the back of his head." Several of the witches and wizards flinched or jerked back, letting out gasps or yelps of shock. "None of you heard about that one, I imagine."

" _Aster, grow and close your eyes_ ," Evelyn ordered, earning a nod from her serpent. Looking up to her husband, she asked sweetly, "Mind if I continue?"

Waving his hand out to the crowd with a grin wide across his face, he gave his permission. "They're all yours," he answered as the basilisk grew to full size behind them, his head hovering over the couple. Once again, most of the crowd screamed in fright.

"Let's see, what happened after that?" Evelyn asked mockingly, tapping her chin with her finger. "Right, back to the abusive home. Hellish summer, then back to school. Turns out, a dairy holding a piece of Voldemort's soul entered the school. So much for the protective wards that keep dark objects out. He hired a man so full of himself that he claimed the acts of others as his own and erased their memories. Then the various petrified students and I noticed he was not doing much to search for the Chamber or this big brute behind me." She jabbed her thumb to the sixty-foot basilisk, his body settling around the family easily. "Seriously, a twelve-year-old girl figured out what the 'monster' is and how Aster here was getting through the school. Just by going to the library!"

"That is Slytherin's basilisk?!" Dumbledore exclaimed, grasping at the straw before him. "You took command over it?! My dear, if this does not prove just how far you truly have fallen, then I do not know what else does!"

"No, he follows me because of a compulsive instinct basilisks just have," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "I defeated Voldemort when I was just a toddle, hardly the same age as my own son. Aster protects me and follows me around now. I never said I killed the basilisk and Ginny Weasley never said that she saw the body. You just assumed Aster to be dead. As for simply sitting back while letting a trio of preteens run around and solve the mystery of the school, that is all your fault. Hell, you left without a struggle."

"Hmm, tell them what he had planned for you, my rose," Doflamingo encouraged, wrapping an arm around her waist and hoisting her up into his lap. "Tell them how he had no right to create a marriage contact between you and that brat. Especially since, while he claimed to be your guardian after your godfather was arrested, he technically was not because he pushed for Black to not have a trial and remain in the prison."

"Right, a man falsely accused of betraying my parents sent to Azkaban without a trial," Evelyn chuckled, tilting her head back to nuzzle at her husband's throat. "The action pushed by none other than Dumbledore himself, despite knowing that my parents did switch Secret Keepers and Sirius could not be guilty. Because it was Pettigrew that became the new Secret Keeper. And since Sirius was not tried and found guilty, he still technically had the role as my magical guardian. A role Dumbledore claimed before the cell door was even locked."

"Is all this true, Albus?" the familiar wizard Evelyn identified as Minister Fudge asked harshly.

"I assure you, Minister, it is not," he replied calmly. "Many events they speak of did happen, but I was away during most of them to attend important business or because I was removed from the school."

"Oh, but you still had control!" the tall blonde laughed harshly. "Fufufu, your little spies leaked every bit of information they could to you about my lovely Evelyn. Where she was, what she did, when she vanished from their sight, and who she interacted with. Every bit of it reported to you and you used them to influence her."

"Shall we continue on?" Evelyn chirped, wriggling on her husband's lap to get into a more comfortable position. She earned a pinch to her buttocks for the movement. "Sirius escaped Azkaban and you, Minister Fudge, had the bright idea to station dementors all around the school, which was full of happy children with no way of defending themselves. I'm surprised the dementors did not attack more often. Foul on you, Fudge. Then Sirius breaks into the school, what, two or three times? Unnoticed! Wow, imagine that! And let's add in a teacher that was also a werewolf! Who had this bright idea again?" She noticed many wands by now were either still held up shakily or were lowered somewhat. "I could go on about what happened when I was fourteen, but I think everyone gets the big picture now."

"The point being that you are far more dangerous to keep around," Doflamingo concluded with his arms held out as wide as possible, his grin stretching across his face. "It seems to me that Voldemort never hid what he was trying to do. And we never did. We are the ones who know our titles and embrace them. We know how people see us and act upon it. It is always the ones that hide their nature that must be watched. Government, military, anything along those lines. They are full of power-hungry corruption. And all of you follow like the blind little sheep you are.

"If anything, you should be on bent knee, praising us for opening your eyes and begging for forgiveness for even thinking to fight against us. You all hid in the shadows and expected a girl you thought to be only sixteen years old to fight and defeat your boogey-man. Then when all is said and done, you march to crucify her. All because of this old fool who tells you she is dangerous. And you all listened. A girl orphaned because of your war. Praised because of the murder of her parents. Disgraced because this old man says so.

"So truly, if anything, we would be doing you one more favor before we leave. You will have your eyes forced open, whether you like it or not." His hand pointed towards Dumbledore before he jerked his arm back. The elderly headmaster flew through the air as if thrown, colliding onto the deck. Snapping his fingers, Dumbledore was grabbed and pushed to the railing, bent over it so that stomach was on it.

"Enough of this!" Dumbledore ordered. "You only prove just how barbaric you truly are. How dangerous you are. Why you must be stopped before you go too far!"

"You mean like you," Doflamingo chuckled, grabbing the long silvery-white hair of the elder and pulling Dumbledore's head back harshly. "A man that tells everyone what to do and think and they just go along with it because you say so. Every word out of your mouth must be true, even when they are told that the words are false." He looked down to his wife, who was grinning back up at him. "You are the one he wronged most, my rose. You decide what to do with him."

She chuckled darkly, pulling a blade from her belt. "I already decided long ago," she replied then looked to Pica. "We don't need our nearly dead guest anymore. Would you mind getting rid of him?"

"Already did," Pica replied smugly, crossing his massive arms. He got rid of the man earlier in the day and saw that others took him away, probably to treat his wounds. "We still have the other."

Nodding, she bent over so that she could whisper to Dumbledore. "Karma is a bitch," she commented as Aster shrunk back down to his small size. "But I am far worse than karma."

"You would not do this, Evelyn," he tried to reason. "I know you. You may have fallen far, but that does not mean you cannot be brought back to us. Let us help you remember who you are!"

"I know who I am," she sighed, pointing the venom-coated blade down towards the back of the headmaster's neck. "I am Donquixote Evelyn." The blade shot down, the point slicing through skin, meat, and bone. Blood was coughed out of Dumbledore's mouth as the crowd either stood in stunned silence or screamed. Several tried throwing spells, but a barrier she set up earlier blocked everything they threw.

The blade's tip emerged from the other side of the throat, blood dripping from its edge. "I am the Emerald Rose!" She jerked the blade back out of the neck then pushed the body off. Curiously, his wand flew to her hand, warming to her touch. Deciding to think on it later, she looked up at her husband while tucking it away. "Your orders, captain?"

"Take us home," he told her, ignoring the flashes of light exploding against the barrier Evelyn set up before the crowd arrived. He turned and planted his feet on the deck, letting her off his lap before picking up Atticus, who ran to him as soon as the child could.

"Aye, aye!" she accepted with a sharp nod. "Hold on, everyone. We may lose consciousness again."

" _Oh the joys of dimensional travelling_ ," Aster snorted, wrapping around his mistress tightly. " _All the runes are in place on the ship. Just waiting for your magic_."

" _Then let's do this_ ," she said with a smirk, kneeling on the deck before placing her hands flat on the mark she chalked onto the wood. As soon as her hands were upon it, her magic coursed into it, powering it and transferring to the runes scattered on the _El Flamenco_. "Here we go!"

A bright flash of light erupted, blinding everyone on the ship and shore. When it vanished, all that was left of their existence were memories and the floating corpse of Albus Dumbledore in the lake.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! Holy crud, it's 2017! Hope you enjoyed your holidays and may this year bring you many great things! ^^**

 **Voldie and Dumbles both dead now. Meaning we get back to the One Piece world next chapter! Aren't you guys excited? I am! I already have plans for a few things! Nope, not saying what or who would be involved. You'll just have to wait a while.**

 **Who liked that little scene where Corazon was talking to Evelyn about Bellemere? It may have been a bad idea for him to do so, but I don't think Evelyn would risk the kids by telling Doffy about them, whether I keep Corazon alive or not.**

 **We shall see next week! Let me know what you guys think this time around! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **(Squeals in excitement) It's like Christmas all over again! XD Review Replies!**

 **I see you see : I thought it would be, but I also felt that messing with it would ruin it. Glad you enjoyed the present, though! ^^**

 **Zaralaan : Some things must stay canon or the world falls apart. I'm screwing with things a lot as it is, let's not confuse anything else.**

 **flamingsword108 : Yes. In the sequel. Because years to by before Luffy shows up. So when the sequel comes up, yes. Interaction with Luffy's crew.**

 **Naruto x hinita : Yep. They could continue their miserable existence under someone else's control with the threat of their heads being blown off if they tried to run. Except for Kingsley. He would get a good future. But none of that happens. Sorry.**

 **frankieu : D8 Why did I not think about that?! DX Oh well. Maybe I can slip it in somewhere. Maybe as a side story. Gonna see what I can do. Because that would be awesome!**

 **FallenNiji : Nope. I got enough people to keep track of as it is. Maybe I can slip her in somewhere in the sequel and we can see where that goes. Maybe. Depends on what situation I can slip her into.**

 **Draco Oblivion : I think what bugged her so much was how nonchalant Doffy was, just walking in and throwing a head onto the floor, his crew just hanging out quietly. ^^ That would disturb quite a few people.**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel : Different name, still never get your reviews in the email. I wonder what the hey that is about. You should re-upload your profile pic, that was such a pretty picture. Yep, dipshit dead. As long as you can still get a laugh about Senor Oink. XD**

 **Dodles : Yeah. He was in for it. Now he dead, too. = )**

 **holyscythe : I'm glad you love the story so much! ^^ It really make me feel great when I get reviews like yours.**

 **salsas100 : I think he went with the "I'm disappointed you killed" angle here. Looks like it, right? Well, he dead now, too. By Evelyn's hand. Yay! She got to kill someone! ^^**

 **Elfin69 : (Re-reads chapter) He tried…he failed. : )**

 **yukino76 : By 'he', I assume you mean Doffy. Yep. He got to torture and cut of Voldy's head! ^^ Seriously, Dumbles, what else do you want?**

 **CommanderTetra : Luna is unfazed because she is Luna. She has her shit together and everyone else can't understand that! XD They just think she crazy, but she's probably the most sane of the lot.**

 **Saisaici – The Helper : You and everyone else. Unfortunately, I am not including her into the Donquixote Family. I may slip her in at some point in the sequel. I think she would get along with Luffy more than Doffy.**

 **LoveYouRebornSama : The sequel I mention (quite a few times) is more along the lines of the actual One Piece Storyline. We will be following Luffy around again, but with an additional to add more fun and drama. I believe the One Piece storyline starts eight years after Doffy takes over Dressrosa, so someone has a chance to grow up and get his own ideas. And those ideas end up with him traveling with Luffy.**

 **Guest : I am going to guess what you just wrote. And thank you for it. ^^**

 **yaoi-freak2580 : Nope. Not planning on that at all. I may sneak Luna into the One Piece world somewhere in the sequel, but it all depends.**

 **Alex2909 : We are now out of HP Universe and will be back in North Blue next chapter! ^^ Not a lot will go on next chapter, just letting you know.**

 **Guest (#2) : A) Hermione and everyone else see people that kill (and especially enjoy it) are evil bastards that need to stopped and thrown away without the 'good guys' killing as well. Because they're narrow-minded like that. B) Very much true and I agree that Hermione's parents would be ashamed if they knew just what went on in that mind of hers. Neville might just do that, but we are leaving the Wizarding World this chapter and will be back in North Blue next chapter. C) Exactly. When I was younger, I actually thought that Dumbledore was a good guy, then I got older and re-read the books and thought he was so much worse than Voldemort. I mean, that guy was just an asshole on so many levels. And you're right. Tommy boy never hid the fact that he's insane. Dumbledore? He hid it all. 0_0**

 **Lu Bane Na : Well, security blanket and all that. You kill, even if it's a terrorist that kills anyone and anything, you're automatically a bad guy. Yet they all wanted Evelyn to stop Voldemort. How did they expect her to do it? Hold hands and sing 'Why can't we be friends'? XD Nope. Not gonna happen.**

 **Guest (#3) : Sequel. That's how far. Sequel. And I plan on making that dramatic.**

 **Phantom Trainer : I thought it was a pretty fun chapter, too. But Neville and Luna will not be showing up for the rest of the story. I may slip Luna into the sequel at some point, but that will depend on things.**

 **thomassmith69 : Welcome to the story, then! ^^ Always glad to see that someone is enjoying it. The way I tried to figure it, the ages will still be the same around the One Piece Timeline, but Atticus and Dellinger may be a bit older, like a year roughly. Everyone else should be fine. I'm hoping. I kind of stop throwing ages in except for Evelyn pointing out just how old she actually is, and she's roughly two years younger than Doffy (Roci's age). Hope that helped. If not, sorry. I tried.**

 **Thank you to those that reviewed! Really, your support is greatly appreciated and I love it! XD harlequin320, buterflypuss, LunaSunFlowerLily, DarkRavie, nopparitari, SoulMore, and Pandabear. Seriously, thank you guys for sticking with me and supporting this story! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**We're back, everyone! Wow, this has been a long ride, hasn't it? How many chapters around Hogwarts? And now we're back in the North Blue!**

 **T^T I'm so happy! …Now what can I screw with around here?**

 **Just to let everyone know (or remind you guys at this rate) I do plan on writing a separate story of drabbles based on this fic. Whether it be raising Atticus through the years or their antics at Hogwarts, possibly even be before Atticus was even born. Each chapter may take place at a time or location completely different from the previous or next. There will probably be no order to it. I can try, but promise nothing.**

 **I will also happily take in any suggestions, as well as make a few stories that are based off a character in a previous chapter saying something. Example: Neville mentioned Doflamingo tilting portraits. But I will take in suggestions and hope I do not disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or One Piece.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are both mine! Mine!**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Arms stretched upwards then out with a satisfied moan emerging from pink lips. "I don't think I ever slept so much," she commented, earning a chuckle from her watching husband. She was informed earlier by Aster that she was unconscious for a couple days. "God, I missed home!" Inhaling deeply, she took in the smell of the sea-salted air, listening to the waves lapping at the ship.

"It feels like we were gone for much longer than we should have been, though it wasn't," Doflamingo chuckled, wrapping his arms around Evelyn's waist and pulling her to him. He was glad that she finally woke up. Everyone was working themselves into a frenzied worry. "Senor Pink headed home the other night. He said he wanted to check up on his family after we were gone for so long."

"Can you blame him?" she chuckled, looking up at the grinning blonde.

"No," he replied. "I let him go. I wonder, though, how often he plans on doing this. The more we travel, the further we go, the harder it will be for him to make it home."

"I'm more worried about how he'll be if his wife finds out that he's a pirate, and she hates pirates," Evelyn sighed. "It actually makes us seem normal."

"That's a scary thought," the blonde said lowly, looking over the familiar ocean. "You seem much more relaxed now, my rose."

"I am, asshole," she giggled. "We're back home on the North Blue. Everyone is safe. And if we are lucky enough, we won't have to go through that bullshit again."

"Fufufu, well, we did kill two major figures."

"And they better be damn grateful, the bastards!"

 **Here is a line!**

" _Look, Estrella, this home_!" Atticus announced, holding his winged serpent in the air. "North Blue!" After coming back home, his Mama didn't wake up and he didn't want her to wake up alone. Even though his Daddy was there the whole time, he wanted to be there, too. Now that she is awake, he can finally show Estrella their home.

" _Wow_ ," the snake said in awe. " _There is so much water. And the sky is so clear_."

Atticus giggled, cuddling his snake back to his chest. "You have big wings," he informed her with a smile. " _You grow big_ and fly one day."

Estrella's wings flapped a couple times, not muscled enough yet to carry her very far. The boy let go of his agathodemon, letting her hold herself in the air with strong flaps of her wings. " _Maybe I'll grow really big and take you flying with me_ ," she told him happily. The boy beamed happily, practically glowing from the thought.

" _Uh-oh, now you've put the idea in his head_ ," Aster commented from his spot behind them.

" _Well maybe I can, I just need to get bigger_!" Estrella huffed, lowering herself to the deck slowly. " _Why can't I change my size like you can_?"

" _Because I'm an old, old basilisk_ ," he chuckled, earning a giggle from his mistress's child. " _And you are still just a hatchling_."

" _Just you wait_!" Estrella declared, her wings opening as wide as she could while she reared up. Compared to the six-foot basilisk staring at her almost boredly, she was not making much of an impression. " _One day, I am gonna be the biggest snake ever! And I will take Atticus flying! I'm going to be the fastest and strongest in the entire sky_!"

"Yeah!" Atticus cheered, clapping his hands. "Estrella be best snake ever!"

" _I thought I was_?" Aster asked, feigning hurt.

"You basilisk, Aster. _Mama say you not snake._ You not count!"

 **Here is a line!**

The polish wood rolled on her palm, warm to her touch and powerful. She placed it down on the tabletop then the ring before the folded Invisibility Cloak she refused to leave behind again. The items all gave off a certain feel to them, one she could not place. It almost chilled her to her bones, but also felt like determined reassurance.

Small hands reached up onto the table, followed by a small serpentine head. The little hands grabbed the cloak and pulled it off the table, two different giggles trying to be shushed on the other side. "Atticus, Dell," she called softly. "What are you two up to this time?"

Dellinger slowly peered over the top of the table before ducking back down. "Nothing," he replied.

"Uh-huh, so why take my cloak?" she teased, leaning over the table to stare down at the two boys and the winged serpent around Atticus's shoulders.

"Shiny," Atticus replied, holding it up for her to see.

"Yes it is, but sweethearts, it is not a toy," she chuckled, reaching down and taking the shimmering cloak from the two toddlers. "This is very special to me, so no playing with Mama's things. Okay?"

"Yes, Mama," Atticus pouted.

"Okay, Mama Rose," Dellinger agreed, sulking next to the younger blonde child.

"I'm only making sure you two don't hurt yourselves," she assured them with a soft smile, placing the cloak back on the table before reaching down with both hands and ruffling their hair. "Some things out there are dangerous and I don't want you thinking one of those bad things is a toy. Like the cannonballs. Dell, those are dangerous but you threw them like they were toys. They could have hurt someone badly. Do you two understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes," the two replied in unison with small nods of their heads.

"Good, I'm glad," she chuckled, still smiling at the two before pulling herself back up. Laying across the table like that was starting to hurt her lower back. "Now, it's almost lunchtime, so let's go see what Mama can whip up."

"Yay!" the boys cheered, jumping to their feet and running from the room.

Evelyn moved to follow, but paused and looked down at the three items. With a small sigh, she scooped up the ring with the black stone and stuffed it into her pocket. If this is the Resurrection Stone, like Aster seems to believe it is, then maybe she now has a way to help Law. It may end up hurting more than helping at first, but perhaps it can offer him something.

 **Here is a line!**

Lunch was a relaxed affair, something that they had a hard time enjoying since arriving at Hogwarts and staying there for so long. Evelyn made sure some food was sent down to their sedated and caged werewolf. There was no point letting him starve before getting him off to a slave trader. They even took the liberty of putting a slave collar on him, and thoroughly explained what it would do should he try removing it or escaping.

The children were at least having enough fun to start a food fight among themselves, though some adults did end up being hit by a stray vegetable projectile. Law was the only child to not participate, except to have a valid excuse to throw his bread roll across the room. Due to their antics being the main reason for the mess, the children were the ones set to clean up once the meal was done. Even Atticus and Dellinger were to help pick up some of it, though were set to collect whatever was under the table.

Evelyn watched over them with Jora, making sure the children did not deviate from their task or try to start making another mess. Dellinger came running out from under the table, chased by Atticus, both holding squished greens. The flapping Estrella encouraging their antics was not helping the situation any. Aster simply watched in amusement from the top of the table.

"Boys, you're supposed to clean, not make a bigger mess," Evelyn corrected them.

"Okay!" they replied, ducking back under the table after throwing away what they held.

"Children are such fun at times," Jora commented with a small smile.

"Fun, sometimes," Evelyn agreed with a fond smirk. "Troublesome, definitely. But we would not have them any other way."

"Too true, dear Rose, too true," the older woman giggled.

"Look, Law, I found your roll!" Baby 5 exclaimed happily, holding it up in the air.

"I don't care," Law informed her, sweeping up some of the smaller pieces of food into a dustpan. "I don't even like bread. Besides, it's covered in germs by now." He dumped the load into the trash bin then placed the pan back on the floor. He was about to return to sweeping up the mess when Evelyn called him.

"Law, could you come with me for a moment," she asked, though it sounded more like an order. "Aster, stay with the children and make sure they stay out of trouble. Jora, you can keep an eye on the kids. Right?"

"Of course," Jora replied with a wave of her hand. "Who are you calling a mermaid princess?"

Giggling, Evelyn patted her shoulder as she rose. "None other than you," she replied with a playful grin.

"You should not tell me such things," Jora scolded, raising a hand and pressing the fingertips to her forehead. "It will all go to my head at some point."

Law rolled his eyes as he followed the giggling raven from the room. "Come on, I think you would prefer this to be more private," she said, nudging her head down the hall.

"What is it?" the sick child inquired, looking up to the woman.

"Hopefully, a surprise that will give you some closure," she replied with a secretive smile, placing her hand on his head and rubbing his scalp through his hat. "If this works, I think it is something you truly need."

"You're not making any sense, Mama Rose," he informed her, a dusting of embarrassment coloring his cheeks when he called her by the name the other kids call her.

"You'll see," she giggled as she opened a door, revealing the empty study that Doflamingo usually worked in. His absence meant he was either on deck, sparring with another member of the crew, or having a meeting with the executives elsewhere. "Make yourself comfortable," she told him as she went to the desk.

Placing himself on the cushioned chair, he looked up to see her pick up a thin book. "I'm too old for story time, you know," Law stated with narrowed eyes when he saw her open it and flip through the pages.

"Good, because this story is short so we can get to the point," she pointed out, scanning over the page's contents. "It's an old legend that turned into a children's story back in the wizarding community. A story of three brothers, all with magic, outsmarting Death by conjuring a bridge to help them cross a raging river that would have killed them. Death gave each a gift of their choice, already thinking of ways to get to the brothers eventually.

"The eldest asked for a wand unlike any other, one that would be unmatched and conquer all who oppose him. He bragged about his gift and the power-hungry nature of humanity started the chain. The new holder of the wand only possesses it because they killed the previous. The second brother wanted to see his deceased love again, so asked for a way to bring the dead back. Death gave him a stone that allowed him to summon the spirits of the deceased. He killed himself in grief after a while, watching the ghost of his love despair over being on the plane of the living when she was still dead. Death collected the souls of both brothers. The third brother asked for a way for Death to not see him. Death gave him its personal Invisibility Cloak, which concealed him until he removed it once he was old. He passed the cloak down to his son and it had been passed on ever since."

"A story like that for kids?" Law skeptically commented, his lips twisting in disgust. "Wow, people there were more screwed up than I thought."

"You have no idea," the woman agreed, snapping the book close. "Law, I am telling you this for a reason. And I do believe it is something you need. I just hope you'll be careful." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the ring holding the black stone. "Aster thinks that I now possess all three gifts; one inherited from my father, another handed to Doffy by Shacklebolt without either knowing what it even was then he gave it to me, and the third came to me when I killed Dumbledore."

Kneeling in front of the sickly boy, Evelyn held out her hand where the ring was laying. It took some work, but the curse she felt laced on it was now removed, so she felt it safe for him to use. "The Resurrection Stone, able to bring back the spirits of the dead. But never let them linger because they will only be reminded over and over again that they're gone. It will drive you mad and cause them grief."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, looking down at the shining stone curiously, and warily.

"Closure," she answered as she gently grasped his hand and placed the ring into his palm. "If this works, you can have some final words with your family. They can tell you things that they wished they had more time to say, and you can tell them what you've been wanting to tell them."

Slowly, his hand balled around the ring, clutching it tight enough that the band dug into his skin. He inhaled shakily, locking his gaze with hers.

Evelyn gave him a small smile and a nod of reassurance. "I'll leave you alone, if you want," she told him softly.

Shaking his head, he told her, "No! I mean…can you stay for a little bit?"

Kissing his forehead, she nodded before rising to her feet and going over to the desk. Sitting in the chair, the raven-haired woman watched the child gaze at the hand grasping the stone in thought. With a deep sigh, his eyes squeezed shut and his fist shook. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then three misty figures formed around him, two tall and one shorter than Law. The figures started getting clearer until it showed a man with dark hair, Law apparently takes quite a bit after him, a woman with light brown hair, and a small brunette girl that looked to be about eight. They looked around curiously before noticing Law on the chair, who still had yet to open his eyes.

"Law!" the woman gasped, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hey, son," the man greeted with a smile.

"Big brother!" the little girl cheered, wanting to jump on him but phased through and floated above the floor.

Law slowly opened his eyes before the lids snapped as wide as they could in shock. "Father," he choked out while the ghost girl was getting back up. "Mother. Lami."

"You're still alive," the man noted happily. "That's good. We're glad you made it out of Flevance."

"But…but you…all of you…" he sobbed, tears spilling from his eyes. "You're all dead!"

The woman smiled gently, placing her hand against his cheek like she probably did in life. Evelyn did not doubt the hand would have gone through him if she did not stop it from continue on until it felt flesh. "I'm sorry, Law," his mother said softly. "We wanted to get to you and Lami."

"The soldiers came much faster than we expected they would," his father stated. "Law, we promise, we would have done anything to get back to you and your sister."

"Lami's dead, too, because of me!" he exclaimed harshly, earning a frown from his sister. "I hid her in the closet from the soldiers! I told her to stay there and wait for me! They burned the hospital down, with her still inside! She died because I left her there!"

"I don't blame you, big brother," the girl, Lami, told him with a smile. "You were just trying to protect me. You didn't know those bad men were going to burn the hospital."

The tears streamed down his face, mucus slowly dripping from his nostrils. Law furiously wiped at his face, trying to remove the salty water and snot. "I'm sorry!" he cried. "I wish I died with the rest of you!"

"Never say that again, son!" his father firmly told him. "You're alive because you endured. Because you outsmarted the soldiers and escaped. Our time has ended. I'm sorry we left you alone like this. But know that, no matter what, you are our son."

"And my big brother!" Lami cheerfully added.

"And we will always love you," his mother finished. The woman turned to the silent Evelyn, who kept her head down and eyes closed. There wasn't much she could do for her hearing, but at least she was trying to offer some privacy. "You will take care of my son, won't you?"

Emerald eyes slid open. "As though he were my own," she promised.

"Thank you," the man said with a grateful nod to her. Turning back to the still crying Law, he smiled at him. "Law, you have to let us go now. Live your life. Just remember that we will always love you and we'll always be proud of you. No matter what you choose to do."

Law fought back a hard sob, rubbing his eyes furiously. "I love all of you, too," he told them. "I won't ever forget you. No matter what!"

A sad smile fell upon Evelyn's lips as she approached the sobbing child. "Law, you have to let them go now," she softly informed him. "You can't keep spirits here. It's more harm than good."

"It's alright, Law," his father assured him. "We'll always be here for you."

"I miss you, big brother, and I love you!" Lami told him happily.

"We all love you," his mother promised.

Law choked on his sobs before dropping the ring, unsure of how else to cancel its power. The three spirits faded, smiles of reassurance and love on their faces. His sobs soon turned into full-out crying.

Evelyn scooped him into her arms before switching them so that she was on the chair and he on her lap. The sick boy clutched her coat, crying loudly into her chest, fat tears pouring from his tightly shut eyes. "I know it hurts, honey," she said gently, rubbing his back as tears started trickling from the corners of her eyes. "It hurts now and it will always hurt, even if it is just a little bit. But at least now, you can move on, knowing that they love you still and are watching over you."

 **Here is a line!**

"Did something happen with Law?" Doflamingo asked, Atticus riding his shoulders again with Estrella flying circles around the giggling toddler. "He seems more depressed than usual."

"He just had a moment that he sorely needed," she replied with a smile. "For right now, he may think it was done to hurt him. But as time passes, he'll realize that it helped."

"What was it?" the blonde asked, ignoring the winged snake landing on his head.

A secretive smile and a wink were given to him in response, but his wife did not say another word about the matter. "Anything unusual with business?" she asked, completely changing the subject.

Allowing it, he picking Atticus up off his shoulder and placed the laughing boy on the floor, Estrella gliding down to join him. "Nothing too bad happened while we were gone," he replied, tickling his son's sides.

"Daddy, stop!" Atticus begged through his shrill laughter.

"Nope!" he denied, his tickling fingers traveling up and down the boy's sides.

Atticus tried to fall to the ground and curl into a ball. "Mama, help!"

"You're on your own with this one, honey," she giggled behind her hand.

 **Here is a line!**

Law approached her while she was cooking supper, his head down and his hands clenched into fists. Aster watched him closely from his post on the ceiling, wrapped around a rod that Evelyn had set up for him so that he could see everything without worrying about being stepped on.

Evelyn covered the large pot filled with bubbling water and boiling vegetables. A small smile on her lips, she looked down to Law. "Hey," she greeted. "You okay, Law?"

He did not vocally answer her, and for a moment, he did not move. Within a blink of an eye, though, he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Mama Rose," he whispered then released his hold and ran from the kitchen.

The woman blinked before letting out a soft chuckle, turning back to the stove.

" _You used the stone for him_ ," Aster guessed, lowering his head slightly.

" _He needed to have that closure with his family_ ," she explained. " _Don't worry. I don't plan on using that stone very often. And I may need to hide it from Law just so he doesn't disturb the dead more often than necessary_."

" _Just what kind of situation necessarily needs contact with the dead_?" the basilisk asked as he butted the back of her head with his nose.

" _You never really know_ ," she shrugged, ignoring the bump in favor of checking on the cooking meat in the oven.

" _I don't think I want to_ ," Aster sighed as he pulled himself back up to the rod. " _Such a situation can not often amount to a good result. What you did for Law, however, just may have_." He watched her move around the kitchen with precision, more relaxed with her cooking now than before. " _Are you sure you don't need any help_?"

" _I do love cooking_ ," she assured him with a soft smile. " _Even when the Dursleys would torment me over it. I actually do enjoy working in a kitchen. It's kind of calming to me_."

" _Also, it makes it easier for you to poison anyone who crosses you_ ," the serpent snickered.

" _It wasn't poison_!" she defended before huffing in indignation. " _It was a laxative_."

" _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_ ," Aster commented knowingly before jokingly adding on, " _Especially when she cooks your meals_."

 **Here is a line!**

A week had passed in somewhat peacefulness. The children were still trained. Doflamingo still conducted his business as though he never left, cleaning up a few messes that got cocky due to his absence. Marines had not even discovered them. At least, not yet. Mole or no mole, it would only be a matter of time in the end. There was only one sea king attack, which was taken down with just a flick of Doflamingo's wrist. They ate what they could of the beast that night.

All in all, Evelyn was waiting for something to slap them all across their faces. Things upon their return to the North Blue were simply going too well. Her internal alarm was not sounding off to alert her of anything within close proximity of them that could pose as an actual threat. It did little to calm her this time around, especially since it was nothing more than a persistent buzzing in her ears right now. Enough to tell her something was going to happen, but not enough the make her restless and pace.

Emerald eyes watched a ship pull up next to them, a man she assumed to be the captain staring out to the _El Flamenco_ and standing on his own deck like he had a purpose. "Hey, asshole!" she called out, earning a glare from the newly arrived captain, thinking that she was insulting him personally instead of calling her own captain.

Doflamingo leapt down from his perch on top of the flamingo's head, grin in place as he regarded the ship next to them. "You're late," he commented, stepping towards the railing.

"We had some trouble with the marines, sir," the captain explained stiffly.

"I think they still do," Evelyn lowly informed her husband, standing by him. "I don't know how many, but something isn't right."

Nodding in understanding, the tall blonde casually looked over the deck of the visiting ship. Some of the men kept their heads down, shadowing their features. Others looked to be grasping weapons tightly, thinking their rifles and sabers were out of sight.

"Fufufu, I see," Doflamingo chuckled. "And to spare your own skin, you decided to bring them to us."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the captain denied, sweat gathering on his brow.

"Have Aster sink the ship," the blonde said to his wife. "We don't need back-stabbers or cowards. They're bad for business. We'll find a more trustworthy shipper."

"Wait!" the captain pleaded before falling. Something had impacted the ship hard enough to rock it.

"He's already working on it," Evelyn replied with a smirk before giving them a cheerful wave. "Have a nice swim, gentlemen. Watch out for the sea kings!"

Aster shot from the water between the two ships, several men falling to the wooden deck upon seeing the large serpent, some smartly looking away. Wide yellow eyes stared down at the crew before the large maw opened, revealing several sharp and venom-filled fangs. With a loud and angered hiss, Aster dove head first onto the deck, breaking through the wood and continuing on until he made it through the bottom and back into the sea. Water surged into the ship, flooding it floor by floor. The weight of the water started dragging it down, men scrambling to evacuate before drowning.

"Let's set sail, I have a few calls to make," he told the others, heading back inside.

Evelyn sighed, sitting back down on her reclined deck seat. "At this rate, we'll never find anyone to take the damn wolf off our hands," she grumbled. "Full moon is in a few days and I don't want him near the kids. It's hard enough keeping them out of there."

"If we still have him when the full moon _g_ ets here, what are the chances of him _g_ ettin _g_ out of his ca _g_ e?" Lao G inquired curiously. "G!"

Evelyn hummed gently then looked to the door. "Silver will keep him back," she replied, returning her gaze to the older man. "It's like kairoseki for devil fruit users. The difference is that kairoseki weakens devil fruit users and saps their powers. Silver actually burns a werewolf if they touch it." With a slight huff, she rose from her seat again. "Maybe there is something made of silver in the treasure room. If we don't have anything, Greyback will break out of his cage and we either get bit and turn into werewolves ourselves, are killed, or we kill him."

"Will you need any help looking?" Gladius asked.

"No, I'll manage," she replied as she went inside.

 **Here is a line!**

For a brief moment, Evelyn wondered when the treasure room became a playroom for the children. Baby 5 was wearing various pieces of glittering jewelry, acting as though she were posing for a camera. Buffalo was lifting various treasures, various pieces she may add. Law was practicing his sword fighting skills with a blade from one of her vaults, the golden hilt holding three dark sapphires and the blade itself long but thin. Dellinger and Atticus were stacking ingots into a fort around the drowsy Estrella, who had her wings tucked to her body that was coiled loosely.

"Enjoying yourselves, children?" she chuckled, her hands on her hips as she regarded the scene in front of her.

"Mama!" Atticus called happily, jumping to his feet and running over to her. He smiled up at her as he grabbed hold of her legs. "Look, Mama, Dell and I make fort for Estrella."

"And it is very well done, sweetie," she assured him, picking him up and placing him on her hip before planting a kiss to his forehead. "You and Dell are doing such a good job!"

Her son giggled in response, wrapping his arms around her neck and burying his face into her shoulder.

"Question for the older children," she announced, looking to Baby 5, Buffalo, and Law. All three turned their attention to her. "Have any of you noticed anything made of pure silver while digging through here?"

"I found some bracelets and rings!" Baby 5 chirped happily, running to the jewelry pile to look for the mentioned items.

"A couple of the swords look like they're made of silver, but I don't know how to properly test the material," Law replied, putting his sword back on the wall before grabbing one that looked to be made of nothing but silver.

Evelyn put Atticus back down in order to look over the weapon better. The weight was slightly heavy and the color tone suggested it was, in fact, silver.

"Why not use those, dasuyan?" Buffalo asked, pointing towards the pile of sickle ingots.

"That silver isn't pure," she explained, still examining the sword. "I can take one of them to see if it will work, though. That would make things a lot easier."

"What do you need silver for?" Law asked as Baby 5 approached with sparkling silver-colored jewelry.

"It's getting close to a full moon and I don't want to be caught unprepared with Greyback in a holding cell," she explained. "Werewolves are hard to manage if they are not dosed with a certain potion that I have no clue about because I never learned it. Guess you could say that I left before I could. Anyway, the cage is holding him right now, especially since we keep him sedated. But if he changes with the moon here like back there, then we need a way to properly restrain him before he gets lose on the ship and either turns or kills everyone. From what I hear, he has a nasty habit of biting children. He may try starting a new pack here."

Nodding in acceptance as she finished scrutinizing the items, she took about half the jewelry from Baby 5, stuffing them into her pockets, while placing the sword on her shoulder. "These look the most promising, but I need to see how much they can affect him. Behave yourselves in here and don't let those two fort-builders get hurt."

"Yes, Mama Rose," the three answered.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I was thinking of doing a time skip to a point I am sure everyone is waiting for to see whether or not I change a thing. I suppose we will just have to see. Greyback isn't going to play a very important roll from here on, probably a mention once or twice.**

 **Basically, this chapter was them going back to their regular lives and the scene for Law. I will admit, I wrote that and I almost cried.**

 **Now…shall Corazon live or die? I ain't telling! Mwahahahaha! XD**

 **You guys gotta wait until next week to find out! If I manage to get there next chapter. Still not sure what I will do just yet. Let me know what you guys think! Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Lookie! Lookie! Review Replies! Let's go see them!**

 **frankieu : Eh, what they don't know won't hurt. But yep, Dumbles and Voldy dead.**

 **vanzphantomhive : This is actually my first story involving gender bending. It's been a lot of fun and I was really nervous about posting it. But everyone seems to enjoy it, so I'm glad that I did. ^^ Welcome to the story!**

 **xxMockingbirdxxx : Though all that will be a long way off, I already have some plans for the whole Marineford thing concerning Ace and all that. Though that is an awesome idea! ^^ As for Atticus coming to that realization that late, no. He leaves home because he already wants to be his own person and such before joining Luffy's crew.**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel : Gah, gotta hate when trying to do something and everything around you says 'no'. Though I like the Xemnas pic.**

 **TheREALMightyKarma : Oh man! I thought I got them all! DX**

 **CoomanderTetra : Well if Corazon gets his hands on Arlong…if he survives in the first place…**

 **magical fan18 : I like CoraBell. You don't get to see much of either of them beyond flashbacks, but I just get this feeling that they did know each other and that, if possible, they would get together. Corazon, well, you'll see whether I stick with canon or do something else next chapter.**

 **Austin (Guest) : The Donquixote Family already has a mole in the marines. Besides, I think Bellemere retired from the marines when she took in Nami and Nojiko. Evelyn may never meet Bellemere, kind of depends on how close Roci will let the crazy side of his family get.**

 **FallenNiji : That will be a while off, still. Kind of working out that scene.**

 **Guest : If you haven't checked already, fair warning. A lot of my fics are mainly yaoi. I may have one or two more that are hetero. And most of them have not been updated in a very long time. This is a story I ended up getting very committed to, so the Sunday Updates will keep up until the story ends. Then after that, some side stories while I try to get started on the sequel. I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying the story so far. And if you left around chapter six (I think), then you missed a lot. At least you're caught up now! ^^**

 **raigalcc : Actually, if I have the timeline right, Bellemere is still alive when Corazon gets found out. I think that she died when Nami was ten, but around the time Corazon is discovered, she's roughly five, maybe six, years old. So right now, still alive. I'm using Nami's age because she's the only one I can get a semi-absolute reference to concerning age. She was eighteen when she met Luffy and had been (basically) enslaved to Arlong for eight years. So I think she was ten when Bellemere died. And since Law was thirteen when Corazon was found out, then he's twenty-four when we actually see him in the anime, that means about eleven years between point A and B. Nami was eighteen, Law was twenty-four, so when Bellemere died (Nami at ten), then Law would be roughly sixteen. If I am wrong anywhere, then please correct me.**

 **Phantom Trainer : Sequel and Side Stories. Because Side Stories are a lot of fun.**

 **Zaralaan : A few things will still be canon. But a lot will still be changed up. Dressrosa? Still gonna happen. Corazon and Law? You'll see soon enough. And depending on what I do in this story will depend on how it affects the sequel.**

 **salsas100 : Yep! Dumbles is dead and the Wizarding World is left behind all over again! XD Now…what shall they get up to?**

 **Draco Oblivion : Doffy was making a point. And everyone saw it. Then Evelyn made a point. And even more people saw it. If they try summoning them again, they kind of deserve whatever these two will do in retaliation.**

 **yukino76 : Neither. Bellemere may never meet Evelyn or Doffy. At least, not any time soon.**

 **Axel Fones : That is one way to put it.**

 **Guest (#2) : If everyone wants to see Evelyn and/or Doffy meet Bellemere so badly, I can probably write a short story about it. But she won't be meeting her in this story.**

 **Tears of Hearts : Corazon's fate has been decided. You guys just gotta wait for it. Because I'm evil! XD**

 **Alex2909 : Of course they killed Dumbles. Was there any doubt?**

 **I see you see : There never is much to base off of. Unless it's a canon pairing, and even then I don't see it. I just thought that this would be a lot of fun and it has been! ^^ I'm glad you've been enjoying this story with me.**

 **Guest (#3) : A) Hermione is still young and stupid and very sheltered. She doesn't see killing as a good thing, period. B) Wow. You really thought all that through. Trying to keep up and I am pretty sure I understand what you're saying. If I am, then it makes total sense. C) They can't justify it and Neville more than likely did break away from them. After all, without Evelyn there as a glue to keep everyone together, they just fall apart unless they're plotting buddies. D) This is the last time we see Fenrir. Maybe he dies from silver. Maybe he's sold into slavery. Maybe we will never know.**

 **E) Short story, she does talk to him and basically tells him that she does not want him anywhere near her. That will show up in a collection of short stories when I am done with this story. I work on them as I write this one, but I feel that some would make some more sense after this story is done. Already finished that one. F) Master of Death is a title and nothing more. At least, according to JK Rowling. It just means that she understands death more so than anyone else.**

 **G) Safer to just kill him. Evelyn, with that crowd, would not have the time to try and strip him of his magic. The barrier would have only lasted for so long. H) Aww, was that the end of the jabbering? I was enjoying it! XD But you're right. Tons of plot holes w/ Dumbles, tons of things he could have done yet still just sat back and sucked on lemon drops (yuck), and just not be a good guy in general. I thought he was a good guy at first, but re-read the books and around Book Five (kind of struggled with that one, it was so slow and boring!), I started to see just what an manipulative asshole he actually is. Then got to the sixth book and everything about this guy's manipulative antics come to light. Harry just didn't see it. Or anything else. He just followed. Blindly… Wow…I think we may need to make your reviews a little shorter. XD**

 **harlequin320 : Sorry, but you're gonna wait for a bit to see if I claimed any possibility later on. ^^ Just a few chapters, though.**

 **XBurningXDragonX : Wow, if that ticked you off ending last chapter there then you are gonna hate me later. XD But yes, I do enjoy the suspense.**

 **Elfin69 : No, Neville and Luna did not travel to North Blue with them. And as I told others, some things just remain canon, but you won't know how far the extent is until I actually post it. ^^ 'Cause I'm evil.**

 **Azaira : Generally when I tell someone 'Thank you' or 'I'm trying', it's in response to a comment in their review. They know what it's for. Otherwise, if there aren't any questions or notes that I feel like I should reply to because they're just telling me 'good work' or anything along those lines, I thank reviewers in that last line. And it isn't four pages. At least one, sometimes two. For long responses, they can get longer. And the 'Huh? Say what now?' response was to a review I did not understand. And I never did get a response explaining their remark. No one else seems bothered by them. Just you. Besides, it's obvious where the replies are so you can just skip over them and ignore them if they bother you so much. No one is telling you to read them. I even leave a line above them all saying that they're review replies. Do you do this to everyone that replies to reviews like this?**

 **Minaly22 (Ch 19 Review) : Even if a Stretching Charm was used so that any future babies Evelyn could have had would have more space to grow, there are still other factors to consider. Such as how much the baby will take from her, the weight of the baby, and other such things. Room for it to grow does not mean that everything else can be ignored. Everyone else just prefers to ignore it when they use that in their stories.**

 **Vangran : I completely agree. What good is a watcher over the Wizarding World's Savior when that watcher can't use any magic and/or is ignored when any concern pops up. Though I think that if Snape was the watcher, he may notice things even through those heavy-blinders. Not to mention, Petunia would recognize him, too.**

 **Thanks to those of you who reviewed! DarkRavie, LunaSunFlowerLily, buterflypuss, Sailor Pandabear, nopparitari, and Minaly22. You guys are so awesome! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we are, the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 22! XD I am so excited for this chapter, I gotta admit that. I do plan on screwing around with a lot of stuff.**

 **And this story, I regretfully admit, will be coming to a close soon. There are still a couple points that I want to go through with Evelyn being there and I have some fun ideas with them. But I don't know how many more chapters will be left. Just yet. Then I may work on the side stories or the sequel. I guess maybe both at the same time if I don't get too crazy with things.**

 **I guess we'll see! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I ain't Oda or Rowling.**

 **Claimer: I am Dragon Ruler 06 and I own Atticus and Estrella.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Evelyn could not help but notice how jumpy Corazon was acting. Well, jumpy may not be the right word. More like impatiently waiting. But for what, she couldn't tell. Yet it had to involve Law. The blonde would keep looking to him in thought before turning away if he noticed he was being stared at. Most would brush it off as him being his usual, simple-minded self.

But it was raising large red flags to her. Enough that she even started her anxious pacing. The rest of the crew simply watched her until Vice-Admiral Tsuru's ship was spotted. Some cannon shots and a quick escape later, Doflamingo noticed the absence of his younger brother.

"Where are Corazon and Law?" Diamante asked first.

Lao G informed the executive that the two had left as Senor Pink handed a note he found to Doflamingo. "He left to find a cure for Law," he read angrily. "What the hell is this?"

"Easy, asshole," Evelyn sighed gently, rubbing his arm. "Corazon's a bit of a nitwit. He'll no doubt take Law to hospitals to look for a cure. I know you have plans for Law, but he'll come back eventually. People still hold onto the idiotic idea that Amber Lead is contagious, even after two and a half years."

The blonde clenched the note with a snarl. "He just took one of the kids and left," he stated. "Just like that. During an attack!"

"Just wait and see," Evelyn advised with a knowing smirk. "Maybe he'll get lucky and Law will be cured. Maybe he'll fail and only hurt Law more. Only time will tell." Grabbing his hand, she tugged him inside. "There is something that I need to talk to you about."

"Wow, Mama!" Atticus, now nearly five years old, cheered happily as he ran up to his parents. "Did you see how far the cannonballs went? They went so far!" Estrella, wrapped around his shoulders, opened her wings as far as she could to help emphasize the distance. Due to her position and growth, though, it looked more like Atticus was the one with wings instead of her.

"I saw, sweetie," she giggled as Aster slithered off her, coiling up on the deck. "Behave out here for the others, alright? I need to talk to your father for a minute."

"Okay!" the blonde child replied, running to the slightly older blonde boy. "Hey, Dell! Wanna fight?"

"Bring it!" the hybrid boy exclaimed in response.

"Calm down, you two, before you hurt yourselves," Evelyn heard Jora placate before the door closed behind the couple as the entered the ship.

Doflamingo stared down at his wife curiously. "What's wrong, my rose?" he inquired.

"Your brother," she replied calmly. "There are a couple things I found out about him that I did not tell you. I was leaving that option to him. He seems to have kept his mouth shut. But with Law and him gone now, I can only feel that you have to know."

"Then what is it?" he pressed, grabbing Evelyn's arm tightly and spinning her to face him. "Just what have you two hidden from me?"

"I hid nothing, I just stayed quiet and waited for him to slip up," she informed him. "And he did."

Opening the door next to her, she nudged her head to it, signaling that she wanted to speak in the room. Doflamingo released his hold on her, letting the woman enter the room first before following after, almost slamming the door behind him. Neither sat down and his eyes were trained on her.

"Let us be honest for a moment," she started after setting up her silencing ward. "I told you from the start that I found him suspicious and you know it. You accepted it. But unless I had solid proof about him being a mole, you would not believe me. You were already being pulled two ways and I was not going to be the one to break you in half."

"So you kept quiet about something I still don't know about in order to protect me?" he chuckled humorlessly. "And now?"

"Now, he's gone. With Law," she continued, almost angrily. Inhaling deeply, she looked up to him, her eyes meeting his gaze even through his sunglasses. "Like I said, there are some things you don't know about your brother. I don't even have all the information. He has his own den-den mushi for one thing, which he uses on most nights. Aster has seen him talking on it through the window. I tried looking for it before, but have been unable to find it."

"Talking?" Doflamingo repeated in confusion. "He's mute."

"No, he's not," she corrected. "I've talked with him before. Corazon is perfectly capable of speech. He's still a clumsy idiot, but he is not mute. I managed to find out a couple years ago that he often spoke to a woman a lot of the time, probably a girlfriend or something. All I know are her looks, name, and the names of the two girls she has with her. I don't know location, he didn't spill that. The rest of his calls, though, are generally a lot more serious.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but he's been a mole ever since he came here. I don't know who he's working for or what his ultimate goal is here, but he is a traitor."

"Then why have we never heard him talking on the snail?" Doflamingo asked doubtfully, not wanting to believe that his own brother would betray him. "His room is next to ours."

"Because he ate a devil fruit," she informed. "The Nagi-Nagi no Mi. He cancels noise around him and can probably make himself quiet, too. I don't know the full extent, but I did manage to get him to confess that." With a shake of her head, she sat on a nearby seat. "I think he's a marine. I don't know his rank."

"Ridiculous!" Doflamingo instantly rejected.

"Then why does Tsuru find you so easily when he's on the same ship as you? He's feeding information to someone and it is always Tsuru that finds us! It's kind of hard tracking someone on open water. There are no tracks to follow or look for!"

"Just coincidence," he suggested with a shrug.

"This is why I wanted hard proof before telling you!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "I knew you would not believe me. You would just make up excuses for something staring you right in the face!"

"It isn't that I don't believe you!" he stated.

"Yes, it is, Doflamingo!" she interrupted. "That's what it's always been! You accepted the idea that I suspect your brother, but you didn't like it. If I was to come to you and say that he is a mole without any evidence, it wouldn't be like the others. Because he's your brother!"

"Enough!" he shouted, his face contorted into an angered snarl. He hated the idea of suspecting his brother, of anything that could point to Roci being a traitor, yet Evelyn had no problem doing so. Taking a couple deep breaths, he calmed down then dropped himself onto a chair. "I dislike the idea of suspecting my family. But let's say that it makes sense in some way, my little brother being a traitor. What then, my rose? He knows about our plans for Dressrosa."

"That depends, I guess," she replied calmly. "Whether or not he's been able to pass on the information and what kind of situation we find him in." She smirked at her brooding husband knowingly. "Good thing he doesn't know where Vergo went now. Isn't it?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh and rolling his eyes, he smirked. "Fine. You win that one."

 **Here is a line!**

"The Ope-Ope no Mi," Doflamingo started suddenly. "There will be a 'trade' for it on Minion Island. I called Corazon to come back, whether he found a cure for Law or not, so that he will be here for the trade."

"More like you told him where to find it and expect him to get it first," Evelyn correctly, leaning into his back while wrapping her arms around his stomach. "That is what you've been looking for this whole time, wasn't it? For Law."

"It may be able to cure him or at least give him the power to cure himself," the blonde explained gently, unwrapping his wife's arms from his body so that he could turn to face her. "I told him that I want him to eat it and perform the Perennial Youth Surgery on me."

"You know he won't do it," she pointed out, tugging on the buttons of his maroon shirt. "And he knows that, too. I have to ask, Doffy. Why help him?"

"It's not Corazon I'm helping," he stated, walking around the raven.

A small smirk danced on Evelyn's lips, understanding what her husband was not saying. "It's Law. He's running out of time. It's almost been three years and he's been getting worse. I wonder how white his skin has gotten since six months ago." Taking a small inhale, she turned to look to her husband, who was sorting through some paperwork. "I wonder how much damage Corazon has done."

"Enough, probably," he replied. "I already gave our heading to Gladius. He'll make sure we get there in time."

"So what's the plan, asshole?" she inquired, leaning against the desk and staring at the tall blonde.

Doflamingo smirked, returning her stare with his own. "I don't enjoy suspecting my family," he pointed out. "You, Roci, or anyone on this ship. I want him to confess. Only when I hear what he says will I make my decision about what to do with him."

Nodding in acceptance, Evelyn looked to the map to locate Minion Island. "That's a very cold island that far up north," she noted. "I suspect you want the whole family with you for the trip."

"Yes," he confirmed with a nod.

"And what about Atticus and Dell?" she asked, crossing her arms. "It'll be too cold for them right now. And if things get rough, it would be hard keeping an eye on them."

"Then they'll stay on the ship," Doflamingo stated as he turned back to his paperwork. "Damn, these morons can't ship a single thing right."

"True," she chuckled, having shifted through the paperwork to find things that Doflamingo did not need to concern himself with. Unfortunately, there was very few of that. "If we're leaving the boys on the ship, I want to leave Aster onboard as well. He can keep an eye on them and Estrella, make sure they don't try to follow. Not to mention, he may be a unique species of serpent, but he's still cold-blooded. Going there will do him more harm than good. Maybe he can keep them in a place where they'll all stay warm while we're busy."

"Very well," he agreed with a nod. "If that keeps you happy, my rose. Will he be enough to handle the boys?"

" _Now he doubts me_?" Aster hissed in annoyance, his head poking out of Evelyn's hair. " _How long have I been the babysitter for those two? Five years almost_!"

"He'll be fine," she replied with a smirk, rubbing Aster's neck soothingly to calm her agitated basilisk.

 **Here is a line!**

As Evelyn suspected, the island was in a winter phase, snow blanketing the ground and covering just about everything. Hills made up a majority of the island's landscape, a pillar of black smoke in the distance. "I think he got the Ope-Ope no Mi," she commented, pointing towards the smoke. Judging from the density of the smoke, it had been burning for a while.

"Fufufu, it seems so," Doflamingo agreed with a wide grin before the den-den mushi started ringing. Baby 5 held it up for him as the crew walked towards their destination.

Vergo was on the line, informing them that Corazon is, in fact, a spy and was trying to pass on information. The undercover Donquixote Pirate had dealt with the message that Law, apparently, was told to give to the marines by Corazon. For a moment, Evelyn was impressed the former executive did manage to take the younger Donquixote brother down. At least, until he said something about both Corazon and Law disappearing.

Doflamingo ended the conversation shortly after that then set up his Birdcage to make sure that neither would escape. Hearing it from his naturally suspicious wife is one thing. Vergo had been by his side since they were children and had no reason to say such a thing about Corazon. Not unless it was true. He really should trust her suspicions more often, though. Just like so many times before, she was right once again.

"My rose," he spoke quietly, earning a quirked eyebrow from his wife. "I am sorry to have doubted you."

Evelyn let out a slight hum of understanding. "Everyone has a weakness," she explained. "Everyone has flaws. I forgive you, Doffy. I'm just sorry that it took your brother doing all this in order for you to see what I had been trying to prove."

"Remind me to never doubt you again," he told her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"Even I can be wrong, asshole," she giggled, her hand laying on his. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens now."

 **Here is a line!**

He's a mess. Blood revealed areas of shot wounds. His breaths nothing less than heavy panting. He looked like he could hardly stand. Yet he still glared defiantly at his older brother, spoke about his position after banging his head on the chest he was laying against. Marine code 01746, Commander Rocinante.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," the younger blonde said with a smile. "I didn't want you to hate me."

Evelyn could see the flaring nostrils her husband was currently supporting. She knows how Doflamingo would have reacted if he knew off the bat that his brother is a marine. He may try to pull him into a life of piracy or he may simply just be glad that his brother is still alive. Yet Rocinante did the one thing that the taller blonde can't handle. He acted as family then stabbed him in the back.

The family left them for some privacy shortly after Baby 5 and Buffalo reported a boy being found by the marines, though were unable to see the child. Even Rocinante seemed surprised by the news for a moment before smiling. Once the family walked away, except for Evelyn, Doflamingo raised his gun, holding the old flintlock pistol aimed at the younger.

"Why must I be forced to kill another member of my blood family?"

Evelyn had to know something first, though. And if Rocinante is truthful with her, maybe then Doflamingo won't have to suffer the pain of killing another member of his biological family. And just from that one question he asked out loud, she knew it would be something he would suffer from.

Stepping forward, Evelyn placed herself between the two brothers, approaching Rocinante calmly. "Evelyn," Doflamingo warned.

"I need to ask him something," she informed, stopping a few steps in front of the wounded blonde. Her eyes traced over his injuries, categorizing them. If he did not receive help soon, these wounds alone would kill him. "I need to know, Rocinante. About Law."

Reddish-brown eyes twitched as the revealed marine tensed in preparation as her eyes connected with his own for a moment.

"Is Law cured?" she asked lowly. She has to know. Even if Law leaves them, he is still a child of hers. It may have only been three years, but she still loves him as though he truly is her own. As far as she could even care, he is. "His Amber Lead. Is he cured now?"

For a moment, there was silence. "Yes," Rocinante said softly. "He'll grow up into a fine young man. He'll do what he wants with his life, maybe even become a doctor like he wanted. He'll either settle down or take to the seas, any lifestyle he chooses. He'll die in battle or of old age. But he won't be dying now, and definitely not because of his Amber Lead! He is free!"

She lips shifted into a soft smile, her expression almost peaceful. "I'm glad," she said quietly, turning back to her husband. Once she was by his side, though, she reached up and placed her hand on his elbow, pulling down on his arm. "Don't waste your bullets."

"What?" Doflamingo growled, his lips twisted into a snarling frown and veins pulsing on his forehead.

"I saw his wounds," she explained. "He'll die before any marines get to him." Looking up at him with a neutral expression, she continued. "I know what you're thinking. Let his death be his redemption to you, just like your father redeemed himself to you by dying. You were young then, hurt and angry beyond anything you ever experienced before. You don't regret killing your father, I know.

"But let Rocinante choose. If he wants to redeem himself to you, then he will fall to his injuries. If he wants to continue to spite you, he'll struggle to live. And a struggle it will be. Several bullets are still in him, one close to his heart and a few in the gut. He won't last much longer without help."

The towering blonde exhaled harshly, firing his pistol anyway. Evelyn didn't flinch as the shot rang out. Rocinante gasped as the bullet struck his chest, his body falling back to the chests. Blood spilled from the younger brother's mouth, his breathing wet.

"Get the chests," Doflamingo ordered his awaiting family. His true family, he called them. As they gathered the various chests, he looked down to Evelyn. "Tell me the real reason, my rose."

Offering him a knowing smile, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his side. "You would never heal if you killed your own brother," she stated gently, watching the others pick up the treasure chests easily. Weakened from the severe blood loss, Rocinante fell back onto the snow. "You're angry now. You feel betrayed, that he must pay for what he did. I'm mad at him, too. I want to kill him as badly as you. His presence endangered us all, even the children. But once it all passes, you will realize just what you did.

"You still love your brother and you would not be able to bare having his blood on your hands."

Doflamingo said nothing, too angry to think that maybe she is right. She generally is about most things, even if he tries to argue with her. He could only stare at his brother, laying in the snow. The grounded white absorbing the red that spilled from his body while more snow lazily drifted from the sky, covering him slowly. His heart gave a harsh lurch as he took in the image and realized that, once again and no surprise, his rose is right.

"Let's go," he said lowly, leading his wife back to the _El Flamenco_.

Upon arrival at the ship, Doflamingo noticed the approaching marine vessels. The heavier chests were practically dropped as the crew rushed onboard, Doflamingo canceling the Birdcage earlier so that they could leave. As the ship sailed away, Evelyn looked back to the island and gasped. "LAW!" she shouted as loudly as she could, leaning over the edge of the railing.

"What?!" her husband exclaimed in surprise, seeing the wrapped teenager staggering through the snow back to where Rocinante was, his head thrown back and tears falling from his eyes.

Cannons flew towards the ship, which was still in front of the island though some distance away. The projectiles missed the ship, instead hitting the island and avoiding Law. Though it looked as though Law was crying, they couldn't hear him. A second later, his loud cries echoed across the cannonball filled air.

 **Here is a line!**

"Damn it, he was right there!" Evelyn snarled once they were safely away from Tsuru's ship. "We literally had him in our hands!"

"Calm down," Doflamingo told her, pulling his wife to his lap.

"Daddy? Mama?" Atticus called, looking around the deck and seeing that everyone made it back onboard. Well, almost everyone. "Where's Law and Uncle Cora?"

Sighing deeply, Doflamingo reached over and ruffled his son's hair with an affectionate smile. "They're both going to be gone for a while," he answered. "Whether we see them again or not will be their choice."

"They left us?" the five-year-old boy asked, looking up at his father through his bangs.

"Yes," the tall blonde replied with a nod of his head.

Atticus almost cried then angrily exclaiming, "They didn't say good-bye!"

His parents laughed at his proclamation, causing the boy to huff and run to his big brother Dell. "Oh, the simple mind of a child," Evelyn giggled, rage settling. "Don't you sometimes miss being that age?"

"Sometimes," her husband replied with his usual grin. The corners of his lips lowered as he tilted his head down to look at her. "If he survives, Vergo's position is at risk and so are our plans for Dressrosa."

"No, both are safe," she replied with a smirk. "I may have tweaked his mind a little bit. He doesn't know who Vergo even is and remembers nothing about you mentioning Dressrosa."

Quirking an eyebrow, Doflamingo asked, "When did you do that?"

"When I was asking him about Law," she replied with a shrug, laying her head on his chest. "I saw into his mind. As weak as he physically was, it was easy to do. I managed to find the memories and lock them away in case of his survival. I am the only one with the key."

"Law knows, though," he pointed out.

"And without his memories, Rocinante can't support his claims," she stated, using her index finger to point at her husband as though to emphasize her statement. "Law hates anything Government related anyway, ever since his hometown was destroyed. I doubt he'll want to talk to anyone from there. By the way, just in case, you may want to call Vergo. If your brother lives, I don't think it would be a good idea for Vergo to see him, and be caught unprepared."

"True," Doflamingo agreed, reaching over to pick up the den-den mushi Baby 5 set on the table near them.

 **Here is a line!**

"Where are we going now?" Atticus asked, holding himself up on the railing and kicking his legs. Estrella was draped over his shoulders, staring out to the sea.

"Where we've been wanting to go," Evelyn replied, picking him off the railing and gently placing him back on the deck. "We're going to the Grand Line."

"Really?!" the child exclaimed happily, his eyes almost sparkling in excitement.

" _Oh, yes_ ," Aster replied this time. " _Things will get a lot more dangerous, little Atticus. So you better start behaving when I watch over you and Dellinger. Tell him that, too_."

"We are going to make one more stop to get more supplies before we leave," Evelyn explained, bending down and tugging on her son's shirt to straighten out the wrinkles. "Then we're off on another adventure."

"What about Daddy's business here?" Atticus inquired, looking over to his father speaking with the executives.

"When we get to the Grand Line and he finds a foothold, business here won't be as needed," she answered as she rose back to her feet. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Your father is not going to let anything bad happen to any of us. I know I've told you before just how strong he is."

"I know!" Atticus said with a quick nod and a bright smile. "Daddy? When we get to the Grand Line, how long until we get to Dressrosa?"

Doflamingo grinned widely and chuckled. "Fufufu, if everything plays out right, it won't take us very long," he explained. "Perhaps another year or two. Don't worry, son. We'll get there."

"I'm not worried," the five-year-old denied, shaking his head. "I'm impatient!"

" _I wonder what Dressrosa is like_ ," Estrella commented, flapping her wings eagerly.

" _We still have a long way to go, Estrella_ ," Aster informed the younger serpent. Though younger, she is picking up in size rather quickly. Perhaps it was just her species that allows quick growth. The agathodemon, hatched at fifteen inches long with a ten-inch wingspan, now is four feet long with a two-foot wingspan. " _If I recalled correctly, Dressrosa is in the second half of the Grand Line, in what is referred to as the New World. Very few pirates have really gone there, and there are four big players that have basically conquered it_."

" _Still, I can't wait_!" the agathodemon hissed happily.

" _Hatchlings_ ," the basilisk muttered with a shake of his head. " _This is probably why I never had any of my own_."

" _I thought it was because you're an old snake that never saw a female_ ," Evelyn teased lightly, scratching her serpent's nose.

" _Well there was this one female_ ," he drawled. " _A couple decades younger than me._ _Beautiful coloring. Bright eyes. Really bad attitude_."

" _You poor thing_ ," his mistress giggled.

"Young Master," Dellinger called. "If we're going to the Grand Line, does that mean we'll go to Fishman Island, too?"

"We will have to at some point on our way to Dressrosa," the tall blonde answered. "But I don't think you would find many of your bloodline there. Fighter Fish are more native in the New World, closer to Dressrosa."

"Oh…okay!"

 **Here is a line!**

"Again! Again! Again!" Atticus and Dellinger cheered once the ship was safely off Reverse Mountain, managing to avoid the massive black whale that almost blocked their path.

"Not for a long time!" Trebol denied instantly.

"Well, I think we can say we're here now," Evelyn chuckled. "I wonder what all we'll get into while on this sea."

"Fufufu, we shall see, my rose," Doflamingo said, holding his wife closer to him. "Welcome to the Grand Line!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I don't know if he got Sugar and Monet before or after arriving on the Grand Line, but I'm making it after. I know Luffy and his crew kind of got to the Red Line rather quickly (all things considered) before their two-year time-skip, but Doffy is going all the way to Dressrosa. And I still need to make him a Shichibukai.**

 **Which of those happens first, anyway? I think he became a Shichibukai before taking over Dressrosa, but I'm not a hundred percent sure.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! And I wanna know what you think I did with Corazon. Is he truly dead like in canon? Or did he manage to hold on until Tsuru got there and was healed? You may never know! XD I'm evil.**

 **Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **Yay! Yay! Yay! Review Replies! Oooh, I'm so excited! XD**

 **LunaSunFlowerLily : Well, there are some she brought back from Sal's Library, and then a bunch from her vaults. So she has plenty of books to learn from.**

 **salsas100 : More and more evil, one chapter after the other. Mwahahahaha! But! Are things as they seem?**

 **frankieu : Debating whether or not to bring Fenrir back in the sequel, like a cameo or something. Maybe during the Sabaody Arc? We'll see.**

 **Sillvog : Well, it may look the same. But only time will tell if I did follow canon or if I diverted. He may be alive. He may be dead. Only time will tell.**

 **Zaralaan : Nope, not in this story. Sorry. This is actually coming to a wrap-up, sad to say.**

 **Psyka : Corazon, well…he's still a bit of an unknown right now. Isn't he? I did change something there. The question is whether he survived or not.**

 **TheREALMightyKarma : I'm glad you enjoyed Law's closure. I felt that it was something he really needed and Evelyn was able to help him achieve it. The parts of non-italic with Atticus were completely intentional. See, he can speak Parseltongue, but he slips in and out of it when talking with the snakes. That was what that was showing. When he gets older, he has better control over it.**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel : Law got his Devil Fruit. Corazon living? Well…you'll see.**

 **Guest : Well Roci would have to know what it is and how to use it and all that neat fun stuff. Though I imagine Doffy would be glad to see his mother again, just not his father, and be surprised to hear Corazon speak, if he catches him. Evelyn may just not care. (Le Gasp!) Short story idea!**

 **Axel Fones : Glad you think so, despite it being kind of dorky.**

 **yukino76 : Same here. I almost cried when I wrote that closure scene.**

 **Azaira : Well that does make sense. I just figure that most people look for replies meant for them and not really bother with many others. Besides, there are also 'Guest' reviews that I am unable to PM. I plan on any final chapter reviews getting PM replies, anyway. But if you wouldn't mind sending me that link, I would like to take a look. Out of curiosity, what bits would you like to see different (besides my review replies) and why? You can probably send that as a PM if it's a long list.**

 **Tears of Hearts : Well…(looks up)…Believe it or not, but nothing is confirmed just yet. Yet!**

 **vanzphantomhive : Last chapter was short? I thought it was long enough. Nine pages. Oh, well. Well now you know what happens with Corazon, but you also don't know. Notice the difference? As for SMILE…haven't yet decided.**

 **Scarla Roza : If you don't like it, you could say something beyond "…". I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing. Please tell me?**

 **Elfin69:** **There won't be many scenes where she is actually learning from those books. But she is going over them every once in a while. And will teach what she learns to Atticus in due time.**

 **Thanks for everyone's support! DarkRavie, harlequin320, buterflypuss, Sailor Pandabear, nopparitari, Shadow Wolf 15846, and Fencer22.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yep. We're here. Another amazing week has gone by! Now we begin again with my usual Sunday Update! ^^ Bet you guys are so glad I update this as often as I do. Wish I was this motivated and inspired to work on my other fics. Unfortunately, lacking very heavily.**

 **Anywho! Let's get a move on shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: To own or not to own Harry Potter and One Piece? I am saddened to proclaim that neither is mine to possess.**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are mine, though. Deal.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The two new additions stared up at the strange woman currently sitting on their savior's lap and kissing him as though he were her air. Everyone else simply ignored the couple, busying themselves with duties that required their attention.

"Are they always like this?" the older of the two green-haired girls asked, pointing towards the pair.

"Sometimes," Gladius replied, checking his log pose to make sure they did not drift from their path. "This is simply the Rose softening the Young Master before asking a favor. Or she found something he left for her and is thanking him."

"Mama! Stop eating Daddy's face!" the young blonde child exclaimed in disgust, earning a chuckle from his father once his mother pulled away and tucked her head into the taller man's shoulder. "You two are so gross!"

"Honey, we can get a lot grosser," the woman giggled, lifting her head enough to peek at the child.

"No!" several on deck rejected, earning a loud laugh from their captain.

"So who is she?" the younger girl asked, looking up to Gladius for the answer.

Before he could reply, though, the young blonde boy ran up to her with a bright smile. "You two are new," he noted, looking over both. "Daddy find you on that island we just left?"

"The older is Monet, the younger is her little sister, Sugar," their savior, Doflamingo, informed the child. "I want you to make sure that both you and Dellinger don't scare them off. And don't let Estrella do it, either."

"Okay," the boy sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "My name's Donquixote Atticus. That's my Daddy over there, and my Mama on his lap."

"Wait, they're really your parents?" the older girl, Monet, asked in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Last we checked," the raven-haired woman commented, looking up to Doflamingo teasingly. "I'm pretty sure you were the only tall and blonde man I slept with. And I'm also fairly certain that I carried Atticus for nine months."

"Fufufu, I remember something along those lines," the blonde chuckled.

"Good, then we're sure, asshole," she commented playfully, slapping his arm as she got to her feet. The Donquixote pouted as he watched her walk away from him.

"Did she just…?" Sugar looked to her sister in question.

"All the time," the taller man near them, Diamante they remembered he was called, answered. "She calls Doffy 'asshole' and Doffy calls her his 'rose'."

"But who is she?" Monet asked, tugging her sister closer to her side.

"Ask me instead of talking about me like I'm not here. It's very rude, you know," the woman pointed out with hands on her hips. "I know he was going on the island for some reason, but I did not think he would find more strays to bring in."

"I only brought in Dellinger," Doflamingo argued. "You brought in Baby 5. Buffalo and Law found us."

"You're both bad about it," Pica snickered. The sisters, not having heard the large man speak before, blinked up at him in surprise.

"Well now, proper introductions then," the raven-haired woman sighed as she crouched down. "My name is Donquixote Evelyn, wife to that asshole over there staring at my backside."

"It's a lovely view, my rose."

"I'm sure," she scoffed with a fond roll of her eyes. "I am also known as the Emerald Rose and the kids tend to call me Mama Rose. Feel free to call me any of the names you're more comfortable with." Aster emerged from his usual hiding spot known as her hair, hanging off her shoulder with his head hovering over her breast. His bright yellow eyes stared down at the suddenly terrified girls. "This is Aster, don't worry. He won't bite unless you do something to deserve dying. Atticus has a snake of his own, but she has wings and her name is Estrella."

"Umm…" Monet hummed nervously, pointing to the basilisk. "How did you hide that in your hair?"

"Uhahahaha, a wonder that we all think about at times but never got an answer to," Diamante commented with a laugh.

"You think that's bad?" Doflamingo asked almost mockingly. "Remember when she first came onto the ship? She was hiding him in her shirt. A six-foot snake. I still don't understand how she did that!"

Smiling at the two girls, Evelyn stood back up and spread her arms as wide as she could. "Welcome to our crazy, dysfunctional family! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take my husband away for a moment and no one will see us for about…two hours."

Trebol looked to the grinning blonde. "Nyeh, Doffy, what did you do?" he asked.

"Fufufu, something that all men should know to do but often forget," the blonde chuckled.

Senor Pink, dressed in the baby outfit he donned since his wife became comatose, nodded in understanding. The act earned a few confused looks from the others as Evelyn dragged Doflamingo back inside.

 **Here is a line!**

"Here," Evelyn said, placing a bowl of grapes in front of the younger green-haired girl. "They're sweet and juicy. If you want something else, just let me know. Okay?"

"Thank you," Sugar replied, taking to bowl. Carefully, she picked up the grape and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly. Her eyes grew wider with each bite before she smiled and started sticking the grapes onto her fingertips.

"Well, that's one way," the raven-haired woman chuckled, patting Sugar's head before turning to Monet. "Would you like anything, Monet?"

"No, I'm fine," the older girl replied with a small smile, her eyes on her sister.

"I know that we'll take a while to get used to each other," Evelyn stated, walking from the table the two sisters were seated at. "But we'll get there."

Monet gave a slight nod before her brows furrowed in thought. "That man dressed like a baby," she said quietly. "He's not some kind of pervert, is he?" She was worried for her sister in case he was a pervert of some sort. He could like children more than adults for all she knew!

"Senor Pink?" she asked, blinking a couple times. "No. We were all dragged to a far away place a couple years ago. When we got back, he went home to find out his son died of a severe fever. His wife hated pirates and found out that he is one after that, and he lied when he told her that he was a banker. Something happened and she became comatose. Dressing like a baby was the only way he ever got a reaction out of her. It made her smile." A heavy sigh slipped out. "She passed away some time ago, but he still dresses like that. Perhaps to remind himself."

"Of what?" Monet inquired, her head tilting.

Evelyn shook her head. "That is for him to know and for us to guess," she chuckled.

"So how did you and Young Master meet and get married?" Sugar piped up after eating all the grapes she had on her fingers, now placing new ones on.

Evelyn laughed gently. "Well, I didn't even like him when we first met. I thought he was an overconfident brat that liked to think of himself as a man. He never hid that he was interested in me. And I did not realize it right away, but even then, he was protecting me. I decided that I wanted to leave the island, but had no way of doing so safely. So I accepted his offer to travel with him and get off on the next island they stopped at. One thing led to another and four years later, we got married. Two months after that and I found out that I was pregnant."

"Four years?" Monet repeated in surprise.

"Well, I have trust issues that he had to work past," she explained, smiling brightly. "And I was only sixteen when we met. So yes, we waited for quite a while."

"But you trust us just fine," Monet noted suspiciously.

"No, I'm gauging you," the woman chuckled. "Children are generally easier to trust than adults. They have not learned to lie and deceive just yet. You two, however, lived in a harsh place. You hold your own secrets. I'm just making sure those secrets of yours don't harm any of us."

Both sisters blinked up at her, not expecting the woman to just admit that she suspects them like that. Just before either could ask another question, two colorful boys ran into the room, circling the females while laughing loudly before running back out.

"Oh boy, there they go again," Evelyn sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. "I thought they outgrew the colorful phase. Excuse me, girls. I have a couple of children to catch and throw into a tub. At least they stopped running around naked after their baths."

 **Here is a line!**

"This is a joke, right?" Evelyn asked, holding the fruit up to her eyes. "You want to give this and that other one to the girls?"

"One of them is a logia-type fruit," Doflamingo explained, taking the fruit from her hands. "The Yuki-Yuki no Mi. A least one logia-type user on the crew could give us an advantage in many situations, especially since all other devil fruit users in this crew are paramecia-types."

"How did you get it?" she inquired, looking over the two fruits.

"Stole them, and several other treasures," he chuckled, his grin growing. "From the World Government."

Evelyn blinked a him in surprise before laughing. "I bet they're wondering how you did it so easily!" she laughed out. "Some of them still don't have a clue that almost all the Tenryuubito are in your back pocket."

"Fufufu, if the Tenryuubito didn't want me coming back and biting them in the ass, they should have killed me when they had the chance," the blonde commented, looking to his wife.

"Where would I be then?" Evelyn scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Probably still stuck on that island. It was pretty, but also boring."

"Who would have thought that under this beautiful exterior of yours, there lies a spirit craving some real adventure," he teased, his hand on her cheek. "Well, who besides myself, of course."

"Only because you stalked me for about a month, remember?" she taunted back, kissing his palm before stepping away. "What are your plans for the Government, anyway? I know you want to reclaim the country of Dressrosa, but the Government won't let you do so should they catch wind of it."

"Because of the Tenryuubito, very few will openly oppose me in certain matters," he explained. "However, the Government can still be a problem. Even if the Tenryuubito do back me in certain matters, a lot of them would still prefer it if I were locked away in Impel Down. They would regain control over themselves. However, if I push the World Government into a tight enough corner, their only option would be to make me a Shichibukai."

"Which would make you practically untouchable," she deduced with a slow nod. "The Government won't do much to get in your way on most matters and the Tenryuubito will still stay in your pocket with no hope of salvation. But are you sure you want to be their dog?"

"They will only think I am," he pointed out with a chuckle. "Fufufu, they won't even realize just how wrong they are."

"So you're placing yourself inside their defenses," Evelyn noted. "And they can't really ignore you. Your bounty is at three hundred forty million beris. You are a large threat to them, even if they don't know everything about you."

"Exactly," Doflamingo agreed with his arms wide open. "I am expecting correspondence from the World Government in due time."

"That quickly?" the raven inquired with a quirked eyebrow. "What else did you do?"

"I may have coaxed the Tenryuubito to endorse me, as well as have proven that I do have certain bits of information the high and mighty World Government does not want known," he replied playfully. "They've had their fair share of screw ups, and situations that were not screw ups, that would turn the entire world against them if these incidents were known."

"Dare I ask how you got such information," Evelyn chuckled as she sat on his desk, tilting her head to look up at the towering blonde.

Doflamingo grinned at her, his hands travelling up her legs to her thighs. "Even I have secrets from you," he pointed out. "For your own protection, of course."

"I'm sure," she sighed lightly. "So when the Government comes begging you to keep this information to yourself, you will have them in that corner. You really are giving them no choice but to cave into your demand." She looked to the two devil fruits on his desk, set only a few inches from each other. "You're sure about giving these girls devil fruits? They have potential, but I am worried about how careless they could get. Sugar just turned ten and Monet is eighteen years old now."

"I was ten when I ate the Ito-Ito no Mi," he pointed out.

"Uh-huh, case in point," she mocked, patting his arm. "They're good girls and completely loyal to you. There is no doubt in that regard. I just worry about them getting overly confident or cocky about having powers like this."

"Calm down, my rose," he reassured. "I will give the Yuki-Yuki no Mi to Monet. She is old enough that she should be able to handle the power that comes with being a logia-type user."

"The other?" she asked, picking up the second fruit.

"The Hobi-Hobi no Mi," he explained. "It will be useful as well."

She hummed lightly. "Alright," she conceded. "But keep in mind, Atticus does not get a devil fruit unless he decides he wants one. Got it?"

The blonde huffed gently but nodded in response. He wasn't planning on shoving a fruit down his son's throat or anything like that. When Atticus decides what he wants in regards to possible devil fruit abilities, then they will talk about it. But until then, the child won't even get his hands on a devil fruit.

"What about you, my rose? Do you desire a devil fruit as well?"

"No," she replied, pushing his hands off her legs and hopping off the desk. "Otherwise, I won't be able to swim with Aster anymore. Or fish out anyone drunk enough to fall into the sea."

Doflamingo pouted lightly. "That only happened once," he pointed out.

"With each of you."

 **Here is a line!**

Doflamingo did not turn to the intruder, but Evelyn was facing him completely, regarding the brash brute that practically demanded he join the Donquixote Pirates. He's muscled, showing he is strong, and his tanned skin signified his experience outdoors, especially on the sea. But her husband was just not interested in the loud brat.

Diamante and Trebol rose, ready to get rid of the annoying and arrogant kid that seemed to think flattering Doflamingo about how he looked up to him would get into his favor. Of course, there was the usual taunting from the two executives before Diamante raised his sword.

However, Doflamingo spoke up, stopping Diamante from the decapitation he seemed happy to perform. "You want to use my mark, then you can," he offered, turning to the boy with a wide grin. "But remember. You lose even once and you no longer wear my symbol. I will not tolerate disappointments."

"Look at this kid, asshole," Evelyn snickered as Aster descended from her shoulders to her crossed legs. "He's a walking disappointment. After all, what kind of pirate captain begs to join another?"

The brute scowled at her. "I have always wanted to be a part of the Donquixote Pirates!" he exclaimed. "Who are you to question me and my motives?!"

She laughed as Doflamingo's grin dropped to a frown. "My wife," he warned with a growl. If this brat looks up to him so much, how does he not know about his rose? Well, the Government didn't even know much about her anyway until his little brother infiltrated them. "You will be as respectful to my Emerald Rose as you would be to me. Is that understood, Bellamy?"

"Yes, sir!" Bellamy quickly replied, bowing his head.

" _Already such a well-trained mutt_ ," Aster commented, turning his head to look to his mistress. " _He's looking for someone to hide behind while he acts like a bully, and it is just his luck that he came across someone he holds in high regards_."

Evelyn smirked as the boy glared at her. "You will have to forgive me for not taking you as a threat, Bellamy-chan," she taunted, earning a scowl from the young male that she could not find herself calling a man. "But I find my six-year-old child to be a bigger threat than you."

"Fufufu, he would be," Doflamingo chuckled. "He's a Donquixote."

"And he shows it, too," she commented, taking a sip of her wine. "I'm serious, he has just about everything from you. He's almost up to your knees, showing that he has your height."

"Not everything he has is from me," Doflamingo argued with a wave of his hand, turning back to the bar.

"This argument again?" Diamante looked to Trebol in exasperation. "How many times now?"

"Too many," Trebol chuckled, looking down at Bellamy. "Nyeh, you're still here? You have your answer. Now leave Doffy alone."

"One small thing first, Bellamy-chan," Evelyn called as the brute started to leave. Beady dark eyes turned back to her over a broad shoulder. "I don't want you within ten feet of my son. No offense, but you look to be a bit too unstable and way too much of a brute to be considered safe company around a child."

She looked to Diamante. "Mind doing me a favor, Diamante? I know the others won't let some random strange come up to the kids, but can you make sure that the rest know. I don't want Bellamy the Hyena anywhere near Atticus. He can approach Dellinger if he thinks he can survive the encounter. After all, our little Dell has taken to biting threats right off the bat now."

Diamante nodded in understanding. Noticing that Doffy was not going to make any kind of objection, he left the tavern in search of Pica, who the boys chose to be their escort today.

"No argument?" she asked, turning on her seat but looking to her husband as the rowdy group of pirates left the tavern, cheering about their success into joining the Donquixote Pirates.

"He's a ruffian," Doflamingo commented, sipping his wine. "We shall see how long he lasts."

"I suppose we will," she sighed lightly, leaning against the tall blonde. "I'll admit, I wouldn't trust that imbecile as far as I could throw him with your mark. You're only making him feel like a big man. He's still just a boy maturity wise."

"True." His glass soon empty, he grinned at his wife. "We'll be on our way to the Red Line soon. I have an Eternal Pose, courtesy of the World Government. They wish to welcome me into the ranks of Shichibukai and to meet the others properly."

Giggling, she nuzzled his arm. "Once again, your plan comes into fruition," she noted. "After this, Dressrosa. Yes?"

"Indeed." He will reclaim the country that his family ruled over. And when he is done, he will be the king and his wife will take her place as his queen, and Atticus their little prince. The current Riku family ruling the country will be removed, eradicated if need be. Nobody will challenge him and nothing will stop him.

"We'll be close to Mariejois," Evelyn noted lowly. "What are the chances of us running into any Tenryuubito?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked, looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"I really want to punch the little bastards."

"Fufufu, at least wait until after I actually get the title of Shichibukai. Then you can torment anyone you want to."

"You included?"

"I thought that was a part of marriage."

"It is, but I want to make sure."

 **Here is a line!**

"Whoa!" Atticus exclaimed, a huge smile growing on his face as he took in the view. "This place is awesome!" Estrella flew from his side, circling the floating bubbles swiftly and even hitting a few with her wings.

"Look at all the bubbles!" Dellinger added, running to a bubble coming from the ground and bouncing on it. "Look, it doesn't pop! Kyahahaha!"

"Bite it, see if that will do it," Gladius challenged as Dellinger started jumping from bubble to bubble.

"Don't you see how high up he is?" Jora asked harshly. "He could hurt himself falling that far!"

"It popped!" the hybrid child yelled as he fell back to the ground, but managed to land on another bubble in order to stop his fall. He laughed joyously, pushing himself up and bouncing on the new bubble.

"Be careful, Dellinger!" Baby 5 yelled at him.

"Sugar, don't climb on top of the bubble! What if you go too high up?" Monet called after her little sister, who jumped onto another bubble that just emerged from the ground.

"Try it, Monet!" Sugar suggested happily, sitting on the bubble as it ascended. "This is fun!"

"Our destination is Mariejois, the Government Headquarters specifically," Evelyn pointed out, looking to her husband. "So why are we on Sabaody Archipelago?"

"Mainly for the kids," Doflamingo replied with a shrug as the children, the older sister and Buffalo excluded, started bouncing on the bubbles. "The meeting is in a week. We will make it in time, don't worry, my rose. For right now, let's allow the kids to have some fun."

"You mean let them have fun while you check on Disco and see how things are going here," she commented almost boredly.

"I'll be back soon," he reassured, planting a kiss to her lips before walking off. "Have fun. By the way, there is an amusement park on one of these groves. The kids may enjoy it there."

"Watch yourself," she warned as he walked away. "I'd hate to miss anything fun if bounty hunters come after you."

He waved over his shoulder at her as the executives flanked him, leaving Evelyn with the children and subordinates.

"Well," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Who wants to round up the kids and keep them still long enough to suggest the amusement park?"

" _Not it_ ," Aster quickly denied.

"I can get them," Monet accepted, her arms breaking then reforming into a pair of wings made completely from her snow powers. With a flap and a jump, she was airborne, yelling at the children to get back down.

"Anyone think that will even work?" Senor Pink asked, looking to the others that were watching Monet's attempt.

"No," they all replied.

Inhaling deeply, Evelyn shouted out to the rambunctious and excited children, "Kids! Get back down here! Or no amusement park!"

"Yay, park!" Atticus and Dellinger cried out, bouncing their way down with the others.

Atticus slipped off a bubble he was aiming for, losing his balance and falling. Evelyn shot her hand upwards, ready to cast a spell to help slow his fall, but Estrella had wrapped around him and kept her wings wide open. Slowly, they descended back to the ground, the agathodemon flapping her wings only when they started falling too quickly.

"Wow, that was so cool!" the child happily exclaimed, hugging Estrella to his chest.

" _Good catch, Estrella_ ," Evelyn complimented, scratching the winged serpent's head.

" _I can't let my master fall and get hurt_ ," Estrella pointed out. _"I need to work on carrying weights though. He's heavier than he looks_."

"Mama Rose, let's go to the park now, dasuyan!" Buffalo almost begged.

"Alright," the raven giggled behind her hand as Monet landed back on the ground, her wings changing back into arms. "But remember to stay close to us. You all heard the warning like we did. Bounty hunters and kidnappers are all over the place."

"And if we see perverts, we go get Daddy!" Atticus chirped with a sharp nod.

"…Honey, your father is busy right now," she explained calmly. "If you see any perverts, you come get one of us. And we will show you what to do if you're ever approached by a pervert."

"Okay, Mama!"

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **I actually plan on writing the Shichibukai meeting next chapter. Because reasons, I assure you. One would be the interaction between Boa and Evelyn. I just have to. And you all know that Evelyn will find her way into that meeting whether she is told okay or not.**

 **Anyway, review and let me know what you guys think for this chapter! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **OMG! Review replies! (Screams in excitement!)**

 **thomassmith69 : I think so, too. Being made Shichibukai first then Dressrosa after makes so much more sense.**

 **frankieu : Aster may not get a devil fruit, since he likes swimming and I think that rule still applies to animals, but I am still debating over Estrella. She doesn't swim much anyway, she flies. But I don't know what kind of power to give her. She is pretty damn handy to have around as is.**

 **CommanderTetra : Atticus's fighting style? I was thinking physical and mixing in his magic. Due to Doffy probably being his main teacher when it comes to physical, he may use his legs more often then not (I see that guy use his legs more than his hands outside of his powers), but his magic will require him to use his hands. So a mix-up of what he has at his disposal, but not a chaotic mix-up.**

 **Dodles : A couple more chapters after this. It really won't be much longer. Then I'll work on the sequel, which follows the One Piece storyline.**

 **salsas100 : Well, abandonment issues probably could fall in, but you gotta remember. He was hidden and no one knew he was in the chest. Corazon put him there, Silenced him, and told him to stay put for his safety and so that he could escape. As far as any feelings Law may have towards the family, that will be revealed later on in the sequel. Though hints will try to be dropped, I will admit that.**

 **Kami no Kage-Sama : Perhaps as a short story later on. You know what? I will. As a short story. ^^**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 : I know, that scene with Roci is so freaking hard! T^T**

 **Guest : True and very true. I think that would be a fun confrontation between Potter Couple and Dumbles. And for Evelyn to speak with the spirits of her parents, I'm actually still kind of debating that. I mean, Roci doing it behind Doffy's back is one thing. He knew his parents. Evelyn may just be too scared to, or just decided that since she doesn't remember them, why open old wounds unnecessarily? I may try something a little later, but I cannot promise anything.**

 **fanfictionnatic : Law doesn't hate Evelyn. And Roci probably did tell him a lot of stuff, not to mention that phone call, and his bonding time with Corazon. Anything with Law at this point is kind of decided but also still up in the air. I have an idea for him, but I'm working out the kinks.**

 **Elfin69 : Let's be honest, in canon, not a lot of love was lost when he did leave the crew. However, things are a little different. Law does still love Mama Rose. I have an idea for him later on, but I'm not saying anything.**

 **Psyka : Apparate when there are cannonballs flying through the air? Probably not the best of ideas. Don't worry about Law. As we all know, he's a strong guy and he does survive, grows up and gathers up his crew. I will say this much: If things work out well enough, things may seem like canon but are actually not. ^^**

 **Trom (Guest) : He could be, but crap happens. You'll have to wait and find out with everyone else. ^^ As for Law hating Doffy and his crew, that will be revealed in the sequel. Because I don't want to spoil too much.**

 **BladeofHell56 : Law will be explained more in the sequel whenever I get to those parts. But I will say this much. If anything, he is not hateful towards Doffy and the crew. He's more scared than anything else. He still doesn't know how his powers work at this time, but Corazon is convinced that he will be cured because of the fruit. And while he may not know a lot about the fruit, he may know what kind of surgery Doffy was talking about when he called Corazon. So again, if anything, he's a little scared of what Doffy will do, whether 'Mama Rose' fights with him or not.**

 **Guest (#3) : O_O Okay then…You'll see…Eventually…Dang…XD Roci is pretty adorkable, though.**

 **amerdism : Updates happen on Sunday, but this story will be coming to a close soon. You will find out about Rebecca later on.**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel : Everyone sad for Corazon. I hope I can make it up to everyone.**

 **suzukimana597 : Well the actual Dressrosa Arc will not happen until the sequel. And I plan on screwing around with that big time. Anything concerning that huge battle will be reveal when I get there. First!… I gotta catch up. I'm almost at Impel Down Arc in anime and my computer apparently hates sites where I could read the manga. So yeah…I'm way behind.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support! Zaralann (have I been misspelling your name this whole time?! Sorry!), DarkRavie, harlequin320, FallenNiji, buterflypuss, god of all, Guest (#2), Sailor Pandabear, yukino76, and LunaSunFlowerLily.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay, Doffy is a Shichibukai now! XD Now how did that first meeting go? I don't know. Read and find out! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. DX**

 **Claimer: Atticus and Estrella are all mine! XD**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

Atticus tugged on his father's pants, staring out to the mass of marines watching them and the ship. A large hand rubbed his head, coaxing him to look up to see his father smiling down at him. "It's alright, Atticus," he reassured the scared child. "They won't try anything."

"They're marines," Atticus pointed out as Dellinger hung over the railing to look out at the massive crowd. "We're pirates."

"Yes, but they won't do anything," Doflamingo chuckled lightly. "Not matter how much they really want to."

"Anchor is dropped and gangplank is down," Evelyn informed as she approached the trio. "You sure you want to go in there alone?"

"Let's not tempt anyone," he replied, scooping his son up into his arms. "It's only a simple introduction meeting and me officially accepting my place as Shichibukai."

"Daddy, you're gonna be a Shichibukai?" Atticus asked, looking up to his father curiously.

"What does that mean?" Dellinger added, looking at his Young Master over his shoulder.

"It mean that, in exchange for some of our treasure, the government and marines won't come after us anymore," he explained, passing his son to his rose. "Meaning we can get away with a lot of stuff. You'll understand when you're older."

Atticus groaned. "You always say that!" he pointed out with a huff.

"Fufufu, because it's always true," the tall blonde stated. "Behave for a while. I would like to come back to an intact ship."

"Dell broke it last time," his son defended with a faint glare and a pout.

"I did not!" Dellinger defended.

"You both had a hand in it, now behave," he told the children before smirking at his wife. "Not all of Atticus came from me."

"Oh, so I was the trouble-making child?" she asked sarcastically, returning the smirk with her own playful one. "I know, trouble follows me like a lost puppy. But I did not purposefully invite it." She sighed slightly before leaning into his chest, his arms wrapping around her. "I'll try to keep the peace on the ship. You know how the kids can get sometimes. Not to mention, throw a ship full of pirates into the middle of a crowd of marines, there is going to be some tension. Maybe a twitch or two."

" _Just throw Dellinger into the water and watch the marines scramble, it'll be fun_ ," Aster suggested, earning a nod from Estrella next to him.

"We are not throwing Dellinger into the water!" Evelyn denied almost immediately.

"Why not?" Doflamingo asked.

"Don't encourage him."

"I'll go! I'll go!" Dellinger volunteered happily, ready to jump from the ship.

"Dell, you stay on the ship!"

 **Here is a line!**

Sengoku wasn't quite sure how he managed to, but all the Shichibukai were in one room. Keeping them friendly to each other, however, was not so easy. This is what happens when someone gathers a bunch of pirates of great strength and puts them all into one room. The only ones speaking calmly were Jimbei and Kuma. Mihawk looked like he could care less about his whereabouts or surroundings, keeping silent in his seat. Hancock was simply being her usual self, looking down on everyone so far that she bends backwards and rejecting any man that comes too close. Crocodile seemed to take great enjoyment from riling her up as subtly as he possibly could, which was a lot, while holding a baby bananawani on his lap for some reason. Moria was just enjoying the provided entertainment from the two.

Doflamingo wasn't even in the room yet.

For a brief moment, the Fleet Admiral was wondering how he was going to survive this meeting when the Donquixote does arrive, and any afterwards that require all seven of them. Most meetings are skipped out on by various members, but when new members were brought in, or executions of great importance were occurring, all the Shichibukai are to gather, like it or not. Even when only two show up for a meeting, they're a handful. Unless the ones showing up are Jimbei and Kuma, sometimes with Mihawk dropping in simply because he felt like it. Those were at least peaceful enough.

"Will you all calm down already?" he almost shouted, feeling somewhat like a schoolteacher trying to control a classroom full of rowdy students. "You're all here for a reason! Crocodile, stop provoking Hancock already."

"I'm not doing anything," the scarred man denied, holding his cigar in one hand while using his golden hook to keep the baby creature on his lap. "Don't blame me just because she's overly sensitive when a gentleman offers compliments."

"Hancock, don't reply!" Sengoku cut the young woman off when she looked ready to shout at the man again.

"I will do as I please!" the woman denied, glaring at Crocodile darkly before sighing and patting her cheek gently then combing her slender fingers through her hair. "You will forgive me because I am beautiful."

Sengoku sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead to ward off the oncoming headache. At least she hasn't turned anyone to stone. As far as he's aware, anyway.

Jimbei, bless the fishman for getting to the point and cutting off any further disputes, asked, "Why was this meeting called, Sengoku? Is it truly to welcome another into the Shichibukai?"

"If that is so, then where is this person?" Mihawk asked, his golden hawk-like gaze focusing on the Fleet Admiral. His tone suggested it was more of a challenge than anything else.

"I don't know, he could just be late because he feels like it," Sengoku replied with a shrug.

"What was his bounty?" Moria inquired with his wide, sharp-toothed grin.

"Three hundred forty million," he responded. "The new Shichibukai, though I hate the idea of him having this much power, is-"

"The man sitting in the window for the past five minutes wondering if anyone noticed," an amused voice drifted into the room. The only one that did not turn to look was Mihawk, who probably did know the pink-feather wearing blonde was sitting on the window with a wide grin stretching his lips. "Honestly, I've been up here long enough. I didn't know the Fleet Admiral and Shichibukai were so…unobservant, fufufu."

"Doflamingo," Sengoku reluctantly greeted with a nod to the man as Doflamingo stepped down from the window and approached the large table.

"This maniac?" Crocodile mocked, letting out a puff of his smoke. "Heard plenty about him."

"Aw, I feel so loved," Doflamingo teased, stepping on top of the table before sitting comfortably on it. "I've heard some stuff about you as well, Croco-man."

"Crocodile," the other corrected warningly.

"Everyone," Sengoku sighed, waving a hand towards the grinning blonde. "The new Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo of the North Blue. And Doflamingo, you should be able to identify the others around you."

"Of course," Doflamingo accepted. "Jimbei, a whale shark fishman, formerly of the Neptune Army and second captain to the Sun Pirates. Bartholomew Kuma, former Revolutionary now a puppet for the Government and current user of the Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi. I hear someone is working on making copies of you. Crocodile, user of the Suna-Suna no Mi and head of Baroque Works, a bounty hunter organization. Sorry about some of your men dying when we got on the Line, they tried targeting my Family.

"Gekko Moria, captain of the largest ship in the world, Thriller Bark, and the Kage-Kage user. I would like to keep my shadow and if I find anyone missing theirs on my ship, the Shichibukai will have to fill in another seat. Dracule Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world wielding the sword known as Yoru. Honored, truly. And finally, Boa Hancock, supposedly the most beautiful woman in the world, and user of the Mero-Mero no Mi, as well as known as the Snake Princess of Amazon Lily. I also happen to know about a little secret on your back." Her eyes widened as she scowled.

"And just how did you know all this information?" Crocodile asked. "Some of that isn't widely known." Especially his organization being his.

"I'm sure you would agree with me on this, Croco-man," Doflamingo chuckled lightly, legs crossed and arms held out. "Information is the name of the game."

"True enough," the smoking Shichibukai agreed with a slight nod, ignoring the name.

"Supposedly the most beautiful woman?" Hancock latched onto, glaring at the man. He could be bluffing about her back for all she knew, but acting on it would make the others suspicious as well. The snake coiled around her while acting as her chair reared up, hissing at the blonde while still smiling widely.

"Well, it may be because I'm a bit biased, but you're not all that attractive. My Emerald Rose is far more beautiful than you yourself," the blonde commented, not even looking to the irritated woman. "I thought you would be glad that there is a man in the world that could care less about fucking you senseless into the closest flat object. Or do you dress so revealingly just to entice someone into doing such? Seriously, I don't see that much of my rose's breasts unless we're having sex, taking a bath, or going to bed. Any way, she takes everything off."

Jimbei narrowed his gaze as Kuma shook his head. Moria laughed his high-pitched laughter while Crocodile only scoffed in amusement, slowly shaking his head. Mihawk quirked an eyebrow as Sengoku sighed, his hand on his forehead. He really should have seen this coming at some point. Doflamingo just has to rile someone up for his own personal entertainment.

"How dare you even think such a thing about me!" Hancock exclaimed angrily, her hands slamming onto the table before raising one hand and pointing at him. "You're nothing more than just another sniveling bastard trying to prey upon those you think weaker than you. You're nothing but a coward!"

"Does she always bend like that?" Doflamingo asked, ignoring her words and focusing more on the fact that the woman is bent backwards.

"Yes," the men replied.

"I will admit some curiosity," Mihawk spoke calmly, also ignoring the woman that was now seething due to her being brushed off so easily. "What have you done to deserve a place among us?"

The tall blonde shrugged with his grin growing. "Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just call it a deal for right now. When being a Shichibukai is no longer any fun, I'll quit."

"Being a Shichibukai is no playtime activity," Jimbei pointed out. "It is a role to be taken seriously, not as a game."

"Everything is a game," Doflamingo chuckled. "Everything and everyone is a piece. The master of the game, however, no one ever really knows. Because we all think that we're the masters of our own game, of our own lives. No one seems to think that they are where they are because someone placed them there. They live as they do because someone commands it to be so. We're all pirates because we want to break away from the game, but all we're doing is going onto another board. The board is filling up. I wonder how long this Great Pirate Era will last and how many will soon swarm our seas. Who, exactly, will be the winner?"

"Kishishishi, you speak of the Pirate King," Moria pointed out with a laugh. "That is quite the impressive throne to aim for, especially now that it is empty."

"Even we older generation aim for it," the blonde stated. "Those of us who grew up thinking that we want to be as rich and famous as Gol D. Roger, to claim his throne by force or inheritance."

"That's enough of this talk," Sengoku cut in, slamming his palm onto the table.

Doflamingo turned his grin to the Fleet Admiral. "Is our conversation making you uncomfortable, Sengoku?" he taunted.

"I think I preferred it when you tried riling everyone up to test their patience," the marine replied while crossing his arms. "You're a Shichibukai now, and the others in this room as the same. You all know that you don't interfere with each other or invade each other's territory. There are also several ways for your seat to be evicted should we find cause. Doflamingo, where is your territory?"

"You'll know soon enough," he replied with a grin. "There are plans, of course, but we haven't yet reached our destination. I'll let you know when I get there."

"Fair enough, I-"

"Daddy!" a young voice called out in distress, echoing down the hall and into the room.

"Is there a child here?" Jimbei inquired, looking to Sengoku curiously.

"I am unaware of a child being within the building," the Fleet Admiral replied. "Unless one of you brought them here."

They all shook their heads, except for Doflamingo. "I told the kids to stay on the ship," he explained with a shrug, earning various looks from the others.

"Get back here, youngster! You need to start training if you're going to become a strong marine!" another voice yelled.

"Damn it, Garp!" Sengoku groaned.

"Daddy, help me!"

"Get the hell away from him, bastard!" A feminine voice this time, followed by a loud thud of something heavy hitting the ground.

"Gah!"

"Fufufu, there she is," Doflamingo chuckled, knowing the man his son was running from was either kicked down or tripped.

"Doflamingo, if those two Garp is interacting with are a part of your crew, get them back to your ship before things get out of hand," the Fleet Admiral suggested.

"You'll make a fine marine wife!"

"Go to hell, old man! I'm already married! And stop chasing my child!"

Doflamingo let out a sharp whistle, the shouting stopping that second. Within a moment, a blur ran into the room and slid onto the table. They could see the blur was, in fact, a child barely six years old with shaggy golden blonde hair and bright green eyes dressed in a simple white button-up shirt and black slacks. Wrapped around his torso was a five-foot serpent with large white wings tucked to its body. He skidded on the table before scrambling into Doflamingo's lap, then diving behind him to hide under the feather coat.

"Atticus," the blonde called, not even looking under his coat, simply staring at the wall.

"Yes?" the boy meekly responded.

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"…On the ship?"

"And where are you?"

"…Not on the ship?"

"Exactly," Doflamingo accepted with a nod. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm hiding!" the child answered sharply, poking his head out from under the feathers to look down the hall. "That old man is crazy. And he's huge, Daddy! Really, really huge!"

"Wait, this kid is actually yours?" Crocodile asked with an amused smirk as the child ducked back under the feathers. "So who was crazy enough to have your son?"

"That would be me," a woman replied, earning a grin from the blonde sitting on the table. Sengoku noticed that quite a few of the Shichibukai looked at her with wide eyes, mainly from surprise. Even Boa was looking at the woman in shock.

The woman, without the three-inch high-heeled boots on her feet, would probably be a couple inches under six feet. Her long black hair flowed to her back in waves like a obsidian waterfall. What they could see of her skin was flawless. Her white tube top and short dark green skirt left nothing of her figure to be imagined, even with the dark green coat with white fur rimming the edges covering her. She did not wear a lot of jewelry, a pair of golden earrings, a necklace with a emerald carved into the shape of a rose, and a ring holding precious gems on her ring finger. The most distinguishing feature on her were her bright emerald eyes, though calling them such a color would probably be more of an insult for they were much brighter.

"Okay, asshole, where is he?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking to Doflamingo, who only looked to her with a grin.

"Where's who, my lovely rose?" he responded.

"Don't give me that," she warned, her hand out and pointing to the blonde. "I can go three months."

Sengoku could not believe that he just witnessed Doflamingo flinch before turning away from the woman and start to pout.

"Just who are you?" Hancock asked first, condescending gaze upon the woman.

"Donquixote Evelyn, also known as the Emerald Rose with a bounty of two hundred thirty million beris," she introduced, her eyes focusing on the slight movement under her husband's coat. "Wife to Doflamingo and mother to the child he is currently hiding from me. Atticus, come out from under that coat."

"Is the crazy old man gone?" the boy asked, poking his head out from the side.

"He found a new target to chase. Some poor little marine that was slouching in the hall," she chuckled, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. Looking over to Sengoku, she asked, "I take it that was Garp the Fist?"

"Yes," the Fleet Admiral replied with a nod, his gaze focused on the woman.

She is beautiful, yes, even rivaling Hancock in appearance, but that was not why he was staring at her. Rocinante had mentioned her plenty in his reports while undercover. The woman may act random at times, but that did not mean a thing. She is a coiled snake ready to strike at the first sign of danger. Though where is that snake Rocinante said she often kept with her? He mentioned that it was often on her shoulders or hidden in her hair, though he can't figure out how a snake could hide in hair.

"Nice guy, keep him from my son," she advised. "Atticus will be what he wants to be, not because someone tells him otherwise. All children should have that choice. That applies to you, too, Doffy!"

"I know, I know," Doflamingo chuckled with a wave of his shoulder.

"Wow, look at that snake, Mama!" Atticus suddenly exclaimed while scampering over to Hancock, who leaned back from the boy. Though the child was more interested in Salome. "It's so long and it has blue hair!" He turned to his mother as the winged snake on him looked closer at Salome, who only hissed at the smaller serpent. "Why doesn't Aster and Estrella have hair?"

"Because Aster has spines on his head and Estrella has wings," Evelyn explained as her basilisk started to emerge from her hair, yellow eyes trained on the longer serpent the female Shichibukai was sitting on.

" _A chair_?" Aster asked mockingly. " _That is what you are reduced to_?"

" _Says the one who is so small his mistress carries him around_ ," the other snake snickered.

" _Aster is only small so he doesn't hurt anyone by accident_!" Estrella defended angrily, her wings flapping in agitation. " _I have wings to fly! Aster kills people just by looking them in the eye when he's big! What can you do besides be a chair? Talk about useless!_ "

" _I am whatever I need to be for my mistress_ ," the snake pointed out. " _I don't need any strange abilities like that_."

" _I would think the element of surprise would be something you would prefer, but alas, you're unable to shift size_ ," the basilisk stated condescendingly. " _No one sees me coming because I'm small. And when I'm large, no one dares try to make a stupid move. I bet people see you coming miles away. You're probably only with that woman because she's better protection…for you_."

The pink-spotted snake hissed angrily, head raising. " _I look after my mistress, short one! If you wish to fight to prove which of us is the better serpent, then say so! Or are you too scared because I am obviously the better snake?_ "

Aster scoffed as he descended to the floor and circled around his mistress. " _Where I come from, I am the King of Serpents_ ," he warned.

"How long do you plan on letting them do that?" Doflamingo asked his wife, pointing to the angrily hissing reptiles, excluding the one Crocodile was holding. Though the baby bananawani was watching attentively from the safety of its master's lap.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a pride thing," Evelyn explained. "Though I better put a stop to it before someone gets hurt."

"Are you afraid that my dear Salome will eat your little snake?" Hancock taunted, still reclining on the coiled serpent.

"No," Evelyn scoffed. "What a ridiculous thing to say. But you might want to move before Aster gets mad enough. He can get a little…"

The basilisk suddenly grew to his full sixty-feet length, eyes closed and mouth wide open, hissing harshly. " _Try something and just see how quickly you die_!"

"…Aggressive," she concluded, slapping her forehead. "Atticus, you and Estrella over here. Now!"

"Yes, Mama!" Atticus accepted, jumping off the table and running over to his mother.

"Will you stop that already?" she turned to her snickering husband.

"Look at their faces and tell me that again, fufufu," he told her, nodding to the other wide-eyed Shichibukai and Fleet Admiral.

"How old are you again? Five?"

"Yes!"

"…Oh god, I'm a pedophile."

Doflamingo fell backwards, roaring with laughter. Sengoku rubbed his forehead. He knows that Rocinante told him the two together were either a force to fear or will make you question their own sanity. Well, he is going to the latter right now. However, there are currently two agitated snakes in the room and he did not have the faintest clue how to calm the situation. The women that owned said snakes did not look ready to call either off.

"This should be fun to watch, kishishi-kishishishishi," Moria commented, leaning back against the wall.

"The situation is getting out of hand very quickly," Kuma noted.

"It is, but it doesn't look like there is anything we can do about it," Jimbei pointed out.

Aster and Salome hissed at each other, one occasionally striking out to the other. The targeted one would rear back to avoid fangs but then snap back and barely miss the other. With Hancock sitting on Salome, however, the pink-spotted snake had limited movement whereas Aster only had to worry about avoiding the table and moving blind.

When Salome struck again, Aster grabbed the other snake with his tail, wrapping it around the other's neck. " _Yield_ ," the basilisk warned.

"You should call off your snake," Evelyn advised Hancock, who only smirked mockingly at her.

"You underestimate Salome," Hancock stated.

"You don't seem to grasp the situation well enough," the other woman chuckled, patting Atticus on the head as Estrella coiled on the floor in front of him, cheering for the basilisk. "Seriously, though, you sitting on your Salome is restricting his movement, you stupid bitch. Aster can end this with just one bite."

As if proving her point, Aster's mouth opened, revealing several fangs dripping with venom. " _Yield! Accept your defeat_!" Evelyn noticed Hancock actually jumped once realizing that Aster can, and more than likely will, kill her serpent in a second.

" _And embarrass my mistress_?" the other snake scoffed. " _I think not_!" Salome started to struggle from the hold Aster had on his neck, the tail slowly crushing his throat.

Sighing heavily, Evelyn decided enough was enough. Surprising everyone else in the room, except for Doflamingo and Atticus of course, she started to hiss at the two snakes. " _Yield and you may embarrass her, but you'll still be alive. Keep trying to fight Aster, however, and your mistress will have to find a new snake. I am sure you two are close companions, but pride is no reason to throw your life away. Yield_."

Salome looked to her in shock, surprised the other woman can speak serpent. Then looking to Aster, he nodded. " _I yield_ ," he said, lowering his head in defeat. The tail that was tightening around his neck, choking off his air supply, released him.

" _So there is a brain in that skull somewhere_ ," Aster commented as he turned back to his mistress and cracking his eyes open just a little bit.

Evelyn, to his notice, did not look very happy at the moment. Her arms crossed her torso, as though supporting her breasts, and her foot tapping in annoyance conveyed her message. He lowered his head. "This is not behaving, you know," she pointed out.

Doflamingo, however, clapped his hands together. "That was fun!" he exclaimed. "Are all meetings this exciting?"

"No, they're generally calmer," Sengoku replied, shaking his head slowly. Just what were the Gorosei thinking appointing Doflamingo the status of Shichibukai?

"Don't feel bad, Salome," Atticus reassured the serpent that Hancock was looking over, occasionally glaring over her shoulder to the other woman. "Aster is just really old, really smart, and really, really strong."

" _I'm hardly a thousand, hatchling_!" Aster defended as he shrunk back down to his six-foot length.

" _That's old, Aster_ ," Estrella pointed out.

"Shouldn't you two be back on the ship?" Doflamingo asked, looking to his wife curiously. "I am in no rush to chase you out, my rose, but best not to overwhelm anyone even more."

"Yeah," she sighed as Aster slithered back up her body. "I just had to get Atticus. Dellinger is already back on the ship with Jora. This meeting better not go on for much longer. The kids are getting restless."

"I promise nothing," the blonde replied as the woman picked up their child and started walking out the room.

Pausing at the door, she turned with a bright smile and bowed to the occupants. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you!" With that said, she spun back around then practically marched through the door and down the hall.

"You have an interesting bride," Mihawk commented with a slight smirk.

"Shame you got a hold of her first," Crocodile added with his own appreciative smile. "She's really quite a beauty. I wonder what she sees in you, though."

"Fufufu, none of you would be able to handle my rose like I can," Doflamingo chuckled.

"Kishishishi, she does seem quite energetic," Moria said. "I wonder how you managed to get her."

"If you ask her, she'll say I stalked her," the blonde shrugged. "And if you try anything to get her for yourselves, I will kill you. That is your only warning."

 **Here is a line!**

Atticus practically demanded he be carried, so she carried him on her back, his legs under her arms and his arms around her shoulders while he looked around her head to take in everything he could see. Estrella was wrapped loosely around his neck, looking any direction he wasn't, already acting much like Aster does for Evelyn. The basilisk was partially wrapped around her waist, up her back and Atticus's, and his head hovering over her shoulder.

"There's a lot of marines, Mama," he stated. "They won't take anyone away, right?"

"No, sweetie, they won't," she reassured. "Remember, your father is now a Shichibukai, meaning his crew, that means us and everyone else, are not to be touched. The Government won't target Shichibukai because of the deal they have with each other."

"But why do we have to give the Government our treasure?" Atticus pouted, dropping his chin onto his mother's crown. "We took it fair and square!"

Evelyn chuckled lightly, a small smile gracing her lips. "Well, remember when your father had people come to him and pay him money or give him treasure? That was them paying him for his protection while those areas were considered his territory. Think of this like that. We're paying the World Government to leave us alone. Do you understand?"

Slowly, the child nodded. "I think so." His green eyes looked around, taking in the various faces around them. So many marines, most of similar height, but some were shorter or a lot taller. Though his eyes grew wide when he spotted one marine in particular.

A tall blonde marine with a familiar smile and reddish-brown eyes not even looking their way. "Uncle Cora!" the boy called out, wiggling to be free of his mother's hold.

"What?" Evelyn asked, looking around and noticing the familiar marine that was suddenly looking at them with wide eyes. Some of the others were looking at them as well, though curious about the situation.

Atticus managed to wiggle free, landing on his feet before running over to his uncle. "Uncle Cora!" he cried, wrapping his arms around his uncle's legs. "Mama and Daddy said you and Law went away! But you didn't say 'bye'! Bad, Uncle Cora! Where's Law? And why are you dressed like a marine? Where are your feathers? And why don't you have your marks anymore?"

"Uhh…" The tall blonde could hardly reply, too stunned seeing his nephew and his brother's wife in Marine HQ.

"Well, well, looks like Doffy will have to wait for that redemption from you," Evelyn commented, walking up to the younger Donquixote brother. "And no, we thought it better to not tell him."

"Tell me what?" Atticus asked, leaning his head back to stare up at his mother without releasing his uncle.

"Look, Atticus," Rocinante sighed, kneeling down to be somewhat level with his nephew. Atticus let go of his legs and took a couple steps back before his mother guided him back to her side. "The truth is that…I'm a marine. I was never really a pirate."

"You weren't?" Atticus asked sadly, taking a step behind his mother. "You were a bad guy the whole time?"

"No, no, no! I'm not a bad guy, Atticus! I promise," he tried to reassure, waving his hands between them.

"But you're talking!" the child suddenly exclaimed, realizing what he just heard. "You were quiet the whole time you were with us! And now you're talking! You lied! You're a liar!"

"Atticus, he was doing his own job, which included him lying to us for four years," Evelyn explained as her son gripped her coat. "We knew you wouldn't like it, so your father and I thought not to tell you the truth. Corazon is a marine commander and he took Law away. And his name is Rocinante, we just called him Corazon because of his former position."

Atticus fought back the forming tears. "Does Daddy know?" he asked.

Rocinante nodded slowly, the familiar ache on his chest from the scar left by Doffy's bullet throbbing as a faint reminder. "He found out," he replied. "Atticus, look…I…I'm sorry."

"Liar!" Atticus argued before burying his face into his mother's coat.

"We better get going back to the ship," Evelyn broke in, picking Atticus back up. The child tucked his face into her neck and wrapped his arms back around her shoulders to hold on, his fingers digging into her through her clothing. "Just a heads up. Doffy has been made Shichibukai. If you don't want him to see you, make yourself scarce."

"Right," Rocinante sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he stood back up. His gaze on Atticus was slightly depressed.

With a faint exhale, Evelyn looked up to her husband's younger brother. "I know you didn't mean any harm to Atticus," she told him. "He's still a child that sees things in black and white, there is no gray. Maybe when he's older, he'll try to understand. But don't get your hopes up, Roci." She took a step back, turning halfway before pausing as a thought came to her. "How's Law?"

The tall blonde chewed on his lip. "Healthy," he replied. "He's gotten a lot better. There's a lot less white on his skin."

"Good. Then it was all for something," she noted before walking away. Atticus peered up to look to his uncle one last time before tucking his head back down. "Atticus? Let's keep this a secret from everyone else. Okay? But I'll tell your Daddy."

"Okay," he whimpered slightly.

 **Here the Chapter Ends**

 **Yes, Corazon (or Rocinante now) is alive! Did you guys really think that I would simply let him die like that when I threw in the teaser a few chapters ago?**

 **I'm a terrible person, I know.**

 **Dang, look how long this chapter is, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! The meeting scene was a lot of fun to write. I was laughing while I was writing it and I hope you guys laughed while reading it. Though I unintentionally made any dispute more between Aster and Salome than Boa and Evelyn. Oh well! ^^**

 **Anyway, you guys know the drill by now. Let me know what you think! ^^ Ja ne, minna-san!**

 **The following are Review Replies…Wait a second…Review Replies?! Awesome!**

 **frankieu : Well I haven't decided if I want either Estrella or Atticus to have fruits yet. While it may be easier for Estrella, I'm still debating if I should or shouldn't.**

 **Zaralann : Logia. She did it herself with her own powers. But she can't keep them, so the 'wings' change back to arms. The wings aren't even real wings, they're made up of her snow. She will still get real wings and bird legs in the Punk Hazard area from Law, but she uses her powers to alter her body a bit, even though she can't keep the changes. As for the changes you're asking about, I assume you mean about Dressrosa and/or Law. And those will show up in the sequel more than in this story.**

 **Cyber Psychic : Not entirely sure what happens in Britain now that Dumbles and Voldy are both dead. Probably mourned, then on with their lives. Make it illegal to summon random people from other dimensions. As for captives, the only one they brought back was Fenrir Greyback, who was sold into slavery at some point. If he shows up again, it may be in the sequel and more as a cameo or something.**

 **Mordalfus Grea : She could have, but this was a lot more fun. Besides, Evelyn isn't the clinging type, at least not clinging to Doffy and challenging others to try and separate them. She's more of a 'Try it and see how long you live when I'm through with you' kind of person. She does what she wants and Doffy just lets her. Half the time, he encourages it.**

 **salsas100 : I'll write a short story about it. ^^ Eventually.**

 **Psyka : I'll twist Law's story up enough for things to kind of be the same, but also very different. I'm having a lot of fun working through it all. Now I just need to actually get there typing-wise and write it.**

 **Dodles : Oh, the Rose can keep track of her child and the other kids. Most of the time. Kidnappers and Bounty Hunters are actually pretty common on Sabaody due to their slave trading facilities. She's just making sure everyone is aware.**

 **yukino76 : The next chapter will actually be the final chapter of this story. The sequel will follow the One Piece storyline with one extra on Luffy's crew. I already plan on messing around with lots of stuff.**

 **MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel : When Luffy gets to Dressrosa, there will be lots of drama. I will admit that it will be tugging at the heartstrings. Probably. If I do it right, it will.**

 **Gabriel Herrol : To me, Haki is something unique to the One Piece universe, like magic is to the Harry Potter universe. Evelyn was not born in the OP-Verse, so the gene for Haki is nowhere in her gene pool, just magic. So in my opinion, I don't think she is capable of using Haki.**

 **Alexzandria747 : I didn't make Monet and Sugar sisters, they _are_ sisters. I kind of figured that giving Monet snow wings would help in that scenario, at least until she gets her actual wings. Hope you enjoyed the Shichibukai meeting as much as I did. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. ^^ Thanks for the love and support!**

 **Guest #4 : Can you believe this is my first (probably not gonna be only) FemHarry story? I really try not to half-ass my stories. Whether those stories get completed is another thing entirely. I hope this one survives, too. I would be so pissed if a purge took it down. I swear, most fanfics taken down are simply because.**

 **AnimeLover229 : Well they met now. As for them being like sisters…not likely. ^^**

 **CommanderTetra : I honestly have no clue. Probably not since most people that do know about various devil fruits really only know their abilities. Side effects like the eternal youth with the Hobi-Hobi may not be widely known.**

 **Elfin69 : If anyone even thought about going after any of the kids while they were on Sabaody…Aster probably ate well that day. Whether his meals were still alive or not is debatable with each. As for the experimentation that happens later one when Ceasar enters the picture…I'm still trying to figure that one out, to be honest.**

 **Notsae : Well if you are still reading (since your review is from Ch 13) you can see that Roci did not give up the spying. But he is still alive! I have changed the future! XD Oh shit, what have I done? O_O**

 **Thanks for all your support, guys! DarkRavie, harlequin320, Guest, Guest #2, buterflypuss, Guest #3, and DHK-Joker. You guys are so awesome! Thanks for sticking around! ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, now I am sure what all you guys think will change here with Evelyn. That's right, folks, we're going to Dressrosa this chapter! ^^ Let's hope I can get it right.**

 **Be warned. There will be a lot of skipping around this chapter. If thing go well enough, this may be the last one. Then I will get started on those side stories and the sequel.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.**

 **Claimer: Yep, Atticus and Estrella are mine.**

 **Here the Chapter Starts**

The country, like so many others, was a large island filled with music, colors, and its own brand of beauty. The air was filled with chatter, some people dancing along with musicians playing on the streets. Some women wearing dazzling dresses twirled with the tempo while holding their ruffled skirts up to one side, their feet smoothly matching the beat as they danced. A celebration of sorts. And in the distance was Doflamingo's destination, the home of King Riku Dold III, the current king of Dressrosa.

"Monet has been here for a while," the blonde informed. "I will be going on shore alone to make my demands to Dold."

"You don't need any help?" Evelyn asked, looking over to him.

He grinned, as he usually did, but she could see the gears in his mind turning. "No, I can handle this myself," he reassured. "Go ahead and take the children out for a trip into town. If we need anything, go ahead and buy it. If you see anything you like, then get it. You deserve some spoiling."

"Like you don't do it enough, asshole?" she playfully asked with a smirk.

His arm shot out, wrapping around her waist before her feet left the ground so that he could hold her to his chest. Just for the sake of having a sense of stability, she placed her feet on the railing as he nuzzled into her neck. "I try to, my rose," he chuckled. "You don't let me."

"It's not that I don't let you, it's that I have no desire for such trinkets," she pointed out, tilting her head as he started kissing up her neck. "We have all that treasure and money, yet I don't want for anything but what I already have." His teeth nipped at her earlobe, tugging hard enough to earn a slight moan from the woman. "I know you have a schedule to keep. The sooner you go, the sooner you get back."

He hummed into her skin before reluctantly pulling away and setting her back on the deck. "True enough, my rose," he agreed as he let her go and started to leave.

"Doffy, the children here in Dressrosa," she started.

"Are yours to handle," he answered over his shoulder. "We have to make it believable, after all."

"I don't like this. They'll be traumatized by the experience, especially if they see their parents cut down."

"They'll survive," Doflamingo pointed out, offering her a slight smile. "We did."

"Not everyone is like us," she informed as he continued on his way off the ship. Releasing a small sigh, her eyes slowly slid close. The beauty of the country will not last much longer today, but she knows it will rise again, more beautiful than ever.

 **Here is a line!**

Flames surged across the ground, soldiers on horseback cutting down civilians, the ground growing redder and redder as blood was spilled. People screamed and cried, some knelt and begged for mercy before being killed by swift blades. Leading the charge was none other than their King. If anyone could see past their tears and fear, they would see the water flowing from his own eyes.

As it was, fear and terror infected the air, choking anyone who dared to breathe. Horses stampeded through the streets and swords whistled through the air. The fires rose, engulfing buildings in a blazing inferno. Off in the distance, Doflamingo waited with his three executives around him and his wife sitting on his lap. The others were elsewhere, waiting for their signal.

"Controlling so many and from so far away," Evelyn noted, placing tracking charms on everyone as well as charms to keep them safe from inhaled smoke or other such things. Doflamingo won't allow his puppets to harm his Family, but the environment could be just as harmful. "You have truly mastered your powers through the years."

"Did you think otherwise?" the blonde asked.

"Not at all," she giggled, jumping down from his lap. "I'm going to get Aster and the boys," she informed. "These people won't last much longer before their views are completely shattered."

Doflamingo nodded his acceptance before watching his wife run off, disappearing quickly into the roaring flames and clouding smoke. Her feet swiftly carried her to the location where Aster was supposed to wait, her eyes catching sight of his large form quickly. His eyes were closed, of course, due to Dellinger's presence. A harsh scare that took a few years off her life revealed that Atticus was immune to the death stare as well.

Upon her approach, Aster's head rose and turned to her, his eyes squinting open. " _Almost time_?" he asked.

" _We're moving in_ ," she answered, covering the basilisk with a protective barrier as well. Buildings are crumbling as the fires licking at anything they could reach. She threw another protective barrier over the boys, though knew they would be safe so long as they stay with Aster. "Atticus, Dellinger, stay close to Aster in case I need to go somewhere else."

"Okay!" the two boys replied, climbing onto the large scaled body. Estrella flew up only to land on the large basilisk's head, her wings barely reaching his eyes while outstretched.

"Let's go," she ordered, running ahead as her serpent followed after. The boys cheered as they rode on the quickly moving basilisk, holding onto him as tightly as they could. Men on horses wielding swords ran by them, a few swipes their direction mainly for show by Doflamingo. Still, she leapt into the air and kicked each of the men in the head, knocking them off their mounts only for them to hit the ground unconscious.

Screaming cries reached her ears, a mother begging for her child's life instead of taking the child and running. It could be considered useless to run since the soldiers were on horseback, but it would have been a better chance than staying and pleading. Nodding to Aster, she deviated from her basilisk's side to intercept a, no doubt, painful encounter.

She spotted them, a woman pressed against the wall, her child hiding behind her legs and holding onto her long skirt tightly. Evelyn cursed, she was too far right now. Not fast enough.

Inhaling deeply, she shifted. Her bones changed, her skin growing fine hair and scales, hands and feet molding into something else.

The sword swung down, aiming for the crying and pleading mother. Evelyn charged, ramming into the soldier hard enough to throw him into a wall. Snorting harshly, she tossed her black antelope head while pawing the ground with her eagle-like front feet. Turning to the crying woman and child, she lowed gently, bowing her head, before kicking off with her oxen back legs to follow back after Aster.

At the basilisk's side again, the two boys looked at her curiously. "Mama?" Atticus called.

Evelyn nodded to her child then sped up her run, ramming into various horses and soldiers. People had lost faith in their king quickly, which was exactly what Doflamingo was waiting for. As Evelyn clawed at another soldier, tearing him down from his stallion in a bloody heap, the people started to cheer.

"Daddy's on the screen!" Atticus pointed out.

Dellinger laughed happily. "Young Master took down the mean king!" he added, throwing his hands into the air.

Evelyn shifted back to her human form, shaking slightly from the transformation to and from her calygreyhound body. A smile graced her lips. Now the puppets will stop attacking. The soldiers may suffer punishments despite their actions being Doflamingo's control, but it was over now. Because there on the large screen was Doflamingo standing tall and proud while holding up the disgraced king in victory.

 **Here is a line!**

"Look at all this space!" Atticus yelled, spinning around in a circle in the middle of the foyer.

"Look out there!" Dellinger shouted to him as the rest of the family calmly flowed in and looked around their new home. "There's a pool outside!"

"Really? Cool! Let's go explore out there! I bet there's a lot more than a pool."

" _Wait for me, little master_!" Estrella called, flying after her hyper master.

"Hey, wait up!" Sugar exclaimed, chasing after the two boys with her sister behind her, soon followed by Baby 5 and Buffalo.

"Well, then, your majesty," Evelyn teased, shoving her chuckling husband slightly. "What do you plan on doing to celebrate your victory?"

"Fufufu, first of all," he chuckled, grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her to him, her chest pressing against his exposed abdomen. "I plan on ravishing my queen very thoroughly in order to properly break in our new bed once it is properly cleaned. But I would much rather prefer it if she were to call me by her usual term for me."

"I think she can manage that," she giggled, her hands trailing up his chest as he leaned down and picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around his torso. "Asshole." Laughing gently, she connected their lips for a brief moment.

"If you two are going to be doing anything that can scar the rest of us, please go break in that new bed of yours," Diamante spoke up, causing the two to separate. "Regardless of fresh linens or not."

"I think we'll do just that," Evelyn accepted with a nod, coaxing her husband to place her back on the floor. "Lao G, can you keep an eye on the kids? There's a pool out back and who knows what else."

"I will do so," Lao G replied with a nod, but froze momentarily. "There was no 'G'!"

" _You know what, I think I'll go join the kids_ ," Aster sighed as he climbed down from his mistress. " _I've gone this long without the visual scarring, I don't plan on breaking that stride_."

" _Whatever pleases you_ ," Evelyn chuckled. "Come on. I want to know how much I can sink into that bed."

Doflamingo groaned wantonly as she walked away, her hips swaying invitingly. "You are asking for a lot of trouble," he warned before picking her back up into his arms, one under her back and the other under her legs. "And I am all too happy to obliged."

Her hand brushed along his jawline as her lips pulled into a sly smirk. "I can tell," she whispered coyly as her hand grasped his shirt's collar.

"Nyeh, nyeh, Doffy," Trebol called. "What are we to do with Dold now?"

"Nothing, just keep him where he is until I think of something," the blonde advised.

"You promised he would be spared." Their new member, the second daughter of the former king, her name Viola, now known as 'Violet'. A young olive-skinned woman, only nineteen years old, with wavy black hair that didn't even reach her shoulders due to the fact that it was cut into a bob, and chocolate brown eyes.

"I won't kill him," Doflamingo pointed out. "So long as you're a good girl, your father will live. As long as he finds it in himself to do so."

Evelyn stared coldly at the girl while wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. Lowly into his ear, she informed him with a familiar phrase, "I don't trust her as far as I can throw her."

The comment earned a laugh from the man. As a businessman, Doflamingo has to trust the girl to keep her end of their bargain. And he will do his part if only to keep a hold of her Giro-Giro powers. For now, though, he can't trust much else about the girl.

 **Here is a line!**

Humming gently to herself, she looked over the vast garden around the palace, taking in the well-managed bushes sprouting beautiful blooms that gave off such sweet scents. Behind her, Atticus and Dellinger followed, shoving each other back and forth onto the ground and sometimes into the bushes themselves.

"Alright, you two, settle down before you stress the plants," Evelyn said, turning to her boys. "If you keep damaging them, you'll stress them out then the garden will start to die and we won't have such a pretty view." She needs to find a safe place to grow her herbs. The seeds she received from the goblins years ago were small plants in various pots around her lab, but they need more space to grow more.

"Can we go swim, Mama Rose?" Dellinger pleaded, looking up at her with his clasped hands against his chin and his sparkling eyes wide.

"Say it right," she told him firmly.

"May we please go swim, Mama Rose?" he corrected himself.

"Be careful and make sure someone is there to watch you," she replied with a nod. The two boys cheered happily, almost tripping over each other to race to the pool. Their takeover was only two months ago and the boys' still acted like the pool was the best thing in the world. She was somewhat inclined to agree with them, though still managed to take Aster and swim out into the sea itself. It just felt much better being surrounded by salt water and smelling that freedom.

A moment of nausea washed over her, lasting only a few seconds. Her form staggered slightly before the feeling passed. Her hand slowly rose to her head, feeling for a temperature. Nothing out of the ordinary on either cheek or her forehead. Perhaps it was the weather, a bit warmer than she was more accustomed to. Or it could be a bad allergy reaction due to the pollen from the flowers.

She briefly entertained the thought of being pregnant again then dismissed it. As much as she would love to have another baby, she was on medicine to prevent another pregnancy and she kept herself on a tight schedule. It could be that her body adjusted to the dosage and is needing a stronger dose, but she supposed only time would really tell. For now, even if it were only a thought, she believed it unwise to tell Doflamingo until she was sure. No need to cause him worry or stress if it wasn't even needed.

"You truly care for him," someone commented, causing Evelyn to slowly turn to the newcomer. Violet was watching her closely before her eyes went to the ground.

"Yes," Evelyn replied honestly. "He means a lot to me."

"Even knowing how he is?" Violet asked harshly.

"Especially knowing the way he is," the older woman answered, her emerald orbs locking onto the opposing chocolate gaze. "You, even if you complain, lived a pampered life, plenty to eat and the best doctors in the world when you're sick. Neither of us had that luxury. He did, for a time, before he was thrown into a world of hatred. I grew up in that world. We are who we are because we are strong enough to survive it and conquer it.

"I know to most people, Doffy seems mentally unstable or just insane. To our family, that is simply him. He's a mastermind, for one thing, that loves to exaggerate his words or his movements. He's protective of all of us, willing to take blows meant to kill us or fight our battles when it seems too strong for us to handle, physically or mentally. More importantly, he's a loving husband and father that spoils both myself and our child simply because he can while listening when we need him to. By being there when we need him.

"Even with your powers, you will never know him like we do. Because you are only loyal as long as your father is still alive. I'm sure that when he does die, you will find some way to get revenge against my husband, whether he had a hand in it or not."

"He had my older sister killed," Violet pointed out, her face scrunching up to show her anger. "You were there when he gave the order to get rid of anyone affiliated with my father!"

"Your niece is still alive, correct?" Evelyn chuckled, earning a gasp from the younger. "Oh yes, I know all about your sister 'faking her death' and marrying someone else. About your dear little niece. Rebecca, was it? Cute little girl."

"Don't you dare touch her," the younger practically snarled.

"The girl has that toy soldier looking after her now. You should thank me," the raven sighed with a shrug of her shoulders, turning back to the blooming bushes by her. "Doffy knows I hate children being harmed. Now who do you think manages to keep my asshole of a husband from going after the girl that does have a claim to his throne should he ever be defeated? When she is older, however, and if she makes a nuisance of herself… that will be another story."

 **Here is a line!**

"Nyeh, I am curious about something," Trebol stated, leaning over Evelyn's shoulder.

"And what would that be, oh close one?" she asked teasingly, using her hand to try and push the larger man away.

"I saw a glimpse of a strange animal with your serpent when we took over Dressrosa," he explained, not budging from his spot. "It was an unusual creature."

"That was me in my Animagus form," Evelyn explained with a roll of her eyes, taking a few steps away from the mucus man to browse over the next bookshelf. The library was huge and she wanted to know what was in it. "It is called a calygreyhound. The head and body of an antelope, the claws of an eagle, and the back legs of an ox. They are creatures that support bearings of titled individuals, a heraldic supporter due to representing swift motion. There isn't a lot on them, but that was what I managed to find."

"That sounds like it would fit," Trebol remarked. "In a way."

"Surprisingly, I am inclined to agree with you," she stated with a nod. "Doffy will have my support during a lot of his plans. But don't think that means I will follow blindly."

"Behehehe, I don't think he would mind at all," the man informed. "He takes us seriously when it comes to our opinions and ideas. You, however, are the one he would not want to push too far."

"If he does, it's generally behind my back and he grins that stupid grin of his while I scream at him about it. But there is nothing I can do because it is already done when I hear about it. Such as him stealing from World Nobles and blackmailing the Government. Actually, I fully support that. I would have loved to see their faces, if it were at all possible."

Trebol nodded in agreement then noticed the slight swaying of the young woman. "Nyeh, nyeh, are you feeling well?" he asked in concern.

"Just a little light-headed," she brushed off. "It'll pass. I think being raised in a colder area and then North Blue, followed by the crazy Grand Line weather, and now finally settling down in one place that is warm and the air filled with pollen…my body is a wreck right now." The only strange part that she did not mention was that it had been progressing since they took over Dressrosa, when she used more magic than what she was used to. She thought about blaming the usage of her magic being the cause, then thought against it.

Humming lowly, the man nodded. "If you say so. You should tell Doffy you're not feeling well, though. He may not like it being kept from him."

"He'll worry like he always does," she scoffed with a fond roll of her eyes, walking away from the other. "It'll settle down soon enough. Things always get worse before they get better, after all."

Trebol shook his head in dismissal. "You know your body better than the rest of us, even Doffy," he stated lowly. "I hope that you do know to take proper care of yourself, however, no matter how minor the sickness. This Family would not be the same without our Rose." Not to mention, Doffy would more than likely lose himself.

"I know," Evelyn sighed lightly, staring out the window to watch the children run around outside, laughing joyously as they raced.

 **Here is a line!**

It was a usual meeting, discussing the trade of firearms to a certain country prepping itself for civil war for one reason or another. Doflamingo could care less for the reasoning, he was just interested in the business. The other man seemed confident in his negotiation, but he seemed to lack the insight that he was being played so that things fell more into the blonde's favor.

Their business was not yet concluded, though reaching that point, when the door opened and a solemn Pica stepped through the door. Just seeing the look on the larger man's face was enough for Doflamingo's grin to drop.

Pica looked at him before saying with a voice almost too quiet to hear, "The Rose."

In an instant, the Donquixote was on his feet, leaving a worried Trebol and Diamante to finish up the meeting, while Pica led the way to his rose. "What happened?" he demanded.

"She mentioned an ache in her chest," Pica explained, guiding his leader to the woman. "She said it didn't hurt that much, but then she just fell and started to seize. We moved her to your room once she stopped."

Nodding, Doflamingo left his family member's side, rushing to his bedroom. The walk seemed to take too long, though it only took him barely a minute to reach his door. He almost threw the door off the hinges as he briskly entered the room.

Jora was seated on the bed, holding a damp cloth to Evelyn's forehead while Atticus laid next to his mother, the two serpents draped over his body. "Young Master," Jora greeted. "She has a small fever, but it shouldn't cause this to happen."

"Dad?" Atticus called, his voice cracking. Seeing the lines on his son's face, he could only assume his child had just stopped crying. "Is Mama going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," he promised, running his hand through his son's hair gently before looking down at his wife. She was laying there with her face scrunched up in pain and sweat clinging to her paling skin. Her breathing wasn't soft and even as it usually was when she slept, but heavy and almost erratic. "What is wrong with her?" he asked Jora.

Sighing dejectedly, Jora replied, "I don't know. I already sent for a doctor. They'll be here soon, I hope."

Doflamingo inhaled deeply, nodding to the artistic woman before she moved aside to give him enough room to sit by his wife. He accepted the space, his legs crossing on the edge of the bed. He hated that he could do nothing more than sit and watch over her while she is in the shape she is. He doesn't even know what is wrong!

What is causing this?!

 **Here is a line!**

The doctor checked over her and received as much of her medical history that they could offer. Her heart was heard and her head examined, her temperature taken and eyes checked. Despite the doctor not having much to do a deeper examination to find out the cause, when Doflamingo was told about what was found, it was nothing to ease him.

And there was nothing he could do. The doctor refused to try and treat her. Said it was too high risk, that there was too much of a possibility of something going wrong and his rose dying. It was territory no doctor would be comfortable handling, and no one wanted to risk his wrath if they lose her.

Evelyn did wake up briefly, offering him a small smile and saying she was just a little sick. He corrected her, telling her what the doctor had informed him about. And that he wasn't ready to lose her. Not now. Not ever! If it was within his power, he will do whatever is necessary to make sure she lasts until someone can and will treat her. No matter how long it takes.

She only shook her head at him slowly. "Everyone has a time, asshole," she pointed out with a small smile. "If it is mine, then it's mine."

"No!" he denied. "We can't lose you…I can't…I love you, my rose…And I can't lose you…" He sighed heavily, grasping her hand between his larger pair. "I know there is someone out there that can help you. And they will be found and brought here. You will get better."

"Things like this can't be healed," she stated, laying her free hand on his arm. "It'll be okay."

He shook is head, placing his forehead against their joined hands. "No, you will get better. There is someone who can treat this. We just need to find them and bring them here, and we need to keep you alive long enough to do it."

The woman chuckled lightly, her free hand running over his hair. "You've always been such a selfish bastard," she said lightly.

 **Here is a line!**

"Atticus, come here," Doflamingo called to his son, who came running up to him as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

The child almost tripped over his feet trying to stop before he could crash into his father's long legs. "Yes, Dad?" he said, looking up even as his father crouched in front of him. "Is Mama going to get better now?"

The tall blonde lowered his head, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Son, your mother is very, very sick," he explained as easily as he could to his seven-year-old child. "And the doctor thinks that doing any surgery to make her better is too risky."

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked, his head tilting before he was scooped up into his father's arms.

"It means that if things don't go right, she could die," Doflamingo continued. "Even if the surgery does go well, there would still be a chance of her dying."

"So Mama's going to die?" the child whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes. His shoulders shook as he drew back a sob.

Doflamingo sighed heavily as he straightened back to his full height, turning back to return to the room. "Not for a while," he replied. "Before I take you to see her, I want you to know. Things may seem to be bad, but this is the only way to help her last long enough until we can treat her.

"We talked about it and we agreed. This is the only way."

The door was soon in front of them and his father gently grasped the handle, slowly turning it.

 **Here the Story Ends**

 **I know, I'm evil. And I am crying because of what I just wrote! Q_Q**

 **But I had to! I have this great idea for the sequel and this only helps. You won't find out what is going on with Evelyn until much, MUCH later. Like, deep into the sequel. As in a long way from now.**

 **I already have all these neat, fun ideas for it, too! ^^ But you'll just have to wait until then. Not sure when I'll post it, probably next Sunday as another Sunday-Update Story. I promise nothing. We'll just see.**

 **Yell at me all you want, I will reveal nothing until I am good and ready to do so! Sorry, guys. You'll just have to wait and guess or fidget in your seat.**

 **Until next time, everyone! Thank you for following this story and enjoying it like you have! I really appreciate all your support. It helped me a lot. Ja ne, minna-san! Until the sequel! Or the short stories. Whichever happen first.**

 **Here are the final Review Replies. Thou shall be missed!**

 **thomassmith69 : One of the things I screwed with. So yes, both Roci and Bellemere are still alive.**

 **Naruto x hinita : Nope. I love Corazon too much and so does everyone else. Besides, I had to throw him in somewhere and that seemed the most likely situation.**

 **salsas100 : Atticus will understand when he gets older. Whether that be his own mind or someone else explaining things to him. I have a pretty good idea for what to call the next story, but still kind of debating it. As for a weekly update with that one, I will try. I have not gotten very far into the anime or manga. Anime, I am almost to Impel Down Arc. Manga, I haven't read it in years but I left around the Fishman Island Arc. So I have a lot to catch up on. Not to mention, re-watching episodes to remember what all is going on and how I can squeeze Atticus into it.**

 **CommanderTetra : You know what? I never thought about that! D8 Why doesn't he?! The only spy we know about is Vergo, but I think Doffy once admitted that without Vergo, he still has some spies in the marines. Who knows? Maybe he does have spies in the Revolutionary Army and/or Cipher Pol Sectors and we just don't know it.**

 **AnimeLover229 : I could probably do something like that as a side story. We'll see, though.**

 **magical fan18 : This is actually the last chapter, but I do plan on a side story or two (or more) focused on Roci and Bellemere and their little family.**

 **Axel Fones : Unique entrances/introductions seem to be their specialty. ^^**

 **Zaralann : Well…I got nothing. Story doesn't have to make sense. But Monet will still be a harpy later. As you can see, Scarlet did not make it. I don't know enough about either of them to really make an opinion.**

 **LunaSunFlowerLily : Hawkeye would be a terrible flirt. At least, in my opinion.**

 **Shizuka no Suna : Uh, no. Law will definitely not become a marine. We all fell in love with him as a pirate. So a pirate he shall remain! You'll see how I change things up later on, though.**

 **yukino76 : Well, can't say she doesn't know how to make an entrance. Or any of them, really.**

 **Guest : Lol! You gotta stop chopping onions while reading stories. I will try to post the first chapter of the sequel next Sunday. From there, it's updates may or may not be weekly. And I plan on posting short stories as well since I already have some typed up. I just wanted to finish this story, first.**

 **Psyka : Well two individuals will have slightly different backstories. And one will be slightly different anyway, but you'll find out later on in the sequel.**

 **Lightsbane1905 : Kinda yes and kinda no. I thought it would be interesting for Evelyn and Hancock to meet, but wasn't sure how I would be able to do it without screwing it up. Everyone else kept asking for it, so I tried my hand. I think it turned out rather well.**

 **Luna Silveria : Well I hope you don't suffer from withdrawal now that the story has ended. But fear not! Short Stories and the Sequel will come soon! ^^ I just hope I do a good job on those.**

 **vanzphantomhive : (Gasps) Cookies! Thanks! I really needed these.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 : I'm actually working on a short story about that Minion Island scene from Law's POV. And there will be mentions here and there in the sequel and short stories of how he feels concerning Evelyn and the Donquixote Pirates.**

 **Elfin69 : Yeah…peace…Let's call it that! ^^ Evelyn has the bigger snake and Hancock has no idea how to handle a man that doesn't find her to be the most beautiful. Kind of like when she met Luffy, but she really doesn't like Doffy. It was a lot of fun. Law and Doffy? Well, that will be revealed much later on in the sequel.**

 **Notsae : That actually all depends on how well I can handle the Dressrosa Arc. It will be a while before I get there, though.**

 **Thanks for the support throughout the story and kind words of encouragement! DarkRavie, harlequin320, frankieu, starrat, RisingSolstice, Guest #2, buterflypuss, sousie, bebepantheon, gabrielatsuki, and SoulMore.**

 **I ACTUALLY HAVE A QUESTION, GUYS! Do you think that the sequel, which will mainly be focusing around Atticus and the Strawhat Crew, should be categorized as One Piece only? Or should it be HP/OP Crossover like this one?**

 **The reason I'm asking is because I'm not entirely sure. There will be mentions of things related to Harry Potter, and maybe a character that somehow found their way over (maybe Luna). So I'm not entirely sure how I should post it with the properly category.**


End file.
